Code Nova
by Doomsday91
Summary: Nova is an average girl who's attending Kadic in the year 2025. After stumbling across the Supercomputer that's been shut down for 17 years she activates a return to the past. Now not only has she gone back in time but she has to deal with Lyoko Warriors.
1. New Kid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I own the some characters and that's it.**

**The only thing you need to know is that it has some of my characters from my other fanfic Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0**

**Code Nova**

**New Kid**

It was the year 2025. The world was filled with powerful computers but not as powerful as the Supercomputer created by Franz Hopper that lay dormant in a factory that has not been visited for the past 17 years. The Supercomputer had been shut down for good by the ancient Lyoko Warriors who had saved the world from an evil virus known as Xana.

It was almost time for school to begin again and there was about a week until it started at Kadic Academy. However there was one girl who was attending for the first time. She didn't have any friends mostly because she didn't like to talk to anyone. Her name Nova.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I'm your typical teenager. I hate school. I don't listen. I have blonde hair, blue eyes. I usually wear a blue shirt and baggy white pants. I always wear my golden necklace that has the name Nova on it. And I'm 15 years old. I don't really have anybody I call my friends. I usually like to hang out by myself. It's just something I've always done. My parents are making me go to this school called Kadic academy this year. They are hoping that I make friends there. I'm not to big on the having a roommate thing. And they said if I do good here that they may keep me here. I may fail just so I don't have to stay.

I still have a few minutes before I get there. I know I'm rambling on but who cares. It's not like my parents can hear me. I listening to my ipod. I like to listen to rock music it helps me think. I also like to write in my diary. It feels so weird leaving home and not seeing my parents for a while. I guess I might actually miss them.

My mom keeps looking back at me. I think she's going to miss me the most. My father never really pays attention to me. The only time I ever really talk to him is when he sees my report cards and the grades I get. I'll miss my mom. Dad not so much.

Here we are finally after three hours of driving we finally made it to Kadic Academy. As my dad slowly pulls up to the entrance I get my stuff together to get out. I'm not happy about this but oh well I guess I have to put with it. Hopefully I'll get to go home during the holidays.

The car had finally parked and I started to get out. My father stopped me before I walked off with my stuff. "Do you know that computer wiz that I told you I used to work with Nova?" asked my father. I thought to myself of course I do. The famous Franz Hopper. He supposedly created an all powerful Supercomputer that led to a virtual world. "Yeah dad I do." I answered him.

"Well that Supercomputer that he created is somewhere around here. Why don't you look for it and play on it? See if he created anything worth looking at." he told me.

"Maybe I will." I told him just to shut him up. He still worked with computers but I am not a big computer fan. "See you mom and dad." I said hugging both of them before I walked my way to the front office looking for a guide to where my dorm room was. I arrived at the front office and they told me that they were busy so I should come back later and to go meet people around campus. Please they must be kidding. I don't make friends. I walk alone.

**End P.O.V.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nova sat down on a bench listening to her ipod. None of the kids came up to her. They saw her and decided to leave her alone and that's how Nova preferred it. However someone did tap her on the back making her jump. "Who the hell…" then she realized it was someone from the faculty. "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were a kid." she said defensively.

"Well I used to be a kid." said a man wearing a short sleeved black shirt with a red undershirt and rolled-up jeans.

"Obviously Mr., um I'm sorry I don't know your name." said replied.

"It's Mr. Dunbar during school hours but you can call me William." the man said sticking his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Dunbar I mean William." she said trying to be polite.

"Why don't you come join me and some of my old friends that work here at our old hangout?" Dunbar asked seeing that she was alone.

"I'm not big on hanging out with teachers or other kids." stated Nova.

"Please. We aren't mean teachers like you've probably had at other schools." remarked Dunbar.

"What so you and your friends can make fun of me? I don't think so. I'm out of here." said replied leaving to go for a walk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova had walked through the woods and found a sewer entrance and decided that since she had nothing better to do she should follow it to see where it led. Upon getting to the end of the sewer she saw an abandoned factory. She got to a point where the only way she could go further is if she jumped. And jumped down the rope she did. There she found an elevator that she didn't know where it led but she came to the conclusion that this was where she could come to think.

Walking into the elevator she didn't know the combination so she just typed in numbers and apparently it worked because the elevator closed and started to move. Eventually it came to a stop and opened up revealing a huge mechanism that rose from the floor. She looked in awe at it astonished at it's look. She saw that it was turned off and even though her intuition told her not to touch she just could resist and turned it back on.

The elevator had gone back up unknown to her and started it's way back down. "Crap I could get in trouble for this. She saw a ladder and quickly climbed up it. Ascending to the top of the ladder she came into a big circular room which had a computer in the center if it. She sat down at the chair that was in front of it and saw something that said return to the past program. She started typing in random things not knowing that it was real because she thought it was some sort of joke and pressed enter.

The whole room filled with a flash of light and blinded poor Nova before could move out of the way.

**I know kind of short. And only one Lyoko Warrior appearance. Well tell me what you think. This is kind of a story I thought of off my head. Oh well that's all for now. Until next update.**


	2. No Need to Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I own characters that I made up for this story.**

**No Need to Know**

The white light vanished before her eyes. Nove looked around and everything looked the same to her. "I wonder what that was?" she thought to herself while the brightness of the light faded from her eyes.

The elevator had come back up and opened revealing six teenagers four boys and two girls. One boy was wearing a purple hooded sweatshirt with a lighter purple shirt underneath, purple bell bottoms, and dark red-orange shoes, another boy was wearing a jersey with a vest over it and cargo pants, that had shades of green, the three boy had black hair, jeans, a red shirt and a black jacket, the fourth boy was wearing brown pants and a blue shirt. The two girls that were with them one was really tall and was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with a extra large neck hole which shows straps for a purple undershirt and blue stars on the side and pants cut off halfway between her ankles and knees and the other girl had pink hair and wore a dark purple dress that comes to her knees and light pink tights underneath and her boots were a deep red.

"So you're the one that was playing with the Supercomputer." remarked the boy with the glasses.

"And what if I did? Are you going to arrest me?" bragged Nova showing no shows of being intimidated.

"If you did then we have a huge problem because we were adults and now we're children." retorted the boy wearing purple.

"How can that be possible?" asked Nova giving the teens a confused look.

"Don't worry about it." the boy with the blue shirt wearing glasses said walking towards her. "Now move out of my way so I can see how to fix this." the boy pushed her out of the way and sat down in the chair and started going through a bunch of files. "Oh great."

"What is it, Jeremy?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Well." he said turning to his friends. "It seems we've gone back about 19 years to a time before we defeated Xana."

"That means." the boy wearing a red shirt with a black jacket said with utmost excitement.

"Yes that means before your cousin was lost on Lyoko. However there's a problem." stated the boy that was sitting at the computer.

"What is it?" asked the Japanese looking girl.

"Lyoko doesn't exist anymore and neither does Xana." the boy replied.

"And that's a problem, why Einstein?" asked the boy wearing a vest.

"It seems that Lyoko gave the supercomputer the power it needed not to take a long trip back in time like we did." the genius explained.

"Say that in English." the boy wearing purple said not understanding a word he said.

"It means that we can't fix what has happened." the boy replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Nova butting in.

"Nothing that concerns you." the genius stated and looked back over to his friends. "Here's the major problem. After we defeated Xana and Lyoko was destroyed I kind of deleted the data that we used to recreate it to search for William."

"Way to go Einstein. So what do we do?" asked the purple loving boy.

"It looks like we'll have to live our lives over again even through time has been messed up." the boy replied.

"This has to be some sort of joke. There's no way you can travel back in time." said a very unbelieving Nova.

"When you hang around with us nothing is impossible." said the boy wearing a black jacket who got a stare from the others making him think that he shouldn't of said that.

"What do you mean? are you some sort of magicians?" Nova asked intrigued by what the boy said.

"That's none of your business." the boy wearing a vest answered sounding ticked off about this situation.

"And why no…" Nova was cut off by the boy wearing purple waving his hand like a little kid.

"I have a question." he stated jumping up and down like a four year old.

"Yes." answered the boy who was wearing glasses.

"Are we enrolled in Kadic?" he asked.

"We should be." the genius replied.

"But that means." the pink haired girl started to say.

"We have to…" the boy wearing a vest added.

"…Put up with…" the Japanese girl continued.

"Sissi!" the group joined in to finish the line they all knew and made Nova look at them like idiots.

"Ok. You guys are freaking me out. Who are you?" asked a skeptical Nova.

The boy with the glasses stood up from the chair. "My names Jeremy. The girl with the pink hair is Aelita, the tall girl is Yumi, the boy wearing the vest and cargo pants is Ulrich, the one wearing purple is Odd and the one with the red shirt and black jacket is Bill."

"Hi." everyone said in unison.

"Hi. My names Nova." the blonde haired girl waved. "So what is this that you guys are talking about?"

"Well, the only thing that you should know is that when you played with the supercomputer, you sent us back in time about 19 years and now it looks like the two time periods have mixed together. The rest you have no need to know." Jeremy explained.

Nova still a little leery rolled her eyes. "Yeah and I'm suspose to believe that. If it's ok with you guys I'm going back to school." and walked to the elevator.

"Wait." said Odd trying to stop her

"Let her go, Odd. I don't expect her to understand." stated Jeremy.

"How are we going to get everything back to normal?" asked Yumi trying to figure out how to go through her life again knowing that she doesn't end up with Ulrich instead she ends up with a rich business man.

"I'm going to work on it. The good news is I have 19 years to work on it before time really messes up." replied Jeremy.

"Well maybe we can change the outcome of our relationship Yumi." remarked Ulrich still kind of hot that he wasn't with Yumi. Yumi just simply ignored him.

"Do you need help, Jeremy?" asked Bill and Aelita.

"Sure I could use some help." Jeremy replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nova's P.O.V.**

Those people were weird. I mean seriously. How can you go back in time? It's impossible. This has been a weird first day here. First I had that teacher who I think was trying to hit on me trying to get me to hang around with his friends and then I find this computer that makes bright white lights with these kids talking about something called Lyoko and Xana, whatever that is. Oh well. I'm going back to Kadic. Maybe they can show me where my room is now.

As I walked back with my bags in my hands I saw some boy that was wearing the same type of outfit as that weird teacher. He looked exactly like him only he was younger. I figured maybe it was his son or something. I decided to ignore him just in case. I'm not here for friends after all. I'm here because my parents are making me.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Odd and Ulrich had gone to their dorm room and were setting it up the way they wanted it.

"I could get used to being a teenager again." said Odd as he jumped onto his bed.

"You would get used to it wouldn't you." Ulrich remarked still ticked off Yumi didn't answer him earlier.

"Hey just because you didn't work things out with Yumi and you probably won't now doesn't give you the right to bring others down." Odd said laughing at the other teen.

"Quiet, Odd. I'll show you Yumi still loves me." Ulrich retorted as he laid down and turned his back to Odd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova was sitting in her room by herself. Some guy named Jim showed it to her is the way she put it. She was listening to her ipod and laying on her bed. She was thinking of how crazy the people she met today were. She had never met anybody like them. However it really interested her when Bill said about nothing being impossible when hanging around them. Nova felt that she should be in on it whatever it was, but she didn't want friends. That was the only thing stopping her well that and the fact that those kids wouldn't tell her.

She sat up and looked at her clock, she saw she had a few hours before dinner so she was going to take a nap. She ladi back down and closed her eyes while listening to her rock music she always listened to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy, Aelita and Bill were trying to figure out another way to get the supercomputer enough power to fix the messed up accidental time trip Nova made. Jeremy was sitting at in front of the supercomputer. He was determined to fix this. He knew he had 19 years but he wanted it fixed as soon as possible.

"Have you thought of anything, Jeremy?" asked Aelita looking at the screen.

"Sorry I haven't." the now young again genius replied still in a thought process.

"Let me take a look." asked Bill as Jeremy rose from the chair so Bill could sit down.

"Do you have an idea?" both Aelita and Jeremy asked at the same time.

"Yeah. Let's see what happens if I enter this." he said bringing up a screen to allow him to enter a password. "Cod Shadow." he waited but nothing happened. He turned to Jeremy and Aelita. "I guess not. Let's go back to school. It's almost dinner time." Aelita and Jeremy nodded as the three entered the elevator.

However unbeknownst to them something did appear on the supercomputer after they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I figured that was the perfect way to end it for now. I know it's a little bit of a cliffhanger but you'll have to put up with it until next weekend. Until next update. **


	3. We're Still Teachers?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I own my own characters Bill, Nova and a few others that haven't shown up yet.**

**We're Still Teachers?**

Nova was in the middle of her nap. Tossing and turning because she was dreaming about something she didn't even understand.

**Nova's Dream**

She was in a place she had never seen before. It was Lyoko but she didn't know that. There she saw six people fighting various monsters in the middle of a Desert. She recognized the faces of the six people.

"Laser Arrow!" she heard Odd say as arrows flew out of his hands and destroyed a few Krabes.

"Maybe they were telling the truth." Nova thought to herself seeing what was happening in front of her.

"Hey, Ulrich. Want to give us a hand over here?" asked Bill as him and William were blocking lasers from Hornets.

"Sure. Triplicate!" answered Ulrich as he split into three and ran to help Bill and William.

She watched as the three Ulrich clones, Bill and William jumped in the air towards the hornets. "Impact!" they yelled destroying the Hornets.

A red smoke appeared and formed into a knight. A spear appeared in the knights hand. "The six of you stand no chance against me." the knight said readying his spear for battle.

Nova watched as Bill who had a black and gold outfit on and the knight charged at each other. As the two hit each other she saw a bright flash.

When the flash disappeared she was in the Factory and saw Jeremy. Someone she didn't know had knife walking up behind him. It was a girl. The girl brought the knife over her head and stabbed Jeremy in the chest with one quick slash.

**End Dream**

"Nooo!" Nova screamed as she woke up sweating. She looked at her clock and saw she had twenty minutes before dinner.

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I decided to get up and go sit outside for awhile. Walking out of my room I thought about my dream. If Jeremy got stabbed how is still alive? It made no sense. And that Desert place the others were at. Was that the Lyoko place they were talking about?

Outside I sat at the bench I was at earlier. It was lonely outside but I don't care I prefer it. I felt like it was my fate to come to this school. I mean I see this computer and these weird kids. And somehow I'm stuck 19 years in the past supposedly. Then I have a dream involving these kids. All on my first day at Kadic. I think I'm going to go check that computer out after dinner if I can sneak out without being caught.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The cafeteria at Kadic Academy was once again full of students. The Lyoko gang was at the usual table. Yumi had gone home so it was Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, William and Bill eating together.

"Have you guys figured out anything yet?" asked Ulrich curious to see if the three people that were smart enough to use the supercomputer figured anything out.

"No it looks like we're going to be stuck here like this." Jeremy answered getting a confused look from William.

"What exactly happened?" asked William not aware of why he was a teenager again.

"Some new girl turned the supercomputer back on and used a return trip that sent us back 19 years in the past." Jeremy explained.

"What about Xana or Lyoko?" he asked.

"Don't exist." answered Bill as he ate his mashed potatoes.

"Really. Wow. What are we going to do?" William asked astonished.

"There's nothing we can do." explained Bill finishing his food.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova was eating her food alone at a table. She looked down so she didn't see anybody staring at her. A girl came up to her laughing. "Ha. No friends, missy. Well, who could blame them. Why would anybody want to be friends with you?" the girl said in a bratty manner.

Nova looked up at the her and noticed it was the same girl that stabbed Jeremy in the chest in her dream. She couldn't say a word.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." the bratty girl said.

"No." as voice stated causing both girls to look.

"She just saw the ugliest person ever." continued Bill after William said the first part.

"Agh! You two are the rudest boys I've ever met. Wait until my father hears about this." the girl said storming of.

"That Sissi. She's always causing trouble. Explained William as him and Bill sat down in front of Nova.

"What do you two want?" Nova asked not even looking to acknowledge that they were still there.

"We want to be your friends." they replied.

"Friends. I don't care much for them." Nova stated before getting up throwing her stuff away and leaving the cafeteria.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I decided that since those kids were at the school it was time for me to go to the abandoned Factory and look at that computer. Walking through the woods I thought to myself "What is with those guys, William Dunbar and Bill? They want to be my friends. Ha! I don't need friends. I can get through school without them. Plus, if they are telling me the truth then they would be my teachers at Kadic.

I got to the elevator and remembered the password I put in before and took it down to the room with the computer. I sat down in front of the machine and saw a map with a little tiny dot on it. I was trying to see if I could zoom in but I couldn't.

I found a file called Lyoko and opened it. Inside it I saw something that said "Enter Name." So I put my name in. "Nova." And got a confirmation saying name detected. Then the screen said "Scanner Activated." I didn't know what to do so I looked for something to shut it down but there was nothing to stop it.

**End P.O.V.**

Down in the scanner room one of the scanners opened to reveal someone. "I've returned to Earth." a voice from the scanner said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lyoko gang had finished their dinner and were just sitting at a table talking to each other when Mr. Delmas approached them. Jeremy noticed him first. "Is there a problem, Mr. Delmas?" he asked.

Mr. Delmas looked puzzled trying to figure out how to explain. "Yes. Earlier today everyone seemed to look older, but then everyone including myself became younger. I just don't know how to explain it."

"It is really weird, isn't it?" Jeremy replied.

"So here's what I'm leaving up to you. Since you all were teachers at Kadic and now your children I've decided to either let you continue teaching or become students again. Let me know your choice in two days." explained Delmas before going back to his office.

Aelita turned to Jeremy. "What are we going to choose?"

"I think we should continue teaching so we can't get detention." Odd proclaimed before Belpois could answer.

"No, I think this is something we should take the time to think about." Jeremy replied thinking of how he could balance time to work on the supercomputer if they took the teaching job.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay, my third chapter finally. I haven't decided if I want them to be teachers or not so if anybody has an idea of which one I should do let me know in a review. So who came out of the scanner? Just have to wait until the next update to find out.**


	4. Lyoko Warriors Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I own Bill, Nova, Rob and since I don't believe any of Yumi's aunts or uncles were ever mentioned in the show then I just made up a name but correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Lyoko Warriors Return**

A boy emerged from the scanners. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a grey shirt and jeans. He slowly made his way to the elevator and took it up to the Computer Lab. There he walked out to find a girl sitting at the Supercomputer. "Who are you?" he asked having never seen her before.

Nova looked over to him and scanned his body from head to toe and noticed he was using the wall to hold himself up. "I'm Nova." she replied not knowing whether she should run from him or not.

"Where's Jeremy and Bill?" the boy asked looking around for the others.

"He's at school." the blonde girl answered. "Would you like me to take you to them?"

"Yes. Please, if you don't mind." he replied slowly turning around to go back in the elevator. Nova closed the files she was in and walked to the elevator to take the mysterious boy to Jeremy and Bill.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy had gone back to his room with Aelita and Bill only to hear Jeremy's laptop beeping. "What could that be?" Jeremy asked as he opened the computer. "No way. How's that possible?"

"What is it, Jeremy?" asked Aelita who was standing next to Bill.

"An activated tower. But Lyoko's gone. How is that able to happen?" responded a confused Jeremy.

"Maybe something happened when I entered the code." Bill said hoping it didn't affect bringing back Xana.

"Jeremy! Bill! Are you there?" the three heard a girl's voice ask.

They ran outside the room to see Nova carrying a boy down the hall. "Bring him in." Jeremy stated as Bill and Aelita helped Nova carry the boy in.

Inside the room they sat the boy down on the bed. Bill leaned against the wall facing him. "How did you survive Lyoko's destruction?" he asked wondering if this was one of Xana's tricks.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is fighting you guys on Lyoko and then coming out of the scanner." the boy answered.

"Who exactly are you?" asked Nova who was completely clueless about the situation.

"I'm Rob. Bill's cousin." he replied.

"Are you sure all the evil is gone from you?" asked Jeremy who was checking his laptop for any activity finding something really strange. "Bill, look at this."

Bill walked over and saw a tiny dot just sitting in space. "How can something appear if Sector 5 doesn't exist?" he wondered.

"Yeah, what exactly is that? I saw it on the computer at that factory." Nova asked wondering what it was.

"What were you doing at the factory?" asked the blonde boy now angered that Nova had gone back to the factory.

"I was curious about the computer." she explained hoping Jeremy wouldn't get angrier.

"You shouldn't have gone. It's not your problem to worry about you just caused the problem!" Jeremy yelled at the blonde haired girl.

"Fine." she said getting up. "I was just trying to help. But you have to be a little geek and yell. I hope your little science projects get you killed! You control freak!" she screamed before running out of the room.

"Way to go, Jeremy. The girl doesn't have any friends. She goes and tries to make some and you go and yell at her." Aelita said to him as she went to start to got after her but Bill stopped her.

"I'll handle this." he said walking out after Nova.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe him. He was so rude to me. I hate geeks like him. They a;ways want things their way. They're control freaks. That's why I don't have friends. I hate listening to other kids and get bossed around. I stopped outside and sat down on the steps. Sitting there tears began to fall down my face but I didn't know why. I wasn't sad, I was just angry.

I felt someone touch me on my shoulder just like that Dunbar guy. "Go away." I said to whoever it was without looking.

"Look, Nova. I'm sorry for my father. He was like that to me for awhile." the boy behind me said.

"Your father." I said as I turned around and saw Bill standing there.

"Yeah. How about I take you out somewhere and explain everything?" he asked me.

"Sure." I answered unsure of his motives.

"Let me call a friend, first." he told me taking his phone out.

**End P.O.V.**

Yumi was in her room at her house when her phone vibrated. "Hello." she said answering her phone.

"Hey, Yumi. It's Bill. Can you meet me and Nova somewhere?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, where at?" she replied wondering where to meet at.

"The little café in the city." he answered. "See you soon." he said hanging up his phone and then put his arm around Nova as they started to walk towards the city.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy continued to work on figuring out how Rob, Bill's cousin escaped from Lyoko. "It just doesn't make sense. How did you survive Lyoko?" Jeremy wondered as Rob and Aelita looked at the computer.

"I don't know. I told you the last thing that I remember before coming out of the scanner was fighting everyone on Lyoko." Rob said puzzled as to how he was back to normal.

"Should we call Ulrich and Odd to take a trip to Lyoko to check it out?" asked the pink haired girl wanting to explore the new dot that appeared on the map of Lyoko.

"No, not unless a tower activates again seeing how the other one deactivated after Rob appeared." Jeremy explained now knowing he had something else to figure out.

"You do know, Jeremy. You didn't need to be rude to Nova. She's kind of like when we found out Bill was our son. She just wants to help." Aelita explained to him.

"No. she's different. It's not like she's related to us. She could ruin everything I worked on." Jeremy replied trying to get off the subject.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill, Nova and Yumi met at the little café. Bill decided that he would pay for the two girls.

"So, Nova.. Why have you decided to come to Kadic this year?" asked Yumi realizing that Nova looked depressed.

"My parents made me. They said they want me to make friends but I think they sent me because my cousin went here." Nova explained.

"Really, who's your cousin?" Yumi asked intrigued to see if she knew who it was.

"Someone named, I think it's Yuri Ishiyama" Nova replied. "I never met her. She's like 14 years older than me or something like that."

"Wait. Is your dad Hayata Ishiyama?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah." Nova said with a smile.

"Then that means." Yumi paused for a second. "Your cousin is me." Yumi finished bringing a smile to her face.

"You girls are cousins. That's confusing." Bill stated scratching his head.

"Not as confusing as your story." Yumi retorted making Bill nod.

"What is your story, Bill?" asked Nova.

Bill was trying to think of a way to explain it. "Well it's really hard to explain. I'm from the future. Franz Hopper, my grandfather brought me back from the future because he saw that the Lyoko Warriors were going to be killed. He brought me back as soon as I was born and when I was old enough he visited my foster parents and brought me up to date with everything. The Lyoko Warriors in my time were defeated by Xana and me. I was freed from Xana's control and there was nothing I could do. At least that's what I was told. Franz made it to where this is my true time period. So actually I should be about your age right now." Bill explained. "I haven't actually aged in the current time yet. I shouldn't until I'm at the time period I should be."

"Really. I would of never guessed." Nova said surprised.

"You would if you saw my pink hair." Bill stated laughing.

"Your hair is dyed?" Nova asked laughing.

"I like you with pink hair." said Yumi who joined in with the laughing.

"Not funny." Bill retorted to Yumi.

"So are you guys going to let me into your little group?" asked Nova looking for them to say yes.

"Um." Yumi said not knowing what to say but she was saved by the vibration of her phone. "Hello, Jeremy." she answered.

"Yumi, um, well let me just say meet us at the factory. There's an activated tower pn Lyoko." Jeremy explained.

"I thought Lyoko was gone." Yumi replied.

"It was but a Sector suddenly appeared." Jeremy told her.

"Ok. We'll be there as soon as possible." Yumi said hanging up. "We have to go." she remarked looking at Bill.

"I'm coming too." Nova added getting up out of her chair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all met up at the factory. It was Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Bill, Rob and Nova. They were in the Computer Lab. "Where's William?" asked Yumi who figured he would be there.

"We didn't call him." Aelita answered.

"Ok. Guys go the scanner room." Jeremy ordered.

Everyone except Nova and Jeremy who stayed in the lab went down to the scanners. "Where are we going?" asked Odd once they got down there.

"To the Shadow Sector." Jeremy answered receiving a silence from the Lyoko Warriors.

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Finally I have revealed the origins of my OC Bill and Nova learned something about her family as well. Also the Shadow Sector will be visited in the next chapter Well feedback will be greatly appreciated. Until next weekend.**


	5. Digital Coma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I own my OC's that are in this story.**

**Digital Coma**

"The Shadow Sector. But the only person that's been there is Bill." Ulrich stated getting into a scanner along with Odd and Yumi.

"Oh well." Jeremy replied brining up the transfer program. "Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization."

"Don't worry, dad. I'll take the lead." Bill said going into a scanner followed by Aelita and Rob in the other two.

"Ok. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Bill. Transfer, Rob. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Bill. Scanner, Rob. Virtualization."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed on a plateau that was black. The entire Sector was dark and was only light enough so they could see. "Whoa. It's dark in here." Ulrich said taking his sabers out.

"Yeah, who turned out the lights?" asked Odd sarcastically.

"That's why it's called the Shadow Sector." Jeremy stated. "I'm sending the vehicles."

"They have vehicles on this Lyoko place." Nova said who was standing next to Jeremy slightly surprised that it was that advanced.

"Yes." Jeremy replied.

The vehicles appeared before the Lyoko Warriors. "Thanks for the taxi's." Odd said jumping on the Overboard.

"Where's the activated tower?" asked Yumi who had Aelita on the Overwing with her.

"It's east." Jeremy answered noticing monsters on the map.

"Ok." Bill responded revving up the Bill cycle as he called it that Jeremy made him. It was a black motorcycle with two wheels.

The group headed off towards the tower. Flying along on the Overwing, Aelita was shot off by a laser that made her fall off towards the Digital Sea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aelita! No!" Jeremy yelled making Nova who was watching jump.

"What is it?" asked Nova confused.

"Aelita's falling towards the Digital Sea and if she goes in she'll be devirtualized forever." Jeremy explained.

"Let me go." said Nova. "I'll save her."

"No, it's too dangerous and you've never been to Lyoko." replied Jeremy biting his nails.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill hit the brake on the Billcycle and jumped off. "Super Flame!" he yelled turning into fire and shooting down to grab Aelita seconds before she would hit the Digital Sea brinig her back up to the plateau. "There you go, mom." he said turning back to normal placing Aelita down.

"Nice one, Hothead." Odd said to Bill as a laser hit him knocking him off and the Overboard devirtualizating it. "Ah!" Odd said hitting the ground.

Yumi pulled out her fans and threw them. "Hai!" she yelled as her fans hit a different colored Tarantula that was black and bounced off without destroying it.

"Ulrich, can you do Triplicate and I'll use my spear." said Rob who behind Ulrich on the Overbike and looked like a Black Knight.

"Yeah." Ulrich said getting off the Overbike. "Triplicate!" Ulrich split into three. "Super Sprint!" he yelled going towards the Black Tarantula at super speed.

"Spear Throw!" Rob yelled throwing his spear hitting the Black Tarantula in the Xana symbol.

"Impact!" the three Ulrich's jumped and hit the oddly colored Tarantula destroying it.

"How'd you know how to destroy them?" asked Bill as he got on the Billcycle with his mom, Aelita getting on behind him.

"I made them." he replied shocking everyone.

"Right now isn't the time for asking questions. There's an army of those Black Tarantulas heading your way." Jeremy said ruining their moment.

"Everyone spread out. I'll protect my mom." Bill told everyone making his swird appear with Aelita standing behind him.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired a few hitting the Black Tarantulas but not destroying it. "Um, Jeremy. I think I'm going to need stronger Arrows."

"Spear Throw!" Rob said throwing his spear into another Black Tarantula. He ran up pulled it out and stabbed it again destroying it.

"Hai!" Yumi jumped off the Overwing and threw her fans chipping one of the Black Tarantulas. "Darn. They're too strong."

"Bill try your Rocket Launcher." Jeremy said from the Microphone hoping it would work.

"Right. Change!" Bill said as the Billcycle turned into a Rocket Launcher. Bill turned to his mom. "Hurry! Get to the tower.

Aelita nodded to her son and started for the tower.

"Rocket Flame!" Bill shot at one of the Black Tarantulas destroying it.

"Impact!" Ulrich's clones were destroyed but he wasn't going down without a fight as he stabbed a Tarantula but didn't destroy it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are they doing, Jeremy?" asked Nova interested in the battle now that she thought she was considered part of the gang.

"They're holding on but I think I'm going to have to call William to come help them." he answered fixing his glasses on his nose.

"I'll go. Nova replied but Jeremy shook his head no.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Laser Arrow!" Odd continued to fire at his first Black Tarantula. "Why won't you die." he complained.

The Black Tarantula got ready to fire. "Nice, Tarantula." Odd said backing up with his hands up. The Tarantula fired devirtualizing him back to Earth.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich ran at super speed making the Black Tarantula dizzy. "Impact!" he stabbed the Tarantula destroying it. "Yes I did it."

"Sword Slice!" Bill had sliced the arms off the Black Tarantula. "Take this." he stabbed the Tarantula in the symbol destroying it.

Aelita entered the tower and flew up to the second platform. She walked to the middle and stuck her hand out. Her name appeared on the screen.

Code…

Lyoko

Nothing happened. "Jeremy, the tower isn't deactivating."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There must be another code then." Jeremy replied.

Nova thought to herself for a second and then said. "Wait, when I was on the computer I entered Nova as a code, so try that."

"Did you hear that, Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, Jeremy." she answered entering her name again.

Aelita…

Code…

Nova…

Nothing happened for a few seconds but then the screens turned red. Aelita started looking around. "Jeremy. The tower is red inside."

"Leave now, Aelita!" Jeremy yelled.

Aelita started to rise instead and lightning struck her devitalizing her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd was still in the scanner room and saw Aelita but she wasn't moving. He listened for a pulse but she was beating slowly. "Jeremy, Aelita isn't moving and she has a slow pulse."

"No." Jeremy turned to Nova and saw she had collapsed as well. "Odd, Nova's not moving either."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hai!" Yumi threw her fans and finally destroyed a Black Tarantula after fighting it for a while.

"Spear Throw!" Rob threw his spear hitting Yumi in the back devitalizing her.

"Ulrich and Bill both ignored the Black Tarantulas they were fighting and looked at Rob.

"Aelita put the code in to make me Xanaified again." Rob declared as Xana symbols filled his eyes.

"Why you." Bill said lifting his sword to attack.

"I got him, Bill. Super Sprint!" Ulrich said running towards Rob but got kicked in the gut.

"Aelita's in a coma and her spirit is trapped with me." laughed the newly Xanaified Rob.

"We'll get her back!" Bill yelled as he started towards Rob but stopped when the Shadow Sector started to become bright.

"Rob and Bill stared at the bright light and saw the outline of a person. "Who in Lyoko's name is that?" Rob wondered as he stared into what could possibly be his strongest enemy to date.

**A/N: Another chapter. Somewhat short this time but I'm going to make up for it because I'm going to update again probably tomorrow night. If not tomorrow then by the end of the weekend. So until I update later.**


	6. New Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I own my own characters that appear in this story.**

**New Warrior**

"_Rob and Bill stared at the bright light and saw the outline of a person. "Who in Lyoko's name is that?" Rob wondered as he stared into what could possibly be his strongest enemy to date._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a bright outline of a girl. She moved slowly towards them. Ulrich had gotten back up from being knocked down by Rob and saw the girl. "Who is that?" he wondered.

The girl landed on the ground and the light went out. She had blonde hair and was wearing red gloves and had a flame design on her chest.

"Who are you?" asked the possessed Rob.

"Nova, is that you?" asked Bill as he thought that the girl looked like her.

The girl nodded. "Yes. I'm Nova."

"I'll quickly take care of you." Rob said readying his spear for a throw. "Spear Throw!" he yelled throwing his spear at Nova.

Nova put her hands out making a shield of fire making his spear melt away.

"You were saying. I knew you were evil from the start but you acted so nice. You will no longer harm the Lyoko Warriors." Nova told him making her wall of fire disappear as she put her hands at her sides.

"I'll get you later." Rob threatened running and jumping into the Digital Sea to retreat.

Bill and Ulrich walked up to the virtualized Nova. "Thanks, Nova." Bill thanked smiling at her. She just ignored him and looked at the tower. She started walking towards it and went in.

"Jeremy, what is she doing?" asked Ulrich blocking a laser from the last Black Tarantula.

"I do not know but if I had to guess. I would say she's trying to deactivate the tower." Jeremy guessed as Yumi and Odd brought Aelita's lifeless body up and laid it on the floor next to Nova's.

"Ok." Ulrich said. He turned to Bill. "Double team." Bill nodded.

"**Sword Slice!" **Bill yelled stabbing the Black Tarantula in it's target.

"**Impact!"** and Ulrich continued with stabbing it as well making it explode.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the tower Nova rose to the second platform and walked to the center. She stuck her hand out on the screen and entered her name.

Nova…

Code… Shadow…

The screens turned back to blue and went down around Nova. "Tower deactivated." she said silently. Nova devirtualized immediately after it deactivated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita had woken up from the coma she suffered trying to deactivate the tower but Nova didn't. Jeremy looked and saw she was going to be fine. "Ulrich, Bill. I'm going to rematerialize you." he said turning back to the supercomputer. "Materialize, Ulrich. Materialize, Bill."

"What are we going to do now that Xana is back?" asked Yumi knowing this time around was going to be tough.

"Well it looks like we probably shouldn't take our teaching jobs Mr. Delmas offered us." Jeremy replied as Aelita hugged him now that she was back.

"Wait, Mr. Delmas offered us our teaching jobs." Yumi said surprised. She thought he wouldn't remember anything. Jeremy shook his head.

Bill and Ulrich joined them in the computer lab.

"Oh, Bill. Thank you for saving me by deactivating the tower." Aelita thanked as she ran to hug her son.

"I hate to disappoint you, mom. I didn't deactivate the tower, Nova did." Bill explained as everyone looked at Nova's lifeless body.

"But how did she do it?" Aelita wondered.

Bill walked over to Nova and bent down. He put his arm behind her head. "Wake up, Nova. The tower's been deactivated."

Odd put his hand on Bill's shoulder. "Maybe being on Lyoko without being transferred has side effects."

Bill looked at Jeremy and he nodded. "Why don't you take her back to her room and sit with her. If she's not awake tomorrow than we'll scan her to see what's wrong."

"Ok, dad." Bill replied picking her up.

"It'll be ok. She probably needs time to recover." Yumi said as she started to leave with Bill. "I have to get home. It's after ten and my parents with freak."

"Yeah. I think it's time to hit the sack." Odd said yawning.

"Yeah, let's go we'll worry about Xana later." Ulrich said as everyone got o the elevator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill had taken Nova to her room and laid her on her bed. He pulled her blankets down and covered her up. He thought to himself. " I can't stay here tonight. If I get caught I could get in a lot of trouble." he took one last glance at her before leaving the room.

On his way to his room he saw Aelita." Aren't you going to stay there with her?" she asked.

"I can't stay in there with her, mom. You know as well as I do that I can get in a lot of trouble." he replied crossing his arms.

"You have a point." she said. "Pleasant dreams" she added going into her room.

"You too, mom." he smiled before heading to his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd and Ulrich were in their room laying down. Neither could sleep knowing that Xana had returned. "So, Ulrich. Do you think this new girl will help us?" Odd asked petting Kiwi.

"Maybe if she wakes up. But for some reason I don't trust her." Ulrich replied.

"But she saved you and Bill from Xana." Odd retorted.

"That doesn't mean anything, Odd. She could turn on us." Ulrich explained his uneasiness.

"Well, I guess you do have a point." Odd said turning around and trying to go to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy went to his room and brought up the map of Lyoko. It still only had a tiny dot of the Shadow Sector but there was a bridge leading out of it. "I wonder where does it goes or what it is." he thought scratching his head. "I guess we'll have to go exploring." he added before shutting his computer down for the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill walked into his room which he shared with William and saw him laying there awake. "Where were you at?" he asked since it was going on ten thirty at night.

"Lyoko." Bill said sitting down smiling.

"I thought Lyoko was gone." William said sitting up.

"It was and now it's back. And there's new more powerful Tarantulas that are black." Bill explained getting William interested.

"Nova appeared on Lyoko without being virtualized. She deactivated the tower since my mom couldn't because she was in a coma." Billrevealed.

"And you guys didn't call me." complained William.

"We didn't want to bother you unless we really needed you." Bill replied.

"What Sector did you go to?" asked William.

"Shadow." answered Bill.

"That's cool." William said laying back down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Bill and Aelita went to check up on Nova. Once they got to her room Bill knocked on her door. "Nova, are you up?" he asked but got no reply.

Aelita opened the door and walked in first followed by Bill closely behind. "Ahh!" Aelita said in shick putting her hand over Bill's eyes.

"Do you mind?" Nova said trying to get dressed.

"We knocked but you didn't answer so we walked in figuring you were still unconscious." Aelita explained defensively.

"As you can see I'm listening to my ipod getting dressed. I don't need anybody to be concerned about me." Nova said arrogantly.

"That explains why I have my mom's hand over my eyes." Bill said sarcastically.

"Let's go, Bill. Obviously we're not wanted here." Aelita said as she and Bill left.

Nova finished getting her outfit on and ran out. "Wait, thanks for carrying to my room, Billy." she blurted out causing Bill to look. "It's Bill." he said correcting her.

"I know but I'm going to call you Billy." she replied.

"I hate that name." Bill said angrily.

"And that's why I'm going to call you that." Nova said laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lyoko gang gathered outside the campus. Nova didn't join them since they didn't consider her a Lyoko Warrior.

"Guys, I discovered a bridge leading out of the Shadow Sector." Jeremy revealed.

"Are we going to explore it?" asked William.

"Yes." answered Jeremy.

"It looks from this point on until Jeremy fixes time the Lyoko Warriors are back." Yumi stated as everyone nodded.

**A/N: I decided to have Nova appear on Lyoko without being virtualized because I figured it would be interesting. And since nobody gave me their thoughts on if I should make them teachers or not I decided to choose myself. As for Nova calling Bill Billy I know it's pretty much the same thing only thing is I wrote it to where Bill doesn't like the "y" added to his name.**

**So will Nova get an invitation to join the Lyoko Warriors? I know but you'll have to keep reading to find out. Until the next update either next weekend or the first weekend in Jan.**


	7. Offers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I own my characters Bill, Nova, Rob and a few others that haven't shown up yet.**

**Offers**

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I had my journal out writing about my first few days at Kadic Academy. Everything that's happened so far including being on Lyoko.

Dear, Diary

When my parents were first dropping me off at Kadic Academy I didn't want to go. I hated the fact that I had to leave my home and come to stay with a bunch of kids that I don't know. First off the front office didn't even have anyone available to show me where my room was as soon as I got here. That's just poor service.

So I decided to go sit and relax by myself outside. I saw all sorts of kids that were friends with each other. I hate being around other kids. I feel that you can get through life by yourself without others getting in your way. Sitting there I get disturbed by one of the teachers wanting to know if I want to hang around with his friends. That's just wrong asking a student to hang around with a bunch of adults.

I went to an abandoned Factory and apparently turned on some sort of supercomputer. I went to play with it and activated something that made us go back in time before I was actually born but I still exist. These kids who I soon found out should actually be my teachers were turned back into kids. Well all except one who I found out is from the future and he's the son of Jeremy and Aelita.

Later even though I didn't believe them I went back to the abandoned Factory. I found some sort of map and I then something came up where it told me to enter my name so I did. Then this weird guy showed up and eventually turned on everyone after I told Aelita to enter the wrong code on one of Lyoko's towers. Somehow I managed to get sent to Lyoko which is when I finally started to believe these kids. I saved the day and Bill who I am now calling Billy because it gets on his nerves carried me back to my room.

Just yesterday when I was sitting by myself in the cafeteria the what do they call themselves oh yeah the Lyoko Warriors came up to me and asked me if I wanted to join them so we can get everything back to normal.

End of Entry

I remembered the conversation like it happened five minutes ago. I was sitting in the lunch room eating my lunch by myself like I have been doing when that whole group came up to me and sat down. The group included William as well.

"Nova, we need to talk." Jeremy said opening the conversation up.

I thought what could they possibly want now so I asked. "About what?"

They looked at me like I should of known what they wanted to talk about. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" I asked.

"We want to know if you would help us defeat Xana and get the time periods back to normal?" asked Odd giving me a goofy smile that really freaked me out.

"Can I have time to think about it?" I asked because I didn't know if I was ready to fight some evil virus that could kill me at any time.

They nodded. "Sure." Jeremy responded for all of them.

"You know I'm sure Bill here would like to have you in our group." Odd blabbed to me before they left.

That made me angry because I honestly can't stand the kid. "Please, he's not worthy of being in my presence." I bragged even though I knew I wasn't that great to begin with.

"What was that?" Bill yelled back to me before they left.

"Oh nothing." I replied smirking at him.

Last night I sat thinking about the offer that they made. I could join their little group but then I'd have to listen to them whine all the time about a Xana attack but I live life alone. I don't need to help them. If the world comes to an end then it comes to an end. It's not my problem or my responsibility.

"_Nova." _I heard a voice say which made me start looking all over the place hoping to find someone.

"Who's there?" I answered not knowing what to expect.

"_You would like to live your life without friends or worries don't you." _the voice said to me.

"Y-yes." I replied.

"_Join me and then you will live you life anyway you want to. The Lyoko Warriors won't stand in your way and you won't have to worry about putting up with your father anymore either." _the voice offered.

"I can do whatever I want and nobody will punish me." I said with delight and a huge smile on my face.

"_Yes." _the voice acknowledged. "_Choose live a life where you have to worry about listening to others or become your own person. The choice is yours." _the voice finished diminishing.

I began to think about it. Do I want to be my own person and live a life where nobody can tell me what to do or do I want to continue to listen to others and have to do what they say? It's a difficult choice for me. I've never disobeyed my parents before and I really don't want to now because I'm afraid of what my father might do to me. It's one of those things I'd rather not go into thinking about. But if I choose to live my life where nobody can tell me what to do then I won't have to worry about him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy was working on the supercomputer trying to see how Lyoko was recreated. He had been working hours on end. "I just don't get it. How could Lyoko just reappear like that? I guess it's kind of good because it will help me get the data I need to fix the time interruption between the past and present." he thought to himself. He watched the bridge that led out of the Shadow Sector. It started to create something else that looked like a giant sphere in the center of the map. "No way. Someone's working to create all of Lyoko but how?" he said out loud to himself. "I better analyze all the data I can from the recreated Lyoko."

The elevator had come down and Aelita entered the Computer Lab. "Have you found anything, Jeremy?" she asked walking over to him.

"Yeah. Something weird just happened. Another Sector has appeared and I'm trying to find out which one it is." he replied typing away trying to get all the data possible.

"So if there are now two Sectors can it help us to get the times back to normal?" Aelita asked looking at the data on the screen.

"No, there's still not enough power to get everything back to normal. But someone's recreating all of Lyoko one Sector at a time." Jeremy said looking over at the lovely pink haired girl who was his wife in the future.

"What's that?" Aelita pointed out on the computer screen.

"I don't know hold on." he answered quickly typing away to get decode the data that appeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nova's Room**

Nova was lying down on her bed thinking about what she should choose. Join the Lyoko Warriors or become her own person. The blonde had her eyes closed so if anybody walked in they would think she's asleep. She didn't like to lock her door even though she thought about it after Aelita and Bill walked in on her while she was getting changed.

She was getting ready to get up to go to the cafeteria since it was about dinner time. She sat up and opened her eyes looking towards her door. "Ahh!" she screamed after seeing Bill standing there leaning against the door. "You scared the crap out of me."

"I like to have that affect on people." Bill replied with a smirk on his face. "I came to walk a possible future Lyoko Warrior to dinner."

"Nice try. But I'm not a future Lyoko Warrior. I'm my own person and there's nothing you can do to stop me." the blonde gloated waling towards him.

"You said you wanted to be apart of our group so we giving you the chance and your going to turn it down." Bill argued to the blonde.

"Someone else gave me a better choice." she responded looking him directly in the eyes.

"And what choice would that be?" the dark haired boy asked.

"A choice to do whatever I want." she said pushing him out of her way.

Bill went to grab her. "I pleaded with everyone including your cousin Yumi to let you in and this is what you-" before he could finish he made contact with her shoulder and was electrocuted knocking him out.

"Yes." she answered. "This is what I've chosen." she added as she walked out of her room.

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I think I've finally made my choice. If I become my own person I won't have to listen to them always bothering me. "What do I have to do to join whoever you are?" I asked hoping that voice would hear me.

"_Take out the supercomputer and the Lyoko Warriors." _the voice commanded me.

"Yes." I said out loud nodding.

I began to head to William's room. He would be by himself since Bill was out cold. I was filled with energy I never felt before. It felt great. I was supercharged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy and Aelita were still trying to decode the data that had shown up on the supercomputer. "Aelita, this data is Xana. It seems he has a new data pattern on the network and it's going after multiple things at once."

"Is there anyway we can stop it and who is it going after?" Aelita asked wondering who else Xana would go after besides them.

"I'm not sure yet but I'm working on it." just as Jeremy finished that statement the super scan had picked up an activated tower. "I think I'm going to have to figure that out later."

"Yeah, let's call the others." Aelita agreed pulling out her phone and started to dial Bill's number. "He's not answering Jeremy. I'm worried."

"He can take care of himself. He may be our son but he's much more resilient than the both of us." Jeremy pointed out as he brought up Odd's number. "Hello, Odd."

"Yeah, Einstein." Odd replied over the speaker phone.

"Xana's launched an attack." Jeremy explained. "And can you look for Bill on your way?"

"Sure. Ulrich's with me and we'll call Yumi." Odd said walking down the hall of the dorms. "Um, Jeremy. We found your son. He's taking a nap in Nova's room for the time being."

"What?" Jeremy said surprised.

"He's knocked out and he's not moving." Odd replied. "We'll be at the factory as soon as possible." he finished as he hung up.

"Darn. I knew we shouldn't of offered her a spot in our group." Jeremy said turning to Aelita.

"What could Nova have done?" Aelita said out loud since she thought Nova was a nice girl. "Where's the activated tower?" the pink haired girl asked the blonde boy.

Jeremy looked her in the eyes. "Carthage." was the only thing that exited his mouth.

**I'm updating early because I really like where I'm going in the next few chapters. so until next update.**


	8. Torn Between Two Sides Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I own my OC's that are in the story.**

**Torn Between Two Sides Part 1**

_Jeremy looked Aelita in the eyes. "Carthage." was the only thing that exited his mouth._

"Carthage." Aelita looked shocked. "But that's where Rob took over and destroyed the towers wasn't it." she said very slow making Jeremy nod.

"Yeah, that's where he destroyed the towers so Xana couldn't attack anymore. Jeremy paused for a second and then continued. "Because he could attack without towers somehow."

"I still get chills from the one attack that he did. It may have been only one but it was horrible. We could have died." Aelita said worried hoping nothing like that will happen again.

Jeremy turned back to look at the supercomputer. "Oh great. Now there's five Krabes blocking the activated tower." Jeremy said as saw them appear on screen.

"I hope Bill's going to be ok." Aelita worried as Jeremy turned around to comfort her while they were waiting for the others.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Jeremy assured even though he wasn't sure himself. "Look Aelita. If you remember when you guys were fighting Rob on Lyoko. Bill was already dead and he somehow came back to life and saved everyone. He almost died there but somehow survived."

"I know but this is different. Since we finally had all those years to be a family and we got to learn so much about him it would be really hard to lose him." Aelita replied. "I can't bear to have him taken away by Xana."

"Aelita, I know you love him a lot and you should, he's our son but I've said it before and I'll say it again. Bill's love for us and his friends will keep him alive." Jeremy said hugging Aelita as she worried for Bill's condition.

"How long does it take for the others to get here?" Aelita asked wondering where everyone was since they called about 10 minutes ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nova's P.O.V.**

It's time to do what I have been told to do. Kill the Lyoko Warriors starting with William and then destroy the supercomputer. The supercomputer may be the most powerful computer in the world but if it doesn't need to be operational then so be it I'll do exactly what I was told to do by Xana. I will soon have a life of no worries and no one to tell me what to do.

William's room is only a little further away then he will be the first victim of mine and no one can save him. I will be Xana's queen. The evil queen of Lyoko and then the world. All of these pathetic mortals won't stand in our way.

**End P.O.V.**

Nova reached William's room and decided not to give her plan away yet. The blonde knocked on the door. "Come in." she heard William say so she entered. William laid on his bed, looked at the door way and saw Nova standing there. "Nova, what are you doing there?" he asked stunned to see her.

"Oh, I just want to talk." she answered with a big smile on her face.

"What about?" the boy asked wondering why she would come to him. Nova looked at him funny making him realize what she wanted to talk about. "Oh ok. You want to talk about what it's like to be a Lyoko Warrior."

"Yes." she nodded even though that's not what she was there for.

"Well, when they first asked me I was a little skeptically even though I didn't tell them. And on my first trip to Lyoko Xana possessed me and made me his general for his monsters." William explained to her.

Something clicked in her mind. "You mean Xana controlled you. What did it feel like?" she asked somehow being broken through to.

"It wasn't good. I was a huge threat to the others and I couldn't think for myself." he said causing her to sit down because she wanted to hear more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back over at the factory Odd, Ulrich and Yumi had arrived and were down in the Computer lab. Jeremy was filling them in on what he knew so far. "Ok guys. Xana has launched an attack not only against us but against someone else to. Apparently it has to do with the recreating of the Sectors of Lyoko."

"You mean Xana is going after somebody else." Yumi said surprised.

"Yes." Aelita nodded. "Someone who apparently worked on creating Lyoko with my father."

"Someone created the supercomputer with your father." Ulrich said stunned.

"Wow. This just gets interesting doesn't it." Odd said bemused.

"Yes but we don't know who it is. Now all of you get down to the scanners. You need to deactivate the tower before it's to late." Jeremy ordered. "Your going to Carthage."

Everyone went down to the scanners and Odd, Ulrich and Yumi entered first. "Ready. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization." Aelita went in next. "Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four Lyoko Warriors landed in the round spinning room of Carthage and waited for the room to stop spinning so they could start through the maze that is Sector 5 and activate the switch. The room stopped spinning in circles. "Oh great. I think I'm going to lose my dinner after that one." Odd boasted trying to see straight again.

"Just as long as you don't lose it on me you'll be fine." Yumi remarked.

"I'd be surprised if you ever lost a meal, Odd." Ulrich joked even though he knew what he meant.

"Stop clowning around." Aelita said in a not so happy mood. "Jeremy, where's the switch?" she asked trying to activate it so she could deactivate the tower and make everything return to normal.

"It should be in the second left in the second room." Jeremy replied over the microphone.

"Thanks." she said as the walls opened up revealing a long corridor leading to the maze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova was still interested in listening to William instead of killing him like she was suppose to do. "Wow. I just never knew Xana would of tried to possess others before. I thought he only tried to do it to me." she laughed.

"Ha." William laughed even though he didn't know what they were laughing about. "You, when did Xana try to possess you?" he asked.

Nova looked at him and thought for a second. William noticed a Xana symbol in her eyes as she replied to him. "Right now." she blasted him electricity knocking him out like she did to Bill. "Now I can kill you." she laughed charging up her hands again.

"Stop!" she heard someone yell and turned to look.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang had made it to the first room and found an army of Creepers waiting for them. "Just great the creepy commission." Odd joked jumping over a Creeper and landing behind it. "Laser Arrow!" he fired right into it's Xana symbol destroying it.

"Good shot, Odd." Ulrich said taking his sabers out. "Triplicate!" he split into three and surrounded one of the Creepers. "Impact!" he yelled stabbing it making it explode.

Another Creeper blasted the two Ulrich clones making them disappear and then shot at the real Ulrich hitting him in the chest and knocking him down. "Ah." he said grabbing his chest even though there is no pain on Lyoko.

"Ulrich that's 30 life points." Jeremy told him over the microphone.

"Thanks, Jeremy." Ulrich replied getting back to his feet.

Yumi was doing cartwheels trying to dodge the Creeper's lasers. "Hai!" she yelled landing on her feet throwing her fans at a Creeper slightly scratching it. "Darn. I barely hit it." she said as she caught her fans as they returned to her.

Aelita was hiding so she wasn't being shot at by the Creepers. She was building up an Energy Field behind her back to fire at one of the Creepers. "Energy Field!" she yelled firing at a random Creeper that was by itself destroying it.

"Hai!" Yumi threw her fans again at the same Creeper destroying it. "Yes."

"Impact!" Ulrich yelled stabbing the Creeper that shot him making it explode. He then turned to Odd. "Come on, Odd. Stop playing around."

"Ok. I was just playing try to dodge the laser. That's all." Odd remarked aiming his arm at the last remaining Creeper. "Laser Arrow!" the arrow hit the Creeper dead on destroying it.

"Guys. You only have 30 seconds to hit the switch." Jeremy groaned so they would hurry up.

"Right. I'll take care of it. Super Sprint!" Ulrich said running to the second room and making a quick left into the room the switch was in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you up?" Nova asked seeing Bill in the doorway.

"You didn't hit me hard enough, Nova." Bill boasted with a smirk.

Nova started to smirk as well. "You much more different then the rest of the group, aren't you?" she said charging her hands back up to fire at Bill.

"I'm more than meets the eye." he retorted.

"Well then. I guess I'll finish you first." she said aiming her hands at Bill. "Ragh!" she yelled firing at Bill.

Bill dove out of the doorway and into the hall as the electric shock just barely missed him. "That was close." he said brushing himself off.

Nova walked out into the hall to see if she hit him. "Your more of a nuisance than I thought you would be."

"Lots of people say that." Bill laughed getting back up.

Kids came out of their rooms to see what was going on in the hall. Nova saw all of them and laughed. "More people for me to kill." she boasted charging her hands up again.

Jim had come into the dorms after hearing a loud explosion. "What's going on in here?" he asked seeing everyone in the halls.

Nova took this as an opportunity. "Stay out of this old man." she said blasting Jim into a wall.

"Oh, boy. This is not going to be good." Bill said getting in a fighting position.

**A/N: Another exciting chapter. A little bit of a past from my other story Xana 2.0 and Nova going evil. But will she be free from Xana? Until Next weekend.**


	9. Torn Between Two Sides Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I own the OC's that are in this story.**

**Torn Between Two Sides Part 2**

"_Oh, boy. This is not going to be good." Bill said getting in a fighting position._

"It won't be." Nova declared charging her hands up again making the students run out of the dormitory.

"Nova! Stop this now." Bill commanded hoping she would listen however that wasn't one of her qualities.

"You think I'm going to listen to you." Nova remarked aiming her hands at Bill. "Take this!" she screamed blasting Bill.

Bill dove out of the way again and rolled down the hall. "This has been a long day." he said to himself as he got to his feet and started running towards the exit of the dorms.

"You can't hide from me." the blonde said as she started walking after him. "I will get you and then I'll go after your friends to destroy the supercomputer."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich was in the room of Sector 5 that contained the switch they had to hit in order to stop Carthage from changing. "Here we go." he said jumping up in the air with only 5 seconds left.

5- he was inches away. 4- just a little closer. 3- just a little more. 2- millimeters away. 1- he hit the switch just in time. He landed on the floor as the others joined him in there. "I got it."

"Good job." Jeremy sighed over the microphone. "Now go deactivate the tower."

"Ok, Jeremy." Ulrich answered pulling his sabers back out ready to destroy any monsters that they came across but he was nailed in the chest with a spear and got devirtualized back to Earth.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that." a voice said making the other three Lyoko Warriors look.

"I should of known it was you, Rob." Yumi said taking her fans out to attack.

"All of you should know I will always be here to stop you. But first I have bigger things to deal with like who ever is recreating Lyoko." he explained.

"You mean it's not Xana." Odd said aiming his hand at Rob.

"No, of course not you moron. Xana wouldn't recreate Lyoko. That would be helping you out." he replied.

"I'm not a moron." Odd replied back to Rob getting both Yumi and Aelita to look at him. "What? I'm not."

"Why do you need the tower to stay activated?" asked Aelita who was getting tired of this stuff that was holding them back.

"So I can maintain control of your friend, Nova. If she is free then something very horrible is going to happen to her." Rob explained.

"What?" asked Yumi who was concerned for her cousins well being.

"I'm not sure but apparently when Nova put in a code that brought Xana back to life it started something called project Nova." Rob said confusing everyone.

"Can you send me any data about this project Nova?" asked Jeremy opening up communications to Xana and Rob.

"I only have a little bit. I don't think it'll be much use." Rob answered the request. "I'm sending it to the supercomputer now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill had run outside into the woods away from Nova who was stronger than ever thanks to her Xana abilities. "I have to call Dad and warm them about the attack." he said to himself not knowing everyone already knew about the attack.

Nova soon followed into the woods slowly behind Bill. It was night time out so she really couldn't see a thing. "Come out come out wherever you are. You can't hide from me." she said charging her hands to help her see in the dark.

Bill could hear her coming towards him so he jumped into the bushes and remained quiet so she wouldn't hear him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the factory Ulrich joined Jeremy up in the Computer Lab and Jeremy had received the data about project Nova from Xana. Jeremy looked at it. It was decoded so he could understand it and everything it said about the project. Ulrich looked at Jeremy and saw that Jeremy realized that all this information given by Xana was a fake. "You realized it too." Ulrich said not pleased with what Xana did.

"Yes." Jeremy replied. "Rob. This is nothing but a hoax to by time so Xana can accomplish it's plans." he added talking into the microphone.

"I fooled you for a little bit, Jeremy." Rob said with a smirk.

"You creep." Aelita said charging up an Energy Field.

"Take this. Laser Arrow!" Odd fired at Rob who had gotten his spear back and started spinning it to block all of Odd's arrows.

"Fine. Have this. Hai!" Yumi yelled throwing her fans at Rob who used his spear to block one and couldn't block the other one and got hit in the head and disappeared.

Aelita stopped charging her Energy Field and looked at Odd and Yumi. "Let's go deactivate this tower." she said as they nodded to each other and started running towards where the activated tower was in Carthage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill was dead silent hiding from the Xanaified Nova. He wasn't moving an inch. He saw the outline of Nova walk past the bush he was hiding in, he sighed after she had passed hoping he was safe. Boy was he wrong. He felt a tap on his back. He turned ever so slowly to look at her. "Hi, Nova." he said in a calm scared way.

"Hi." she said smiling at him.

"Please, Nova. I don't know what Xana told you but whatever it was. It was a lie." Bill pleaded telling her the truth.

"He told me that I could live a life where nobody could tell me what to do and I won't have to worry about others bothering me." she answered.

Bill looked Nova in the eyes. "Nobody could make that happen. It's just the way life is. You need friends and family to help you get through life whether you want to listen to them or not."

"You do." she said finally regaining some sort of self control.

"Yes and me and my friends want to be your friend and for you to help us fix what has happened with the time mix ups. We need you to help us bring down Xana as well. You're the only one who can deactivate towers in the Shadow Sector. My Mom doesn't have the ability to." Bill explained as Nova slowly came to her senses.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita, Odd and Yumi had reached the activated tower of Carthage. The tower was surrounded by Krabes. Five of them to be exact. "Looks like it's time for roasted Krabe." Odd said running into the room aiming his arms at two of the Krabes. "Laser Arrow!" he fired destroying one of the Krabes and weakened the other one.

"Why does he always have to make stupid jokes when he fights with the monsters?" Yumi asked rhetorically to Aelita who just shrugged.

Odd jumped and did a side flip dodging a laser from the Krabe that was in front of him. "Laser Arrow!" Odd fired at the weakened Krabe destroying it.

"I'm not letting you have all of the fun, Odd." Yum said pulling her fans back out blocking a laser that was heading for Aelita."

"Thanks, Yumi." Aelita said expressing her gratitude for Yumi blocking the laser.

"No problem." Yumi replied. "Hai!" she yelled throwing a fan and knocking all the legs off of a Krabe.

Odd saw this and laughed. "Look. It's a legless Krabe." he said aiming right for the Xana symbol. "Laser Arrow!" he shot making the Krabe explode.

"Energy Field!" out of nowhere Aelita shot one destroying one of the two remaining Krabes leaving one left.

"I got it." Yumi said as she threw her fans directly at the Krabe and made it explode.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova was somewhat herself. She was a bit clueless as to what she wanted to choose. Either continue to be controlled by Xana or become friends with Bill and the Lyoko Warriors. "So, what's it going to be Nova? Are you with us or against us?" Bill asked ready to dodge an electric blast if it was necessary.

Nova thought about it for a few seconds and then smiled. "Against you." she said charging her hands up to blast Bill.

"Well then. Good night, Nova." Bill said with a smirk.

"What?" she said confused and got whacked in the back of the head with a stick by William who was finally back up.

"Thanks, man." Bill said smiling because he had seen William standing behind Nova for a few minutes.

"What was that f-for?" Nova asked slowly somewhat knocked out of it.

"Oh no reason." Bill answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita was on the second platform of the activated tower. She walked towards the center like she had always done. She had hoped it would work this time. Aelita extended her on to the computer screen. It was do or doe time.

Aelita…

Code…

Aelita was hesitating on whether she should put it in or not and finally decided it was time.

Lyoko

The screens around her shot straight down as the tower deactivated. "Tower deactivated." she said as the mission was accomplished.

Jeremy was typing quickly he knew if Xana had possessed Nova then they would need a return trip. Ulrich looked at Jeremy. "What are you doing?" he asked confused as to why Jeremy was doing a return trip.

"Saving us all." he replied. "Return to the past, now." he said as the bright white bubble engulfed them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I laid there on the ground motionless. I could barely see. My eyes were blurry and made it difficult to see where William and Bill were. The one thing I did see though is a bright light like before at the factory when I activated that return trip that sent us back here.

It was heading towards me and I was wondering why it was happening again. When it hit me it was cold but I only felt it for a second before everything went blank.

**End P.O.V.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova woke up in her room. " I feel like something weird just happened to me." she said out loud to herself. She didn't remember anything because of the return trip and she'd never been transferred to Lyoko.

Bill knocked on the door and walked in to find Nova laying on her bed. She sat up to look at him. Bill started smirking. "You don't remember anything, do you?" he asked.

Nova shook her head. "I have a funny feeling that I did something bad. What was it?" she asked him wanting to know what was going on.

"Don't worry. We'll explain later." Bill replied. "Let's go meet the others for dinner in the cafeteria."

Nova jumped up and walked over to him. "I think I've made my decision, Billy." she said knowing she'd make him mad adding the "y" to his name.

"You going to stop adding the "y" to my name." the black haired boy replied.

"No about whether I'm going to join you guys or not." she answered as they walked out of her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The factory was quiet for the evening nobody was there except a man in a business suit wearing a black ski mask to cover his face if anybody were to show up. He somehow got access to go down into the computer lab. He was typing at the supercomputer, bringing up a file that Jeremy had saved about the fake project Nova that Xana had sent them to distract them. The man found the delete button and deleted the file from the supercomputer so no one could ever get their hands on it. "Job, well done." the man said to himself as he headed back to the elevator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone except Yumi who was at home, was in the cafeteria eating their dinner. Everyone had asked Nova if she remembered anything about the Xana attack and she told them no. "So have you made a decision, Nova?" asked Jeremy who had already finished his food.

"Yes I have." the blonde replied.

"Well, what is it?" Aelita asked curious to see what her answer would be.

"I've decided to join you in your fight against Xana." she revealed getting smiles from everyone including Bill who had a big smile on his face even bigger than everybody else's.

"Ok, we'll initiate you this Thursday after the first day of school." Jeremy finished as the gang celebrated a new member of the group.

**A/N: Happy New Years everyone and as a special treat here's the next chapter of the story. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Nova is now becoming a Lyoko Warrior but will she be of help or just get in the way? Only one way to find out. Keep reading.**


	10. First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I own the characters I made up for this fanfic.**

**First Day**

**Nova's P.O.V.**

Finally my first day of classes here at Kadic Academy. I've only been here a week and it's already been very eventful. I've met people who should be my teachers, turn on a supercomputer where an evil virus bent on taking over the world resides, then I send everyone back in time about 19 years.

Oh and did I mention this evil virus known as Xana tried to make me it's queen and destroy the Lyoko Warriors. It's a good thing they are used to fighting this virus because they knew how to snap some sense back into me. Even though I decided to join Xana, so I could have a life where I didn't have to worry about people telling me what to do, they still made it their number one goal to save me. And that I'm truly thankful for.

Now today after classes they are officially going to initiate me into a Lyoko Warrior. For once in my life I'm actually excited to be apart of a group. I'm not usually good with hanging around with kids but I guess I'll give it a try.

I entered my home room class and saw Odd sitting by himself. He waved his hand. "Nova, over here." he said motioning me to sit next to him. So I walked over to him.

"I didn't know you were in the same grade as me." I said to him still surprised that they decided to be students again. I mean if I was in their shoes I would try to stay away from being a student.

"Yeah. 9th grade sucks." he replied to me giving me a goofy smile again.

The teacher entered the room as the bell rang making all the kids in my class silent. I leaned over to Odd and whispered. "Who's that?"

He whispered back to me. "That's Ms. Hertz." Odd then turned to the front of the room. "Hey, Ms. Hertz." he said and the only thing I could do was look down and shake my head.

She looked at Odd deviously and I knew this was going to be a long year. "Odd, I have to put up with you again." she proclaimed in disbelief.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next I had science with Aelita and Jeremy. Boy was that a nightmare. I watched as the two fought over who was going to answer the questions we were asked. Then we were asked what we already knew about why we needed to know science. That was really creepy. They gave answers so outrageously right that it made everyone in the class plus the teacher look in shock at what they said. I can tell I'm really going to hate them. I just hope their son isn't as smart as them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that was history class. This time I had Ulrich in my class. He's probably the most quiet of the group. He sat holding his head up with his hand. It looked like something was bothering him. So I decided to ask. "What's wrong?"

"Huh." he said as I brought him out of his thinking state.

"What's wrong?" I whispered repeating what I said.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked in reply.

"Sure." I told him. I didn't talk to anybody so I knew I could.

"It's Yumi." he whispered. "I liked her when we originally went to school. I had a huge crush on her."

"And what happened?" I asked wanting to know the big deal was since I never had a crush on anyone.

"Well, first she went out with Bill. I wasn't too happy about it. Then they broke up and I finally got my chance. After we went out for a few years we had an argument and we broke up for good." he explained to me.

"And now that you have a second chance you don't know if you should go for it or not." I replied.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Well she is my cousin. Maybe I can talk to her." I told him hoping I could go to meet my Aunt and Uncle at Yumi's house later.

"She's your cousin." Ulrich whispered. I nodded. "That's great. Thank you, Nova." he said with a smile.

**End P.O.V.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova met Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita at the cafeteria entrance where they walked in together. Odd pushed through everyone so he could get his lunch first.

Nova turned to everyone else. "What was that about?" she asked wondering why Odd was so excited he pushed everyone out of his way.

"He likes to eat." Ulrich responded.

"Oh." she replied.

After everybody got their lunch they sat at their usual table with Nova sitting with them.

"So Nova are you ready for your initiation tonight?" asked Jeremy staring at her.

"Yes I am. I'm excited." Nova replied with excitement.

"Now remember you can't tell anyone." Aelita added excited because they were getting a new member.

Moments later they were joined by Yumi, William and Bill.

"Hey, guys." Yumi said sitting down next to Nova.

"Hey." everyone said in unison.

Nova looked at Bill. "Hey, Billy." she said smirking knowing that it would anger him.

"Hey, Witch." Bill replied with an angered look.

"What did you call me?" asked Nova angered.

"I called you, Witch." Bill responded.

"Argh!" the blonde girl growled in anger.

"Both of you stop arguing." Jeremy said trying to calm the mood down.

"Save your anger for Xana." Aelita added.

Bill turned away from everyone and crossed his arms. "I'll stop if she does."

"Fine, I'll stop Billy." Nova proclaimed with a smile.

"That's it. I'm going to…" Bill was cut off by Odd.

"Look at the love in the air." Odd blurted out causing Nova and Bill to look at him.

"I could never love… wait a minute. Stop copying me." Nova and Bill said in unison.

"Ah, look. They even talk at the same time." said Aelita making everyone except Bill and Nova laugh.

"That's not even funny, mom." Bill said causing everyone to laugh harder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch all the 9th graders had to go to Gym class.

"Alright 9th graders. We're kicking off this years gym class with a good old fashion race around the track." Jim explained as everyone stood in a line.

"Does this guy always sound like a doofus?" Nova asked whispering to Odd.

"Yeah, but sometimes he's even dumber." Odd replied laughing.

"Della Robbia!" Jim yelled after he heard Odd's comment.

"Yes, Jim." Odd answered smiling.

"Your first." Jim announced. "Your going to race Nova, um, What's your last name?" Jim asked.

"It's Nova Ishiyama." I'm Yumi's cousin." Nova replied with a smile on her face.

"Your Yumi's cousin!" the Lyoko gang except Ulrich said in unison.

"Yes, I am." Nova answered.

"Alright. Nova and Della Robbia. Get ready." Jim ordered as Odd and Nova got on the track." Ready. Set. Go!" Jim said as Odd and Nova took off.

Odd had the lead against Nova. Odd turned his head back to see where she was. "Ha. Ha." he laughed. "I'm winning." the next thing Odd knew he was face first in the ground after he tripped over his feet.

"Ha. Ha, Odd." Nova laughed as she took the lead and crossed the finish line.

"Look at that Della Robbia. Not only did you get beat by a girl but she set a new record with under two minutes." Jim announced to the class.

"Odd got beat by a girl." laughed Ulrich as Odd walked up to him angry.

"That's not even funny. I tripped." Odd said as the entire class laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally time for Nova's final class of the day. Pencak Silat with Yumi, Ulrich and Bill.

"I'm glad that Mr. Delmas is letting us teach the class ourselves. Jim was just slowing us down." Yumi said as Bill and Ulrich nodded.

Nova stood there not knowing what to do. She was wearing a white tee shirt as usual with black sweat pants. "I've never learned this before so what's first?" she asked clueless.

"Why don't you and Bill show her Ulrich?" Yumi said with a grin on her face.

Ulrich shook his head. "I don't think so. You know what happened last time when we sparred."

"Come on, Ulrich. I'll go easy on you." Bill promised.

"Fine." Ulrich agreed as him and Bill got in fighting stances.

"Let's go." Bill said as Ulrich attacked him with a kick. Bill caught it and tripped Ulrich with a kick making him land on his shoulder. "Here Ulrich. Let me help you." he said sticking his hand out.

"So you see Nova. The premise of Pencak Silat is so you can us it to protect yourself if you get in a fight." Yumi explained. "Who do you want to learn from?" she asked.

Nova thought for a few seconds. "Um. I want my buddy, Billy to teach me." she replied.

"Rrrgh!" Bill growled. "It's Bill. I hate when people add the "y"."

Yumi turned to Bill. "Take it easy on her. After all she is my cousin." Yumi pleaded.

"Ok." he replied. "Come on, Nova. We're taking this outside."

**Nova's P.O.V.**

We went outside for my lessons I guess you could call it. I have never learned any defensive maneuvers before. So when I picked my classes I guess you could say that Pencak Silat caught my eye and I decided to try it.

I bet your wondering why I picked Bill to teach me. Well I decided it would give Ulrich time to talk to Yumi. I figured I'd be nice and then can anger Bill more.

"So what's first?" I asked once we got to where we were going to practice.

"First try kicking." he told me.

"Ok. Like this. Haya!" I kicked my foot up and ended up fall ing on my butt.

"Ha ha ha ha." Bill laughed after I landed on the ground.

"That's not funny." I said to him embarrassed.

"Yes, it was. I wish I had a camera." he said which mad me even angrier.

"I hate you." I said getting back up.

"Like I haven't figured that out yet." he responded to me.

I smirked. "Ok. Let me try that again." I tried it again. I lifted my foot up only this time I didn't fall and brought my leg down again.

"That was good. Now attack me with a kick." he commanded me.

"Take this." I said kicking him but he caught my foot like he did with Ulrich

"Too slow." he said laughing.

"Little did he know I had a back up plan. I took my free leg and tripped him onto his back. "You didn't see that coming did. I said as I went to see if he was alright.

He kicked up hitting me in the gut knocking the wind out of me. I couldn't move for a moment.

"Nova, are you ok?" I heard him ask.

"I don't know. I said scared I was seriously hurt.

He ran over and looked at me. "What hurts?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I can't move right now. Help me up." I said almost crying.

He helped me up and put my arm around him to hold me up. We went back to the gym where Ulrich and Yumi were.

"What happened?" I heard Yumi aske once she saw me.

"I kind of accidentally kicked her in the gut and knocked the wind out of her." Bill explained to them while looking at me.

"Are you ok?" Ulrich asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." I was able to move now so I let go of Bill.

"I'm really sorry about this." Bill apologized. "I have to go. See you later." and then he left.

I almost felt bad. I know he didn't mean it and I'm not mad at him for it. He's the most unusual one of their group or maybe I should say our group.

"Are you ok, Nova? We could take you to the Infirmary." Yumi asked me.

"I'm fine now. Really." I assured. I hope they aren't always going to be concerned about me.

"Let's call it a day." Ulrich announced going to the boy's locker room.

"Come on, Nova. Let's get you cleaned up. You have a big night ahead of you." Yumi said to me as we walked to the girl's locker room.

**End P.O.V.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night everyone except Bill was at the factory. Jeremy was in the Computer Lab and down in the Scanner room was Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, William and Nova.

"Where's Bill at?" Nova asked looking around not seeing him.

"I think he's still upset about hurting you earlier." Ulrich replied.

"I guess I should talk to him after we get back." the blonde girl responded looking a little sad.

"Ok, Nova. Can you hear me?" asked Jeremy over the intercom.

"Yes, Jeremy." she answered.

"Step in the scanner. I'm going to scan you to create a virtual image of you on Lyoko and so your not affected by return trips." Jeremy explained.

"You mean I won't look like what I did before." Nova complained.

"I'm not sure." Jeremy revealed since he didn't know.

"Well just in case. Think of something you like." Odd boasted with a smile.

"Will do." Nova said getting in the scanner.

"Ready?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah." Nova replied as the scanner closed.

"Scanner, Nova." Jeremy said as a virtual image of her appeared on the computer screen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the dorms Bill was in his room lying in bed. "I can't believe I did that to her. Now Nova probably hates me even more." Bill whined out loud to himself.

Unknown to him his computer screen had a weird cryptic symbol on it.

**A/N: Another chapter completed. Nova is officially a Lyoko Warrior however how will she do when she has her first official trip to Lyoko? And what does the weird cryptic symbol on Bill's computer mean? I know what it is but you'll have to wait until next weekend to find out.**


	11. One Long Nightmare Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. **

**One Long Nightmare Part 1**

The scan was finished and Nova came out somewhat weakened. "Does it always feel like this?" she asked using the scanner to hold herself up.

"Yup." everyone said in unison.

"Everyone get up here." Jeremy ordered from the Computer lab.

**Nova's P.O.V.**

We went into the elevator. I was still a little dizzy from the scan but I guess I'll get used to it. It took a lot out of me even though I was only in their for about a minute if that. It was kind of fun. It made me feel like I was finally part of the gang.

As we entered the Computer Lab, Jeremy was typing away as fast as he could. We all looked at the screen which had the Holomap on it. Now not only did it have a small dot that was the Shadow Sector and a large sphere that was Carthage but now there was another bridge that led to another dot.

**End P.O.V.**

"Another Sector appeared." Ulrich stated in awe at the sudden appearance of a third Sector.

"Yes." Jeremy nodded. "It's weird. Someone is slowly recreating Lyoko one Sector at a time."

"Maybe, it's my father." Aelita brought up with a smile on her face.

"No Aelita. Your father can't be alive. If you remember he sacrificed himself in our final battle against Xana." Jeremy explained.

"Then who could it be? The only people that were involved with creating Lyoko were Franz Hopper and Aelita's mom." Odd asked confused.

"Do you think it could be-" Aelita started to say.

"Aelita, you know as well as we do that the Men in Black took your mom." Yumi reminded her.

"William looked over at Nova and saw she had a scared look on her face. "What's wrong, Nova?" he asked making everyone look at her.

"Oh, nothing. It's not important." the blonde girl answered.

Just then the Super Scan picked up an activated tower in the new Sector which made all of the Lyoko Warriors jump in surprise.

"Oh great. Xana's launched an attack." Jeremy finally said.

"Let's go then." Odd ordered.

Yumi turned to her cousin. "Ready for your first official mission, Nova?"

"I guess." she replied unsure.

"Head down t the scanners." the blonde boy commanded. "I'll virtualize Yumi, Ulrich and Odd first."

The six teens used the ladder to get down to the scanners. Ulrich, Odd and Yumi entered first as Jeremy had told them. "Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization."

"Call Bill, Jeremy. We're probably going to need him." Aelita said as her, William and Nova entered the scanners next.

William looked at Nova quickly. "Scared?"

"Um, no. you wish." Nova replied with a smirk as the scanners closed.

"Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, William. Transfer, Nova. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner , William. Scanner, Nova. Virtualization." after he was done Jeremy brought up a map of the new Sector that appeared. "Guys, can you hear me?" he asked but got no reply. "Oh no. I've lost contact with them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova had landed on Lyoko by herself. Looking around she noticed that she was still in her white pants and blue shirt she wore on Earth. She was in a big city. "I thought I was going to Lyoko." she said out loud.

"Nova, your back." she heard a voice say behind her.

The blonde turned around and saw a man in a business suit with brown hair. "Dad, is that you?" she asked wondering why her dad was on Lyoko.

"Yes, sweetie." he said with a frown.

"What's wrong?" she wondered seeing his frown.

"You've been gone for a long time. And now it's time you come home with me." he ordered.

"Yes, father." she obeyed following him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd landed by himself near a restaurant. "Ooo! Food." he said forgetting he was suppose to be on Lyoko walking in the place.

"Would you like smoking or non? asked the person at the front of the restaurant.

"Non." Odd replied since he didn't like smokers.

Odd was taken to his table where he sat by himself he picked up his menu so he could decide what he wanted to eat. "Hum, what do I want?" he said aloud.

"Have you decided?" a waitress asked with a pen and paper in her hand.

"I think I'm going to have spaghetti and meatballs." Odd answered.

"Yes, sir." the waitress said walking away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich was walking through the woods by himself. "This is weird. I thought we were going to Lyoko. But I'm in the woods." he said thinking to himself.

He saw someone with black hair sitting behind a tree. "Yumi, is that you?" he asked as the person got up and looked at Ulrich.

"Ulrich, you came." Yumi said running over to hug Ulrich.

"Yeah, we all came. We're suppose to be on Lyoko. Well all except Bill." Ulrich corrected her.

"Ulrich." she said laughing. "Lyoko and the supercomputer have been shut down for two years now."

"It has." Ulrich said confused. "But what about going back in time about 19 years?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked looking at him oddly.

"Oh, never mind." he said brushing it off.

"Ok, but now we can finally be together. Like we're supposed to be." the Japanese girl said with a smile.

Ulrich looked at her smiling. "I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time." he told her as they hugged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi was near Kadic Academy. "If this is Lyoko then someone made a really good copy of the real world." she said looking at everything.

Someone grabbed her from behind making her jump. "Holy crap, Ulrich. You scared me." Yumi said almost having a heart attack.

"Sorry, Yumi." Ulrich apologized laughing.

"It's ok. Where are the others?" she asked.

"You don't remember. They were killed by Xana we were the only ones who survived." Ulrich explained.

"They did. That's terrible." Yumi started to cry hugging Ulrich.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William and Aelita landed together. "We're in the city but how?" Aelita wondered.

"I don't know." William replied. "Jeremy, can you hear us?" he asked getting no response.

"Aelita." they heard a voice say.

Both turned around and looked. They saw a pink haired woman with a purple dress on. "Aelita, she looks like you." William said shocked at the resemblence.

"Mother, is that you?" asked the young pink haired girl.

"Yes." the woman answered.

"I thought the Men In Black kidnapped you." Aelita said happy to see her mother in person.

"They released me." her mother answered.

Aelita ran towards her mother and hugged her. "I missed you. I've been living by myself a long time. Only my friends were there to protect me." the young pink haired girl cried finally seeing her mom again after so many years.

" It'll be ok. I'm here now. You'll be safe from Xana." her mother assured.

Unknown to Aelita and William someone was coming from behind Dunbar. The person grabbed him putting their hand over his mouth so he couldn't yell.

"Mom. We have to meet up with the others and deactivate the tower." Aelita explained letting go of her mother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy was trying to break through to communicate with the others. He thought to himself. "It's time to call for backup." he brought up Bill's number.

"Hello, Dad." Bill answered on speaker.

"Xana's launched an attack and I've lost contact with everybody." Jeremy explained.

"What Sector?" asked Bill concerned.

"Nightmare Sector." the blond boy answered.

"That's bad. Nova has no idea what Xana is capable of in that Sector." Bill told Jeremy. "I'll be right there." he finished as he hung up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova had followed her dad home. Going inside she noticed her mom was nowhere to be found. "Dad, where's mom?" she asked wondering where she was.

"She's out." her dad said defensively.

"Oh." Nova shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" Nova's dad asked noticing that she was shaking.

"I suppose I'm just excited to be home." the blonde responded.

"Is it that or have you been doing stuff I told you not to do?" her father instigated.

"No, dad. I haven't done anything." she assured backing up.

"Sure you haven't." said her father giving her a backhand. "You disappoint me like always Nova."

**Nova's P.O.V.**

It hurt like always when he hit me. This is one of the few times he ever says anything to me. I hate it when he does this. I put my hand on my check where he hit me and started to cry.

"Crying is for the weak." my father yelled at me.

I couldn't hold back any longer and I started to yell. "And beating up on an innocent girl is being weak as well! You do this for your own enjoyment and I hate you for it!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Odd's waitress had come back. "I'm sorry sir. But we have no food left."

"What?! Noooo!" a scream filled the air so loud that if it was on Earth it would probably be heard in outer space.

Odd got up and ran out of the restaurant looking for other diners to try.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich and Yumi were in the woods hugging still. Ulrich looked into Yumi's eyes. "Yumi." he said. "Let's get married." he waited for her answer but didn't get any. He felt her back and there was a stick stuck in her. "Yumi!" he yelled as she collapsed to the ground. Ulrich dropped to his knees crying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi had been hugging Ulrich near Kadic. "I love you, Ulrich." she admitted finally. She felt his face and it felt cold like he was dead. "Ulrich?" she asked trying to get his attention but nothing happened. She let go of him and he collapsed to the gorund. Yumi bent down to see if he was breathing. "No, Ulrich!" she cried realizing he was dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita was still excited about seeing her mother and didn't realize William had been grabbed by a doppelganger of himself. He struggled but it wasn't good enough.

"Mom, why did the Men In Black kidnap you?" asked the young pink haired girl.

"Because, um, can we talk about this later, dear?" the older woman asked. "As in never." she grinned.

"But why?" Aelita asked being grabbed from behind by a man. "Let go of me." she squirmed.

"No, my dear." the man said.

"Father." Aelita said trying to break free.

"And now you will be taken to Xana. So you can destroy Lyoko." Franz Hopper revealed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy was finally relieved when the elevator came down and his son, Bill entered the room. "Let me sit down real quick, Dad." Bill said.

"Sure." Jeremy said getting up.

"If I can break through you should be able to sent me anywhere and get in contact with everyone." Bill explained trying to hack into the Nightmare Sector.

"What do you have to do?" asked the blonde boy who was watching.

"Just put in the right code." Bill said entering something. "Got it." he announced. As a confirmation appeared on the screen.

"Get down to the Scanner room. I'm going to send you." Jeremy ordered.

"You know where to." Bill smirked as he climbed down the ladder.

**A/N: So what do you think about the Nightmare Sector? Incase nobody figured it out it causes you to have your worse nightmare come to life. I'm interested in what everyone has to say about the Nightmare Sector. Plus Also a question I probably shouldn't of put in another chapter before this but who do you think is behind recreating Lyoko? **

**So as always see you until the next update.**


	12. One Long Nightmare Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**One Long Nightmare Part 2**

Nova was backed up against a wall crying because her dad was still hitting her.

"Come on. You know you've always been a disgrace to our family." her father yelled.

"Why because I don't go anywhere?" Nova argued still with tears filling her eyes.

"Virtualization." she heard someone say as Bill appeared behind her dad with his black and gold Lyoko outfit on with his sword in hand.

"Bill." she said making her father turn around.

"Sword Slice!" he screamed stabbing her father in the chest. He quickly turned into a Krabe and blew up.

Nova wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm so glad to see you." she smiled.

"This Sector makes your worst fears into nightmares and reality." he explained. "So none of this was real. It was just a fear that you had."  
Nova thought to herself. "_That's what you think. That was real."_

"Dad, where are the others?" Bill asked so they could save them.

"I have Odd on screen. I'm sending the Billcycle." Jeremy replied as the Billcycle appeared outside of Nova's house.

Nova started to glow. When the glow faded away she had white claws, white fur on her legs and stomach and a white tail. A tiara appeared on her head.

"Wow, cool. I like this better than I looked before." said an excited Nova.

"What are you? Kitty Princess." Bill remarked walking outside with Nova following him.

"Ha, very funny, Billy." Nova retorted.

"You know I hate it when you add the "y"." Bill complained.

"Both of you stop arguing and go save our friends." Jeremy ordered.

Bill got on the Billcycle. "Come on, Witch. Get on." he said revving it up.

Nova hopped on and put her arms around him so she wouldn't fall off. "Hurry up, kid." she ordered.

"Kid? You're the kid." Bill replied as Nova stuck out her tongue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd was running through the streets of the city looking for restaurants that had food in them but couldn't find any.

"There has to be food somewhere. This is a nightmare." he said looking around but couldn't find any restaurants. Little did he know that he had people following him.

Odd came to a point where he saw two people sitting on a motorcycle. "Is that?" Odd thought to himself. "Bill, is that you?" he finally asked.

"Yeah! Odd shoot the people behind you." Bill commanded riding towards him.

Odd jumped and as he turned in mid air "Laser Arrow!" the purple cat fired . As the arrows hit the people they changed into Kankrelats and exploded. "Well, what do you know. It's a trick by Xana." he said out loud.

Bill stopped next to him. "Incase you didn't know this is the Nightmare Sector." Bill stated.

"I kind of just figured it out." Odd replied.

"Odd, I'm sending the Overboard." Jeremy added as the Overboard appeared.

Nova got off the Billcycle. "I'm riding with Odd. Bill kind of smells." she joked even though she knew that smell didn't exist on Lyoko and she knew Odd smelled worst.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich was sulking over the collapsed Yumi but suddenly Yumi changed into a Creeper. Ulrich jumped back and pulled out his two sabers. "Impact!" he yelled stabbing the Creeper in the eye. Destroying it. "It must be the Nightmare Sector." he thought to himself.

"Ulrich, this is Jeremy. One Overbike coming up. Meet the others at the center of the city." the blonde boy explained as the Overbike appeared. Ulrich jumped on and took off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi had already seen the transformation of Ulrich into a Krabe. "Oh, great." she said pulling her fans out. "Hiyaa!" the fans hit the Krabe in the eye and destroyed them. "Nice trick, Xana." she applauded.

"Join the others at the center of the city, Yumi." Jeremy announced to Yumi as the Overwing appeared before her and she jumped on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita was caught between her parents and William was caught by his worst nightmare himself possessed by Xana.

"Now after we take you to Xana we can be one big happy family" laughed Franz Hopper with an evil voice.

"No! my friends will save me!" Aelita screamed trying to break free.

"Sword Slice!" yelled an incoming Bill making Franz Hopper turn into a Krabe and explaode.

"Cat Claw!" Nova used her claws to turn Aelita's mom into a Creeper and destroyed it.

"Thanks, but now we have to save William first." Aelita pointed towards the two William's.

Taken care of, mom." Bill replied looking over at William.

The evil William was tapped on the back and let go of William while turning around to have Odd's fist aimed at his face. "Laser Arrow!" he fired making the evil William explode. "That's what I call a fist full of arrows." Odd joked making William laugh.

"Jeremy, where's Yumi and Ulrich?" the pink haired girl asked.

"They are on their way, Aelita." Jeremy answered just as the Overwing and Overbike could be seen from a distance.

Ulrich and Yumi got off and joined the others in a little circle at the very center of the city.

"This has been one bad nightmare." Yumi remarked.

"Your telling me." Nova replied with a somewhat scared look on her face.

"What was your nightmare?" asked Ulrich noticing Nova's scared look.

"I don't want to talk about it." she replied.

"Excues me." Aelita interrupted. "Don't we have to deactivate the tower still." she pointed out.

"Aelita, you and Nova have to go to the tower. It should be behind the big building that's behind you." Jeremy explained.

"Come on, Nova." Aelita stated as Nova followed her.

"So, what was your nightmare, Odd?" asked William.

"There was no food left in the city. It was horrible." Odd revealed crossing his arms making everyone laugh. They even heard a giggle from Jeremy. "That's not funny. You'd think it'd be a nightmare too." Odd argued.

**Nova's P.O.V.**

Aelita and I found the tower and walked in. Aelita stepped in the middle first and rose up to the second platform. Then I got in the middle. I started to rise. It felt pretty cool and safe. I joined Aelita on the second platform and walked towards the middle.

Aelita stuck her hand out first and entered her name.

Aelita…

I had a feeling it wasn't going to work but I let her continue. She entered in the code.

Code… Lyoko…

Nothing happened. "Let me try." I said.

"Ok." she replied and moved out of the way so I could.

I put my hand out on the screen. It felt weird like it wasn't even there. I entered my name.

Nova…

Then it was time for the big one.

Code… Nightmare…

The screens of data that float around the tower shot down around us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy was working on materializing everyone back to Earth. "Guys, get ready for materialization." he said as he started the process.

Minutes later everyone was back on Earth and in the Computer Lab.

"I guess that was a job well done." said William who was leaning against the wall.

"Yes, but how was your first trip to Lyoko, Nova?" asked the intelligent boy sitting in the computer chair.

"Ok, I guess. I just don't want to go to the Nightmare Sector again." Nova answered still scared stiff about what she went through on Lyoko before Bill saved her.

"Any idea of who's recreating Lyoko one Sector at a time, Jeremy?" asked Ulrich wanting to know who would be cruel enough to recreate the Nightmare Sector.

"No not yet. I'm going to work on it right away though." Jeremy replied.

"Cool. So we have three Sectors back, but how many do we need before we can fix the time mess up?" asked Yumi.

"I don't know." answered Jeremy.

Bill cut in. "If none of you guys want to get in trouble I suggest we get going since it's only 10 o' clock."

"Oh crap. I have to get home." Yumi replied in a worry.

"I'll walk you home, Yumi." volunteered Ulrich.

"Ok." Yumi agreed as everyone headed for the elevator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich walked Yumi home in and ackward silence. They were wondering if they should talk to each other about their nightmares. Ulrich decided he was the one that should say something.

"Um, I need to talk to you." they both said to each other in unison.

"You go first, Yumi." Ulrich said being polite.

"Um, Ulrich. When I was in my nightmare I um, you were in it. And you died." Yumi said a little somber.

"Wow, the same thing happened to you in my nightmare." Ulrich said softly. "And I don't know what I would do without you." he added.

"Oh, Ulrich. Do you think maybe we should try again?" Yumi replied ever so softly grabbing Ulrich's hand.

"I'm up for it if you are." Ulrich answered as Yumi and him leaned towards each other to kiss. They finally continued their walk to Yumi's house holding hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill and William were just walking into their dorm room. They didn't know Nova had followed them.

"Um, Bill. Can I speak to you alone?" the blonde girl asked.

"Bill turned to her. "Sure." he replied before looking back at William who nodded.

Bill followed Nova to her room. "So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked leaning against her wall.

"First of all. I forgive you for knocking the wind out of me accidentally." she said making Bill sigh in relief. "But I want to thank you for saving me from the nightmare." she added giving him a peck on the check making his face turn red.

"Y-Your welcome." he said speechless.

"Oh please that doesn't mean I'm going to stop calling you Billy." she said laughing.

"You little, Witch." he said with his face turning to anger.

"Ah! You'll pay for calling me that." Nova said chasing Bill out of the room and down the hall.

Bill ran into his and William's room and locked the door so she couldn't get in. Nova started pounding on the door.

"I'll get you." she yelled as William and Bill could be heard laughing in their room.

**A/N: A little short this time but oh well. Right now even though I don't have that many reviews for this story I would like to thank the following people who have reviewed my story.**

**Groovylyokohippy( Anon)**

**C.E. Bradford**

**MistFairie93**

**lyoko-warrior**

**Dartz the Fire Demon**

**TimeWitch15**

**Ok so Nova's had her first official trip to Lyoko but when Xana finally launches a true attack will she be able to handle it? Also if you have any ideas on who exactly is recreating Lyoko like an actual name of a person then please let me know I would like to hear it. Anyway until next update.**


	13. Meet Your Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Meet Your Family**

**Nova's PO.V.**

I'm so excited. For the first time in my life I get to meet Yumi's parents and little brother that I've never met. I'm going over to Yumi's after school to meet them. It's really exciting.

I don't know why my parents never let me see them. Yumi's parents probably didn't even know I existed until Yumi told them about me. Maybe that's one of the reasons I've never been close to my dad. Well that and the fact that he always hit me for either no reason or because I didn't do something right.

There's been very few times when me and my father do see eye to eye. He usually just pushed me away when he was doing his little computer projects instead of hitting me. Maybe that's part of the reason Jeremy annoys me.

I hope nothing goes wrong. The others told me Xana has the worst timing ever. And he's been pretty quiet lately. At least for the past week and Jeremy said there's another bridge coming out of Carthage, which interestingly enough is the name of a project that my father used to work on with the famous Franz Hopper, a scientist that used to work here at Kadic Academy. But my father never talked about it.

Right now I'm heading to the showers so I can get cleaned up since I just finished my Pencak Silat class and I have worked up a sweat.

**End P.O.V.**

"Nova!" Yumi called out. "I'm heading to my house right now but I'll be back later to get you."

"Ok. I can't wait to finally meet everyone tonight." Nova said with joy.

"My parents are great. And my little brother, well, I'm surprised you haven't seen him around school." Yumi replied smiling. "But he's actually really annoying."

Nova laughed. "He can't be that bad."

"Oh, you'll see." Yumi said walking away. "See you later."

"See ya, Yumi." Nova waved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill decided that he was going to head quickly to the factory. He wanted to check something on Lyoko.

"I have to hurry up. I'm suppose to meet the others in my Dad's room in an hour." he said as he jumped down the sewer entrance, took Odd's skateboard and used it so he could get to the factory quicker.

Reaching the end of the sewer, he climbed up and ran straight to the factory. He slid down and ran to the elevator. Down he took the elecator to the Computer Lab.

"I have to get to Carthage. Maybe I can find out who's slowly recreating Lyoko through the Carthage Computers." he said setting up a delayed virtualization. He jumped down to the scanner room and entered a scanner just as it was about to close.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill landed in Carthage and waited for the room to stop spinning while looking around the place.

"I guess I'll have to hit the switch first." he thought to himself as he got ready to run down the hall to the center of Sector 5.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd and Ulrich were sitting around in their room waiting to go over to Jeremy's room for their meeting. Odd noticed that Ulrich had a smile on his face.

"So what are you so happy about, Ulrich?" Odd asked curiously.

"Ha." Ulrich laughed.

"What?" Odd said confused as to what Ulrich was laughing about.

Ulrich smiled. "I'm back with Yumi."

"Really. Way to go, buddy." Odd said now understanding why Ulrich was so happy. " I always knew you were meant to be together."

"I know. It's great." Ulrich replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita was with Jeremy in his room as Jeremy was going through some files on his computer.

"Jeremy, do we need all of Lyoko in order to fix the time mess up?" Aelita asked sitting down on the boy's bed as she watched him at work on his computer.

Jeremy turned from his computer to look at Aelita. "Unfortunately, yes. If I attemped to fix the time mess up now either we'll go far into the future or worse, we could go so far back in time that we could never return anything to normal." the boy explained.

"Oh. That's good that we have to wait for all of Lyoko to be recreated." Aelita said which confused Jeremy.

"Why?" Jeremy asked wondering why Aelita said what she said.

"So we can be kids longer. I enjoy it with the exception of fighting Xana." Aelita answered.

"You like being a kid." Jeremy said surprised.

"Yeah, don't you?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Only because I'm still with you." Jeremy said blushing at the girl he loved.

Aelita got up and walked over to the blonde boy. "Your so sweet, Jeremy." she said hugging him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill was in the room at the center of Sector 5 that had the switch that he was suppose to hit. He looked around the room for the switch and found it at the top of the room.

"I see it." he said thinking to himself.

"Super Flame!" he changed into a ball of fire and shot right up and activated the switch.

"Got it." he said landing back on the ground as his normal black and gold bodysuit Lyoko self. "Now to find the Carthage computers so I can find out who's recreating Lyoko."

He started walking around surprised that Xana hadn't sent its monsters yet. He walked out to the outer core of Sector 5 and walked towards the edge of the the little platform. Bill put his hand out to make the computer screen appear.

Bill started looking through the data while keeping an eye on the Mantas in case they decided to make an appearance. He found all sorts of interesting information he never knew about Lyoko and Xana.

"Interesting." he said out loud before he took a quick glance and saw the Mantas starting to hatch.

"I guess I better get out of here." he said brining up the materialization program on the computer screen. He was soon materialized back to Earth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He collapsed out of the scanner. Bill slowly returned to his feet. Still a little groggy he stumbled to the elevator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova was trying to finish getting ready to go over to Yumi's house. Yumi was going to come to her room and get her.

"Now I can put my neckless back on." the blonde said putting on the neckless that had Nova on it around her neck that she took off because she took a shower.

Ther was a knock on her door. "Come in." she said figuring it was Yumi coming to get her.

She was stunned to find William in the doorway. "William?" she said shocked to see him.

"Hey, Nova." he replied smiling. "Have you seen, Bill?"

"No, but why would I see him?" Nova answered with her own question.

"Um, you know. You guys are always around each other. So I figured that you've seen him." William answered.

"What are you trying to imply?" Nova said confused.

"Oh nothing." William said leaving.

Seconds later Yumi showed up at Nova's room. "What was William doing here?" Yumi asked entering the room having seen William leave.

"He asked if I had seen Bill. I don't know why though." the blonde answered.

"It's probably because you always around him." Yumi replied. "Everyone is starting to think that you like him."

"I do not." Nova said defensively.

Hiroki jumped into the room. "Did I hear you say our cousin has a crush on Bill?"

"Who's that?" Nova asked wondering who the little boy was.

"That's my little brother, Hiroki?" Yumi answered.

"So, do you have a crush on Bill or not?" Hiroki asked irritating Nova.

"No, I do not. You Little Annoyance." Nova replied not happy to meet Hiroki already.

"Let's go. My parents are waiting Nova." Yumi said a Nova grabbed her purse and the three left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over in the boys dorms Jeremy, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich were waiting for William to find Bill and bring him back.

"Where could they be?" Jeremy said getting angry at waiting.

"Do you want me to call Bill again?" Aelita asked pullin her cell phone out.

"No, give them a few more minutes." Jeremy replied.

Just then Bill busted through the door exhausted. "We need to talk." he said as everyone stared at him.

"Yeah, like where were you?" Aelita replied worried where Bill was.

"I was on Lyoko. In Sector 5." he answered.

"Why were you on Lyoko?" asked Ulrich.

"Trying to see if I could find out who's slowly recreating Lyoko." explained Bill.

"Did you find anything?" asked Odd.

"Yeah. Not who's recreating Lyoko though." Bill stated. "Instead I found out whover it is has another project. Something called Nova."

"No, that's a fake project that Xana made up to trick us, isn't it Jeremy?" Ulrich replied remembering when Xana sent it to them.

"Yeah, sorry Bill. I saved it on the supercomputer. I'll show it to you later." Jeremy added.

"Then why is it in a computer in Carthage?" Bill said puzzled.

"To trick us." Odd stated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi, Hiroki and Nova had reached the Ishiyama houshold. Nova started to get goosebumps since she had never met her Aunt and Uncle before.

"I'm nervous, Yumi." she said looking towards her cousin.

"Don't be. We're family." Yumi replied as she began to open the front door.

They walked in to find Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama standing in the hall. "Welcome, Nova." they said in unison.

"Hi" Nova said with a smile and bowed before them politely.

"Please, join us in the living room." said Mrs. Ishiyama as the five of them entered the living room.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the factory the new bridge that led out of Carthage had another circle appear. On screen it read. "Forest Sector restored."

**A/N: Another chapter. Nova finally gets to meet her Aunt and Uncle aka Yumi's parents but how long before Xana decides to ruin it? And is this Project Nova really fake or is it really all apart of a master plan by Xana.**


	14. Attack of the Relatives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Attack of the Relatives**

Nova, Yumi, Hiroki, and Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama were sitting around in the living room. Nova wasn't as nervous about being in front of them as she was before."

"So, how come your father never told us about you?" asked Mr. Ishiyama wondering how come his brother never mentioned having a daughter.

"I'm not really sure. I don't think he's proud of me." the blonde girl replied.

"Why?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"He's always yelling at me and stuff." Nova answered.

"He yells at you." Mr. Ishiyama said surprised. Nova shook her head yes.

"Well, if you ever want to stay with us, your always welcome." Mrs. Ishiyama said getting up from her seat. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Yes, please." Nova said politely.

Mrs. Ishiyama went into the kitchen to get everyone something to drink. Mr. Ishiyama looked towards Nova.

"So, are there any guys in your life?" he asked.

"N-" before Nova could fully answer him Yumi cut her off.

"She won't admit it yet but yes there is." the young Japanese girl said.

"I can't believe you think there's something between me and Bill." Nova said outraged.

"He's a nice kid." Mr. Ishiyama replied.

In the kitchen Mrs. Ishiyama was in the refrigerator getting drinks out but unknown to her a Xana ghost had come out of an electrical socket. It entered her body possessing her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at Kadic in Jeremy's room the others were having their meeting about what Jeremy found out about Lyoko.

"Apparently when Lyoko is fully recreated there will be nine Sectors all together." Jeremy revealed.

"So that means…" before Ulrich could answer the Super Scan picked up and activated tower.

"Save it for later, Ulrich. There's an activated tower in the Forest Sector." Jeremy said closing his laptop.

"I'll call Yumi and Nova." Ulrich said taking his phone out. "Yumi, there's and activated tower." Ulrich said as Yumi answered.

"We can't help my parents and Hiroki are possessed by Xana." Yumi replied.

"I'll be right there." Ulrich said hanging up. "Yumi and Nova are being attacked by Yumi's parents and her brother. So I'm going there."

"I'll go with you." Bill added as everyone ran out.

They ran into William in the hallway heading towards them.

"Come on, William. Xana's launched an attack." Aelita said making him turn around to follow them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nov and Yumi ran into Yumi's room and locked the door. The three possessed people were trying to break through the door. Nova started to shake with fear. This was the first time she fought Xana off of Lyoko.

"It'll be ok. Ulrich's coming to save us." Yumi assured even though she knew he couldn't really be much help.

"Come out. Come out. Wherever you are." they heard a voice say behind the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy, Odd, Aelita and William reached the factory where they dropped Jeremy off in the Computer Lab. The other three went down to the Scanner room.

"I'm setting up the virtualization process." Jeremy said sitting down in his chair.

Aelita, Odd and William each entered one of the scanners waiting for Jeremy to start the procedure.

"We're ready, Einstein." Odd said as the scanners closed in front of them.

"Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, William. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, William. Virtualization."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three landed in the Forest Sector and saw the huge army of monsters Xana had waiting for them.

"Looks like Xana's not playing around." Odd said pointing at three Bloks heading towards them.

"Ready to play with our Bloks, Odd?" William joked trying to be funny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xana's possessed Ishiyama family broke into Yumi's room. They walked in slowly cornering Nova and Yumi against the walls.

"They aren't going to save us in time." Yumi said as her mother was ready to attack her.

Mr. Ishiyama picked up Yumi's hair dryer ready to hit Nova with it.

"Please, don't do it." Nova screamed.

He brought it back ready to swing. He made a quick motion causing Nova to close her eyes. Before he hit Nova Bill dove in the way and got hit in the head. Nova opened her her eyes.

"Bill!" she screamed.

Mr. Ishiyama made a fist ready to punch Nova. He was then bashed in the back of the head with a lamp, knocking him out cold by Ulrich.

"Thanks." Nova said sighing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Lyoko the three had come across the three Bloks as they had surrounded them.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired making one of the Bloks explode.

William swung his big sword destroying another Blok. "Got it."

"Energy Field!" Aelita yelled firing at the last Blok making it explode.

"Aelita, the activated tower is right there." informed Jeremy.

"Ok." the pink haired girl replied walking towards the tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich bashed Mrs. Ishiyama in the head with Yumi's lamp in her room.

"Sorry, Mrs. Ishiyama." he said before going over to Yumi hugging her.

Nova walked over to an unconscious Bill. "Bill, wake up." she pleaded shaking him.

Ulrich and Yumi looked at Nova with smiles. "Look, I told you that you liked him." Yumi stated making Nova turn around with a beat red face, blushing.

"Do not." Nova quickly stated.

"Why is your face red then?" asked Ulrich.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Lyoko Aelita was in the tower. She rose to the second platform. The pink haired girl stuck her hand out and entered her name.

Aelita…

Code… Lyoko…

The screens shot down around her. "Tower deactivated." she whispered.

"Return to the past, now." Jeremy said starting the return trip.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The white bubble engulfed everyone and everything. They went back in time to earlier in the day. That morning to be exact.

Nova was with Odd, Aelita and Jeremy in the courtyard. "Thanks for saving me and Yumi." the blonde girl said to her friends.

"That's what friends are for." Odd said smiling with a thumbs up.

Yumi, Ulrich, William and Bill came up laughing. Nova saw the black haired son of Aelita and Jeremy and decided to run over and hug him making everyone stare at her. "Your ok." she said happily to Bill.

"That's weird." Aelita said laughing at the way Nova ran over to Bill.

Nova realized what she just did and pushed away from him. Everyone stared at her and saw that she was blushing. Bill was confused. He decided to ignore her and looked towards his father who nodded at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I just got back from meeting my Aunt and Uncle. They were above and beyond what I thought they would be. I had a fun time. I now know why Yumi thinks Hiroki is annoying.

I guess I can't seem to hide it anymore. Bill always saves me for no reason. I think I do have feelings for him. But I don't know how to tell him. Yumi said that I should write a letter to him. My only concern is what will happen when we return the times to normal? I'll have to ask Jeremy about it.

I'm about to listen to music and start a journal entry in my diary. I haven't done one in a few weeks. It's about time I do another.

**End P.O.V.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep down below the old abandoned factory it was peaceful but something or someone was controlling the supercomputer from somewhere other than the Computer Lab. The screen read. "Project Nova: Activated." signifying something bad was going to happen.

**A/N: This was a little rushed when I wrote it down to begin with. So I don't think it's a very good chapter. Definitely not up to standards for a usual chapter I would do. It's all because the next chapter is a really big turning point and Project Nova will be revealed. What exactly is it? I know what it is but well I don't own the concept that it was inspired from. Next update coming 1-25-08.**


	15. Secret Project

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also don't own the concept of a character that appears in this chapter nor do I own Smallville.**

**Secret Project**

Odd was hanging out in the Wreck room watching T.V. with Bill. Nova entered the room looking for Bill. She saw him and Odd watching some show she'd never seen before.

"What's that?" she asked looking at the T.V.

Bill turned to answer her. "It's a show called Smallville."

"What's it about?" she asked still wondering what it was.

"It's about Superman as a young adult." Odd answered.

"How come those two guys look the same?" asked the puzzled blonde girl.

"One is called Bizarro. He's the evil one." Bill replied.

"That's cool." Nova said handing Bill a rolled up piece of paper. "Here. Take this and read it."

He took the paper from her and continued to watch the show. Nova walked away silently hoping this was the right thing to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy and Aelita were at the factory working on a new program that would help them travel to wherever the other person who was recreating Lyoko was. That way they could come face to face with the person and find out why they're doing it.

"What exactly is this program going to do, Jeremy?" asked Aelita putting her hand on the blonde boy's shoulder.

"It's a new Skidbladnir that will allow you to travel to wherever the computer the person's working through and you can confront him." Jeremy explained.

"Like when we traveled to the Replikas." Aelita added.

"Exactly, like that." Jeremy replied.

Aelita noticed and interesting file on the computer screen. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the file.

"I don't know let me check." Jeremy said opening it up. "What's this?"

"Project Nova: Activated." Aelita said reading what it said on the screen. "Does that mean it is real?" Aelita asked.

"I guess it is." Jeremy said shocked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova was walking around in the woods by herself. She grabbed her necklace that she always wore. The blonde girl was going through something she had never felt before. She had feelings of her first crush.

The young blonde didn't notice a purple ghost behind her. It slowly made it's way towards her. The ghost entered her body through her ear and came out from the other side.

The ghost went behind a bush and formed into a blonde haired girl. She wore a white shirt and blue baggy pants. The blonde had a necklace that said Nova. She looked like and was Nova.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to get rid of that poser." she said smirking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bill and Odd had finished watching T.V. Odd turned to Bill. "Are you going to read that note?" he asked curious to see what it said.

"I guess I should." Bill replied.

Bill opened up the note and started to read it to himself.

_Bill,_

_I don't know how to say this you and I'm a little embarrassed to tell you this to your face. I didn't realize this until recently._

_I don't know how it would work out due to us being from two different times but I'm willing to work through it. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I-I love you._

_If you want to talk to me after reading this then I'll be in my room. However if you never want to talk to me again than I understand._

_Nova._

Bill finished reading and looked at Odd who had a curious look on his face waiting to hear what it was about.

"What is it?" the purple wearing boy asked.

"Nova." Bill replied. "S-She likes me."

"Whoa. I didn't see that coming." Odd responded surprised.

Bill walked out without even saying where he was going.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich and Yumi were outside on the bench that the group usually hung around.

"I'm glad we decided to give each other another try." Ulrich said smiling.

"Oh, Ulrich. I don't think I would survive without you." Yumi replied kissing Ulrich.

Nova happened to be walking by in her usual blue shirt and white baggy pants.

"Hey, guys." she said seeing Ulrich and Yumi

"Hey, Nova." Ulrich and Yumi said in unison.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked seeing Nova had looked down.

"Nova looked at both of them. "I gave Bill a note that told him how I feel about him."

"Oh." Yumi said slightly happy for her cousin.

"That's cool." Ulrich said but then realized what was going on inside her because he felt it before after she started to stare at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill was walking through the dorms looking for Nova. He got to her room and knocked on it.

"Yes, come in." he heard a voice say so he walked in.

Walking in he saw her blonde hair put up in a ponytail. He notice tha5t she was wearing the opposite of what she would normally wear, a white shirt and blue baggy pants."

"Interesting outfit." he said noticing it was different.

"Well I thought it was time for a change of my wardrobe." she replied smirking at him.

"You seem a bit different. Are you ok?" he asked noticing she was looking a bit tense.

"I'm fine. I was just waiting for you to come talk to me." the blonde girl replied.

"Look, Nova. I don't think it can work between you and me. We're both from different times." Bill explained.

"But you yourself said that we should actually be the same age." Nova responded moving towards him. "We can try it."

"Ok. But I don't think my father is going to be happy about it." Bill said.

"We make our own choices." Nova replied jumping on top of him knocking him on her bed. She started kissing him and he returned the kiss.

He started to move his hand slowly up the back of her shirt. Moving his up her back he hit apart that made her yell. "Ouch!"

Bill quickly let go. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Just my scar." she answered feeling her back.

"Your scar. From what?" he asked annoyed.

"From my father. He used to abuse me and one time he hit me with a belt." she replied.

"Why?" asked the concerned black haired boy.

"He thinks of me as an embarrassment to him. I don't know why though." Nova answered.

"If he ever tries to do it again let me know." the boy wearing a black jacket said.

"Thanks you." she said hugging him.

"I'll always be there for you." Bill whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy was still at the factory working on a new upgraded Skidbladnir. Aelita was right there at his side. The new Skid was almost completed. Just a few more kinks to be worked out. This version was created to withstand damage from the Kolossus monster Xana had once created.

"I can't wait until this is done so we can try it out." Aelita said getting excited.

"I'm also curious to see how it runs." Jeremy replied. "Especially since it's bigger that way all seven of you can fit."

"So all of us are going to travel." Aelita said surprised.

"Yes." Jeremy nodded.

Watching the computer screen a new Sector was being recreated before their eyes.

"Looks like Xana's going to launch an attack soon." the pink haired girl pointed out.

"Yeah I noticed every time a Sector is recreated Xana launches an attack immediately." Jeremy added.

"Should we call the others, Jeremy?"

"Not yet." Jeremy said turning to face Aelita.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova was talking with Ulrich and Yumi about how she should deal with a relationship with Bill, if they choose to have one.

"The only thing I'm worried about though is what will happen when we get the times back to normal?" Nova asked expressing her concern.

"I don't know. He's not like the rest of us. He doesn't age like the rest of the group." Yumi replied.

"Also, Nova. If noe one else is going to warn you then I will." Ulrich started.

"No, Ulrich. Don't make her worry." Yumi pleaded.

"I have to." Ulrich responded and then looked at Nova. "He's as bad as Odd when it comes to girls. Since we met him he's been with three different girls, one of them being Sissi."

"How did he end up with her?" asked the blonde surprised.

"Long story." Yumi stated as her phone vibrated. She looked at it and it said. "SOS Xana."

Ulrich and Nova looked at Yumi. "Xana." Yumi said as the three got up and started towards the woods.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Nova's room Bill was with the other blonde girl. They were sitting on her bed. Nova was leaning on his shoulder. Bill's phone vibrated and he got an SOS from his mom, Aelita. He had his back to Nova.

"Xana's launched an attack." he said.

Nova made a fist and punched Bill in the back of the head knocking him out. "_Sorry about that but I can't let you go and deactivate the tower." _ she said smirking as her face distorted to a grey color revealing the eye of Xana.

She picked up Bill's unconscious body and threw him on the bed. The blonde walked over to her dresser and pulled out rope. She took the rope and tied Bill's hands and feet together.

"This is going to be bizarre." she said as her face returned to normal.

**A/N: Here it is the beginning of Project Nova. And remember I do not own the concept of the character. How will they stop this one and who created Project Nova to begin with? So until the next update please Review.**


	16. Bizarre Behavior Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko and I do not own the concept behind a person that's in this chapter. I do own Nova, Bill, Rob. Also I do not own I devise my own demise by Papa Roach.**

**Bizarre Behavior Part 1**

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Nova reached the factory and joined Jeremy and Aelita in the Computer Lab.

"There's an activated tower in the Mountain Sector." Jeremy explained.

"That's nice but where's Bill and William?" asked Nova.

"I sent Bill a message." Aelita responded.

"He'll join us when he gets here then." Ulrich added.

"Let's go." said Yumi.

"And I'll contact William after I virtualize you on Lyoko." Jeremy stated.

"Right." Odd said as the group headed for the elevator.

Down in the Scanner room Odd, Ulrich and Yumi entered the scanners first waiting for Jeremy to start the virtualization process.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization." Jeremy said as he sent the three to Lyoko.

"We're ready, Jeremy." Aelita said as she and Nova waited for Jeremy to send them.

"Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Nova. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Nova. Virtualization."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five landed all together in the Mountain Sector looking around. They did not see the tower in sight.

"You guys have a while to go before you get to the tower. I'm sending the vehicles." Jeremy informed.

"Thanks, Einstein." Odd said as the Overboard appeared before him and he jumped on.

The Overbike appeared before Ulrich, the Overwing appeared before Yumi and Aelita and Nova got on the Billcycle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William was outside walking by Jim's tool shed and saw Nova walking out of it.

"Hey, Nova. What are you doing in the tool shed?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason." she answered.

"Have you seen anybody else? I've been looking for them." William asked hoping she saw them.

"Sorry, I haven't." she replied.

William's phone rang playing I Devise My Own Demise by Papa Roach. The music made Nova's face distort with the eye of Xana across her face. William saw this and quickly answered his phone.

"Jeremy, I can't make it. Nova's with Xana."

"That's impossible she's with the others on Lyoko." Jeremy replied.

"Well, I'm looking at her right now." William stated hanging up.

He started to run but as he turned around Nova was there in front of him. "_You can't run from me._" she said smirking at him.

"What are you?" William asked.

"_I'm Project Nova. I'm Nova only the opposite of her_." the girl explained.

William attempted to punch her but she caught his hand and threw him into the side of the tool shed.

"_Pathetic_." she said as her face distorted again with the eye of Xana across her face. The blond started to fly in the air and flew away.

Jim was walking by and saw William laid out against the side of his tool shed. "Dunbar, what happened?" he asked helping William up.

"It's Nova. She's not herself. She's got these weird powers." William explained.

"Kind of reminds me of the time I had powers in the military." Jim said sarcastically knowing he never had powers.

"You had powers?" William asked not getting it was a joke.

"No, you moron." Jim replied.

They walked into the tool shed for weapons and found Bill tied up on the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Lyoko the others ran into a welcoming committee on their way to the activated tower that was in the Mountain region.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired what seemed like an endless amount of arrows at the Hornets.

"Energy Field!" Aelita kept firing at the Krabes who just kept on coming one right after another.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich yelled splitting into three and surrounding one of the Krabes.

Yumi who was on the Overwing with Aelita took her fans out and started blocking incoming lasers.

"Impact!" Ulrich yelled as his two clones were destroyed and he stabbed the Krabe in the eye destroying it.

"Hi-yaa!" Yumi threw one fan while holding the other to block lasers. The fan hit a Krab and destroyed it.

"Jeremy, there's too many Krabes. They just won't stop." Aelita complained.

"Don't worry, Aelita. Something good will happen but William's busy with another Nova." Jeremy explained scanning for any Nova clones.

"Another me!" Nova screamed. "Why would Xana want me?"

"I'm not sure." Jeremy replied.

A dark smoke appeared on Lyoko and formed into Rob. "I see you've come across Project Nova."

"Project Nova?" the blonde white furred cat said confused.

"Yes. There was a ghost like project that was created to take your DNA and become everything you are but the opposite." Rob explained.

"What are you talking about?" Nova asked.

"Everything you like it doesn't like and everything you hate it likes." Rob answered as the fighting halted.

"I get it." Odd said enthusiastically. "Kind of like Bizarro is to Superman."

"Exactly." Rob replied.

"How do we stop it?" Jeremy asked over the communications.

"There is only one way that I know of." Rob stated. "Nova has to fight what Odd would call Bizarro-Nova."

"And how am I suppose to do that?" asked Nova.

"I'll possess you." he simply replied.

"No, your not possessing her." Jeremy cut in.

"I promise not to harm you until it's gone. Xana has more to lose than you think." Rob explained.

"Give me a few minutes to think about it." Jeremy answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Jim's tool shed Jim, William and Bill had gotten pipes to hit the evil Nova with.

"Where is she?" Bill asked wanting revenge.

"She flew off." William answered as his phone rang. "Yeah, Jeremy."

"I have more information about the other Nova." Jeremy informed.

"Coo. What is it?" William asked.

"She's part of Nova. She took her DNA and likes whatever Nova hates and hates whatever Nova likes." Jeremy explained.

"Well, how do we stop her?" asked William.

"Xana wants to possess the real Nova and fight this Bizarre Nova." Jeremy replied.

"Xana wants to help." William said shocked making Bill look in shock and Jim look wondering what was going on.

"Xana has more to lose in this than we do except Nova." Bill explained.

"Who's this Xana?" Jim asked puzzled as to what they were talking about.

"We'll explain later." Bill said shutting up Jim for now.

"Are you going to let Xana possess Nova?" William asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking about it now." answered Jeremy.

"Well you better decide soon. We've got trouble." William said seeing the so called Bizarro-Nova land in front of them.

"_So you've figured out everything except my weakness."_ Project Nova stated with a grin.

"We'll beat you no matter what is takes." Bill proclaimed with a pipe in his hand.

"_You mean you don't love me."_ Nova said with a frown on her face.

"Not you." Bill answered.

"Time to get back into my old army mode." Jim said running towards Nova but got punched in the face and flew back into the tool shed.

"You'll pay for that." Bill said getting ready to swing his pipe.

"You don't even understand that I was created to be the perfect human." Nova laughed.

"Perfect. You were created to be the opposite of the real thing." William remarked.

"No. I was originally created when Lyoko was. I was given a part of Xana's programming and suppose to steal the DNA of anyone so I can live." the evil bizarre blonde explained.

"What happened?" Bill asked curiously.

The blonde was puzzled on how to explain it to him. "I was a failed experiment. But then someone reprogrammed me to only go after Nova."

"Do you know who?" Bill and William asked in unison.

"No." she answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Lyoko everyone patiently awaited Jeremy choice of whether they would let Xana possess Nova or not.

"Make your choice quickly. Xana's patience grows short." Rob complained. Waiting for an answer.

"Come on, Jeremy. I'll choose myself if I have to." Nova exclained being bored herself.

"You don't know what Xana will do to you." Jeremy replied.

"I don't care. I just want to get rid of it." Nova remarked.

"Xana will possess her, fight the Bizarre Nova and then release her." Rob explained.

"Fine." Jeremy finally agreed not knowing if Xana was going to stay true to his word.

"First devirtualize her." Rob ordered.

"Good luck, Nova. Yumi said placing a hand on Nova's shoulder.

"Spear throw!" Rob threw his spear devirtualizing Nova himself.

"What was that for?" Aelita asked getting a little angry herself.

"I was getting tired of waiting and I just want to get this over with." the black knight answered.

"Um, did you activate another tower?" Jeremy asked seeing another tower picked up on the Super scan.

"No. I can possess her with the tower I have activated. Why?" asked Rob.

"Because there's a second activated tower." Jeremy explained.

"Bizarro-Nova must have because Xana didn't." Rob replied.

"That's just great now there's two activated towers in the Mountain Sector." Jeremy retorted.

"We'll help deactivate it." Rob offered.

"Ok." Aelita accepted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova fell out of the scanner and slowly got up. A Xana ghost came out of a socket and entered into Nova's body and somehow possessed her. She still had a little bit of control. The eye of Xana appeared in her eyes.

"Time to get rid of my Bizarre self."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William and Bill were standing with fear facing the evil Nova. The bizarre blonde made fists ready to hit any person who attempted to hit her.

"_You are fools if you can dispose of me." _she laughed.

"We fight to save the world from evil like you and Xana." Bill proclaimed.

"_That may be true but I will fulfill what I was created for." _ the blonde stated.

"And that is?" William asked.

"_To delete Xana and take over as the real Nova." _Bizarro-Nova answered.

"You'll never take the real Nova's place. And Xana, well we'll get rid of him." Bill replied as his hair blew in the wind.

"_We'll see."_ said Bizarro-Nova seconds before she used super speed to quickly appear behind William.

William turned around quickly to look at her. "Ah!" he said in shock.

Bizarro-Nova punched William in the face and knocked him into a tree. "_How did that feel?" _she smirked.

Bill looked in horror at the speed and strength of Project Nova. "What are you? Nothing has that kind of power."

"_I was created from Xana and Nova's DNA I told you." _the evil girl explained. As she went to punch Bill but he dodged and rolled out of the way.

"Missed me." Bill taunted to the Bizarre girl.

"_You are the most arrogant one of the group aren't you?" _the evil blonde said smirking.

"Arrogance isn't a trait I got from my parents that's for sure." Bill retorted rolling out of the way of another punch. When he got to his feet Bizarro-Nova finally connected with a punch to his face knocking Bill to the ground.

"_Looks like we won't get to be together just like I want to." _Nova said standing above Bill's body.

"Stay away from him!" a voice screamed out.

Bizarro-Nova as Odd calls her turned and saw the real Nova standing there.

"So you think you can replace me." the good blonde said staring at her evil counterpart.

"_I'm the real you." _the evil blonde said.

"Oh really." Nova retorted.

"_The real you loves to hang around with her friends like I do." _Bizarro-Nova replied.

"That's where your wrong. I hate hate being around people but if your going to beat up on my friends then we have a problem." Nova corrected the evil one.

"_Let's settle this then_." Bizarro-Nova declared.

Both Nova's used super speed to run towards each other. The good Nova got her super speed from being possessed by Xana. When they collided they rose in the air punching each other.

Bill and William finally got back to their feet after being knocked out by Bizarro-Nova. They brushed themselves off as they looked up to see the two Nova's fly away punching each other.

Bizarro-Nova punched Nova in the face knocking her straight through the roof of the factory.

"_Looks like I'm the only Nova left." _the evil girl said flying down face first. Her face once again distorted revealing the eye of Xana.

**A/N: The two Nova's are squaring off but which one will survive? Also for future reference Project Nova will also be known as Bizarro-Nova if you already didn't get that. Not much else to say except until next update.**


	17. Bizarre Behavior Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko nor do I own the concept of a character in this chapter.**

**Bizarre Behavior Part Two**

"What was that?" Jeremy asked startled by a loud noise.

"What was what?" asked Odd hearing Jeremy.

"There was a loud boom somewhere." Jeremy answered.

"That's cool." Odd said in a voice that Jeremy thought was him laughing.

"No it's not. If the Computer Lab and the Scanner room explode all of you will be stuck on Lyoko forever." Jeremy replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William and Bill went over to Jim who was sitting against the tool shed. Bill helped Jim to his feet slowly.

"Um, Jim. Do you happen to have any grenades?" asked William.

"Yeah, they're in the tool shed." Jim replied not able to stand under his own power.

William went into the tool shed and found the grenades on a shelf. He grabbed them and ran back outside and handed one to Bill.

"What are we going to do with grenades?" asked Bill slightly confused.

William smiled staring at Bill. "We're going to blow her up." he replied.

"I didn't think of that." Bill remarked as the two nodded and started off in the direction that the two Nova's went in leaving Jim by himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Lyoko Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Rob and Xana's monsters were heading towards the activated tower that B-Nova had activated. Yumi and Aelita were on the Overwing, Ulrich on the Overbike, Odd on the Overboard and Jeremy surprisingly sent Rob the Billcycle.

"So, why exactly are you helping us?" asked Yumi not too sure it was wise to trust Xana.

"Because your B-Nova or whatever your calling her has her own monsters that are stronger than Xana's." Rob explained.

"That means we have to team with seafood to fight other monsters." Odd joked but was shot by a random laser and devirtualized.

"At least the dry humor of the group is gone." Rob retorted readying his spear as he stopped on the Billcycle.

"I guess we're not the only ones that get tried of Odd's jokes." Ulrich remarked.

Then an army of oddly looking Tarantulas appeared before them. These particular Tarantulas had eight legs instead of four.

"How come those Tarantulas have eight legs?" asked Yumi.

"They're eight-legged Tarantulas." Rob responded. "They have four lasers instead of two."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova laid in a pile of rubble after being knocked through the roof of the factory. Even with Xana slightly possessing her she still laid still not moving. She felt as if she had failed against her evil "Bizarre" self. Nova watched as B-Nova flew down and landed before her. She saw that the evil her had a distorted face with the eye of Xana in the center. It then returned to normal.

"You look beaten my young friend." smirked the evil Nova.

"You'll never re-replace me." Nova replied slowly attempting to get up.

"I'm superior to you in everyway. I've already replaced you." B-Nova responded. "And once I dispose of you then I'll have Bill all to myself."

Nova swung her fist but her evil self caught her hand, delivered a knee to the gut and punched her in the face. Nova collapsed to the ground.

"Pathetic." B-Nova said walking towards the elevator as her face distorted again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd had joined Jeremy up in the Computer Lab watching the others on Lyoko when they heard the elevator coming down. It opened and they saw Nova. She walked towards them slowly.

"You, Brain Boy. Scan me right now." ordered B-Nova as her face distorted real quick and then returned to normal.

"No." Jeremy replied knowing it was what that it was Project Nova.

"Why I outta…" B-Nova was cut off by Odd.

"Hey, you need to stop ordering people…" Odd was punched in the face and meets a new friend in the wall before he could finish what he was saying.

"Now as I was saying." the "bizarre" blonde responded.

"And I said no." Jeremy answered.

B-Nova picked him up by his shirt and threw him into the wall as well. She then went to the supercomputer and set up a delayed scan and quickly used her super speed to get down to the scanners.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeremy! Jeremy, can you hear me?" Aelita called from Lyoko but got no answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing inside a scanner B-Nova's face distorted again. The scanner closed and begun the scan. Inside she started to glow and absorb the energy used to scan her. The scan finally completed, the scanner opened and the glow around B-Nova started to dimmer and her face was normal again.

"Yes. Back at full strength." she said stretching her arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William and Bill arrived to the factory to see the hole that was in the roof. They quickly ran inside hoping everything was ok.

Inside they saw Nova lying on the ground. Bill ran over to her to see if she was alright. He put his grenade in his pocket.

"Nova, what happened to you?" he asked helping her up. He saw her shirt had rips in it.

"My evil twin threw me through the roof." Nova explained.

"That explains the hole." William retorted.

The noise of the elevator filled the silence in the factory. It opened up to reveal B-Nova.

"Don't you ever give up." she said walking out of the elevator.

"No we don't." William replied.

B-Nova used super speed and smacked William into a wall. Then she turned to Bill. "Your next."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors and Xana's monsters were in a major battle against the eight-legged Tarantulas.

"Energy Field!" Aelita fired three at one Tarantula and destroyed it.

"Hi-yaa!" Yumi yelled throwing her fans and both of her fans hit one of the eight-legged Tarantulas and destroyed it.

"Fire!" Rob ordered the Krabes to attack the Tarantulas.

Lasers were firing everywhere on Lyoko. Ulrich was blocking them with his sabers.

"Spear Throw!" Rob threw a spear at an eight-legged Tarantula followed by some laser by Krabes and made it explode.

"Aelita, get to the tower!" yelled Ulrich as he dodged lasers.

Aelita spread her wings by moving her hand across her bracelet on her wrist. She flew above all of the monsters and landed in front of the activated tower.

Inside the tower Aelita walked to the center of the platform and rose up to the second platform. She slowly walked to the middle of that one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

B-Nova smirked at Bill and the real Nova as they slowly backed away from her.

"I have an idea." Bill whispered to Nova. "Get her away from the factory." he ordered.

"Right." Nova agreed using her Xana super speed tackling B-Nova out of the factory and into the woods.

In the woods both Novas continuously punched each other in the face. The real Nova took her evil twin and threw her into a tree.

Bill slowly walked out of the factory after the two Novas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita had put her hand on the screen and entered her name.

Aelita…

Code…

She began to enter the code that would hopefully stop the evil Nova's attack.

Lyoko…

The screens began to fall down around the pink haired girl. "Tower deactivated."

The monsters on Lyoko that B-Nova created had immediately exploded before everyone's eyes.

"Aelita, must have did it but the evil Nova won't be beat yet. She's only weakened." Rob explained to the Lyoko Warriors. "I'll deactivate Xana's tower after she's gone."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

B-Nova's face distorted quickly and returned to normal. "Noo! They deactivated my tower." she complained before hitting Nova in the jaw and making her fly back onto the bridge that connected to the factory.

Bill came up to Nova who was on the ground again.

"I'll finish her." he said with grenade in hand.

He could see the blonde hair of B-Nova. He pulled the tab off of the grenade and tossed it directly at her. It exploded knocking down a bunch of trees.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita felt that the "bizarre" Nova had been taken out. "Jeremy, can you hear me?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered back up from being thrown into the wall.

"Do a return trip." Aelita replied.

"Right." Jeremy agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill checked to make sure B-Nova was finished off. He looked where the rubble was and found nothing. "I guess she's gone." he said walking away back to Nova.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Return to the past, now!" Jeremy said hitting the enter key.

The white bubble engulfed the factory, William, Bill, Nova and the entire world.

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I was walking towards the wreck room. I had my note I was going to give to Bill in my hand. Inside I saw Odd and Bill watching that show Smallville again.

"Bill." I said looking at him.

He turned towards me with a smile on his face. "Nova." he said to me being politle.

I started to hand him the note but je wouldn't take it. "What?" I asked wondering why he wouldn't take it.

"I already know what your going to ask." he said turning away from me.

"Oh." I said upset knowing what was coming next.

You want something you can't have." he replied to me still with a smile on his face making me feel something I've never felt. Heartbreak.

"Does that mean your not going to.." he put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't finish and all Odd could do was laugh.

"We need to talk before I even get to that." Bill said looking into my eyes. I just nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: What does Bill want to talk to Nova about? Plus what was so dangerous about B-Nova that Xana helped the Lyoko Warriors? That's pretty much all I have to say this time so until next update.**


	18. Secrets and Surprise Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Secrets and Surprise Events**

Bill sat in his and William's room on his bed as William sat on his own bed on the other side of the room. William was looking over at Bill who looked like he was in a thought process.

**Flashback**

Nova and Bill went to her room so they could talk. Nova sat on her bed as Bill leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Nova asked wondering what was going through his mind.

"It's about the scar on your back." he simply replied.

"How do you know about that?" she wondered curiously.

"Your evil twin has it too. I felt it." he answered.

"Wow." she said with a frown. "I guess I should of told you."

"Did your father do it?" he asked compassionately.

She sat there somewhat surprised for what seemed like minutes but only seconds.

**End Flashback**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were outside by the front gate. They were still a little shocked someone could create an exact copy of someone and make it the opposite of the real one.

"It looked exactly like Nova. I couldn't believe it." Odd said having been the only one of the three to have seen it.

"Why would someone create something like that?" asked Ulrich trying to figure out who besides Xana would be evil enough to do something like this.

"Obviously someone who is definitely out to get her." Yumi replied concerned for her cousins well being.

"Do you think it's the same person recreating Lyoko?" asked Odd bringing up a good point.

"I don't know but I thought that person was helping us." Ulrich stated.

"Who ever it is must have an ulterior motive if Xana is afraid of whoever it is." Yumi added.

"True." Ulrich replied.

"Pss." they heard a voice say.

"Who is it?" Odd asked hearing a voice.

"Odd, it's me, Sam." she replied climbing over the wall.

Odd caught Sam as she dropped off the wall.

"What are you doing her? I thought you moved with your parents." he asked surprised to see her.

"I ran away. I have my bags on the other side of the gate." she answered as Odd let her stand on her feet.

"You can't stay here." Odd replied.

"Please." she said giving a frown.

"Ok. I'll talk to Jeremy to see what he can do." Odd finally gave in.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Yumi said kissing Ulrich and walking out the front gate.

"See you, Yumi." Ulrich said blushing.

"Bye, Yumi." Odd waved and then turned to Sam. "Get your stuff. Your hiding in our room."

"Ok." she said going out the gate to grab her stuff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova was laying in her room listening to her ipod. She was thinking back to her conversation with Bill.

**Flashback**

"Yes, my father gave me that scar." Nova replied to Bill who was still standing against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Why?" the black haired boy wearing a red shirt and a black jacket asked.

"I'm not totally sure. He's disappointed in me because of the way I turned out." she said looking down at the floor.

"Your not that bad. You just needed friends. That's all." Bill said trying to cheer her up.

"I know and all of you have changed that by being my friends but that won't change anything." Nova explained.

"He would probably think we're good for nothings like Ulrich's father." Nova just nodded at Bill's reply. "Does your mom know about this?"

"No. he only hit me when she wasn't around." the blonde answered.

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to. You know where to find me." Bill replied.

**End Flashback**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jeremy was on his computer in his room while Aelita was sitting on his bed. He typed away trying to finish the new Skid. He eventually shut the window and brought up the Super Scan.

"What are you doing, Jeremy?" Aelita asked seeing him pull up the Super Scan.

"I'm setting up the Super Scan to activate if any new Sectors are recreated." Jeremy answered then turned to Aelita. "Although, I'm more concerned with how someone created a "Bizarre" version of Nova."

"Well, you do have her in the supercomputer." Aelita replied.

"No. she absorbed the energy of the scan. So she messed up the supercomputer and it didn't save it." Jeremy explained pushing his glasses to his nose.

"Do you think she may possibly still be alive?" asked Aelita worried that B-Nova would come after them if she was still alive.

Before Jeremy could answer there was a knock at the door that made Jeremy and Aelita jump.

Odd walked in with Sam. "Hey, Einstein." he waved walking in.

"Odd, what are you doing her?" Jeremy asked seeing Sam with him.

"I need you to do me a favor." Odd replied.

"What?" the blonde boy with glasses asked.

"Can you get Sam enrolled in Kadic?" Odd asked seriously.

"I, um, I can't do that, Odd." Jeremy replied.

"Why not? You used your voice changer thing so we could hide William;s absence." Odd complained.

"That was different." Jeremy remarked.

"But she's my friend." Odd whined.

"Fine." Jeremy said giving in to Odd.

"Thanks, Einstein. You're a life saver." Odd thanked.

"Thank you, Brainiac." Sam said as her and Odd walked out of Jeremy's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In William and Bill's room William decided to break the silence of Bill just sitting there not moving.

"Well, how did it go?" the shaggy haired boy asked.

"Um, where do I begin?" Bill replied taking off his black jacket.

**Flashback**

"What about my note?" Nova asked before Bill started to leave.

He turned around and looked at her. "It's not something that can last forever."

"You mean only until the times are fixed." the blonde replied.

"That's exactly what I mean." the black haired boy remarked.

"But you yourself said that in the future you were only a year older than me like you are now." Nova responded.

"I'll run it by my parents and see what they have to say." Bill said softly.

"Thank you. I don't normally like to tell others how I feel." Nova said trying to sound happy. "So, when you checked for my evil twins body did you see the remains?"

"When I checked there was nothing there." Bill answered. He then walked out silently.

**End Flashback**

"So you didn't tell her yes." William said surprised. Bill shook his head.

"I can't. she's nice and all but I still feel somewhat sorry about what happened in my last three relationships." Bill finally said after sitting quietly a few minutes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Odd and Ulrich's room Odd let Sam lay in his bed while he laid on the floor. Ulrich was on his bed texting Yumi back and forth.

"Soon everything will be set up and you'll officially be enrolled at Kadic and have your own room, Sam. Odd assured. His phone then vibrated. "Yeah, Jeremy." he said answering his phone.

"Another Sector's been recreated on Lyoko." Jeremy replied.

"Ok. We'll be waiting for the call." Odd responded. "What Sector is it?"

"Island Sector." Jeremy answered.

**A/N: It's short this time but oh well. Who really created the evil Nova? And will Bill give in to Nova to be with her? So until next update.**


	19. Origins Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Origins Part 1**

It had been a week since the Island Sector had been recreated. Xana which surprised the Lyoko Warriors had not attacked. Jeremy, Aelita, Bill, Yumi, Nova, Ulrich, Odd and William went to the Hermitage looking for answers about who else was involved with creating the supercomputer and Lyoko. Sam was left at Kadic filling out some paper work for Mr. Delmas since Jeremy used his voice changer to get Sam enrolled.

Inside the Hermitage they searched upstairs but found nothing. They looked through selves, dressers, cabinets and anything else they saw and still saw nothing that could help them.

"Is there any other places we're not checking?" Jeremy asked trying to think of places to look.

Bill sat there thinking to himself. "I remember another room somewhere in here when my grandfather brought me back from the future. But where?"

"I don't know. I don't really remember anything about the rooms in here." Aelita answered Jeremy's question as she walked out into the hallway.

"Do you happen to know any hidden rooms in here, Bill?" Yumi asked as she looked over towards the boy who was for once not wearing his black jacket as she held Ulrich's hand.

Bill scanned the look on everyone's face. "As a matter of fact I seem to remember a hidden room."

"And yet again Bill comes through for us all." Odd said causing everyone to laugh.

"No, Odd. Remember he usually saves Nova before he saves us." William corrected making Nova blush and Bill just smrik because he knew if he looked at Nova he would blush as well.

"So where is this hidden room?" asked Ulrich trying to get everyone back on track.

"I think it's downstairs if I remember correctly." Bill answered hoping he was right about the room being there.

The group went down stairs, found a door that led to a basement and followed it down to a room that had a fairly large computer in it and a huge machine that they had no idea what it was. Jeremy walked over to the computer and turned it on.

"Let's see what we can find out." the blonde boy with glasses said sitting down in a chair as the others stood right behind him.

"Hopefully something helpful." Nova said pushing a little bit if her hair behind her ear.

A video appeared on screen. It was of Franz Hopper standing in the factory. "If you are watching this video then Xana has been unleashed and is probably impossible to defeat." the man sighed. "We attempted to create a project that would stop Xana. It's called Project Nova. However, it didn't work." the man took a long break before continuing.

"If you don't want our time to end up like the future then you need to fight. What's the future like you ask? Well here's a glimsp."

"A look into our future. Wonder what my life is like." William said waiting to see what would happen.

"Nobody is going to like it." Bill replied as everyone looked back at him before turning to see their future.

On screen Aelita and Jeremy were sitting in a living room of a house. Aelita held a baby in her arms. The baby had pink hair. She held him ever so closely like she never wanted to let go.

"Jeremy, he looks so cute." she said looking down at the baby.

"Exactly, except for the fact that he has pink hair. Why couldn't he have blonde hair like me." Jeremy replied looking at their child.

"I like the pink hair. Then you can tell he's our son or at least mine." Aelita stated getting up and putting the baby in a playpen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six Years Later…

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and William were at the factory. They were just sitting around waiting for something.

"Aelita and Jeremy said that they have a surprise for us." Yumi stated as she and Ulrich sat in the computer chair together.

"Wonder, what it could be? I hope it's food." Odd exclaimed as his stomach growled. Everyone just laughed.

"Same old, Odd." William thought to himself standing against a wall with his hands in his pockets.

The sound of the old elevator made noise as it came down. The elevator opened revealing Jeremy, Aelita and a yound boy standing there in between them.

"Who's that?" Odd asked noticing the young boy with pink hair.

"He's our son. His name is Bill." Aelita said giggling at her friends faces after the announcement.

"He's kind of cute." Yumi said getting off Ulrich's lap and walked over to young Bill.

"How old is he?" asked Ulrich who now got up.

"He's seven." Jeremy answered walking over to the supercomputer. "I see no one's found it and turned it back on."

Yumi was patting Bill on his pink hair. "Yeah, it's hard to believe it's been ten years since we defeated Xana."

"What's Xana?" Bill asked wondering what the adults were talking about.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Jeremy went to the elevator, went down to the supercalculator, turned it on and went back upstairs.

"Who's going?" asked Jeremy sitting down in the chair.

"Why don't all of us go." Aelita volunteered as she took her son's hand and everybody except Jeremy followed. "Me, Bill and Yumi will go first."

They went down to the scanner room and watched as the scanners opened. "Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Bill. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Bill. Virtualization."

"This is going to be just like the good old days." said Odd as he, Ulrich and William entered the scanners.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, William. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, William. Virtualization."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all landed in the Forest Sector. They looked at Bill. He had black hair and a black and gold body suit.

Bill ran over to Aelita. "Mom, where are we?" he asked noticing the strange outfits everyone was wearing.

"This is Lyoko." she replied patting his head.

"Cool." he said jumping up and down.

"You look awesome." William said looking at Bill's outfit.

They were there for what seemed like a half an hour. The adults played with Bill. They had him run around and chase them.

"Um, guys. I just picked up some Megatanks on my screen." Jeremy announced.

"Megatanks, but I thought we got rid of Xana." Ulrich replied as the two Megatanks rolled towards them.

"Ut-oh. Laser Arrow!" Odd fired but they bounced off the armor of the Megatanks.

"I'm materializing Bill back to Earth." Jeremy stated as Bill materialized.

The others battled against the two Megatanks. William jumped in the air and stabbed one of the Megatanks making it explode. Ulrich used Triplicate and finished the other Megatank off as it exploded.

Everyone was eventually materialized back to Earth. They gathered in the Computer Lab and chose that they would leave the supercomputer on incase Xana decided to attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The video stopped and everyone looked at each other. They didn't see anything that was devastating to their lives.

"What was so bad about that?" asked Nova not seeing what the problem was. Everyone shrugged.

Franz Hopper came back on the screen. "Xana never attacked. At least not for ten years. The worst attack ever." the old man explained. "My Grandson and his girlfriend at the time, Nova Ishiyama were the only two that were choosen to fight Xana since the original Lyoko Warriors were two old." a picture of Bill and Nova appeared on screen.

"See we were suppose to be together." Nova smiled looking at Bill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They continued watching the video on the computer. It showed Bill running towards the factory on his phone. He had black hair at this time. "Don't worry. I'll deactivate the tower." he said sliding down the roped and running into the elevator.

He switched lines and started talking to another person. "Dad, I'm going to the scanner room."

"Ok, Bill. I'm setting up the virtualization process." Jeremy replied.

Bill got into a scanner and waited for it to close. "Transfer, Bill. Scanner, Bill. Virtualization."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He landed in Sector 5 or Carthage as he knew it by. The timer had been disabled so he didn't have to activate the switch.

"I'm heading for the tower." he said entering a gigantic square room with Creepers guarding it.

The Creepers fired at him but he blocked the lasers as they came towards him. "Sword Slice!" he swung destroying all three Creepers that were in the room.

"Bill, watch out! The Scyphozoa is right behind you!" Jeremy warned seeing it on the screen.

Bill quickly turned around and saw the giant jellyfish. It grabbed him with it's tentacles and began to possess him making the eye of Xana appear in his eyes.

"Bill! Bill, can you hear me?" asked Jeremy hoping the Scyphozoa didn't possess him. However, it was too late.

Bill went to the outer core of Carthage. "Manta!" he said as the Manta's hatched and came to him. Bill jumped on as one of the outer holes opened.

"What's he doing?" Jeremy thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill rode the Manta to the Desert Sector. He jumped off and entered the nearby Way tower. He rose to the second platform like his mom had done on so many occasions. He entered the code.

Bill…

Code…Xana…

The Desert Sector started to disappear. The Manta caught Bill before he fell into the Digital Sea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, how could this happen!?"" Jeremy yelled out loud. He began to dial Nova's number since she was the only one who could stop him. "Yeah, Nova." he said as she answered.

"What is it, Jeremy?" the blonde girl asked.

"It's Bill. He's been possessed by the Scyphozoa. And he's deleted the Desert Sector and he just got rid of the Forest. Hurry!" Jeremy explained.

"Right." she replied hanging up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill was now in the Ice Sector riding his Manta towards the way tower. Once again once he got to it he jumped off and ran inside. He rose to the second platform and entered his name.

Bill…

Code… Xana…

The Ice Sector started to delete just as the Desert and Forest Sectors already did. Bill fell into the Digital Sea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova ran as fast as she could to the factory. All she could think about was Xana taking the one thing that she loved away from her. "I won't let him take Bill away."

She eventually arrived at the factory and joined Jeremy in the Computer Lab. "What I miss so far?" she asked.

"He's deleted every Sector except Sector 5." Jeremy explained as Nova headed towards the ladder.

She climbed down the ladder and entered a scanner. "Transfer, Nova. Scanner, Nova. Virtualization."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova landed in the Core of Lyoko thanks to Jeremy's new improved virtualization program. She looked around and saw all of Xana's monsters and Bill at the top facing the Core. The black haired boy looked down and saw the white furry cat. He threw his word down like William had done to the Original Lyoko Warriors years ago and jumped down landing feet first on the handle of the sword.

**A/N: What could be so bad that this is the worst Xana attack ever? How did Bill get filled with all of his knowledge of the supercomputer? Does this Xana attack get stopped? All of the answers in the next update.**


	20. Origins Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song The World Around You. Papa Roach does.**

**Origins Part 2**

Bill stood there staring at Nova who looked terrified to see what had happened to her boyfriend. Bill started to smirk as he jumped off his sword and did a front flip landing on his feet.

"Bill, your not evil. Please snap out of it." Nova pleaded as Bill pulled his sword out of the ground.

"_All hail, Xana!" _Bill proclaimed raising both of his hands.

"No, the real Bill would never say that." Nova replied looking into Bill's eyes that were replaced by the eye of Xana.

Nova ran towards the possessed boy getting her claws ready to scratch him. Bill quickly swung his sword at the white cat who jumped over him and kicked him in the back of the head. She landed on her claws.

"I don't want to have to do this to you." she said turning back to look at him.

Bill slowly got up off the ground. He turned to face Nova and he started to get a black aura around him. Bill put his left hand out and his sword came to him. His sword started to gather a black energy.

"Please, Bill. Don't do it. If Lyoko is destroyed everything will be lost." Nova said still pleading with Bill.

He just ignored her and blasted her with the black energy wave from his sword. Nova began to devirtualize before his eyes.

"How could you?" she said before being completely devirtualized.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The original Lyoko Warriors arrived at the factory and went to the Computer Lab. Jereny was still in panic that Nova had been devirtualized.

"We have a major problem guys." Jeremy said panicking.

"What is it?" asked Aelita realizing his concern.

"Xana used the Scyphozoa to possess Bill and now he's seconds away from destroying Lyoko." explained Jeremy.

"Where's Nova?" asked Yumi.

Before Jeremy could answer they heard the sound of someone climbing up the ladder and saw Nova climbing out.

"I'm sorry. I failed." she said frowning in defeat.

"It's ok. You tried your best, Nova." Aelita said putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill stood at the bottom of the chamber of the Core of Lyoko. He looked up at the sphere. He got his sword ready and threw it up at the sphere.

"_Fire!"_ he ordered the monsters through Xana's influence.

The sword stabbed the sphere and started to make it glow. The monsters fired at the sphere making it explode. A huge flash of light wiped out Carthage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy saw that Sector 5 had disappeared off of the screen. He turned to his friends and wife with a frown across his face.

"Lyoko is gone. And so is Bill." Jeremy revealed.

Aelita looked down at the floor as Yumi hugged the pink haired girl to comfort her at losing her son to Xana.

"What now?" asked William who was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing. We lost." Ulrich answered before Jeremy could.

A news report came up on the supercomputer. The news reporter was in the United States. Behind her was what looked like Krabes, Hornets, Creepers, Bloks and Megatanks.

"The United States looks to be under some sort of attack by monsters with a weird eye on their heads. And there seems to be some boy in a black and red outfit with the same eye on his chest leading the monsters." the reporter explained as the cameraman showed a shot of the boy on top of a Manta.

"Look, it's Bill." Nova pointed out on screen.

"Can we go after him, Einstein?" asked Odd ready to take a trip to the United States.

"I think I can send all of you via the scanners directly to the United States with one of my new virtualization procedures." explained Jeremy.

"Do it." Aelita demanded.

"Very well but I'll warn you if your defeated you'll die." warned the blonde boy with the glasses.

"It's a chance we're willing to take." Yumi exclaimed.

"Me, Ulrich and Odd will go first." William volunteered.

"Ok." Jeremy nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The six of them went down to the Scanner room and William, Ulrich and Odd got in first.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, William. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, William. Teleport." Jeremy said since he was sending them to another continent.

Yumi, Aelita and Nova entered the scanners after they opened back up. "Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Nova. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Nova. Teleport."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The six of them landed in Detroit where Xana's army of monsters was. The army was what seemed like miles long. In the middle was Bill standing on top of a Manta.

"_Hail, Xana!" _Bill screamed raising his hands.

Aelita moved her hand over her star bracelet and flew over to Bill, her son. "Please, snap out of it." she pleaded.

Bill stared at her like he didn't even know her. Then he finally smirked and stabbed Aelita in the chest.

"Aelita!" Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, William, Nova and even Jeremy from the Computer Lab yelled in unison.

The pink haired girl collapsed to the ground with Bill's sword stuck in her chest. She hit the ground and didn't move. Bill looked down at her body then looked forward again.

"_Fire!" _he ordered his monsters.

_Somebody Falls in Love,_

_Somebody breaks a heart._

_We never fell in Love_

_We only fell apart._

Odd aimed his arm at Bill who stood on the his Manta. "Laser Arrow!" he fired at Bill's chest. Before the arrows could hit Bill, Hornets flew in front of him taking the arrows making them explode.

"Great, we can't even attack him long range." William said getting his giant sword ready to attack.

"Fine then." Yumi said taking out her metal fans.

_I'm getting Lonely,_

_I need somebody to hold me_

_I thought I'd never miss her_

_She cut me out of her pictures_

"Triplicate!" Ulrich commanded splitting into three.

Everyone went attacking the monsters since they had no choice. They began destroying the monsters like it was nothing. William managed to get to where Bill was and attacked him. Bill caught William's sword with his hand pulled it away and stabbed William with it as he did to Aelita. Everyone watched in horror.

_Take a look at the world around you_

_Can you see the desperation?_

_Take a look at the world around you_

_Can you see the life your living?_

There were four Lyoko Warriors left. They had lost Aelita and William already. Nova, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich fought valiantly against Xana's monsters but there was still just too many creatures. It could take them hours to defeat them.

"Impact!" Ulrich yelled as he and his clones stabbed some Krabes making them explode.

_Somebody tells the truth_

_Somebody tells a lie_

_I can see right through_

_The story is in your eyes._

_I know what they're saying, there is no need for explaining_

_There will be nothing better than when I burn all your letters_

Odd jumped up in the air and came face to face with Bill and aimed his arm at Bill's face. "Laser Ar-" Bill punched Odd in the gut before Odd could fire.

Bill used his Xana-like influence to grab his sword and stab Odd in the stomach as well.

"Odd!" Nova screamed as she witnessed Bill kill him.

_Take a look at the world around you_

_Can you see the desperation?_

_Take a look at the world around you_

_Can you see the life your living?_

_We never fell in love we only fell apart_

_We only fell apart_

"Hi-yaa!" Yumi yelled throwing her fans at Bill.

Bill caught her fans and threw them back at her. The fans hit the Japanese girl in the back and got stick. Bill just grinned now that there was only two left and knew Jeremy wouldn't stop him.

_So we pick up the pieces and put'em together_

_We said this was going to last foever_

_We never fell in love we only fell apart_

_Somebody falls in love somebody breaks a heart_

_We never fell in love we only fell apart_

"Ulrich, Nova. Be careful. Bill is showing no mercy." Jeremy warned.

"Ok, Nova. Lets attack at the same time." Ulrich said looking over at Nova who nodded.

The two Lyoko Warriors jumped at the leader of Xana's army. Bill was holding both his and William's swords in his hands. As the two got close enough to him he stabbed them.

Jeremy screamed. "Noo!" at seeing he was the only one left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The video was stopped after this. The Lyoko Warriors couldn't watch. They all looked back at Bill who had his back to them.

"Have you seen this before?" asked Aelita seeing her son was taking what he would of done if the future wasn't changed hard.

"Yes. You might want to skip through a little bit more of it. There's some information you might want to know." was the only thing he could reply before he walked upstairs.

"Should I go talk to him?" asked Nova looking at everyone else.

"No. Let him be for awhile. He feels sorry that we saw that." Jeremy answered.

"It wasn't his fault though, the Scyphozoa possessed him." Odd said as everyone stared at him.

"It doesn't matter, Odd. He's already proven he doesn't like to see his friends get hurt." Yumi said as the others who were staring at Odd nodded in agreement.

Jeremy skipped through the rest of the video until Franz Hopper appeared again and started to play it.

"A bit of advice." Hopper stated on the video. "When I brought my Grandson from the future back to the present I uploaded every program from the supercomputer into him. If the Mountain, Ice, Forest, or Desert Sectors and Sector 5 are destroyed then Bill can be killed however as long as they are still functional he is unable to die."

"Whoa!" everyone said shocked in unison.

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I finally figured it out. Bill's not worried about the time mess up. He doesn't want to be with me because he's afraid that the Scyphozoa will possess him and he'll kill all of us. I feel bad for him. At least I know we were meant to be together. I wish I could assure him he won't be used by Xana but he's to down on himself to even listen.

I heard a beeping noise coming from Jeremy's laptop that he borught with him. I knew it couldn't be good.

"Xana's activated a tower. Let's go." Jeremy ordered us.

"Right." I said as we left for the factory.

**A/N: Now that the Lyoko Warriors know the official truth as to why Bill was brought back to the present and that he knows everything about the supercomputer how will it help them to defeat Xana and whoever else is fighting against them? Plus can Nova talk Bill into finally being with her? So until next update.**


	21. Journey to the Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I own my characters Bill, Nova and Rob.**

**Journey to the Island**

Bill was walking by himself in the forest. He did not know of the Xana attack his friends and his parents were hopefully going to thwart. He sat down on the ground thinking about the video that the others had finally seen even though he secretly didn't want them to see.

"Why did I have to remember where that room was?" he asked himself wondering what made him remember it. "They deserve to know the reason why my Grandfather brought me from the future. That I do understand."

Behind him he did not know that there was a wolf there with the eye of Xana on it. It silently walked towards him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, William and Nova were running across the bridge to the factory, they slid down the ropes and entered the elevator.

"I'll virtualize Yumi, Ulrich and Nova first." said Jeremy as he was dropped off at the Computer Lab.

The others went down to the Scanner Room. Nova, Ulrich and Yumi entered first as Jeremy told them to.

"Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Nova. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Nova. Virtualization."

William, Odd and Aelita were the next ones to the enter the scanners after they had opened back up from the previous virtualization.

"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, William. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Virtualization."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The six of them landed in Sector 5. All of them looked around wondering why they were there. They thought the activated tower was in the Island Sector.

"Um, Einstein. Why are we in Sector 5?" asked Odd.

"Well, if you remember in order to get to the Island Sector I need to put in a special code from Sector 5." Jeremy explained.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now." Aelita said waiting for Jeremy to enter the code.

"Code: Paradise." Jeremy said entering the code on the supercomputer.

The transporter appeared and grabbed the Lyoko Warriors. The transporter took them to the newly recreated Island Sector. The Sector was one bit island surrounded by the Digital Sea. There were as many towers as in the other Sectors but this Sector had a large building in the center.

The transporter dropped the Lyoko Warriors on the edge of the island.

"What is this? We have to walk." complained Odd as they got out of the transporter.

"Stop complaining, Odd." Ulrich retorted.

"Yeah, we at least get to have some exercise." William said throwing his sword against his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill realized the wolf was behind him but now there was a pack of them. All of which had the eye of Xana in their eyes.

"This is just great." Bill said out loud while running from the wolves.

Bill jumped into a bush hoping to hide from the wolves. "Looks like Xana's launched an attack." he thought to himself trying to breath lightly so the wolves didn't hear him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the tiny forest on the Island as they headed for the tower the Lyoko Warriors ran into some friends in the Black Tarantulas of Xana.

"Yay, old friends." Odd joked dodging the lasers that the Tarantulas were firing.

"These must be the Black Tarantulas that Bill told me about." William said using his gigantic sword to block lasers.

"Yeah, these Tarantulas have to take either numerous attacks at once or just lots of damage to destroy them." Yumi explained blocking lasers with one of her fans and throwing the other one.

"Jeremy, where's the activated tower?" asked Nova as she used her claws to attack a Black Tarantula.

"It's inside of the building." Jeremy answered. "Watch out for the Tarantula behind you, Nova."

Nova quickly turned around and jumped over the Black Tarantula while hitting it with her claws. She then landed on her feet.

Ulrich had used Triplicate to split into three. He then surrounded one of the Black Tarantulas. The Tarantula started firing at him which he blocked with his sabers. The three Ulrich's jumped into the air and stabbed it in the eye of Xana. "Impact!" he yelled as the three pulled their sabers out and jumped back out of the way as the Black Tarantula exploded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill was still hiding in the bushes from the wolves hoping they wouldn't find him. He didn't hear them anymore so he decided to look. When he stuck his head out he saw the pack of wolves sitting there looking at him with the eye of Xana in their eyes. He began running for his life as the wolves chased him. "Not a very good day." he said running for his life as the wolves barked as they ran after their prey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Lyoko everyone had finished the monsters off and were heading to the building which contained the activated tower.

"Aelita, while Nova goes to deactivate the tower I want you to get as much information as possible from the computers." Jeremy said as the gang entered the building on the Holomap.

"Ok." Aelita responded.

Everyone entered the large building that was in the center of the Island Sector. Inside they were in a large room with several doors.

"Where do we go first?" Yumi asked as they stood in the center of the room spread out.

"Wait, hold on. Something's happening to the room." Jeremy answered. Walls emerged from the floor of the building that they were standing inside of.

"Watch out!" Ulrich yelled as everyone was split up from the emerging walls.

"Great, guys. All of you have to meet up with each other again." Jeremy explained.

"We'll get right on that, Einstein." Odd said walking through the little corridor that was made when the walls surrounded them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill ran out of the woods with the wolves still right behind him. Now he was on campus running from them. The kids that were outside saw the wolves and started running as well.

"Howl!" the wolves howled as they chased their enemy.

"Why does Xana always have bad timing?" Bill asked himself out loud as he ran in the gym and closed the doors quickly behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeremy, am I anywhere near the activated tower?" Nova asked as she walked into a large room.

"Kind of. Your right below it. It's upstairs." Jeremy replied.

Thanks." the blonde haired white furry cat thanked.

Nova looked around the large room for a doorway that would take her upstairs. She turned in the only direction that she hadn't looked in yet and saw. "Scyphozoa." she said staring at the jelly fish-like creature.

"Nova run! I don't know what the Scyphozoa wants with you!" Jeremy ordered seeing it on the Holomap.

The Scyphozoa began to attack Nova with it's tentacles. It grabbed her and began to drain her digital code.

"Everyone hurry! The Scyphozoa has Nova!" Jeremy informed everyone.

**A/N: It's kind of short this time but now that I think of it the next few chapters that I have written up on paper are pretty short. This chapter didn't really seem as good as it could have been but on to the major questions. What does the Scyphozoa want with Nova? And will Bill be able to continue to run from the wolves?**


	22. What Does it Want?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**What Does it Want?**

**Nova's P.O.V.**

The Scyphozoa had me by it's tentacles. It was draining something from my mind but wasn't sure what it was. It was a weird feeling that made me weaker by the second. The only thing I could hope was for someone to save me.

"Laser Arrow!" I heard someone yell and knew it was Odd.

The arrow hit the tentacles and I was released. After I landed on my feet I ran to the other side of the room.

**End P.O.V.**

The Scyphozoa had disappeared from the battle field. Odd ran over to Nova to make sure she was ok.

"You ok, Kitty?" Odd asked acknowledging she was a white furried cat.

"I'm fine, thanks." Nova replied sighing in relief.

William, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita finally reached the room Nova and Odd was in.

"Your safe. That's great, Nova." Yumi said hugging her cousin in relief.

"Yeah, now we have to go upstairs and deactivate the tower." Nova responded.

"Right." everyone said in unison as they headed for the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill was holding the gym doors closed so the wolves didn't break in. however, since there was a pack they just pushed right through and attacked him.

"Ahh!" he screamed as the wolves scratched and clawed at the Lyoko Warrior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others had gotten upstairs in the building on Lyoko and were just inches from the tower.

"Jeremy, do you still want me to look for information?" asked Aelita as they watched Nova enter the tower.

"No, we'll worry about it later." Jeremy answered.

Nova rose to the second platform. She walked into the center and put her hand out on the screen. She entered her name.

Nova…

Code… Island…

"Tower deactivated." she said as the files and programs plundged down.

"Are we doing a return trip?" asked Ulrich.

"Just to be safe." the genius answered. "Return to the past, now!" The white light engulfed everything sending them back in time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the return trip ended everyone was in the basement of the Hermitage.

"What happened?" Bill asked realizing he was ok.

"Xana activated a tower in the Island Sector." Jeremy replied.

"Oh." was the only response Bill gave.

"Do you know why the Scyphozoa came after me?" asked Nova.

"It stole some of your thoughts. If it steals all of them then you'll be a mindless person." Jeremy explained.

"But why would Xana want her thoughts?" Aelita asked confused.

"I'm not sure." Jeremy replied.

"Maybe it's not Xana. It could be someone else." Odd pointed out.

"That's true." Yumi agreed.

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, Odd." Ulrich remarked.

"Ha." William laughed.

"Who else could be after her besides maybe the person who's been recreating Lyoko?" Bill asked but everyone shrugged.

"Well as long as my thoughts aren't taken from me then I'll be fine." Nova said as everyone nodded in agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the vows of Sector 5 the Scyphozoa was releasing the info it got into a computer. The jellyfish-like creature only got a tiny bit of Nova's thoughts.

The Dark Knight of Xana, Rob entered the room and pushed the Scyphozoa out of the way. He managed to break into the computer that the jellyfish was releasing the info into.

"You really think you can stop Xana by gaining the information from a young girl." he said talking to the person who was on the other end of the computer.

"I could care less what happens with Xana. I'm getting rid of Nova." a man's voice replied.

"No one will stop the Lyoko Warriors but Xana." Rob proclaimed to the man.

"If Xana gets in my way then I will take him out." the man threatened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Kadic Academy Jeremy, Aelita and Bill were in Jeremy's dorm room. Bill stood against the wall with his arms crosses. Jeremy and Aelita sat on the bed next to each other as they looked at their son.

"So after what you saw are you mad at me?" Bill asked looking towards the floor.

"No, it wasn't your fault. Xana used the Scyphozoa to possess you." Jeremy answered.

"Bill, we love you. You would never do something like that on your own accord." Aelita said standing up walking towards her son placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks. But what I want to know now is. What should I do about Nova?" he asked looking at his mom and than looking over at his dad.

"Do you love her?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Yes, but I barely know her." he replied.

"It doesn't matter. In the future you were with her so you should be with her if she wants to be with you." Aelita replied.

"I don't want you doing anything stupid like trying to protect her from all Xana attacks that would probably get you killed." Jeremy added.

Bill looked at his dad. "You mean you don't have a problem with it."

"No." Jeremy said. "We want you to be happy."

"And if you ever need to talk you can talk to us." Aelita added.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi was sitting next to Ulrich on his bed and Odd was sitting on his bed. Odd was waiting for Sam to come tell them she was officially enrolled at Kadic.

"So, what are you going to do now that Sam's here?" asked Yumi who was leaning against Ulrich.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked confused.

"About Lyoko." Ulrich said as Odd realized what they were talking about.

"I don't know. I may have to tell her." Odd replied.

"Oh no. I don't think Jeremy is going to let anybody else in the group." Yumi said slightly annoyed.

"Plus, Odd there's already eight of us." Ulrich added.

"I know. I don't know what to do." Odd said frowning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova was lying in her room listening to her ipod. She was thinking of who could possibly want to get rid of her beside Xana. There was a knock at her door and Bill walked in.

"Nova." he said staring at her.

She turned to look at him. "Yeah."

"Even after what you saw me do. Do you still want to be with me?" he asked.

"I don't care what you did in another time period. I only care about you now. Just promise me you won't let the Scyphozoa get me." Nova replied jumping up off her bed.

"I promise." Bill responded as Nova hugged him.

The door was open a tiny bit and William looked in to see the two hugging. He started to frown at the sight of the two together.

**A/N: This feels a bit rushed but it doesn't matter because it's setting up for a big revelation coming within the next few updates. What will this revelation be? Can Bill and Nova's relationship work? Will Odd tell Sam? And what role does Xana play in all of this? Until next update. Please tell me what you think of the story.**


	23. You Can't Save Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**You Can't Save Her**

Nova laid asleep in her room in the middle of the night. She knew that not only was Xana after her but somebody else was as well. She remembered that Bill told her that he would keep her safe. It didn't stop her from dreaming about what could happen to her.

**Nova's Dream…**

She was on Lyoko in Sector 5. The Scyphozoa was coming towards her. The others had been devirtualized. Bill was apparently on his way to the factory

"Stay away from me." she pleaded as she backed away from the jellyfish creature.

The Scyphozoa struck her with it's tentacles and started to drain data from her mind. All she could do is just sit there and let it happen.

"Hold on, Nova. Bill's coming." she could hear Jeremy say but already knew it was too late.

Bill appeared in Sector 5 where the dream was taking place. He sliced the tentacles of the Scyphozoa releasing Nova from it's clutches as she fell to the ground of Sector 5.

"Thank you, Bill." she said hugging him.

"It's ok. I'm here." he replied.

A Creeper shot a laser at Bill making him devirtualize. Nova was left alone as the Scyphozoa re-grew it's tentacles. It attacked once again and Nova knew it was over this time.

**End Of Dream…**

Nova jumped up out of bed scared to death of whoever was after her. She got up and walked outside of her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill had snuck out of the school without telling anyone except William where he was going. He walked down the street with his hands in the pockets of the black jacket that he wore.

"You can't protect her." he heard a voice say making him turn around to see a man in a business suit and a ski mask.

"What was that?" Bill asked in confusion.

"You can't save Nova. The Scyphozoa will drain her out of her thoughts." the man replied.

"How do you.." Bill was cut off.

"How do I know about the Scyphozoa, Lyoko and Xana." the man remarked.

"Yeah." the young boy responded.

"I helped your Grandfather create Lyoko." the man revealed.

"So you're the one that's been recreating Lyoko. Why?" Bill asked.

"I need Lyoko to accomplish my plans." the man answered.

"Well incase you haven't noticed. The times have gotten messed up and by you recreating Lyoko your helping us." Bill explained.

The man laughed. "Please, you think when Lyoko is finished that you and you friends will fix all of this."

"Can't we." Bill asked really confused.

"No." the man replied. "But you have bigger problems to deal with than Xana and fixing the time mess up."

"Like what?" Bill asked.

"Me." was the only answer the man would give.

"Who are you?" Bill asked curious to find out who he was talking to.

"You'll find out in due time my young friend. Remember this. You can't save her." the man said as he turned around to walk away.

"You won't stop us. We will stand tall." Bill proclaimed as the man laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita was in her room, she couldn't sleep for some reason. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." the pink haired girl said as the door slowly opened revealing a blonde girl. "Nova, what's wrong?" Aelita asked seeing the poor girl shaking.

"I had a dream." the blonde girl answered.

"About what?" the pink haired girl asked as Nova sat on her bed.

"The Scyphozoa was draining my thoughts and nobody was left to save me." Nova replied with some tears coming from her eyes.

"Don't worry it was just a dream. We won't let anything happen to you." Aelita reassured.

"Thanks, Aelita." Nova said wiping the little tears from her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy was on his computer working on some new programs for Lyoko. The door opened quickly and Bill rushed in.

"Dad, we have a big problem." Bill said out of breath.

Jeremy turned around in the chair. "What is it?"

Bill closed the door behind him and sat on down on the bed. "I just met some guy who knows about Lyoko."

"What did he look like?" Jeremy asked wondering what he looked like.

"He had a business suit on and a ski mask covering his face." the black haired boy answered.

"So you didn't see his face." Jeremy said turning back to the computer.

"No, but he's the guy recreating Lyoko and he's after Nova." Bill responded.

"How do you figure that?" the blonde boy asked.

"He told me he's recreating Lyoko and the way he acted kind of gave away that he's after Nova." Bill explained.

"Wait, if he's recreating Lyoko then why is he after Nova?" asked Jeremy brining up a good point.

"Apparently he's more of an enemy than Xana is." Bill replied.

"Great that's all we need is another enemy." Jeremy said looking down.

"And he also said we can't return the time periods to normal." Bill revealed.

"What? No." Jeremy said stunned. "I'll worry about that later. First we have to get rid of this guy and then Xana."

"Ok. But we have to keep Nova safe." Bill said getting up heading for the door.

"Wait, our friend has recreated the Forest Sector. Be on call for a Xana attack." Jeremy said looking at the Holomap which now had six Sectors recreated so afr.

"Right." Bill said before walking out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the Forest Sector, the Dark Knight of Xana sat waiting for something, possibly for Xana to begin his next attack on the Lyoko Warriors and Earth.

"So you thought you could help them defeat me, didn't you?" a girl's voice said.

"You but how are you alive?" Rob asked.

"Don't worry about that. I'm taking over the operation now." the voice said.

Rob devirtualized from the Forest Sector leaving it very quiet as a tower turned from a white aura to a yellow aura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Scanner Room a scanner opened exploding somewhat as the Scyphozoa emerged from it. This specific Scyphozoa did not have the Eye of Xana on it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill returned to his and William's room to find the boy sleeping but as soon as he closed the door his laptop started beeping as the Super Scan picked up an activated tower. William woke up startled.

"What is it?" he asked still tired.

"An activated tower." Bill responded.

"Just great." William replied getting up to get dressed.

"It's in the newly recreated Forest Sector." Bill said getting his phone out to call his mom. "Mom, activated tower in the Forest Sector." Bill said as Aelita answered.

"Ok. I'll meet you there." the pink haired girl said as she hung up.

**A/n: Here's another chapter. What is the identity of this mysterious man that was talking to Bill? Can Bill really save Nova or was the man telling the truth? So until next update. **


	24. If Xana Isn't Attacking Then who is? one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**If Xana Isn't Attacking than Who Is? Part 1**

Jeremy, Aelita, William and Bill met in the hallway. They decided not to call anyone else since they figured they could handle it themselves. After all there were three going to Lyoko.

"Alright, if we get in any trouble on Lyoko then call the others, dad." Bill said as they were running towards the doors.

"Ok." Jeremy replied.

"Why would Xana attack this quickly? He just attacked yesterday." Aelita said as they ran outside.

"Why does Xana attack at all?" asked William rhetorically.

"To get rid of us." Jeremy answered.

"Exactly." Bill agreed.

"I just can't wait until we rid the world of Xana for the second time." Aelita proclaimed as they ran into an army of oddly colored Kankrelats

"What kind of Kankrelats are those?" asked William as they stopped in their tracks at the sight of how many Kankrelats there were.

"I think we should call Odd and Ulrich now." Jeremy said taking out his phone.

The Kankrelats started to charge up their lasers. They fired at the four Lyoko Warriors that were in their way. Bill jumped pushing his mom out of the way as the lasers barely missed him.

William pushed Jeremy out of the way at the last possible second as Jeremy was typing a text to Odd and Ulrich.

"Thanks, William." Jeremy said as they got out of the way of the lasers.

"Are you ok, mom?" asked Bill helping his mom up.

"I'll be fine but we have to deactivate the tower right now." the pink haired girl responded.

"Right, I'll stay here and fight the green Kankrelats." Bill replied grabbing a stick to use against the monsters.

"I'll stay here and help." William offered getting ready to fight.

"No, go to Lyoko and help my mom deactivate the tower." Bill ordered smashing a Kankrelat into pieces.

"Fine." William replied mad that he couldn't stay to fight.

"Let's go." Jeremy ordered as the three continued towards the factory.

"Come get me Kankrelats!" Bill said making a motion for them to come towards him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd's phone began to ring and made him jump out of bed also waking Kiwi up from his sleep.

"Sorry about that Kiwi." Odd said walking over to Ulrich to shake him since he had his ear plugs in his ears.

He shook poor Ulrich startling him. "What is it, Odd?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Xana, let's go." Odd answered.

"Again. Can't we have a vacation from him?" Ulrich complained.

"We did for like 17 or 19 years." Odd replied.

Then there was a huge explosion in the hallway waking everyone up from sleeping in their respective dorm rooms. Ulrich and Odd finished getting dressed and ran into the hall where some of the Green Kankrelats invaded and behind them was the Scyphozoa.

"This is not good. Not only did Xana materialize Kankrelats again but also the Scyphozoa." Ulrich said seeing what lie before them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova ran out of her room dressed after hearing the commotion that was going on in the dorms. She ran downstairs where she caught up to Odd and Ulrich.

"Xana attack." she said getting close enough to them.

"The Scyphozoa is here as well." Odd pointed out.

"Oh no." she said backing up.

"Get to a safe place, Nova." Ulrich ordered as he and Odd got into fighting positions.

""Right." Nova agreed as she began to run away from the monsters.

"Come get some, monsters." Ulrich commanded and was answered as the Scyphozoa started towards the two boys.

"Watch out, Ulrich!" Odd yelled pushing Ulrich out of the way and was grabbed by the Scyphozoa's tentacles.

After a few seconds Odd was released and the Scyphozoa turned towards Ulrich.

"Stay bac-" Ulrich couldn't finish as he too was gabbed by the tentacles of the jellyfish creature.

The two boys stood next to each other as their eyes were replaced turning to a silver color.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy, Aelita and William reached the outside of the factory seeing Kankrelats emerging from the inside.

"I have to shut that down." Jeremy said as William ran in front of him and Aelita kicking the Green Kankrelats into the walls of the factory.

"Good job, William." Aelita said as the three slid down the ropes that were inside the factory.

"Thank you." William replied as they entered the elevator.

They took the old elevator down to the Computer Lab where Jeremy sat in front of the supercomputer to look to see what exactly was going on.

"You might not want to go down to the Scanner Room yet." Jeremy remarked.

"That's probably a good idea." William retorted standing behind the boy genius.

"What's this?" Jeremy said looking at the screen.

"What is it, Jeremy?" Aelita asked looking at the screen as well.

"Xana didn't activate the tower." Jeremy answered.

"Who did then?" Aelita and William asked in unison.

"That's the thing. It doesn't say." Jeremy replied trying to figure it out.

"Who else can activate towers?" William asked.

"Let's see Xana, us and well, I don't know." Jeremy answered.

"Whoever it is, they have their own army." remarked Aelita.

"That's what scares me, Aelita. And wait." Jeremy said.

"What?" the two other teens asked.

"I wonder if it's the guy that's after Nova." Jeremy replied looking at the other two.

"Someone else is after Nova." William said shocked.

"Yeah, Bill ran into him about an hour ago." Jeremy explained turning back to shut down the bugged scanner.

"Is it shut down?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, I'm setting up the virtualization process." Jeremy declared.

The two climbed down the ladder to the Scanner Room and got rid of the Green Kankrelats. They went to enter the scanners and noticed one was damaged.

"There's only one scanner left. The other has been damaged." Aelita informed Jeremy.

"I'll send William first to clear the area for you." Jeremy replied. William entered the only working scanner. "Transfer, William. Scanner, William. Virtualization."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova was hiding outside from the monsters hoping they wouldn't find her and capture her like they were planning to do.

"I hope Odd and Ulrich can handle them. I better call Yumi." Nova said to herself taking out her phone.

"Nova, is that you?" she heard someone ask.

Nova turned around to see Sam running towards her as fast as she could.

"What are you still doing her? Go somewhere safe." the blonde ordered.

"Why are you still here?" asked Sam somewhat annoyed.

"I'm here making sure my friends are ok." Nova answered.

"You mean Odd's still in there." Sam said worried.

"Yeah, him and Ulrich both are." Nova replied.

"What exactly is going on?" asked Sam looking around hoping there were no monsters around.

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to get out of here." Nova said seeing Odd and Ulrich come out of the dorms.

"Ulrich! Odd! Over here!" Nova yelled waving her friends over.

"Odd, are you ok?" asked Sam.

"Never better." Odd said clueless.

"Should we call Yumi?" asked the blonde girl looking at Ulrich

"Sure." Ulrich replied. "But first let us introduce you to a friend of ours."

Nova and Sam watched as the boys eyes changed to silver.

""What's wrong with you two?" Nova asked backing up into a creature. She turned around and saw the Scyphozoa.

"What is that?" asked Sam backing away.

"The Scyphozoa." Nova answered as it grabbed her with it's tentacles. "Sam, run!"

"What about you?" Sam asked in a panic.

"Do-Don't w-worry about me." Nova replied.

"Sam ran away from the possessed Odd and Ulrich leaving Nova with them and the Scyphozoa.

"_This was too easy._" the possessed Ulrich stated looking at Odd.

"_Agreed_." the possessed Odd nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill was hitting the Green Kankrelats with a stick he picked up before William, Jeremy and Aelita left.

"Take this!" he screamed as he hit one of the Kankrelats like a golf ball into a tree.

"Wonder what Xana's attack is this time?" he thought to himself as he bashed what seemed like an endless army of Kankrelats. He didn't know that Xana wasn't actually behind it.

Bill quickly beat the brains in of the monsters and turned towards the school. He began to run to make sure it was safe.

"Ulrich! Odd! What are you doing the Scyphozoa has Nova?" he yelled to them once he saw them all.

The two boys turned around and saw that Bill was standing there watching them as they just stood there.

"_You!" _they said in unison.

"No! They're possessed but they don't have Xana's eye." Bill said getting ready to attack.

The Scyphozoa dropped the blonde haired girl straight to the ground like she was a rag doll.

"Nova!" Bill screamed running towards Odd and Ulrich swinging the stick missing both of them.

"_Is that the best you got?" _the boys taunted.

"No. I have this!" Bill replied swinging again only to get double kicked in the back of the head flying across campus.

Bill slowly got to his feet again only this time noticing he didn't have his stick that he was using as a weapon.

"_You will never win against us." _the two boys smirked leaving Bill to shake unimaginably.

"I'm assuming that since you don't have the Eye of Xana that this isn't a Xana attack." Bill stated making a fist.

"_Your right._" they replied.

"Then who is?" Bill asked.

"_I am."_ a voice said but before Bill could turn around he was knocked out. "_Take this trash away."_

"_Yes, master._" the two boys agreed.

"The Scyphozoa will go after the other Ishiyama." the person added.

The two boys nodded in reply, grabbed Bill off the ground and started to take him away towards the factory.

"Now, Scyphozoa." the voice ordered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William and Aelita had landed on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. The area was relatively quiet.

"Where is the tower?" asked William looking around for any uninvited guests.

"Actually, I couldn't virtualize you very close to it so it's pretty far away." Jeremy replied.

"Oh, great, thanks." William said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm sending the Overbike and Overwing." Jeremy responded.

"Remember William. We have to hurry and deactivate the tower. No playing around." Aelita said getting on the Overwing.

"Ok, fine." William said sighing in disappointment getting on the Overbike.

"The tower is on the other side of the Sector, sorry." Jeremy informed.

"Very well. We're off." William replied taking off on the Overbike.

"Jeremy, it seems pretty quiet here on Lyoko." Aelita said as her and William raced towards the activated tower.

"That's because you two aren't where the fun's at." Jeremy replied seeing a group of monsters on the screen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi laid in her room sleeping when suddenly the Scyphozoa broke in waking her up.

"Oh, no, Xana!" was the first thing she said seeing the jellyfish creature.

A fast blue blur came in and revealed Nova standing in Yumi's room.

"Has Xana gotten to you?" Yumi asked ready to attack.

"_No." _the blonde answered.

The Scyphozoa attacked with it's tentacles. "Agh!" Yumi screamed as the Scyphozoa possessed her as well.

"_I got to myself."_ Nova stated smirking.

**A/N: What could whoever has launched an attack want with Odd, Ulrich and Yumi? Will the Lyoko Warriors be able to stop the attack? And who has launched this attack? Until next update.**


	25. If Xana Isn't Attacking Then Who is? Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**If Xana Isn't Attacking Who Is? Part 2**

Yumi's eyes began to turn silver like Ulrich and Odd's had already done after they were possessed by the Scyphozoa.

"Yes, master." she smirked as the Scyphozoa let her go.

"Go meet Odd and Ulrich." Nova commanded.

"Very well." Yumi obeyed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William and Aelita had finally found some monsters to deal with on Lyoko.

"About time." William said jumping off the Overbike making his sword appear in his hand and destroyed two Green Kankrelats.

"Nice job, William." Aelita congratulated getting her energy field ready to fire on the Overwing.

"Um, guys. Did any of you get devirtualized?" asked Jeremy.

"No." William answered as he watched Aelita fire her energy field. "Why?"

"There's an activated scanner. Wonder who it could be?" Jeremy replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the Scanner room it opened up to reveal a boy wearing a grey shirt and jeans. He had black hair. It was Rob. He jumped up the ladder to the Computer Lab where Jeremy was located.

"Rob! What are you doing her?" asked Jeremy surprised to see him.

"I've come to bail you out." he smirked as the Eye of Xana appeared in his eyes.

"From what?" the boy genius asked.

"Your new enemy of course." Rob responded.

"I'm thinking this new enemy is a threat to Xana as well." replied Jeremy.

"Yes." Rob nodded.

"Aelita, William, how's that tower coming along?" Jeremy asked looking at his screen.

"We're a little busy." William replied as the sound of Kankrelats could be heard from the Computer Lab.

"They're here." Rob proclaimed.

"Who?" Jeremy said confused.

"Our common enemy." responded Rob. "I'll go and take care of them."

"Ok, then." Jeremy said as the elevator doors closed with Rob in them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what does Rob want?" Aelita asked as she fired Energy Field's at the monsters.

"He's helping us." Jeremy said with a grin.

"Really." Aelita said surprised.

"Now we're working with Xana. I'm really confused, now." William said blocking lasers with his giant sword.

"Yup." Jeremy replied typing something on the computer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd and Ulrich had carried Bill's lifeless body to the factory so they could throw him in the river.

"What are you two doing?" a voice asked causing them to drop Bill.

They turned to look. "_You."_ they said in unison.

"Xana is in the area." Rob grinned.

Ulrich and Odd made electric swords in their hands. "_We'll kill you!"_

"That's a neat trick. Did your parents give you them for Christmas?" Rob smirked.

"_Ha. Very amusing Xana. But we know your no match for us." _the two boys replied.

"How about him?" Rob pointed as the two turned to see Bill.

"This is for knocking me out." Bill said punching the two in the face.

"Nice to see you back up." Rob remarked.

"Nice to see you being good for a change." Bill retorted.

"Amusing." Rob grinned.

Bill and Rob both jumped back as Ulrich and Odd got to their feet.

"_You won't win." _the two proclaimed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova started to get up from being knocked out by the Scyphozoa. She was dazed and confused at what was going on.

"Ah. What happened?" she asked trying to collect her thoughts.

She looked around trying to see if she could find her friends then she realized what had happened.

"Ulrich and Odd were possessed. The Scyphozoa drained some more of my thoughts." she said to herself. "I have to get to the factory so I can help the others." the blonde said dusting herself off.

"Hold it right there, Nova." she heard and turned around to see Yumi.

"No, Yumi. The Scyphozoa possessed you, too." Nova responded getting ready to fight.

"Don't worry. We'll soon have all of your thoughts and you won't be able to deactivate the towers anymore." the possessed Yumi proclaimed with a smirk.

"I don't think so. My friends will stop whoever you are." Nova replied.

Nova tackled Yumi to the ground. The possessed Yumi kicked Nova off and on to the ground herself. Nova laid in pain after getting the wind slightly knocked out of her.

"I can't believe you haven't figured out who I am." Yumi laughed.

"No way. It can't be." Nova said shaking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Lyoko, William was battling the Green Kankrelats while Aelita was hiding so she didn't get devirtualized.

"Haa!" William screamed a battle cry swinging his giant sword at two Kankrelats destroying them.

"Good job, William." Jeremy complimented as he saw the Green Kankrelats disappear from the screen.

William turned around and was shot in the chest and knocked down on the ground.

"William, watch out! You only have 60 life points left." Jeremy warned.

"That's enough to help me get Aelita to the tower." William replied.

The boy ran towards the Green Kankrelat that shot him and swung his sword destroying it.

"Anyone else?" William asked.

Another ten Green Kankrelats appeared in the Forest Sector all coming towards the boy with the large sword.

"Watch out, William. There's something different about them." Jeremy revealed after something different popped up on the supercomputer.

"They look the same to me." William said as he struck a Kankrelat and got electrocuted.

"William, you lost 40 life points by being electrocuted." Jeremy said seeing William only had 20 life points left.

"Well isn't that great." William smirked.

"Don't do it. You'll leave Aelita by herself." Jeremy replied.

"Jeremy, where's everybody else?" asked Aelita who was hiding behind a tree.

""We can't afford to wait for them." William stated. "Agh!" he cried out attacking a Green Kankrelat. He was shot in the back and devirtualized. 

"William!" Jeremy and Aelita screamed in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William fell out of the scanners somewhat weakened as everybody was when they get devirtualized. "Jeremy, I'm going to find the others." William said slowly walking towards the elevator.

"Ok." Jeremy nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill and Rob were dodging the electric swords of Ulrich and Odd. Bill jumped over Odd as he swung at him.

"Come on, Odd. Your like fighting a doll." he joked as he jumped backwards to dodge.

"_Your childish antics mean nothing. They only delay the inevitable"_ Odd smirked angrily.

"Wow, Odd using big words. That's a surprise." Bill laughed.

Rob was jumping backwards towards the factory as the possessed Ulrich followed him swinging his electric sword at Xana's minion.

"You can't beat Xana." Rob proclaimed grabbing the electric sword that Ulrich had with his bare hands.

"_Ah."_ Ulrich smirked. "_Take this."_ and kicked Rob in the gut. 

The Eye of Xana appeared in Rob's eyes. "I will bring the real Ulrich back." he stated charging his hands with electricity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William had gotten upstairs into the factory. He watched as Rob and Ulrich were battling throughout the place.

"Whoa. Ulrich and Odd have been possessed." he said watching.

Rob shot his electricity at Ulrich, who dodged it by putting his electric sword up to block it. The electricity bounced off and shot at William.

"Argh!" William screamed being electrocuted. The boy collapsed to the ground.

Rob quickly ran towards Ulrich punching him in the face. Bill kicked Odd in the gut and ran over to William.

"William, are you ok?" Bill asked getting on his knees to help his friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." William said as his phone rang.

Bill grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello."

"Bill, where's William?" asked Jeremy who was on the other end.

"He's been electrocuted by a possessed Ulrich." Bill answered.

"Oh. Your mom needs help. She's in the Forest Sector by herself with monsters blocking the tower." Jeremy explained.

"I'll come to help." Bill said hanging up.

"Go help your mom. I'll be fine." William said softly.

"Right." Bill said as he ran towards the elevator.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova and the possessed Yumi were punching each other and dodging the others punches. Nova finally did a spin kick that she learned in her Pencak Silat class and hit Yumi in the face.

"Sorry about that cousin." Nova said pushing her hair back.

Nova looked down at her possessed cousin who wasn't moving after the spin kick feeling bad for what she just did but she knew that she had no choice but to do it.

"I have to go help deactivate the tower." she said as she began to run off into the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill took the elevator down to the scanner room.

"I'm in a scanner, dad." the black jacket wearing boy said standing inside of one.

"Ok. Transfer, Bill. Scanner, Bill. Virtualization." Jeremy brought up the Holomap and found where Aelita was.

"Aelita!" he called.

"Yes, Jeremy." she answered.

"Bill's coming to help." he explained.

"Thanks." the pink haired girl who liked like an elf on Lyoko replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill landed in the Forest Sector. "Can I have a vehicle?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sending you the Overboard. It's faster." Jeremy answered.

The Overboard appeared before Bill. "Thanks, dad." he said jumping on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green Kankrelats surrounded Aelita. She couldn't even run to the tower because it was too far to away.

"Jeremy, I have a problem." Aelita said scared.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." a voice said. Aelita looked and saw Bill on the Overboard.

"Bill!" Aelita said with joy.

"Sword Slice!" Bill screamed out destroying the whole army of Green Kankrelats jumping off the Overboard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rob was trying to dodge both the possessed Odd and Ulrich's electric swords. Ulrich swung and hit Rob in the side.

"Ah!" Xana's prisoner screamed from the pain.

Odd brought his electric sword up pointing down at Rob. "_Now it ends!" _ he screamed.

Nova was running towards them and saw what was happening.

"Hey, Odd! Ulrich!" she yelled causing them to look.

"_Her."_ Ulrich said. "_Finish Xana. I'll get her."_

"_Right."_ possessed Odd agreed.

He took a swift swing at Rob. "Nooo!" William yelled taking the sword straight to the gut as Rob watched in horror.

"William!" Nova screamed as she ran passes everyone to check on her fallen friend who had an electric sword in his chest.

William looked up at Nova. "Tell the others I-I s-said goo-goodbye." he said as he closed his eyes.

Nova put her ear to his chest and didn't hear a heartbeat. "You monsters!" she screamed as an aura surrounded her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita was in the tower and up on the second platform. She entered her name on the computer screen.

Aelita…

Code… Lyoko…

"Tower deactivated." she whispered as the screens plunged down around her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich and Odd returned to normal looking at the now dead William. The electric sword had disappeared.

"What happened?" Ulrich and Odd asked in unison.

Yumi was coming out of the sewer when she saw what had happened with everyone.

"William!" she yelled running over.

"It's too late. When Odd was possessed he stabbed him." Nova explained.

Ulrich got his phone out to call Jeremy. "William's been killed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Jeremy screamed making Aelita and Bill jump on Lyoko.

"What is it, Jeremy?" Aelita asked not knowing what happened.

"William's dead." he responded.

Aelita looked down at the ground. "Did you hear that, Bill?"

Bill stood silent. It was as if he was going to cry. He had just lost a man he considered his best friend.

"Return to the past, now!" the white bubble engulfed the factory, William's body, Nova, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd , Rob, Kadic and the world. They went back in time to before Bill returned to Kadic from his midnight meeting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill walked into his room. He knew what he was about to see. Bill looked over at William's bed. Nothing was there.

"Dad, William's body is gone." Bill had called Jeremy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the vows of Sector 5 Rob stood talking to a shadow figure that couldn't be seen.

"We sure fooled them." Rob smirked with his back to the other person.

"Yeah. They think your on their side." the shadow figure replied. "But it seems in their return trip their dead friend has disappeared."

"Isn't that a pity." Xana/Rob smiled disappearing.

**A/N: Where did William's body go? Why did B-Nova have him killed? And what's next for the Lyoko Warriors? Until next update.**


	26. Mourning the Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Mourning the Dead**

The Lyoko gang minus Bill was at the Factory. Bill was still sulking after the loss of William.

"I can't locate William's body on Lyoko." said Jeremy who was searching all of the Sectors of Lyoko.

"Well, where could he have gone?" asked Ulrich who may have not liked William but he couldn't bare to watch a friend sulking at the loss of another.

"Maybe Xana is behind this." Yumi pointed out figuring killing William was apart of his plan.

"No, Xana wouldn't kill someone and then take his body." Aelita replied.

"Unless it wanted to eat something." Odd added getting a blank stare from everyone. "What? It's the only thing I could think of. I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry." retorted Ulrich making everyone except Nova laugh.

"What's wrong, Nova?" asked Yumi noticing her cousins sad look.

"Oh nothing. I'm just worried about Bill." the blonde girl replied.

"He'll be ok." Aelita said assuring Nova by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Aelita." Nova said smiling,

"Guys, let's go. There's nothing we can do anymore." Jeremy said getting up from the supercomputer.

"Wait, what are we going to tell everyone about William?" Yumi asked as no one thought about that before.

"I guess we'll tell them the truth." Jeremy answered.

"And what's that?" asked Ulrich confused as to why they would reveal anything about Lyoko.

"He ran away." Jeremy smiled.

"Would you like to walk me home, Ulrich?" Yumi smiled at her boyfriend.

"Sure, Yumi." Ulrich smiled back.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Odd gagged.

"Shut up, Odd." Yumi said sticking out her tongue.

"Can I walk with you two?" asked Nova.

"Sure, but why Nova?" Yumi replied.

"I just need to stay away from Kadic a little longer." the blonde sighed.

The gang took the elevator up to the factory floor. Odd, Jeremy and Aelita went back to the school. Nova, Ulrich and Yumi were walking to Yumi's house.

"So Jeremy, should I talk to Bill?" asked Aelita worried about her sons well being.

"Yes, but I'll go with you." Jeremy replied.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat." Odd felt his stomach as it growled.

Bill sat in his room alone. He was against the wall on his bed. He looked as if he was a lifeless soul.

"**Your friend is gone."**

Bill began to hold his head hearing a bunch of different strange voices.

"**Xana will rule."**

"**Help me." **

"**Get Revenge."**

Bill collapsed off the bed and on to the floor. The computer screen turned on and the Eye of Xana appeared. Out of an electrical socket a Xana ghost came out.

Yumi, Ulrich and Nova were walking down the street to Yumi's house. Yumi was in the middle of her cousin and Ulrich.

"Do you think Bill will come out and at least talk to us?" asked Nova who was looking around as they walked down the street on the side walk.

"Give him time. All guys are like that." Yumi stated making Ulrich stare at her.

"What do you mean all guys are like that?" Ulrich said ticked off.

"You know its true. How many times were you jealous when I talked to William or Bill and got upset and didn't want to talk to anybody?" Yumi smirked.

"Hey, I had a right to be." Ulrich replied.

"No you didn't." Yumi retorted.

"What do you mean? I thought you liked him." Ulrich responded.

"Ok, you two stop fighting." Nova said getting in between Yumi and Ulrich who were face to face.

Before they got to Yumi's house they stopped where they were.

"I hear something." Nova said looking around.

"I don't hear anything." Ulrich said looking in all directions. Suddenly Yumi was knocked out from behind.

"Yumi!" Ulrich and Nova yelled as they watched Yumi collapse. Then Ulrich was attacked as well.

"Ulrich!" Nova said backing away from the attacker.

"_Now I got you." _ the attacker said using super speed to grab Nova.

Jeremy and Aelita opened the door to Bill's room and found him on the floor not moving.

"Bill!" Aelita yelled running over to her collapsed son. "Get up."

Jeremy quickly followed over. "Is he breathing?"

"Yes." Aelita checked putting her ear against his chest.

"Let's lay him on the bed on the bed." Jeremy said as he and Aelita picked their son up and placed him gently on the bed.

"Do you think Xana is behind this?" Aelita said concerned for Bill's well being.

"I don't know let me check Bill's Super Scan." Jeremy said walking over and turned on Bill's laptop "No way."

"What is it, Jeremy?" Aelita replied looking over towards the laptop.

"Three new Sectors have appeared on the Holomap." the blonde boy stated.

Bill sat up and opened his eyes. "Lyoko is complete." Jeremy and Aelita looked over at their son.

"Does that mean we can return everything to normal?" Aelita smiled.

"No." both Jeremy and Bill revealed to the pink haired girl.

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"It is impossible." Bill smirked.

Aelita looked over to Jeremy who nodded. "No, it can't be." 

Bill stood up from the bed. "I must go to the factory."

"You aren't going anywhere." Aelita ordered pushing him lightly back on to the bed. 

"Why do you have to go to the factory?" asked Jeremy.

"I must stop them before it is too late." Bill replied in a voice that seemed robotic.

"Who must you stop?" Aelita asked.

"The ones who are behind what happened to William." Bill answered.

"Let me go check my Super Scan. Yours isn't picking up any activated towers." Jeremy said before he left the room leaving Aelita with Bill.

"I must go." Bill said standing up.

"I'll go with you." Aelita offered.

" No, it is too dangerous for you." Bill replied shocking Aelita and walking out.

Jeremy came rushing back into the room. "Aelita, Xana has activated three different towers in the new Sectors." the boy said running over to the knocked out girl.

Jeremy shook her. "Yes, Jeremy." she said opening her eyes.

"We have to call the others, Xana has launched an attack activating three different towers." Jeremy explained.

Deep down in the Computer Lab of the factory B-Nova had a hold of the real Nova. The evil project dropped the girl onto the floor and started to sit down in the computer chair in front of the supercomputer.

"Stop right there!" a voice ordered.

B-Nova looked over. "_Oh, it's you."_

"This time we can beat you." Bill proclaimed as his eyes turned completely black.

"_What it this? Nine towers have been activated all at the same time._" B-Nova said shocked.

"They are all my towers, Project Nova." Bill smirked.

"_No matter. I'll finish you._" Project Nova said getting up.

The tow clashed with fists causing an earthquake so big it could be felt around the world.

"What did you do to the real Bill?" the evil girl asked.

"I am the real Bill. An old ally has given my strenght back." Bill said as he punched B-Nova in the gut.

"_No matter. I guess you already know Xana is on my side as well." _Project Nova replied standing up from being knocked against the wall.

"You'll pay for what you did to William?" Bill said dodging a punch and giving B-Nova an uppercut knocking her to the upper part of the factory. Bill then jumped up to find the evil girl.

"_I didn't do anything to William." _B-Nova said getting up brushing dust off her outfit.

"Then where is he?" Bill asked.

"_The same place you little girlfriend's going to be when I'm done with you._" Project Nova explained.

"You'll never be done with me." Bill said.

"_I think I will." _evil Nova replied . Just then Bill's eyes turned back to normal and he collapsed on the floor.

"_Looks like my friend kicked in._" she laughed as her face distorted revealing the Eye of Xana.

Jeremy, Aelita and Odd had gotten to the factory.

"Look!" Odd pointed. "There's Bill and Nova is standing above him."

"No, Odd." Aelita said. "That's Project Nova."

"I'll take care of her." Odd said swinging down on the rope kicking B-Nova in the back of the head. "Banzi!"

B-Nova fell to the ground. "_Ah! I'm getting weak I need to be scanned_."

"Jeremy!" Odd called. "Go shut down the scanners.!"

"Right." Jeremy agreed as he and Aelita took the elevator down to the Computer Lab.

"_You!" _B-Nova grabbed Odd by the shirt.

"Yeah." Odd laughed.

"_Stay out of my way."_ the evil computer project ordered and threw Odd into a wall.

The elevator opened up and Jeremy and Aelita walked off to see Nova on the floor.

"Nova!" Aelita said running over to check on her.

Nova slowly opened her eyes. "Ulrich and Yumi were attacked."

"Don't worry they are fine. They are on their way." Aelita assured helping Nova to her feet.

Jeremy sat down at the supercomputer and turned on the news. "Well there's no other attacks. I have to shut the scanners down."

"Why?" Nova asked.

"Your evil twin needs more power." Jeremy answered.

"Oh." Nova said softly. "What about Bill?"

"He's um," Jeremy didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong with him? If that no good-" Nova started angrily but was cut off by Aelita.

"He's just unconscious. He'll be fine." or so Aelita thought.

Odd slowly got his vision back from being thrown into the wall and felt something in his pocket. Ulrich and Yumi showed up finally and saw B-Nova.

"I got her, Ulrich." Yumi said running to punch the evil computer created human.

"_Got you." _B-Nova said grabbing Yumi's fist.

"Yumi!" Ulrich tried for a kick but his foot was caught.

"Hey, evil girl." Odd said making B-Nova turn around.

"What?" evil Nova frowned angrily.

"Are you weakened by this?" Odd asked pulling out a green gem.

B-Nova looked at it tossing Ulrich and Yumi away. "What is that?" 

"It's a gem. I thought you got weak around green stuff." Odd said smiling.

"You little-" B-Nova started to say.

"Hey you got to watch your temper." Odd joked as he slowly backed up from the evil girl.

B-Nova whined her fist up and punched Odd in the stomach as he flew against a pole. Her face distorted again. "Ah. I'm still weak."

Someone tapped her on the back and she turned around. "Maybe I can help you." Bill said punching her in the face.

Down in the Computer Lab Jeremy, Aelita and Nova waited patiently for the others.

"Where can they be?" Jeremy asked getting impatient.

"I don't know. Do you want me to go find them?" Nova offered.

"Sure tell them to get here immediately." Jeremy ordered.

Nova walked over and took the elevator up. When she got to the top of the factory she saw everyone standing above B-Nova.

"Everyone go to the Scanner Room. I'll handle this imposter." Nova ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." everyone said in reply as they got on the elevator.

"Come on." Nova said looking at her evil self.

B-Nova got back to her feet. "What do you think your going to do?" Oh, just finish you off." Nova smiled as the two girls ran at each other throwing punches.

**A/N: Can Nova finally defeat B-Nova? Will they be able to deactivate Xana's towers and who is this person activating towers to help Bill? Until next update.**


	27. Family Feud

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I own Nova, Bill and Rob.**

**Family Feud**

The Nova's both hit each other in the face and the impact was so hard that they each flew back into poles.

"Ow. That hurt." Nova said standing up rubbing her head.

"_That's what makes us different. That only tickled me."_ B-Nova said smirking.

I'll still get rid of you. After all I know who created you." the good blonde said brushing herself off. "And I know your weakness."

"I was beginning to think nobody was going to figure it out." B-Nova replied standing back up.

Down in the Scanner Room Ulrich, Odd and Bill were waiting to get virtualized onto Lyoko.

"We're ready, Jeremy." Ulrich said waiting in the scanner.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Bill. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Bill. Virtualization." Jeremy said as he began the virtualization process. The scanners opened back up as Yumi and Aelita got in. "Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization."

The five Lyoko Warriors landed in the newly recreated Desert Sector.

"We could use some taxi's, Einstein." Odd said as they looked around and saw no towers in sight.

"Coming right up. Vehicle materialization." Jeremy replied as the four vehicles appeared in front of them.

Bill got on his two wheeled Billcycle, Odd got on the Overboard, Yumi and Aelita got on the Overwing and Ulrich was on the Overbike.

"Where's the tower, Jeremy?" asked Aelita as they began to head off.

"Northeast. And watch out for monsters. I see Krabes, Megatanks and Hornets." Jeremy answered.

"_So if you know my weakness what is it_?" asked B-Nova.

Nova took out her phone and began to play one of her ringtones which was the song "Gone." by Fuel. "It's music." Nova laughed.

"_Ahh!_" B-Nova screamed as her face distorted revealing a crytic backwards "N" symbol. She dropped to her knees.

Nova walked slowly towards B-Nova and punched her in the face. "How did that feel?"

"_Curse you_!" Project Nova screamed laying on the ground holding her ears.

"I told you I can beat you. And after you die I can go help my friends deactivate the towers." Nova smiled as she continuously kicked the evil Nova.

Back on Lyoko in the Desert Sector everyone finally saw the monsters that were protecting the activated tower.

"You guys go after the monsters I have something else to do." Bill said as he noticed something on a cliff.

"What are you doing?" asked Aelita wondering what her son was up to.

"Settling a score." he replied as the others went off ahead of him.

Bill jumped off the Billcycle, did a back flip, pulled his sword out and landed behind Rob, the Dark Knight of Xana swinging his sword but was blocked by the Knight's spear. All in one motion.

"You never give up. Do you, Bill?" the Dark Knight smirked.

"Never." Bill smiled back.

Rob spun his spear in his hand and swung it in a sword-like motion. Bill blocked it with his sword and jumped backward.

Odd was on the Overboard flying around trying to dodge lasers from all of the monsters.

"Laser Arrow!" the purple cat warrior yelled as he fired an arrow at a Megatank as it closed it's shell.

"Oh man. Yeah, go hide in your turtle shell!" Odd said mad that the Megatank closed it's shell.

Ulrich got off the Overbike. "Super Sprint!" he said running at super speed up to a Krabe jumped up in the air and stabbed the Krabe in it's eye. "Impact!" he yelled pulling the saber out jumping away as the Krabe exploded.

Yumi and Aelita got shot off the Overwing as it devirtualized dropping to the ground.

"Aelita, hide. We'll take care of them." Yumi said using her fans to block incoming lasers from Hornets.

"Ok." Aelita replied running behind a rock.

"Hi-yaa!" Yumi yelled throwing one of her metal fans at a Hornet while she used her other fan to block lasers. The fan hit a Hornet and destroyed it.

Bill swung his sword at Rob who moved out of the way of the attack and kicked Bill in the side.

"You can't win, Bill." Rob said awaiting the boy to get back up.

"Oh, I'll beat you. And then I can live happily ever after." Bill said getting back up and turning around.

In the Computer Lab Jeremy was watching the progress of the Lyoko Warriors on Lyoko. Immediately the Super Scan picked up nine activated towers. On in each of the nine Sectors.

"Whoa, Bill. What's going on?" Jeremy asked as he watched something start happening to Bill on the screen.

"Oh nothing." Bill answered but Jeremy wasn't convinced.

On Lyoko Rob watched as Bill's eyes turned black instead of being blue and he had a black aura around him.

"What's this?" the Dark Knight of Xana asked starting to tremble.

"The same thing you partner on Earth B-Nova has already felt." Bill replied smirking.

Jeremy heard the elevator coming down so he looked over as it opened revealing Nova, who walked off into the room.

"Do they need my help?" the blonde asked.

"Not right now but where's B-Nova?" asked Jeremy being a little shaky expecting the evil Nova instead.

"I got rid of her finally." Nova replied looking over Jeremy's shoulder.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich cried out as the three Ulrich's surrounded a Megatank. The Megatank fired at the two clones making them disappear. Ulrich jumped up. "Impact!" he yelled stabbing the Megatank in it's eye and jumped away before it exploded. "Now that's what I call poking an eye out."

"Energy Field!" Aelita said peeking out behind a rock shooting a Hornet that had followed her destroying it.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd jumped off the Overboard, shot the arrow and hit a Megatnk in it's eye as it opened making it explode.

Yumi was now fighting Krabes by herself. Three Krabes had surrounded the geisha warrior.

"How do I get out of this one?" she asked herself as she blocked lasers from all directions with her fans.

"Impact!" Ulrich had come from behind and stabbed one of the Krabes in it's eye. "How you doing Yumi?" Ulrich asked landing next to her.

"Much better." Yumi replied smiling.

"Hey, you two love birds. Can you stop flirting and I don't know maybe get rid of this fish food." Odd said moving towards the Krabes. "Laser Arrow!" Odd fired destroying the second Krabe.

"Hey, can all of you stop playing around so we can deactivate the three towers Xana activated." Jeremy interrupted.

"What's it look like we're doing Einstein? Having a picnic." Odd said sarcastically. Nova just laughed.

Rob was angered at the way Bill looked. He struck Bill with his spear only to be overpowered by the Lyoko Warriors sword.

"How are you so strong?" Rob asked shocked.

"Like I told B-Nova. An old ally has activated nine towers to give me this strength." Bill answered pushing Rob away with his sword making him fall off the cliff.

"I will kill you!" the Dark Knight of Xana proclaimed.

"No, I will kill you for what you did to my best friend." Bill replied jumping off the cliff.

As soon as Bill landed the only remaining Krabe fired a laser at Bill who deflected it with his sword back at the Krabe destroying it.

With all the commotion Aelita took the opportunity to run to the tower. She got inside, rose to the second platform and walked to the center.

Aelita…

Code… Lyoko…

"Tower deactivated." she whispered as the screens plunged down around her.

Outside the tower nobody realized that Rob was running towards the Digital Sea. Bill turned to look for him with his black aura and black eyes. "Where do you think your going?"

"Away from you." the Knight responded.

"Super Flame!" Bill turned into a fireball and shot at Rob.

Aelita had come out of the tower watching as did the others as Bill and Rob plunged off the Sector and into the Digital Sea.

"Nooo!" everyone screamed in unison as the splash of hitting the sea was twice as big as it normally would be.

Aelita dropped to her knees and looked down at the ground now hat she had just lost her son.

"Bill." she said softly.

Jeremy looked over at Nova who had tears in her eyes.

"It'll be alright. We'll get Xana for this." he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Send me to Lyoko,. Now!" Nova ordered upset that she had just lost the one boy she cared about.

"Right away. I'm setting up the virtualization process." the boy replied as he began to type on the supercomputer.

**A/N: Another interesting chapter. Will they deactivate the last two towers still activated? And how will the group continue on after losing two members? Plus is B-Nova really gone? Also Nova said she knew who created Project Nova who is it? Until next update.**


	28. Soar to the Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Soar to the Sky**

Nova climbed down the ladder to the Scanner Room. "I'm ready, Jeremy." she said standing in a scanner.

"Ok. I'm sending you where the others are. Transfer, Nova. Scanner, Nova. Virtualization." said the boy genius.

Nova landed in the Desert Sector in between the others.

"How are you holding up?" asked Yumi making sure her cousin was ok.

"I'll be fine." Nova replied.

"Hey, Einstein! Where to next?" asked Odd as they stood around in an empty Desert Sector.

"Hold on." Jeremy said. "Code: Sky" a transporter appeared and grabbed the five Lyoko Warriors.

The transporter took them to a Sector that looked like it was way up in the sky. There were towers spread out on different clouds.

"Welcome to the Cloud Sector everyone." Jeremy greeted as the transporter let them off.

"Thanks but where's the barf bag." Odd said holding his stomach.

"Back away, Odd." Ulrich said moving away from Odd.

"You better hold it in or I'm gonna make you eat my fist." Nova replied staring at Odd.

"Ok, I feel better now." Odd responded quickly even though he didn't feel better.

"I'm sending the vehicles to the Cloud Sector." Jeremy said as the Overbike, Overboard and Overwing appeared in front of them.

"Nova, you can ride on the Overbike with me." Ulrich offered to his girlfriend's cousin.

"Ok." she replied as the two got on.

Odd jumped on the Overboard and Aelita and Yumi got on the Overwing.

"Watch out. I see Black Tarantulas on screen." warned Jeremy.

"I don't see anything, Einst-" before Odd could finish he was shot in the arm. "Never mind I see them."

"Energy Field!" Aelita created the pink orb and fired it however it had no effect.

"Let me try. Hi-yaa!" Yumi said throwing one of her fans but it only scraped the Blakc Tarantula.

"Odd, you only have 70 life points left." Jeremy said as he watched the battle on screen.

"Thanks, Einstein but I think I can handle a little Tarantula." Odd laughed as he fired. "Laser Arrow!" the arrow chipped the Black Tarantula.

"Ulrich, ride by and I'll scratch it with my claws." Nova ordered.

Ulrich drove the Overbike near a Black Tarantula pulling one of his sabers out. "Impact!"

"Cat Claw!" both yelled as they hit the Tarantula making it explode.

"Good job, guys." Jeremy congratulated even thought there was still two left.

"We always do a good job, Einstein." Odd bragged.

In the Computer Lab, Jeremy was watching the Super Scan and noticed the nine different towers were still activated but the third tower activated by Xana in the Ice Sector had been deactivated.

"What is this?" he asked himself as he heard the elevator coming down.

Nova walked out holding her ribs that appeared to be injured.

"Where's that imposter?" asked Nova looking around.

"Aren't you the imposter?" Jeremy replied staring at her.

"No." she answered.

"Prove it." he said.

"Um, let's see. I like to listen to my ipod, I like to be alone and I'm the one who messed up the time periods." she responded.

"Well in that case. Get to the Scanner Room." Jeremy ordered.

"What did I miss?" the blonde haired girl asked.

"We deactivated a tower in the Desert Sector, Bill fell into the Digital Sea, the tower in the Ice Sector somehow got deactivated and now everyone including your twin are in the Cloud Sector." Jeremy explained.

"Wait, Bill's gone." Nova got wind of what Jeremy said.

**Nova's P.O.V.**

It can't be. Why of all people does it have to be him? I don't know what I'm going to do now. I lost the one person that really cares about me.

Before I knew it I was on my knees. Tears were running down my face. I never truly felt this way before. How can we stop Xana now that we're down two members?

Xana will pay for this. I will do everything in my power to end this. I got back to my feet.

"Jeremy, set up my virtualization." I ordered wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Yes." he nodded to me.

I walked over to the elevator and got in. I hit the button and took it down to the Scanner Room. I stepped out of the elevator and got in a scanner.

**End P.O.V.**

"Transfer, Nova. Scanner, Nova. Virtualization." Jeremy said as he hit enter.

Nova landed in the Cloud Sector and started looking around for the others.

"Nova, I'm sending th Billcycle." Jeremy informed.

"No, I don't need it." the white furry cat responded as fire erupted from her hands.

The others had finally finished destroying the Black Tarantulas.

"Well that was rough." B-Nova said looking at the others.

"Not as rough as it's going to be for you. B-Nova." Jeremy stated.

A fireball was shot at the evil white cat knocking her off the Overbike. The other Lyoko Warriors got in fighting stances.

"_Ah. She's still alive. See once her music stopped playing I got my strength back." _Project Nova responded getting back up.

"You can't get rid of me." Nova said flying towards them on a bridge of fire.

"Cool. The real Nova's here." Aelita said cheerful.

"Wait. Hold on. I thought B-Nova's weakness was Kryptonite." Odd boasted laughing.

"_No you dimwit. That's the weakness of Superman." _Project Nova corrected angrily.

"Oh, yeah. Well what do you know." Odd said scratching his head.

"That's it. I'm getting rid of this, ah! I can't even say it." Nova said as her fists turned to fire. "This is for Bill!"

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired directly at B-Nova who stood there.

"_You do know that doesn't hurt." _the evil girl laughed.

"Energy Field!" Aelita fired at the evil Nova who took it to the face.

"Nova Flame!" Nova yelled shooting two huge fire waves at the evil one.

The evil Nova caught it. "_Your a strong girl aren't you?" _she said as she was slowly pushed back.

"Do it, Nova." the others cheered on.

"Super Flame!" a voice was heard and a huge fireball attacked B-Nova from the side devirtualizing her.

Everyone looked at the fireball as it changed back into a black and gold Lyoko Warrior. All of the Lyoko Warriors except Nova ran over to him. Aelita was the first to hug him since he was her son.

"How did you survive?" Aelita asked.

"There's something I never told you. I can't die in the Digital Sea as long as Lyoko is around." Bill smiled.

Nova ignored him and walked into the tower. Inside she rose to the second platform. In the center she entered her name.

Code… Nova…

Code… Cloud…

"Tower deactivated." she whispered watching the screens go down around her.

Jeremy had begun bringing everyone back. First it was Ulrich, Odd and Yumi materialized back. Then Nova and Aelita came out of the scanners. The five awaited for Bill to be materialized.

"Materialization, Bill." they heard Jeremy announce.

The scanner opened. Bill walked out using the scanner to keep himself up.

"Hey." he said smiling.

Nova ran over to him with a big hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." the blonde smiled crying tears of joy.

"Yeah, you scared us." Yumi said.

"Sorry, but the activated towers unleashed a dark side of me." Bill explained.

"Let's go. We can hang out tomorrow." Aelita said as they headed for the elevator.

"I have an idea. Why don't we have a sleepover in my room." Bill responded.

"Mr. Delmas won't let us do that." Jeremy said as he joined them on the elevator.

"I know something I can do." Bill replied.

"Oh really. What is that?" Nova asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Bill answered.

"You sound like Jim." Ulrich retorted.

"Well, while you do what your going to do I'm going to get something to eat ." Odd said rubbing his stomach.

Sissi was walking in the dorms towards her room. She took her key out and unlocked the door and walked in. she put her purse down on her table. Sissi turned around towards the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Sissi asked seeing Bill standing arms crossed against the wall.

"I need a favor." he answered.

"Oh yeah. The last time you wanted a favor from me you dumped me." Sissi replied.

"I know and I'm sorry." Bill apologized.

"Ok. What's in this favor for me?" asked Sissi.

"This." Bill said walking slowly over to her. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. "Plus, I'll go out with you again."

"You have a deal." Sissi said surprised that Bill did that.

Far away from Kadic and the factory in some sort of garage there was the man in a ski mask wearing a business suit. A scanner sat in the corner. It opened letting out B-Nova.

"Well, how's our pet project?" she asked now fully energized because she was scanned.

"It's just woken up." the man replied.

"Good." Project Nova laughed.

**A/N: Bill has made a deal with Sissi. How will this unfold? Plus, the new pet of B-Nova, what is it and what are they going to do with it? But more importantly who is the one helping Bill with the activated towers.? Until next update.**


	29. Break Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Break Time**

It was the morning after the Lyoko Warrior's spent the night in Bill's dorm room. Bill was the only one awake. He laid in his bed with his eyes open looking at the ceiling. He was thinking about what he had promised Sissi.

**Flashback**

Bill was standing inside Sissi's room next to the door. The door opened up and Sissi walked in closing the door without even seeing Bill. She put her purse down on her table. She then turned around and saw Bill standing against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" the daughter of the Principal asked.

"I need a favor from you." he answered.

"Oh yeah. The last time you wanted a favor from me you dumped me." Sissi replied.

"I know. I'm sorry for it." Bill apologized.

"Ok. I guess I can give in to you. What's in this favor for me?" the snotty girl asked.

"This." Bill replied walking slowly towards her. He bent down because he was a little taller than her and kissed her on the lips. "Plus, I'll go out with you again."

"You have a deal." Sissi said surprised that Bill kissed her.

"Thanks, Sissi. I need you to talk your father into letting my friends stay in my room tonight including Nova, Aelita and Yumi." Bill explained.

"Ok, Ok, but your gonna get rid of that little freak Nova, right?" asked Sissi.

Bill stood silent for a second before he finally answered. "Of course."

"Follow me then. I'll go talk to my father." Sissi said as her and Bill walked out of the room to go see Mr. Delmas.

Bill stood outside waiting for Sissi to come back out. He waited against the wall. The door opened up and the snotty girl came out with news.

"Yes." Sissi stated.

"Cool. Thanks, Sissi." Bill replied giving her a hug.

"No, problem. But you do have to do one other thing for me." Sissi responded.

"What is that?" the boy asked politely.

"I'll wait until later for that." Sissi answered.

"Ok." Bill said taking out his phone. "Hey, he said yes."

Aelita, who was on the other end replied. "Ok, everyone's going to get their stuff."

"Alright, see you in a bit." Bill said hanging up.

He began to walk away but Sissi stopped him. "Wait, please promise me your not lying to me."

"I promise. I don't know if I'll see you tomorrow but if I do then we'll hang out for a little bit." Bill replied smiling.

**End Flashback**

Bill had turned from looking at the ceiling to staring at a sleeping Nova who was laying next to him on his bed. Odd was laying on William's bed with Kiwi. The other four Lyoko Warrior's were spread out throughout the floor of the small room.

Bill slowly got up from the be without waking anybody up. He tip-toed over to the door and opened it sneaking out.

The boy climbed to the top of the factory where he sat by himself on the roof.

**Flashback**

The entire group was in Bill's dorm room. They sat in a type of circle.

"What do we do now?" asked Nova who was sitting next to Bill.

"I'm not sure. Apparently we've been told we can't fix the time mess ups." the group genius explained.

"What do you mean, Jeremy?" asked Yumi shocked at what they just found out.

"It's impossible. Bill was out the night William was killed and met some guy." Jeremy replied.

"The weird guy told me that he knows all about Lyoko and it's impossible to fix the time interchange." Bill continued.

"That's ok. I can enjoy eating all my favorite foods again." Odd responded

"Odd!" everyone said in unison staring at him.

"What?" he asked playing stupid.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm going to try something but I need to get some information from the Island Sector and Sector 5." Bill replied.

"No, it's too dangerous." Jeremy said opening his laptop.

"And plus if Xana knows your looking for information he'll do whatever it takes to stop you." Aelita added.

"I'm sorry I turned the supercomputer back on. If I had not of done that everything would still be normal and William would be alive." Nova said apologizing to the group.

"Don't worry about it, Nova. We'll think of something. We always do." Yumi said smiling to her cousin.

**Flashback**

Bill looked up into the sky. "Why has my life turned into this?"

"Why has your life turned into what?" asked a voice.

Bill turned around to see Nova. "Oh, Nova. What are you doing up?" he asked surprised to see her.

"I snuck out of your room like you did without waking anybody else up. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. But we need to talk." Bill replied turning to look at Nova.

"About what?" the blonde girl asked confused.

"We decided a few weeks ago that we could go out. Well with all that's happened the past few days I think we should just be friends." Bill explained.

"Ok." Nova said shocked and sad that that's what Bill wanted.

"I'm sorry that's just the way I feel." Bill said standing up.

Somewhere far away from the factory and Kadic, the man wearing his business suit and B-Nova started at work on their pet project.

"Soon we'll be able to help me not be attached to Xana anymore." Project Nova laughed.

"Yes and then we can reveal our plan to those pathetic Lyoko Warriors." the man wearing a business suit stated with a smirk.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces after our plan begins." the evil girl laughed.

"Xana!" the ski mask wearing man called.

"Yes." Xana's Dark Knight answered.

"Are you ready to begin our program?" the man answered.

"Absolutely. They may have stopped Xana's plan before but now we've added a little more to it." the Dark Knight replied.

"Yes. With Xana leading us all not even the Lyoko Warriors will stop us." B-Nova laughed in a maniacal way.

Xana's Knight left the screen that he was on and returned into the vowels of Sector 5.

"Carthage is my home. Xana is my master and the Lyoko Warriors are our enemy." Rob said as he sat on the ground watching the Creepers crawl around the Sector.

"The outside world has changed a lot since I got stuck in this virtual world. I almost miss it. Well that and my family. Wait a second." he thought. "What am I saying? I am the Dark Knight of Xana. All I want is world domination and nothing will stop me from achieving it." the Knight said as he snapped himself out of it. "I almost feel human again."

All of the Lyoko Warriors were up and getting ready to go to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

"I wonder where Bill and Nova went." said Aelita as the five original Lyoko Warriors walked out of the dorms.

"I don't know but the good news is Xana didn't activate any towers. So they should be safe." Jeremy announced fixing his glasses to his nose.

"Maybe they went somewhere to talk privately." Yumi said looking at Ulrich who she was holding hands with and smiling at.

"Yeah. Bill isn't one to talk in front of people unless he's friends with them." Odd stated.

"I was just curious. Not that I'm saying anything bad about him but has anyone else noticed Bill's been acting strange lately?" asked Ulrich as they were about to enter the cafeteria.

"I think he's trying to adjust to his surrounds now that William's gone." Aelita replied.

"Hey, guys." they heard a voice call out.

They turned around to see Nova coming towards them. "Hey." everyone said in unison.

"Where's Bill?" asked Yumi looking behind her cousin.

"He's at you know where." the blonde girl replied because other people were around.

"What's he doing?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't worry. He's just doing some work on the supercomputer. He assured me he wasn't going to Lyoko unless there was an attack." Nova explained. The group then entered the cafeteria.

At the factory, Bill was going through a bunch of files on the supercomputer.

"Ok. I have to send all of this data as soon as I get a hold of them." he said out loud as he picked up the headset.

"Yeah. It's me. I have the data ready for transfer." Bill said talking to someone on the other line.

"Now remember what the deal is. We only do this if necessary." the boy assured.

"Good. I'll keep in touch." Bill said as he hung up. He deleted the call so nobody could see the number.

All through out the network something was charging up. It was the program that had been activated.

"The world is in our hands." a voice was heard in the real world.

**A/N: Xana, B-Nova and this mysterious man have begun a master plan. What could it possibly be? Plus who was Bill talking to and why has he been acting strange? Also what is with Xana's Dark Knight? Is Xana losing it's touch? Until next update.**


	30. Internal Conflict

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Internal Conflict**

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I'm in my room right now. It's still only 6:30. It's been about a week since Bill decided we should take a break from each other and he hasn't said a word to anyone. I don't know what's wrong with him.

Last night everyone except Bil showed up to a meeting in Jeremy's room. He told us he's finished a program that will allow us to track down B-Nova and whoever is recreating Lyoko. The others knew what he was talking about but I didn't I think they called it the Skidbladnir, the next gen.

Well anyways we're suppose to test it out later tonight. I'm excited. It's like going on an adventure. We're going to try to talk Bill into going with us.

**End P.O.V.**

Nova got out of her bed and started towards her dresser. Walking over to it she saw that her phone was vibrating.

"Hello." she answered.

"Nova." a man's voice replied on the other end.

"Oh. Hey, dad." the blonde girl replied.

"In case you didn't know sweetie. I'm coming to the school today. I have a meeting with Mr. Delmas about your grades. I hope I get to see you." Hayata Ishiyama replied.

"I hope I get to see you, too." Nova said trying to not sound sarcastic even though she was.

--

In Bill's room, he was sleeping soundly. However slowly the door opened up and someone shot a tranquilizer dart at him to make sure he didn't wake up. The man picked him up and started walking out of the room with him.

--

Aelita was having a dream in her room.

**Aelita's Dream**

Everyone was on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. Xana's army had reached unimaginable numbers and Xana's Knight, Aelita's nephew was leading the pack.

It then switched to Jeremy, who was surrounded by the Men in Black. They began to handcuff him.

**End of Dream**

Aelita quickly woke up sweating but sighed because it was only a dream however it did bother her. She was afraid it might become a reality. She only hoped it didn't end this way.

--

Bill was carried to the factory by the man. This mysterious captor took the black haired boy down to the Scanner room and laid him in a scanner.

"Sweet dreams, kid." the captor said as he climbed up the ladder to the Computer Lab.

Bill had been shot with a tranquilizer dart but he started to open his eyes and as he slowly realized where he was the scanner room closed.

"Transfer, Bill. Scanner, Bill. Virtualization." the man could be heard saying throughout the factory. "Get him!" the man ordered to someone.

--

It was about 7:30. Nova joined Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd in the cafeteria.

"Hey, guys." the blonde girl said unhappy.

"What's wrong? Your looking kind of down." Aelita asked looking at Nova.

"She's probably still upset Bill dumped her." Odd blurted out getting a death stare from Aelita, Ulrich and Jeremy. Odd thought for a second. "Sorry, Nova."

"It's ok, Odd. It's not that. We have a big problem." Nova replied.

"What is it?" asked Jeremy.

"My father is coming her for a meeting with Mr. Delmas about my grades." Nova explained.

"What's so bad about that? You get to see your father." the pink haired girl asked.

"It's a long story but please whatever you do don't leave me alone while he's here." the blonde girl responded.

"Very well, Cat Princess." Odd replied referring to her Lyoko form.

--

Yumi and Hiroki were on their way to Kadic ready for school. They reached the front gate and saw a car pull up. It was a Cadillac. A man got out of the car and stared at Yumi and Hiroki smiling.

"Hey." he said.

Yumi realized who it was. "Hey, Uncle Hayata." the Japanese girl waved.

"He's our uncle." Hiroki said looking at Yumi who nodded.

"I haven't seen you two in a long time." Hayata said walking over to the kids.

"Yeah, it has been awhile." Yumi replied. "Why didn't you tell us about Nova?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal." the older man answered.

"You didn't thin it was a big deal to tell us about your daughter." Yumi responded.

"Not that it matters. She probably wouldn't hang out with you anyway." the man explained.

"For your information she hangs out with me and my friends all the time." Yumi argued.

"Ha." the older Ishiyama laughed as they walked through the front gate.

--

Bill landed in Sector 5 but because of the Tranquilizer dart he was knocked out. A Scyphozoa appeared coming through the corridor as the countdown begun. It grabbed Bill with it's tentacles and started to plant something in his mind.

--

Jim was outside Mr. Delmas' office waiting for Hayata Ishiyama to arrive. Nova's dad finally got to where Jim was.

"Hello, are you Nova's dad?" Jim asked.

"Yes and who are you?' Hayata Ishiyama replied.

"Jim Morales." the big man replied.

"Nice to meet you." Hayata responded.

"Follow me, Mr. Delmas is waiting for you." Jim said as the two walked inside the building.

--

Inside Mr. Delmas' office, Hayata Ishiyama and the Principal shook hands.

"You dressed very well for this occasion, Mr. Ishiyama." Mr. Delmas said noticing the business suit Hayata was wearing.

"I always wear this." Ishiyama replied sitting down.

"Ok, down to business." Delmas said taking out Nova's file.

"How is she doing?"asked Hayata.

"Well attendance wise she's good. However, her grades are poor and I'm not particularly happy with the group of students she hangs around with." Delmas explained.

"Well, she does hang around with her cousin, Yumi." Nova's dad replied.

"I could keep an eye on them." Jim volunteered.

"That would be great." both Ishiyama and Delmas said in unison.

"I'll talk to Nova before I leave today. After school of course." Hayata added as he stood up.

"Very well and have a wonderful day, Mr. Ishiyama." Mr. Delmas said as he shook hands with Nova's dad

"You, too but could you do me a favor?" asked Hayata.

"What's that?" Jim and Delmas said at the same time.

A Xana ghost came out of an electrical socket and possessed both Jim and Delmas.

"Help me get rid of the annoyances." Hayata laughed.

--

Hours passes and school was finished for the day. The Lyoko Warriors met outside.

"Has anyone seen Bill at all today?" asked Yumi.

"No, I'm worried." Aelita replied.

"My dad's probably waiting for me somewhere." Nova said looking around.

"Your right." a voice said as the entire group turned around.

"Hey, dad." Nova responded trying not to sound unhappy.

"Can we talk alone?" he asked.

"Whatever you want to talk about you can say in front of my friends." Nova replied.

Jim and Delmas were behind the Lyoko Warriors charging theit hands up. They blasted Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy and Yumi knocking them out.

"Ahh!" Nova screamed making all the kids around run in panic.

"Now, can we talk? Your friends will be fine for now." Hayata smirked.

--

In Sector 5, Bill was out at the control panel going through a bunch of files.

"_There it is."_ Bill said in a maniacal voice as hi eyes were filled with the eye of Xana.

"_Time to activate the Core of Xana." _he said as he started the procedure and closed the panel.

He turned ready to jump into the Digital void. Someone put a hand on his shoulder making him stop.

"Wait, before you carry out your mission there's something you must do." the Dark Knight of Xana said.

"_Very well."_ Bill replied.

"Manta!" Rob called out as two hatched and the two men jumped on.

--

"So it's true. I thought you used to work with Franz Hopper." Nova said backing away from her father but backed into Jim and Delmas.

"Yes, I did. And as you've probably guessed I recreated Lyoko." her father replied.

"What did you do to Bill? The blonde girl asked.

"You always assume, my dear. But if you must know. He should be floating in the Digital Sea by now." Hayata explained.

"No." Nova said making fists.

"Oh yes." the older man smirked.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Nova asked angrily.

"You really want to know." her dad answered.

Nova nodded. "Yes."

"When I was younger when me and you mom first got together I was out fooling around and some girl got pregnant. Well, it was with you. The girl didn't want you so I took you in. You and accident I never really wanted and I decided I was going to slap some sense into you whenever I got the chance." Hayata explained.

"So, mom isn't really my mom." Nova said.

"Exactly. I never wanted you but your mom did." the older Ishiyama replied.

"You. I'll kill you!" Nova yelled as flames surrounded her like an aura pushing Jim and Delmas back.

"Very amusing. And your friend, Bill. I've met him before when I worked with Franz Hopper." Hayata said.

--

Back on Lyoko, Bill and Rob were on Flying Mantas in the Ice Sector.

"Bill, can you hear me?" a familiar voice asked.

The Eye of Xana somehow disappeared from Bill's eyes. "Is that you, William?"

"Yup." William replied.

"But how? I thought you were dead." Bill asked confused.

"We'll talk later. Right now, you have to deactivate the tower." William responded.

Bill looked over at Rob. "Why are you helping me?" he asked.

"Xana's hold on me has weakened. I think it's because he's recreated the Replikas. 27 to be exact. And their stronger than ever." Rob explained.

"No problem. Jeremy will create another multi-agent system." Bill replied.

"It won't work." Rob responded.

"What?" he said in reply.

"Watch out! Black Tarantulas." Rob warned.

Bill's sword appeared and he immediately blocked all incoming lasers destroying them. He then jumped off the Manta and ran into the tower.

Inside the tower he rose to the second platform and began to enter the code.

Bill…

Code…Lyoko…

"Tower deactivated." the boy said as the screens fell down around him.

--

Jim and Jean-Pierre Delmas collapsed to the ground since they were no longer possessed.

""No! How was the tower deactivated?" Hayata wondered as he walked towards Nova.

"Why do you work with Xana, dad?" the blonde girl asked.

"Because I want to get rid of you and get a daughter that loves me." the older man replied.

"But I-" before Nova could finish Hayata grabbed her arm and made a motion for a backhand.

"That's why I fixed Project Nova to make her work." he laughed.

As he started to swing at Nova his hand was caught by another hand and thrown back making him lose his grip on Nova.

"Don't you touch her." Bill said pushing Nova's dad backwards.

"She's my daughter. You don't tell me what to do with her." Hayata replied angered.

Bill turned to Nova. "Go somewhere safe."

Right." she nodded in reply.

"There is nothing you can do to stop Xana from enslaving mankind." Ishiyama proclaimed.

The other Lyoko Warriors had gotten back up. They saw Bill was having a stare down with Nova's dad.

"What are you doing, Bill?" asked Aelita confused.

"He's behind recreating Lyoko, Project Nova and he's helping Xana." Bill explained.

"No way." Odd said surprised.

"Ah! I'll deal with you children later." Hayata said as he ran towards his car.

"You can't run forever!" Bill yelled at the man.

"Where's Nova?" asked Yumi.

"She's over there behind the bush." Bill pointed.

"We need to talk guys." Bill said but Jeremy interrupted.

"First we need to do a Return trip because everyone saw this." the boy genius said.

"Hold on." Bill said taking out his phone. "William, do the return."

"Wait a minute. William?" Aelita said.

The huge bubble of the Return to the Past engulfed everything in the world sending them back in time.

--

After the Return Trip, Bill woke up in his bed to find William sitting on the bed across from him.

"You back. That's great." Bill said sitting up.

"Yeah. It's great to be back. I hope you didn't tell Mr. Delmas I was dead." William replied with a smile.

"No, we told everyone that we didn't know where you were." Bill responded.

"Oh good." Dunbar laughed.

"I missed you man. I thought you were dead." Bill said standing up.

"No, I was just weakened. The return trip healed me." William explained.

--

The Lyoko Warriors met outside in the courtyard. once Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Nova saw William they were all happy to see him.

"It's great to have you back, William." Odd said with his usual smile.

"Same here." Ulrich said sticking his hand out. And William shook it.

"Ok, so what's the big news that we have to talk about, Bill?" asked Jeremy.

"Well with the help of Project Nova and Nova's dad, Xana has recreated the Replikas and they are more powerful than ever." Bill explained.

"So, there should only be nine of them." Odd replied.

"Actually, there's 27." Bill corrected.

"Don't worry. I'll create another multi-agent system." Jeremy responded.

"It won't work. The Replikas are stronger than before." Bill replied making everyone's jaws drop.

"It's a good thing we have the Skid, the next gen." Aelita said slightly cheering everyone up.

"Yeah, aren't we supposed to try it out later?" Yumi asked.

"Jeremy nodded. "Yes."

--

Xana's Dark Knight was in the Island Sector. Rob was sitting on top of the huge building in the center of the Sector. "

Why do I keep helping them? They are my enemies." the Dark Knight talked to himself.

The tower at the center of the Sector turned from the neutral white aura to the activated red aura.

The Eye of Xana appeared in the Dark Knight of Xana's eyes. "I will obey, Xana." he said as a black aura surrounded him.

"_Manta!"_ Rob called out as the Manta rose out of the Digital Sea.

--

On the other side of the town where Nova lives, her father worked endlessly with Xana on powering up the new Replikas.

"Soon my daughter and those kids will be out of my life. And my true daughter will live with me for the rest of my life." Hayata said as he typed frantically at his own supercomputer.

--

Later that day after school was over Bill was going to the factory to meet the others. He was climbing out of the sewer onto the bridge when he saw Nova waiting for him.

"I was waiting for you." Nova replied smiling.

"You do remember that we aren't together anymore." Bill said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I know." the blonde girl answered hesitantly.

"Then, why are you waiting for me?" the black haired boy asked.

"I wanted to thank you privately for saving me from my dad." Nova answered.

"Even thought we aren't together I still won't let anything happen to you especially with that evil Nova out there." Bill said as the blonde hugged him and he returned the hug. She rested her head on his shoulder as her face distorted revealing the Eye of Xana and then returned to normal.

--

In Nova's room, the real Nova was locked inside a closet with little holes so she could breath, her mouth was taped and she was tied so she couldn't move.

**A/N: That was probably the longest chapter I've ever done. And how was that for a few twists? I bet you didn't expect Nova's dad to be behind it all. And actually if you paid attention I gave it away in the very first chapter. How did B-Nova end up locking Nova up? And what's going on with Rob? And lastly William is not dead, but how did he survive? Oh well until next update.**


	31. Test Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Test Run**

Bill and Nova had joined the other six Lyoko Warriors down in the Computer Lab.

"What took you guys so look?" asked Jeremy who was waiting impatiently in front of the supercomputer.

"Wait, I know." Odd said. "They were getting back together."

"Um, no. we are still separated. I just wanted to talk to him." Nova replied.

"Oh well. Nevertheless, let's get this show on the road." Yumi said as the group minus Jeremy piled up on the elevator.

"I'll transfer Ulrich, Odd and Bill first, then the girls and then William." Jeremy announced setting up the virtualization process.

--

The group arrived in the Scanner Room. Bill, Odd and Ulrich entered first.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Bill. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Bill. Virtualization."

The scanners opened back up and Yumi, Aelita and Nova entered. "Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Nova. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Nova. Virtualization."

Then William entered finally to join the others.

"Transfer, William. Scanner, William. Virtualization."

--

The seven Lyoko Warriors landed in Sector 5. They waited for the room to stop spinning and the countdown to begin. The group began to run through the corridor. They had two minutes to stop the countdown.

In the first big room they entered it was full of Creepers. Ulrich, Odd, Bill and William stood in front of the girls.

"We got this. You guys look for the switch." Ulrich ordered taking his sabers out.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired at the Creepers.

--

Yumi, Aelita and Nova ran to the next room.

"Jeremy, where's the switch?" asked Yumi as the three girls ran through the corridor.

"I see it in the next room." Jeremy answered.

--

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich ran passed one of the Creepers slicing it. "Impact!"

William was up next with his giant sword. Slicing one of the Creepers right in half.

"Sword Slice!" Bill sliced through the last three Creepers destroying them.

The four boys ran through the corridor to join the girls in the next room.

--

The girls found the switch towards the top of the room.

"I'll get it." Nova said getting ready to jump.

"Super Flame!" a ball of fire zoomed passed them and hit the switch stopping the countdown before turning back to Bill.

"Nice job, Bill." Aelita said smiling.

"Thanks, mom." he replied.

"Alright, guys. Head to the Skid's garage." Jeremy ordered.

--

The group found their way to the elevator and took it to where the new Skidbladnir was located.

"Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Bill stand on each of the little platforms, so I can teleport you into it." Jeremy said as the five got on their respective platforms. The five disappeared.

"Should we go on now?" asked William.

"Yes." Jeremy answered as the two got on the end platforms and teleported in as well.

--

Aelita was in the main cockpit like she was in the original Skid. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Bill, William and Nova each had their own Navaskids. This Skid had seven Navaskids.

"We're off." Aelita said as the new Skid rose from it's hanger.

The Skid flew out of Sector 5 above the Digital Sea and plunged in.

"We're in the Digital Sea, Jeremy." Aelita informed.

"Great. How's it running?" Jeremy asked.

"It's fine." Aelita replied.

"I don't know, I find it a bit bumpy." Odd complained as he squirmed around in the Navaskid.

"Stop complaining, Odd." Ulrich retorted. "I like this better than the old one."

"Ha. The old one had more room than this." Odd responded.

"Both of you cut it out. I'm tired of hearing you argue." Yumi ordered.

Bill was chuckling in his Navaskid. "Ha. Odd, you do know Ulrich's right. You should stop complaining."

"Who are you to talk? You use to complain we didn't trust you." Odd retorted.

"Yeah, that's because you didn't." Bill replied.

"All three of you. Stop it. I'm tired of the fighting." ordered Aelita who was the peaceful one of the group.

"Yes, mom." Bill obeyed.

"Ok, fine. At least I'm not afraid to be in a relationship." Odd whispered angrily.

"What was that?" Bill said angrily even thought he heard Odd's comment.

"Guys calm down. Xana's sent some monsters to distract you." Jeremy interrupted.

"Ok, I'm releasing the Navaskids." Aelita said as she entered the command. "Release."

"Wait, how do I drive this thing?" asked William but before anyone could answer him the six Navaskids were released.

"Don't worry, William. It's a piece of cake." Odd proclaimed.

The six Navaskids finally found the incoming monsters that mostly consisted of Mantas.

"Look at the cut little Mantas." Odd joked as he started firing at the creatures.

"Joking already, Odd." Ulrich replied after hearing Odd's comment.

"Yeah." Odd responded.

"Don't you just hate fishing in the sea." Bill joined in on the joking.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you make a joke, Bill." Yumi replied as she fired at one of the Mantas destroying it.

"It's the sense of humor I like to keep to myself." Bill replied.

"Maybe, you should use it more often. Your cooler that way." Ulrich said as he destroyed another Manta.

"I haven't had this much fun in years." Nova smirked as she destroyed three Mantas at the same time easily.

"Good job, Nova." Jeremy congratulated watching the Mantas slowly decrease in number.

Bill was firing at some Mantas near a large tunnel looking thing like the one they came out of.

"Dad, I think I found one of the Replikas." Bill informed.

"Ok. Send me the coordinates." Jeremy said as the coordinates was sent directly to the supercomputer.

The gang quickly finished off all of the Mantas in the Digital Sea and returned to where Aelita was.

"Recovery." the pink haired girl said as the Navaskids rejoined with the Skid.

"Let's go home." Odd said with joy as the Skid started back to it's garage.

--

After everyone was materialized back to Earth, the Lyoko Warriors began their trip back to Kadic. It was only going on seven.

"Cool, back in time for dinner." Odd said rubbing his stomach.

"Always hungry, kid." Bill chuckled at Odd.

--

Getting to the cafeteria the gang found Sam standing out front waiting for them. The gang had been so busy with Lyoko they forgot she was now going to Kadic.

"Where have you been?" asked Sam with her hands on her hips.

"Um." Odd said unsure of what to say.

"We were doing something important." said Jeremy.

"Oh really. What was that?" questioned Samantha.

"We'll tell you later." Jeremy answered causing the whole group to look at him.

"Ok then." Samantha said as she went inside the cafeteria.

"Are we really going to tell her?" asked Aelita confused at Jeremy's actions.

"Maybe." he replied as the group started to walk inside.

"I'm going to go get some rest." William said as he separated from the group and walked towards the dorms.

--

As Dunbar walked into the dorms something was running through his head.

"**You are Xana's new pet project. You will not be harmed." **a voice said in his head.

"William." a voice called out.

"Huh." the boy woke from his state of mind.

"William, I've been waiting for you to come back so I can talk to you." the girl explained.

William looked up. "Emily, what is it you want to talk about?" he asked.

--

In the cafeteria the gang minus Odd was at their usual table. Odd was sitting with Sam. The others were talking about Lyoko and the Replikas.

"I wonder what Sector the Replika we found is." Ulrich said.

"It could be any number of the Sectors." replied Jeremy.

"This may be a little off topic but has anybody realized William's been acting strange since he came back." Bill said.

"Maybe, he's still in shock of being stabbed." said Yumi in reply.

"Do you guys think maybe my dad and B-Nova did something to him?" Nova asked.

"We should ask him what's wrong and maybe do a scan." the boy genius of the group added.

Sissi was walking by their table and stopped.

"Hey, Bill." she said smirking.

"Hi, Sissi." Bill replied.

"Hey, look it's a big ele-" Odd was cut off by Bill who put his hand over his mouth.

"Sorry about him, Sissi." Bill said smiling.

"It's ok. I'll see you later." the raven haired girl said walking off.

Bill took his hand away from Odd's mouth. "What was that for?"

"I'm back with Sissi." Bill answered getting up.

**Nova's P.O.V.**

So the boy has dumped the real Nova for real. It's going to make it easy for me to tear this group apart. And then I can get rid of the real Nova for good. I will rule the world. Ha. Ha. ha.

**A/N: Another chapter. B-Nova's managed to go a whole day without getting caught but how much longer can she do it? What is really wrong with William? And will they be able to destroy the Replikas? Until next update.**


	32. A Warrior's Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**A Warrior's Choice**

Two days had gone by since the test run of the new Skid. Jeremy was analyzing some data about the first new Replika that they had found.

The elevator was slowly making it's way down to the Computer Lab. When it opened the rest of the Lyoko Warriors walked off.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about, William?" asked Yumi who was standing next to Ulrich holding hands.

"Well, I wanted to tell you all at the same time." the boy replied.

Jeremy turned in the computer chair to look at the others. "What's on your mind?"

"I've given it a lot of thought and have decided that I no longer want to be apart of this." William explained.

"What? But we need all of the help we can get." Ulrich argued.

"Wait, Ulrich." Jeremy said as he glanced over at William. "If that's the way you want it but Xana will still go after you as long as you know about Lyoko."  
"Not really." Bill cut in. "I've been working on a program that will make anyone forget about this even if they've already been scanned."

"You've been working on this. But why?" asked Aelita.

"Just incase someone decided something like this." Bill explained.

"Wouldn't that make it like he never met us?" Odd asked bringing up a good point.

"I'm not too sure." Bill replied.

"Well, then. Go finish your program and William can decide if he truly wants this." said Jeremy.

"Ok." Bill said as he got back on the elevator.

"William, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Yumi asked. She was friends with him the longest.

"Yeah. You've been great friends to have. It was fun at the beginning but I can't put up with it any longer." William explained.

**Nova's P.O.V.**

No, he can't do this. I have to stop it from happening. This will ruin all of our plans. If Xana's pet becomes normal what we did to him may not have any effects. I have to let my father know. He will know what to do. William is our key to world domination.

**End P.O.V.**

"I do have one last request." William said.

"What's that?" asked Odd.

"I want to go with you guys when you destroy the first Replika." William said.

"It's settled. William's final mission will be to destroy the first of the Replikas." Jeremy announced.

"So, Einstein. When are we going to the Replikas?" asked Ulrich.

"Probably tomorrow after school." the boy genius answered.

--

Bill was walking towards the dorms when Sissi stopped him.

"Hey, Bill. Can you come to my room? I need to talk to you." asked Sissi.

"I guess." the black haired boy answered.

As they walked through the girls dorms, Bill heard a noise coming from Nova's room.

"Wait, Sissi. I hear something." Bill said as he opened Nova's door.

Inside there was nothing but a little tiny noise. He walked in and walked towards the closet and opened it.

"Nova!" he yelled as he pulled her out. He pulled the tape off her mouth and untied her.

"Nova." Sissi said shocked.

"Am I glad to see you." Nova said giving Bill a nice big hug.

"So I'm assuming the Nova at the factory is the bad one." Bill said as Nova nodded.

"What is going on here?" Sissi asked confused.

Bill glance over at Sissi. "None of your business."

"It will be when my father finds out." Sissi replied with a smirk.

"Wait, Sissi." Bill called as she started to leave.

"What?" the girl answered.

"You can help us. The evil Nova won't expect it." Bill explained.

"Let's go to the factory." the blonde girl said as she got off the floor.

--

Back at the factory, the others were still talking about when they were going to infiltrate the Replika.

Jeremy was searching Lyoko for any disturbances. "What is this?" he asked.

"What is it, Jeremy?" asked Aelita as everyone except Nova walked over to look over his shoulder.

"An activated tower." he answered.

Project Nova's face distorted and returned to normal. "_It's over."_

Everyone turned around to face her. William ran towards her and got punched in the face.

"Why didn't we see this before? The ugly Nova's back." Odd said before all of them were taken out.

Her phone ran and she answered it. "Hello." she said all nice.

"Nova, can you meet me outside the factory?" asked Bill who was on the other end.

"Sure." she smiled.

--

Little did she know that Bill was in his dorm on his laptop finishing his program.

"Just a little surprise waiting for you, B-Nova." Bill laughed as he added some calculations to his program.

--

B-Nova reached the top and walked out of the factory. She was immediately punched in the face by Nova and then kicked in the back by Sissi.

"Good job, Sissi." Nova smiled.

"Thanks." Sissi replied.

B-Nova got back to her feet. "_You two girls are in for a rude awakening._" the evil girl smirked.

"Don't worry. Eventually, I don't know how but we'll beat you." Nova proclaimed.

"_HA!" _Project Nova laughed as her face distorted and returned back to normal.

"What are you?" asked Sissi confused.

"_I am everything Nova is only the opposite._" the evil Nova explained.

"No way." Sissi said shocked.

"_And I'm going to get rid of this little weakling once and for all_." B-Nova exclaimed as she punched Sissi in the gut and Nova in the face.

--

"I'm almost done and then I can go help Nova and Sissi." Bill said adding in the last calculation.

--

Throughout Lyoko one tower in each Sector began to activate. Rob noticed that the towers were slowly activating. "B-Nova's on the attack. Time to start the plan."

--

Somewhere in the city at a candle shop a Xana ghost emerged from a electrical socket and went inside a candle. The Eye of Xana melted into the side of the blue candle making the glass crack.

--

Nova was trying to get back up from the kick to to the face. Project Nova kicked Nova in the jaw this time.

"_What a shame. No last minute savior now, Nova."_ B-Nova smirked.

"Ah!" Nova screamed with Project Nova's foot on her chest.

William cam out of nowhere and jump-kicked B-Nova in the head.

"I thought you said that there wasn't going to be a savior this time." William laughed.

--

Bill was on his way to the factory when he felt an earthquake.

"What in the name is that?" he asked as his eyes turned pure black.

A Giant Candle walked slowly in the direction of Bill. It had arms and legs coming out of the middle of it. A huge Eye of Xana sat in the direct center of it.

"That's one big candle. Xana's pulled out all the stops this time." Bill said to himself as he made two fists.

The Giant Candle took it's hand and swung at Bill, who jumped out of the way leaving a huge hole in the ground.

"That was close." Bill said breathing heavily.

--

Down in the Computer Lab, Jeremy was setting up the virtualization process.

"Alright, guys. The activated tower is in the Ice Sector." Jeremy informed.

"Ulrich, Odd and Yumi entered first.

"We're ready, Einstein." Odd replied.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization." Aelita stepped in next. "Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization."

--

The four landed in the Ice Sector of Lyoko surrounded by Xana's monsters.

"Looks like we landed in the middle of a party." Odd said sarcastically.

"This is no time for jokes, Odd." Ulrich replied getting his sabers ready for battle.

"Then let's begin. Hi-yaa!" Yumi threw her fans destroying two Kankrelats.

"Energy Field!" Aelita formed the orb of energy and fired it destroying a Blok.

--

Bill was hiding behind a tree from the Giant Candle that was possessed by Xana.

"Why did it have to attack me?" Bill asked rhetorically. A black aura surrounded him.

The Giant Candle smashed every tree in sight until it found Bill.

""Guess it's time to face the monster." Bill said getting in a fighting stance.

**A/N: Another chapter. Can Bill survive the wrath of Xana's monster? Will they finally get rid of B-Nova? Can the other Lyoko Warriors deactivate the tower? And what has happened to William that he wants to leave the gang? **

**Well now it's time for a special surprise. Here is a preview of the sequel that I'm writing for this story.**

They thought it was all over. They thought wrong.

"Xana has escaped and disappeared in the network."

New Allies will assist in the fight.

"My name is Oliver Queen."

"Your codename is Spark."

New Alliances will be made.

"Help me and I'll help you get rid of your enemies."

"Start the attack."

Revelations will come to pass.

"Nova, I…"

"There is only one way to get back."

And one final journey to Lyoko will be made.

"This is it. The War has begun."

In the end who will survive and who will go home alone? Will the world be saved?

"Who are you guys?"

"We haven't come up with a name yet? Who are you?"

"We're the Lyoko Warriors."

Justice will be served.

Featuring Smallville's version of the Justice League.

Oliver Queen aka, Green Arrow.

Bart Allen aka, Impulse.

Victor Stone aka, Cyborg.

Arthur Curry aka, Aquaman.

Dinah Lance aka, Black Canary.

And a few guest appearances by Clark Kent, Kara Kent, Chloe Sullivan, and Lionel Luthor as they team with the Lyoko Warriors.

The fight for justice is on.

Code Nova: Fight for Justice


	33. DeBugged

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**De-Bugged**

The gang spread out on Lyoko fighting Xana's monsters.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired at some Hornets that surrounded him.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich used his super speed to run towards a Krabe.

The Krabe began firing at the samurai warrior who dodged the lasers with his speed and jumped in the air.

"Impact!" Ulrich stabbed the Krabe with one of his sabers.

"Hi-yaa!" Yumi threw her fans destroying a few Bloks.

Aelita was cornered by two Bloks against a hill. She put her hand in the air and began to hum. A wall of ice froze the two monsters where they stood.

--

Nova was on the ground holding her jaw from being kicked by B-Nova.

"_Weakling." _the evil blonde grinned.

"Your weak. You take orders from a human when you're a super-human." Nova replied getting up holding her jaw.

"_Get back on the ground."_ Project Nova said kicking Nova in the gut.

Sissi had picked up a pipe and was ready to swing it at B-Nova. The super-human program punched Sissi in the gut again.

--

Bill tried punching the Giant Candle in the Eye of Xana that was on the side but nothing happened.

"Oh no. I have to get this thing away from here." Bill said seeing his attacks had no effect.

The Giant Candle took it's hand and hit Bill making him fly across the sky.

--

William was fighting with the evil Nova. She smirked at the boy.

"_Your weak, too. I know exactly why you want to leave the group."_ B-Nova laughed.

"You know because you did it." William replied.

Bill's body plunged right before William and B-Nova's eyes creating a large crater in the ground.

"Bill, are you ok?" William asked concerned.

"I-I'll be fin" the motionless boy answered.

A huge candle slowly walked towards the factory.

"What is that?" William asked looking at the 30-doot candle.

"_Xana sent this to deal with you, kids." _B-Nova explained.

"That's just wonderful." Nova replied now back to her feet.

"_Oh well. Time for me to leave." _Project Nova stated as she grabbed Bill by the shirt dragging him with her towards the elevator.

_--_

Back on Lyoko Xana's monsters continued to appear in stronger numbers.

"Don't they know when to quit." Yumi said blocking lasers with her metal fans.

"Xana really wants to get rid of us this time." Ulrich said blocking lasers with his two sabers.

"Yeah and look who's decided to show up." Odd pointed at Rob on a Manta with Black Tarantulas behind him.

"I'll take care of him." Ulrich said as he ran towards Rob.

"Jeremy, send me the Overwing." Aelita said but got no answer. "Jeremy."

--

"_You send me to Lyoko, now."_ Project Nova ordered as she tossed Bill across the room.

"Why?" the boy genius asked.

"_Because I ordered you, too." _the evil blonde replied.

"Fine." Jeremy agreed as he sat back down at the supercomputer.

B-Nova got back on the elevator to take it down to the Scanner Room.

"Dad." Bill called out handing Jeremy the program.

"Is that the program?" Jeremy asked taking it from Bill.

"Yeah and it'll destroy her as well." Bill explained.

"Great." Jeremy said putting the disc in the computer.

"I'm ready." B-Nova announced inside a scanner.

"Ok." Jeremy said starting Bill's program.

The scanner closed and started to glow like the virtualization process.

"_What is this?" _the evil girl asked as she started to delete inside the scanner.

"This is great." Jeremy said watching B-Nova disappear on screen.

"She's finally gone for good." Bill said with excitement.

"Alright, how are you guys doing on Lyoko?" asked Jeremy.

--

"We're great, just having some tea with Xana's monsters." Odd remarked jumping around trying to dodge lasers.

--

"I'm sending Bill as backup." Jeremy informed.

Wwe have to hurry there's a Giant Candle possessed by Xana outside." Bill explained climbing down the ladder to the Scanner Room.

--

William was fighting the candle monster by himself since Nova and Sissi were knocked out by the Candle.

"Come on. You don't scare me you big candle." William said courageously.

The Candle monster smashed the bridge breaking it. It was almost like an Earth form of the Kolossus.

"Ok, maybe you do." William said backing up to the factory.

--

Down in the Scanner Room Bill was ready for the virtualization.

"Transfer, Bill. Scanner, Bill. Virtualization." Jeremy said virtualizing his son in the Ice Sector.

--

Bill landed in the middle of the battle with lasers flying at him.

"This is an interesting tea party, Odd." Bill said blocking lasers with his sword.

"So did I." Odd replied as he was doing side flips to block lasers.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich split into three and surrounded one of the Krabes.

The Krabe began to fire at Ulrich destroying his two clones but missing the real one who was in the air with his tow sabers.

"Impact!" the two sabers were jabbed into the Krabes eye destroying it.

"Hiyaa!" the metal fans of Yumi were thrown at some of the remaining Hornets getting rid of them.

"Yumi, can you drop a rock on the three remaining Krabes?" asked Bill.

"Yeah." Yumi answered.

"Then do it." Bill ordered.

"Right. Telekinesis!" Yumi said putting her hands to her head picking up a fairly large rock and hovering it over the Krabes dropping it on them.

"Good job, Yumi." Jeremy congratulated.

"Thanks." Yumi replied as she turned around getting hit by a laser devirtualizating her back to Earth.

"Yumi!" yelled Ulrich who destroyed the last Hornet by blocking a laser back at it.

--

Back on Earth Yumi fell out of her scanner.

"Ah!" Yumi said making a fist.

"Yumi, if you want to be helpful William and Nova need help." Jeremy explained.

"Right, I'll go help them." Yumi said getting on the elevator.

--

Outside William was backed against the wall by the Giant Candle.

"Looks like this is going to be my final battle." the boy said scared stiff now that the wick was lit.

"Don't say that, William." Nova replied walking slowly towards William.

"Stay there, Nova." the boy ordered.

"I'm going to fight as long as I'm still breathing." the blonde argued.

"Nova, are you ok?" asked Yumi who saw her cousin holding her jaw.

"I-I'll be fine, Yumi. How are the others?" asked Nova.

"Hopefully, they'll be fine." Yumi replied.

--

Back on Lyoko a Megatank was rolling towards the gang.

"Hey, look. A giant bowling ball." Odd pointed towards the new adversary.

"That's not a bad as the giant candle. That's outside the factory." Bill replied.

"A giant candle! Well that's different." Odd responded.

"Hey guys. If you don't mind then could you deactivate the tower." Jeremy ordered.

"We're a little busy, Einstein." Odd replied aiming his arm at the Megatank.

"You guys ready." Ulrich said looking at both Bill and Odd while Aelita hid from the Megatank. The two nodded.

Odd ran first at the Megatank. "Laser Arrow!" he fired as the monster opened up and fired devirtualizing Odd. The arrow missed.

"Sword Slice!" Bill was next up swinging his sword hitting the shell of the Megatank which opened back up and fired sending Bill back to Earth.

"Looks like it's up to me now. Jeremy, send the Overwing for Aelita." Ulrich said getting his sabers ready.

"Right away." Jeremy replied.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich ran at super speed running on the side of a glacier. He jumped off landed on the Megatank and stabbed it in it's eye. "Impact!"

The Megatank exploded devirtualizing Ulrich as well.

Aelita quickly got on the Overwing and headed for the tower.

"I'm almost there, Jeremy." the pink haired girl said.

--

Yumi, William, Nova and Sissi were up against the side of the factory as the Giant Candle was getting ready to smash them.

"This is it. It's over." Yumi said as the Candle took it's hand up in the air.

--

Aelita entered the tower and was heading up to enter the code.

Aelita…

"It's all over." William said as the four teens bunched together.

Code… Lyoko…

"Tower deactivated." Aelita whispered as the streams of data plunged down around her.

--

The Giant Candle stopped exactly where it was.

"Yay, we're saved!" Sissi yelled with joy.

"I knew they could do it." Yumi said looking at both Nova and William.

--

Down in the Computer Lab, Jeremy looked towards Bill and Odd who nodded in agreement.

"Return to the past, now!" Jeremy said as the blinding light covered the Earth reversing time.

**A/N: What's next for the Lyoko Warriors now that B-Nova is gone? Will they successfully destroy the Replika? What will become of William after he is scanned by Bill's next program? Until next update.**


	34. Warriors Final Battle Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Warrior's Final Battle Part 1**

It was the day the Lyoko Warriors were finally going to destroy the first new Replika. Meaning it was William's final mission with the group.

The gang minus Yumi who was still at home and William who was on his way to join the others in the cafeteria were at the usual table.

"I can't believe that William is only going on one more mission with us." said Nova who was sitting next to Odd which was a big mistake cause he was stealing food from her.

"Hey, Nova. Stop worrying about the bad things and think about the good things." Bill replied.

"Like what?" the blonde girl asked.

"The fact that Bill destroyed Project Nova." Aelita answered.

"Wait, you destroyed her." Nova said confused.

"Yeah, we wanted to keep it a surprise but you deserve to know." Bill responded.

"How?" asked Nova.

"His new program that he made to make William forget about Lyoko." Jeremy explained.

"That's great." said Nova excitedly.

"Oh well, guys. I have to go meet Sissi outside." Bill said leaving the table.

"And why is he going out with that annoyance instead of Nova?" asked Ulrich looking at Jeremy and Aelita.

"Hey, we're just his parents we don't have control over who he dates." Jeremy answered.

"You should at least tell him not to date her." Odd replied.

"I can't tell him what he can or can not do. It's just something I can't do." Aelita said finishing her food.

--

Bill was walking out of the cafeteria to find Sissi when he ran into William.

"Hey, man." Bill waved.

"Hey." William replied.

"You know once this happens I'm going to miss having you around." Bill said somberly.

"Don't worry, Bill. It's for the best. At least we'll still be roommates." said William putting his hands in his pockets.

"Please reconsider." Bill pleaded.

"I just can't. I want a normal life." replied William.

"Alright see you later. I have to go meet Sissi." Bill waved walking away."

--

Deep somewhere in the network a beam of smoke traveled the Digital Sea. The smoke entered the Replika that the Lyoko Warriors were going to destroy in a matter of hours.

--

Somewhere in the dorms of Kadic Academy a Xana ghost came out of a electrical socket.

Samantha was in her room where the ghost was. The ghost surrounded the girl and entered her body making the Eye of Xana appear.

"_Master Xana will rule."_ she said in a possessed voice as the eye of Xana disappeared from her eyes.

--

The Lyoko Warriors headed to class to start the day. Nova and Odd headed to their first class of the day.

"Odd, do you know why Bill doesn't want to be with me?" asked Nova whispering because class had started.

"I have no idea. Why don't you talk to him about it?" Odd replied with his own question.

"You know how stubborn he can be. You've known him longer than I have." said Nova.

"Yeah, but I've learned not to ask what's bothering him. He'll tell you when he's ready." Odd explained.

"Oh." the blonde girl said.

--

Yumi and Bill were sitting around campus because they didn't have classes at the moment.

"Wonder why William wants to leave the group?" Yumi asked even though she knew Bill didn't know.

"He must have a good reason for wanting to leave." Bill replied.

"I kind of feel sad. I didn't want him in the group to begin with." Yumi stated.

"How did he join in the first place?" asked Bill.

"That's an interesting story." said Yumi.

"Really." replied Bill.

"Yeah, we needed a new member because Xana had destroyed every Sector except Sector 5. When we recruited him, he took everything as a joke." Yumi explained.

"What happened on his first trip?" asked Bill.

"Everyone except your mom and him were busy. Xana launched an attack on the Core of Lyoko. The Scyphozoa possessed him and he destroyed Lyoko." answered Yumi.

"So Lyoko was destroyed for a short period of time." said Bill.

"Yes." Yumi nodded.

--

Lunchtime rolled around when the gang could be together. They all got there at the same time.

"I'm sorry I have to do this guys." William said as they sat down.

"It's ok, William. When this whole thing started we decided if anyone wanted to leave they could." Jeremy replied.

"Well at least know this, William. I think you're an ok guy." Ulrich said as he began to eat his lunch.

"That means a lot coming from you, Ulrich." William responded.

"No problem." said Ulrich.

"Yumi, if I start flirting with you again remind me that your with Ulrich." explained William.

"Will do." replied Yumi.

"I don't know what to say because haven't known you as long as everyone else." Nova said being the odd one because she hadn't been friends with them that long.

"It's ok, Nova. I'm going to miss being apart of this but I just have to give it up." replied William.

"Everyone meet at the factory after classes." Jeremy announced.

"Right." everyone else replied in unison.

Just then Sam walked up to the gang at their table.

"Hey, guys." she said smiling.

"Hey, Sam." the gang replied.

"Nova, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Nova agreed getting up from the table.

After the two girls walked outside, Odd turned back to the rest of the gang.

"I wonder what Sam wants to talk to Nova about?" said the puzzled purple wearing boy.

"Don't know." Ulrich replied.

--

Outside Sam and Nova got to a spot where no one could see them.

"What do you want to talk about, Sam?" asked the blonde haired girl.

"I wanted to ask you why your not with Bill?" Sam replied.

"He doesn't want to be with me for some reason." Nova explained with the only thing she knew why.

"Oh." Sam said. "I guess your father would be happy about that."

"Yeah." Nova replied and then thought about what Sam just said. "How do you know my father would be happy?"

"It's common knowledge. Just _like the fact that you don't love your father." _ Sam replied as Nova looked into her eyes and saw the Eye of Xana.

"No!" the blonde screamed as she was unable to get away from Sam.

--

At the Heritage Nova's dad was going through files that Franz Hopper had saved on his computer as he waited.

"Why are you so obsessed with getting rid of your own daughter?" asked a voice.

"Why do you always startle people when they least expect it?" Hayata Ishiyama answered with his own question.

Rob appeared on the computer screen. "Ha, sorry about that. But seriously why are you obsessed with getting rid of your daughter?"

"That's none of your business." the man answered.

"Very well. Do you at least mind telling me what your plan is this time?" asked the Knight of Xana.

"Helping you stop them from destroying the Replika." Hayata replied.

"Interesting. Don't worry I'm already on the Replika." explained Rob.

"Good." laughed Nova's dad.

--

Bill had a few minutes of free time before classes begun again. He snuck into his room since he wasn't suppose to be in there during school hours.

"What's this?" he said hearing a beeping noise on his laptop.

The boy opened up his computer as he sat down on his bed.

"Now you find that information. When I don't even know if I want him back." Bill stated closing the laptop.

--

In the network Xana's monsters surrounded the Replika to where no one could get through.

--

Xana's possessed Sam carried Nova to the Hermitage where her father was.

"Hello, Nova." the man said politely.

"Hello, father." she answered disgusted.

"Aren't you happy to see your father?" asked Hayata.

"No, I hate you." the blonde replied.

"You ungrateful little child." the man said angrily. "I should have done to you what Hopper told me to do."

"What are you talking about?" Nova asked wondering what her father was talking about.

"When me and Franz Hopper created Lyoko he told me if I wanted to get rid of you so bad I should have locked you like he and Aelita were." her father explained.

"You monster!" Nova said disgusted at her father.

"Everyday you grow up to be even more of a disgrace to me." the man replied.

"Why? All because you don't think I love you." Nova responded.

"Silence!" her father ordered. "The only thing I wish right now is that your little boyfriend was here."

"Why?" the scared girl asked.

"So he can watch you die." Hayata answered.

--

Classes had ended and the Lyoko Warriors gathered at the factory.

"Where's Nova?" Yumi asked wondering where her cousin was.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since lunch and she didn't show up for our Pencak Silat class." Bill replied.

"I'm worried." said Yumi.

"Dad." Bill said turning to Jeremy. "Can you track her phone?"

"Yeah. I'll get right on that." Jeremy answered as he began to work on the supercomputer.

"Well doesn't this just ruin things." Odd stated as the group watched Jeremy at work.

"I got her. She's at the Hermitage." Jeremy announced. "But she's not answering."

"OK then. You five go and destroy the Replika. I'll go and get Nova from the Hermitage." Bill explained his plan as he got on the elevator.

"Good luck, Bill." Aelita wished sensing something bad was going to happen.

"Alright guys. Time to take a trip through the Digital Sea." Jeremy proclaimed as the remaining five Lyoko Warriors nodded.

**A/N: Will we finally get to see a showdown between Nova's dad and Bill? What was with the information that Bill got on his laptop? Will the Replika be easily destroyed? All in the next action chapter. Until next update.**


	35. Warriors Final Battle Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Warrior's Final Battle Part 2**

Nova was trapped down stairs in the Computer Room of the Hermitage between her father and a possessed Sam.

"You know, Nova. I could kill your little boyfriend first that way you can suffer more pain before I get rid of you." Hayata Ishiyama laughed.

"You'll never kill him. He's one of the strongest men o know." Nova replied.

"Stop talking nonsense my little Nova. That boy is nothing but trouble. He has more of a connection to Lyoko then anyone." Nova's dad explained.

"What are you talking about? The only connection Bill has to Lyoko is he is from the future brought back to the past by his Grandfather." Nova said as tiny flames formed in her hands.

"You really think so. Ha. I have to get rid of him before it's too late." the man replied.

"You can't get rid of him." Nova smiled knowing that Bill can't die.

"If I destroy Lyoko he will be gone." Hayata proclaimed.

"Then, what would be the purpose of you recreating Lyoko?" Nova asked confused.

"So, I could power up Xana's Replikas." the man laughed.

Nova had a stunned look on her face. "I won't let you get rid of him."

"_Silence, little girl." _Samantha said in a possessed voice. "_Hayata, you've said to much to the girl."_

_--_

Over at the factory William, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita were waiting for Jeremy to virtualize them.

"Come on, Einstein." Odd urged waiting impatiently.

"Hold on. I'm getting it ready now." Jeremy informed.

"Ok." Odd replied as the scanners closed him, Ulrich and Yumi in them.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization." Jeremy said sending the three to Sector 5. Aelita and William stepped in next.

"Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, William. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Virtualization."

--

The five landed in Sector 5 waiting for the room to stop spinning.

"Is it just me or are you guys getting dizzy, too." said Odd trying to see straight because of the spinning room.

"It's just you." the other four replied in unison.

"Alright, guys. Hit the switch and head for the Skid." ordered Jeremy.

The gang began their way through Sector5 to look for the switch. In the rooms of Xana's home Creepers kept watch.

"Yay, Creepy Crawlers." Odd said running into a room to find out he had to dodge some lasers.

"I got him." William said using his big sword to deflect the lasers back at the monsters destroying them.

The Lyoko Warriors continued on towards the Skid's garage destroying monsters as they came acroos them

"There's the switch." pointed Ulrich, the leader of the group.

"I'll get it." Yumi volunteered running towards the wall where the switch was.

"Jeremy, have you heard anything from Bill?" asked Aelita.

"No, sorry. He'll be fine Aelita, don't worry." Jeremy answered.

--

At the Hermitage, Nova stood trapped still with Sam and her father.

"What's this?" Hayata said as the computer behind him started beeping.

"My friends have come." said Nova as the flames in her hands disappeared.

"Nope, I just picked up five intruders in Sector 5." the man replied.

"_Only five. There should be six of them, Hayata_." the possessed Sam responded.

"Then where is thee sixth one?" asked Hayata.

"I'm right here." a voice answered making the other three look at the door.

"Bill." Nova said smiling at the sight of the boy coming to save her.

"Your supposes to be with the others trying to destroy the Replika." Hayata said angrily.

"Sorry to disappoint." Bill smirked.

"First you destroy my Project Nova and now you try to interrupt my plan this time." the older Ishiyama complained.

"Yeah and soon you'll have one less Replika to worry about." laughed Bill.

"You'd think that wouldn't you." the man stated.

"Why do you say that?" Bill asked confused.

"Because your friends have a tower to deactivate." the man answered.

"You-" before Bill could finish possessed Sam took him out.

"Bill!" yelled Nova.

"_Looks like he didn't do much saving today."_ Sam laughed.

--

Back on Lyoko the others were taking the elevator up to the Skid'd garage.

"Next floor, Skid Garage." Odd joked as the elevator stopped.

"Hurry, guys. I want to get you guys in and out before Xana realizes your there." Jeremy ordered.

"Yes, sir." Odd and Ulrich replied in unison.

"Boy, am I going to miss Odd's Lyoko jokes." William said as the five stood on the teleporters.

"Here you go, guys." Jeremy said as the five teleported into the Skid.

"We're off." Aelita said as the Skidbladnir lifted off out of the garage.

"Up, up and away." Odd said sitting back in his Navaskid.

The Skid dipped down into the Digital Sea to travel the network.

"Getting excited for your final mission, William?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah, I only wish Bill and Nova were on Lyoko with us." William answered.

"Why, so we are at full strength. Please William we destroyed Replikas with only four people while fighting you." Odd retorted.

"That's true." Ulrich replied. "So, I think we can do this with five people."

"Guys, we have a problem." Jeremy informed.

"What's that?" asked Yumi.

"Xana has the entrance to the Replika heavily guarded." Jeremy explained.

"Well, there goes trying to get in and out without being noticed." Odd responded.

"Release." Aelita said as four of the Navaskids were shot off.

"Fire!" Odd declared as he began to fire random missiles at the various monsters of Xana.

--

Now, Nova. I shall get rid of you once and for all." the girl's father said as he rose from his chair.

"Father, don't do this I do love you as much as you don't believe it." Nova said as tears formed in her eyes.

Hayata stood still. "You do. But I always thought you hated me."

"_Silence, both of you." _Sam said putting her hand out.

"You don't scare me, Xana!" Nova said as the small flames formed in her hands again.

A ghost of Xana came out of an electrical socket. Then it went into Hayata Ishiyama making the Eye of Xana appear in his eyes.

"Father!" Nova yelled.

"_It's over Nova." _possessed Sam said laughing.

"Noo!" the blonde girl screamed as her entire hands turned into fire.

"_Impressive."_ Sam said clapping.

"Sorry, Sam." Nova said shooting fire out of her hands knocking Sam into the wall.

"_Your forgetting about me." _Hayata laughed.

"Oh, I haven't." Nova replied shooting fire out of her left hand at her father.

"Nova, we h-have t-to get to the factory." Bill said weakly as Nova helped him up.

"I know we have to help the others." Nova agreed.

--

In the Digital Sea, William, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd were getting their hands dirty with Xana's creatures.

"This would be so much easier if we had some backup." Ulrich said trying to shoot at multiple monsters.

"I thought you said we could do this without Bill and Nova." replied William as he dodged a laser in his Navaskid and the laser hit a monster behind him.

"We can. It would just be a little easier." said Odd destroying three creatures in succession.

"Xana really doesn't want us to destroy his Replikas this time." Yumi said destroying about five monsters.

"Jeremy, did you ever figure out what Sector the Replika is?" asked Aelita who was waiting for the others to clear the path to the Replika.

"Actually, I just got it. It's the Mountain Sector." Jeremy answered.

--

Jeremy was typing at the supercomputer when the phone rang.

"Hello." the boy answered.

"Jeremy, it's me Nova. I have Bill with me but he's a little hurt." Nova replied explaining the situation.

"Well at least your ok. The others need help on Lyoko but they are in the Skid, so your useless." Jeremy informed.

"Maybe we can be of assistance anyway." the blonde girl said.

"How?" asked Jeremy.

There's an activated tower on Lyoko." Nova announced.

"That's impossible. The Super Scan would of picked it up." said the boy genius.

Bill whispered something in Nova's ear to which she told Jeremy. "Bill thinks it's on the Replika."

"And if it is how do you expect to get there" asked Jeremy.

"He said he has a plan and he'll tell you when we get there." Nova said as she hung up.

"Aelita, Nova and Bill are ok." Bill's a little injured though." Jeremy announced to the pink haired girl.

"That's good, Jeremy. We'll just send Bill to Lyoko to heal him." Aelita replied.

"But there's bad news." Jeremy informed.

"What's that, Einstein?" asked Odd as he finished up destroying some monsters.

"Xana's activated a tower." the boy genius replied.

"This mission has it all doesn't it." Ulrich stated as the Lyoko Warriors finished off Xana's monsters and headed back to the Skid.

"Recovery." the pink haired girl who was driving the Skid said as the Navaskids reconnected.

--

On the Mountain Replika on top of the tallest mountain sat Xana's Dark Knight.

"So they survived the sea assault. Ha. Doesn't mean they'll survive me." Rob said as he got to his feet.

Dark clouds cam over the Mountain Replika giving it a dark and evil feel.

"It's coming." the Dark Knight smirked getting his spear ready for battle.

**A/N: They've made it to the Replika but can they destroy it? What's Bill's plan? That's pretty much it. Until next update.**


	36. Warriors Final Battle Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Warrior's Final Battle Part 3**

Nova and Bill arrived at the factory and took the elevator down to the Computer Lab.

"So how's it going on Lyoko?" asked Nova who was helping Bill over towards Jeremy.

"They're just getting ready to enter the Replika." answered Jeremy.

"Great, now we can help them if my plan works." Bill said now standing under his own power.

"What exactly is your plan?" asked the boy genius sitting at the supercomputer.

"Send us to the Sector of whatever Replika it is and I'll go into a tower and get the information I need to get me and Nova there without crossing the Digital Sea." explained Bill.

"You can do that." Jeremy said surprised.

"Yeah, but I can only do it once." informed Bill.

"Interesting. I'll inform the others that you'll be there shortly." Jeremy said putting his headset back on his head.

"Cool, we get to help after all." Nova said excited.

--

On Lyoko the Skid was right in front of the Replika. Aelita entered the code opening the Replika so they could enter.

"Next stop, Mountain Replika." Odd said as the Skid went inside.

The new and improved Skid emerged from the Digital Sea flying towards the tower they needed.

"Jeremy, we're almost there. Get the program ready." said Aelita as she stopped at the tower that connected them to the real world.

"Ok. I'll begin to set up the process." Jeremy announced.

"Has anybody else noticed that the sky looks really weird?" asked Odd looking at the dark clouds.

"It's probably Xana trying to scare us." said Yumi.

"I don't like the feel of this, you guys." William said feeling a familiar presence.

"Don't worry about it. We can take it." Ulrich stated looking at the bizarre look of the Mountain Replika.

"Ok, so who's going?" asked Jeremy.

"Me and Ulrich will." Yumi said volunteering.

"Alright. Energize, Yumi. Energize, Ulrich." Jeremy said as they disappeared out of the Skid.

"What about the rest of us?" asked William looking towards the surface of the Mountain Replika.

"You guys are going to protect the Skid." announced Jeremy.

"From what, Einstein? The air." laughed Odd.

"No. actually I just picked up Xana's Dark Knight on the Replika." Jeremy informed.

"Time to get out of here." Aelita stated as the three teleported out of the Skid and onto the surface.

"Oh great. How are we going to beat him with only three of us?" asked Odd as they awaited the arrival of Rob.

"Well, soon there's going to be five of you." Jeremy said.

"Five. How?" asked Aelita.

"Bill has a plan to get him and Nova to the Replika." answered Jeremy.

"Well hurry it up." ordered Odd.

--

Meanwhile Yumi and Ulrich landed at the bottom of a bunch of mountains.

"Hey, Jeremy. We don't see any labs or anything." Yumi stated looking at their surroundings.

"Hold on. Let me locate you." Jeremy said bringing up a map of the world.

"Did you find anything?" asked Ulrich.

"Ah, it seems the supercomputer is located at the top of the tallest mountain." informed Jeremy.

"Well isn't that great. I don't suppose you can send the vehicles, can you?" Ulrich replied.

"Nope, sorry Ulrich." said Jeremy.

--

"Ok, Dad. We're ready to go to the Mountain Sector." Bill said reaching in his pocket pulling out a CD and handing it to Jeremy.

"What's this?" asked Jeremy confused.

"Trust me we're going to need it." Bill explained as he and Nova got on the elevator to take it down to the Scanner Room.

"Ok." Jeremy said putting the CD into the supercomputer.

--

Bill and Nova arrived down in the Scanner Room and each entered a scanner.

"Transfer, Bill. Transfer, Nova. Scanner, Bill. Scanner, Nova. Virtualization." Jeremy said sending them to the Mountain Sector.

--

On the Mountain Replika Odd, William and Aelita were waiting for Xana's Dark Knight to arrive.

"How long does it take for him to get here?" asked Odd tapping his foot on the ground.

"That's good he's taking his time." Jeremy interrupted.

"Why is that, Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"Because if he's distracted long enough he'll be coming home with us." explained Jeremy.

"Well at least he can take my spot." William said readying his big sword for battle.

--

Deep somewhere near the supercomputer that they were to destroy Ulrich and Yumi were slowly trying to climb to the top of the mountain.

"Ulrich, remember don't look down and you'll be fine." Yumi told her boyfriend remembering that Ulrich had vertigo.

"I know. I just wish that the supercomputer wasn't on top of a mountain." stated Ulrich trying not to look down.

"Where did you expect it to be? Under water?" Yumi asked sarcastically.

"Very funny." Ulrich said not pleased.

--

On the Mountain Sector Bill and Nova landed no where near any towers.

"Dad, could you send us the vehicles?" asked Bill.

"Coming right up." Jeremy replied as the Billcycle and Overboard appeared before them.

The two jumped on the vehicles and headed off to the tower that Bill needed to get into.

--

Back on the Mountain Replika Rob had finally arrived to fight the other three Lyoko Warriors.

"Thank you for coming to entertain us, Rob." Odd joked smiling.

"I like nothing better than to entertain my guests." Rob retorted going along with Odd's joke.

"Aelita, you need to deactivate the tower before I can use the program." Jeremy explained.

"Alright, Jeremy." Aelita said as the Overwing appeared before her.

"William, we can handle this guy right." Odd said aiming his arm.

"Yeah." William smirked.

"You two are just little tiny obstacles in my way." Rob smirked.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired at Rob who blocked them by spinning his spear.  
"I got him, Odd." William said walking towards Rob swinging his giant sword at Xana's Dark Knight who jumped out of the way.

--

At the Mountain Replika supercomputer Yumi and Ulrich were almost to the top of the Mountain. Yumi reached the top first.

"Come on, Ulrich. Almost there." Yumi said as Ulrich slowly got towards the top.

"I know." Ulrich said as he slipped on a rock. "Ah!"

"Ulrich!" Yumi screamed as she grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"Thanks, Yumi." Ulrich said as they turned around and saw the big lab.

"Hey, Jeremy. A map would be greatly appreciated." Yumi said as they walked towards the door.

"Hold on. I have bunch of other stuff going on. I'll get to it immediately." Jeremy answered.

--

On the Mountain Sector Bill and Nova ran into some Krabes.

"Isn't this lovely. Hey, Nova. Do you like Sushi?" Bill asked pulling his sword out.

"Even though I'm Japanese I find it really disgusting. I hate it." Nova replied.

Bill hit the brakes on the Billcycle and jumped off. "Sword Slice!" he called out as he destroyed one of the Krabes.

"Cat Claw!" Nova said scratching a Krabe with her claws destroying it.

"Bill!" Watch out the Scyphozoa is behind you!" Jeremy warned as Bill turned around.

"Ah, the good old jellyfish has come to play." Bill said ready to strike it.

The Scyphozoa attacked with it's tentacles. It wrapped around Bill planting something in his brain.

"Nova, save Bill before it's too late." Jeremy ordered.

"Ok." Nova replied.

She ran towards where Bill was but was shot by a Krabe from behind. She quickly got up and turned around.

"Cat Claw!" she yelled as she destroyed the Krabe.

"Nova, you lost 20 life points." Jeremy informed.

Nova turned around to attack the Scyphozoa but it already dropped Bill to the ground.

"Bill, are you ok?" she asked.

--

Back on the Replika Odd and William had their hands full with Xana's Dark Knight.

"This is getting old, Rob." Odd said as he dodged Rob's spear that was thrown at him.

"And you two are getting annoying." Rob remarked as he stopped William's giant sword with one hand.

"How can you do that?" William wondered as Rob kicked him in the gut.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired some more at Rob who dodged every single one of them.

"Pathetic. Both of you." Rob smirked as his spear returned to his hand.

"Well, if we are then why haven't you finished us yet?" asked William as he got back to his feet.

"Very well, then. Arise!" Rob said summoning something.

--

Aelita entered the activated tower. Inside she rose to the second platform and stuck her hand out.

Aelita…

Code… Lyoko…

"Tower deactivated." she whispered as the data files shot down around her.

--

At the Replika's supercomputer Yumi and Ulrich were wondering around the lab.

"Let's try this room." Ulrich said opening the door.

"Guys, I found it." Jeremy informed.

"So did we." replied Yumi looking around.

"Ok, don't destroy it yet. Odd and William have to devirtualize Rob first." explained Jeremy.

"Have you realized that it's been relatively easy to infultrate the lab?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, that's because Xana is using to much power to do anything on Earth." Jeremy announced.

--

Back on the Mountain Sector Bill was getting back to his feet.

"Bill answer me." Nova said as the boy turned around to face her.

"_Xana must be rule." _Bill said as the Eye of Xana appeared in his eyes.

"No! Snap out of it." Nova pleaded.

"Nova, devirtualize him right now." Jeremy ordered.

"Ok." Nova said as she jumped in the air. "Cat Claw!"

"_Foolish girl."_ Bill said punching her in the face.

--

On the Replika the entire landscape starting shaking.

"What is that?" asked Odd as he and William looked around.

"Kolossus!" Xana's Knight call out.

Huge arms came out of the Digital Sea. The gigantic creature emerged on to the Replika.

"You know, Odd. Right now I wish I was with Xana." William said as the two stood next to each other.

"Me, too." Odd agreed.

The Kolossus quickly smashed Odd and William devitalizing them back to Earth.

"Have a nice trip." Xana's Knight laughed.

"Jeremy, I'm about to fire at Rob. Are you ready?" asked Aelita.

"Wait a few minutes. Xana's used the Scyphozoa to possess Bill." said Jeremy.

--

Odd and William fell out of the scanners weakened from the attack.

"Well that could have been better." William said getting up to his feet.

"Hopefully the rest of the gang will have better luck." Odd said sitting in the middle of the floor.

--

On the Mountain Sector Nova slowly got back to her feet.

"Hey, Bill. Is that the best you got?" Nova taunted.

"_I will dispose of you and delete the Mountain Sector." _replied Bill as he powered up his sword and blasted Nova.

Nova jumped over attacking Bill with her claws. Bill took his sword and sliced Nova in half devitalizing her.

Bill ran into the way tower and rose up to the second platform. He stuck his hand out.

Bill…

Code… Xana…

The Sector began disappearing deleting itself. Bill dropped to the ground back to normal.

"Materialize me, right now." Bill ordered as he ran from the disappearing ground.

"Materialization, Bill." Jeremy said as Bill disappeared off Lyoko.

--

Aelita was watching as Rob stood on top of the Kolossus.

"Aelita, shoot now. The Mountain Sector is disappearing and it might disrupt the Replika." explained Jeremy worried.

"Energy Field!" Aelita formed the orb of energy and fired it at Rob making him devirtualize.

The Kolossus turned around looking at Aelita. It smashed the poor pink haired girl devirtualizing her.

--

In the Scanner Room Odd, Nova, William and Bill watched as two scanners opened up. One Aelita walked out of and the second Rob collapsed out of but was caught by Bill.

"There you go, buddy." Bill said helping Rob over to lean against the wall.

"Thanks." Rob replied.

--

At the Replika's supercomputer Ulrich and Yumi awaited Jeremy's order to destroy it.

"Alright you can destroy it." announced Jeremy.

"OK. Impact!" Ulrich yelled as he stabbed the supercomputer with his sabers.

"Hang on. De-energize, Ulrich. De-energize, Yumi." Jeremy said as the two returned to the Skid.

The Skid started to leave the Replika as it began to disappear making the Kolossus fall into the Digital Sea.

The Replika began to shine really bright and exploded as the Skid was safe and sound.

--

Everyone gathered in the Computer Lab. Rob sat against the wall away from everyone else.

"Well we got rid of one Replika. Only twenty-six more to go." said Jeremy as the group smiled on a job well done.

"The only thing I want to know is why did Xana have me delete the Mountain Sector?" asked Bill.

Everyone turned to Rob. "I have no idea. The only thing I remember is fighting you guys all the time." Rob replied.

"What could Xana have to gain from doing this?" asked William.

"Maybe he's trying to make it to where we can only fight him on the Replikas." said Odd.

"If so then we're going to have our work cut out for us." Ulrich stated.

"AH!" Bill screamed as he collapsed to his knees in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Aelita bending down to see if her son was ok.

"Pain. Lots of pain." Bill whined.

**Nova's P.O.V.**

What a monster he is. That's why he got rid of the Mountain Sector. He knew it would make Bill weaker. We'll stop you Xana and I'll save my father from your wrath.

I walked over to Bill and bent down next to Aelita.

"That's why Xana did this. He's trying to kill Bill." I said shocking everyone.

"How do you know?" Yumi asked me.

"Bill's connected to Lyoko. If a Sector is deleted then Bill gets weaker." I explained.

"How did you figure this out?" Bill asked me in a normal voice now that the pain had stopped.

"When I was captured by my father and Sam, my father told me." I replied.

**End P.O.V.**

"So now we have to stop Xana from destroying Lyoko again." announced Jeremy.

"How are we going to do it with only six of us?" asked Ulrich.

"Six of you. I see eight Lyoko Warriors." Rob responded as everyone turned towards him.

"William's leaving the group and we can't have you going back to Lyoko." Yumi explained.

"Sorry, buddy but I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with them." Bill said getting back to his feet.

"So did you set up the program, Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"Yes, I just have to scan him and use a return to the past." Jeremy informed.

"Won't that bring the Replika back?" asked Odd.

"And what about me won't I go back to being a prisoner of Xana?" asked Rob.

"No, this particular return will only affect William and any damage Xana has caused." explained Jeremy.

"We'll come meet you at the factory." Bill stated as everyone except Rob and Jeremy went to the elevator.

--

Down stairs in the Scanner Room William stepped in a scanner for the final time.

"Well it's been fun guys." William said as he awaited Jeremy to start the process.

"It's been fun having you around." Odd replied.

"And once this is all over you'll remember that you were apart of the group." Bill added.

"I will." said a confused William.

"When we return to the future you'll be apart of the gang again." Bill explained.

"Ok then. But I hope we can still be friends." William said smiling.

"I'm going to miss having you around, William." Nova said grabbing Bill's hand.

"I'm going to miss you too, Nova." William said thinking to himself.

"Are you ready, William?" asked Jeremy from the Computer Lab.

"Yes, Jeremy. Good-bye, guys." William replied.

William's final thoughts as the scanner closed were. "Nova, I love you."

"Scanner, William." Jeremy said beginning the process.

"I guess it's time." Aelita said.

"Yup." Jeremy replied. "Time for… Return to the Past, Now!"

The white bubble engulfed everything sending the world back in time but leaving Rob free from Xana and the Mountain Replika destroyed.

--

Bill was sitting in the dorm room alone because due to the return trip and erasing William's memory William was no longer roomed with him.

"Guess, I should go get Rob." Bill said getting up off his bed.

--

Out in the courtyard Jeremy, Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and Nova were sitting around.

"Looks like the group has gotten weaker." Odd said sitting on the ground.

"We'll pull through we always do." Yumi replied.

"Should we have Rob help us?" asked Ulrich.

"No, I think it's best we keep him away from Lyoko." Jeremy stated while going through filed on his laptop.

"Yeah, he maybe me and Jeremy's nephew but we still need to keep him away from Xana." Aelita explained.

"Look there's William." Nova pointed out.

"Hey, William." Yumi waved at the boy.

"Oh hey, Yumi." the boy waved back.

"Wow, the program really worked." said Odd amazed.

"He's me and Jeremy's son. Did you think Bill's program wouldn't work?" Aelita said laughing.

"Let's go hang with William, Ulrich." Yumi said as Ulrich nodded.

"Where's Bill?" asked Nova looking around.

"I don't know. I have no idea where he was at this time to begin with." Jeremy answered.

"Oh." the blonde girl replied.

--

On the other side of the city at Nova's house in the garage Hayata Ishiyama was hard at work on his own supercomputer.

"So they got rid of one of our Replikas. I weakened their most valuable asset." the man laughed.

"You realize that you sent our weaker monster after them." a voice replied.

"I know. It'll just make our newest creation seem stronger." Hayata responded.

"How is our pet?" asked Xana.

"She's fine." Ishiyama answered.

--

At the factory down in the Computer Lab Rob sat waiting in front of the supercomputer. The elevator could be heard coming down.

As the elevator opened Bill smirked. "It's nice to have you back."

"It's great to be back, cuz." Rob smiled back.

"No more Xana inside you." Bill said waiting for a reply.

"Nope. Free as a baby." the older boy laughed.

"I didn't want to fight with the others but I trust you." stated Bill putting his hands in his pockets.

"I may not remember everything I did while I was with Xana but I do remember one thing." responded Rob.

"And what's that?" asked Bill.

"It just surprised me that you did it." Rob stated.

"I have no idea what your talking about." said a defensive Bill getting worried.

"Don't worry I won't tell the others." Rob assured.

"Thanks." Bill sighed.

"So you won't go in a relationship with Nova. Why is that?" asked the grey shirt wearing Rob.

"With all that's happened in my life I've never been able to keep a relationship healthy." explained Bill.

"You've been with like four of five girls." Rob laughed.

"I know." Bill agreed.

"I guess I should tell you that your first love is being tracked by Xana." informed Rob.

"What?" Bill asked outraged.

"Xana has been watching your ex from the United States." Rob explained.

"I have to go and help her." said a panicked Bill.

"I'll go with you but don't you think you should tell the others?" asked Rob.

"I'm going to. I just don't feel right leaving them two people down." Bill replied.

"They'll be fine. They've survived before." Rob said getting out of the chair.

"I don't think Nova's going to be happy about this." said Bill as the two cousins got on the elevator.

"She'll get over it. This is really important."

--

Yumi and Ulrich were talking with William who was now completely obliviois to knowing about Lyoko.

"Ulrich, I always thought you hated me because I tried to steal Yumi away from you." William said confused as to why Ulrich was hanging around with him.

"Let's just say that once you get to know someone you ten sometimes to like them." Ulrich replied.

"Huh, I never thought of it that way." said a still slightly confused William.

**A/N: A really long chapter. And possibly the best one of the story. Will the gang be able to trust Rob? What's the pet that Xana was talking about? And where do the Lyoko Warriors go from here? Until next update.**


	37. A Father's Demise Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**A Father's Demise Part 1**

A meeting had been called in Jeremy's room. Everyone got there as soon as possible.

"I've located the next Replika. It wasn't too far from the one you just destroyed." Jeremy informed the group.

"That's the perfect distraction." said Bill making the others stare at him.

"The perfect distraction for what?" asked Ulrich.

"I need to go to the United States and save a friend of mine." Bill explained.

Everyone except Nova understood. "You have a friend from the United States. What's his name?"

"Um." was the only thing anybody could say.

"It's not a guy." Bill said correcting her.

"You mean you have to go save like a girlfriend?" Nova said a little sad.

"Yeah." the black haired boy replied.

"You can't go by yourself. What if Xana attacks you?" asked a worried Aelita.

"I'm not going by myself." Bill answered.

"Who's going with you then, buddy?" asked Odd.

"Rob is." said Bill.

"Bill, I know he's your cousin but you still can't trust him." Yumi said trying to talk him out of it.

"So you still don't trust me." a voice said making everyone look at the doorway seeing Rob standing there.

"We didn't mean it-" Odd started to say.

"No, you did mean it." Rob said walking away.

"I can't believe you don't trust him." Bill said outraged going after Rob.

"Bill!" Jeremy called but Bill ignored him.

"I'll go talk to him." Aelita said getting up.

"No, I'll do it." Nova said walking out.

"What is she going to do? We all know how stubborn Bill is." Ulrich stated crossing his arms.

"That's what scares me right now." Jeremy said. "When Rob was de-virtualized Xana activated a tower for a few seconds."

"So you think Xana's still controlling Rob." said the pink haired girl.

"I'm not sure but it can't be good for anybody." replied Jeremy.

"Then we'll be on the lookout." Yumi stated as everyone nodded.

"We'll meet for the Replika tomorrow night." announced Jeremy as everyone except him left.

--

Bill caught up to Rob outside in the courtyard.

"Sorry about them." Bill said making his cousin turn around.

"They're right though. They don't have a reason to trust me." Rob said a little disappointed.

"Bill!" Nova's voice called out.

"What do you want?" Bill asked.

"We need to talk, right now." Nova ordered.

"I'll wait for you so we can leave." said Rob walking away.

"You!" Nova said with authority. "You can't trust him!"

"How do you know? You don't even know my cousin" Bill responded.

"Your in denial. Bill, look at the big picture. He was our enemy for the longest time." Nova stated.

"Your right I am in denial." Bill agreed.

"I am." Nova said confused.

"Yeah and it's all because of you holding me back. So as of now I quit." Bill replied walking away.

"You quit! Why?" asked Nova.

"Because I'm tired of you." answered Bill.

"Ah, you!" Nova complained.

"I wish I never met you." stated Bill as he walked away.

--

Over on the other side of the city Hayata Ishiyama was at work on his next plan.

"Xana, they're going after the girl in the United States." the man stated.

"I know and that's why your going to stop them." Xana ordered.

"Great, I would love to get rid of Bill, so Nova will have nobody to be with." Hayata laughed.

"Good." Xana joined laughing.

--

At an airport Rob and Bill hid so nobody could find them.

"Are you sure we'll get away with this?" asked Bill.

"Of course." assured Rob.

"Ok."" said Bill.

They waited for a clear path to jump in the luggage compartment of the plane.

"Ready?" asked Rob.

"Yup." answered Bill.

The two boys ran towards the plane as fast as they could. They jumped into the luggage compartment.

--

Nova sat by herself on the bench that the rest of her friends usually hang around.

"I can't believe he would say that." the blonde started to cry.

"Is everything ok?" asked a familiar voice.

Nova looked up. "William, it's you."

"Um, I don't believe we met before. How do you know my name?" asked William.

"Oh, Yumi is my cousin and she was talking about you." answered Nova.

"That would explain it. You must be Nova." William said cheerfully.

"Yes, I am." the blonde girl replied wiping tears from her eyes.

"Are you going to be ok?" the boy asked.

"Yeah." Nova smiled.

"Let's go get something to eat." offered William as Nova got up.

--

At the factory Jeremy worked hard on the supercomputer. He was making everyone's weapons stronger so they could be used against the Kolossus.

"A few more calculations and I'll be finished." he said putting in some sort of code.

"Sad, sad little boy." a voice laughed.

Jeremy turned around and saw Hayata Ishiyama. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I have a conversation with my enemy?" the man asked.

"About what?" Jeremy replied.

"I have a proposition for you." Hayata said.

"Yeah, then spit it out." Jeremy said shaking immensely.

"Have Aelita destroy the four remaining original Sectors of Lyoko or I'll kill Nova." Hayata explained.

"No, that will kill my son." replied Jeremy.

"Very well. I shall kill my own daughter." the man laughed.

"Your going to try to kill us anyway." argued Jeremy.

"That's true. I just wanted to know who you want me to dispose of first." Ishiyama smirked.

--

Hours later in the United States Bill and Rob arrived without getting caught and snuck out.

"Well that was easy." Bill said as they got away from the airport.

"Yeah, so call her so we can warn her." Rob ordered.

Bill dialed the number. "Hey." he said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Bill. Haven't heard from you in awhile." the girl replied.

"I don't have time to explain right now. All you need to know is that Xana is after you." said Bill.

"Xana? I thought we got rid of him." the girl responded.

"Well, this girl named Nova who turned out to be Yumi's cousin turned the supercomputer back on and sent all of us back in time 19 years." Bill explained.

"Oh, I'll be waiting for you." the girl said hanging up.

"We have to hurry." Bill said turning to Rob who nodded.

--

Nova was with William walking through the woods. They had already gone to get something to eat.

The two teens then decided to sit on the ground against a tree.

"You know, William. Your actually a nice guy. The others said that you had this bad boy image." Nova said smiling as she looked towards the sky.

"I guess I've just grown up." the shaggy haired boy replied.

"Ha." the blonde girl laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked William.

"Oh nothing. It's just that I wish Bill was more like you." Nova said turning to look at William.

"What's with him anyway?" asked the older boy.

"Oh it's nothing. I had a crush on him and he likes me but we had an argument and I don't think I like him anymore." Nova explained.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to then call me." William said as he put his hands behind his head in front of the tree he was leaning against.

--

Ulrich, Yumi and Odd were in Odd and Ulrich's dorm room. It had been only 24 hours or since they used the return trip 48 hours since the destruction of the first Replika.

"Wonder what the next Replika is going to be." Ulrich said as he sat next to Yumi leaning against the wall.

"Maybe it'll be the Shadow Sector." Odd announced scratching his head.

"Or maybe the Nightmare Sector." Yumi added.

"I hope not." Ulrich and Odd said in unison.

Jeremy ran into the room out of breath. "We have to find Nova!"

"Why?" asked Yumi.

"Your uncle came to the factory and said that I have to tell Aelita to destroy the original four Sectors of Lyoko of he's going to kill Nova." Jeremy explained.

"He's going to try to kill us no matter what, Einstein." Odd replied.

"That's the thing we have to stop him from killing any of us." Jeremy said finally getting his un-athletic breath back.

"True." Yumi agreed.

"Let's go." Ulrich ordered jumping up off his bed.

The group immediately ran out of the room in search of Nova.

--

Bill and Rob reached their friend's house in the United States. The house was big like a mansion and it was white.

"Here we are." Bill said sighing.

"Let's go fill her in before it's too late." Rob said as they walked towards the front door.

--

Somewhere on Lyoko in the Forest Sector it was quiet and peaceful. The virtual leaves blew softly in the virtual wind. A tower with a white aura began to change into the red aura of a Xana activated tower.

**A/N: Another chapter. What is Xana's plan with Bill and Rob's friend? Why has Bill suddenly decided to quit? And can the Lyoko Warriors blow up this new Replika? Until next update.**


	38. A Father's Demise Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**A Father's Demise Part 2**

Bill and Rob reached the front door of their friends house. The two boys looked around at the big mansion. Bill went to knock on the door but hesitated.

"I haven't seen her since we originally graduated from Kadic." Bill said looking at Rob.

"It's ok. This is the longest I've been on the outside world in years." Rob replied.

Bill knocked on the door and it was immediately answered by their friend. The girl had blonde hair like Nova's only this girl was wearing a red shirt and jeans.

"Hey, Bill." the girl said smiling.

"Hello, Colleen." Bill replied.

Colleen looked over at the slightly taller boy. "Rob?"

"Yeah, it's me." the older boy answered.

"But how?" the girl asked.

"When Xana was resurrected so was I and they recently freed me." Rob explained.

"Come in so we can talk." Colleen said letting the two boys in.

--

Aelita was alone in her room studying even though she didn't need to. Her laptop began to beep so she walked over to look at it.

"No way." the punk haired girl said looking at the screen. "I have to call Bill."

--

The others were looking for Nova around the campus.

"Where can she be?" asked Yumi worried that her uncle got to her first.

"Don't worry, Yumi. Nova will be fine." Ulrich assured even though he wasn't sure.

"There she is." pointed Odd. "She's with William."

Everyone ran over to Nova and William who were walking back towards the school.  
"Hey, guys." William said friendly.

"Hey, William." said Odd.

"Nova, we need to talk. All of us." Yumi said as the group started to walk away from William.

"Do you want to talk to me, too?" asked William.

"No, we're ok with you William." Ulrich replied.

"Sorry, William. Not this time." Nova thought to herself.

--

Bill and Rob followed their friend Colleen into her room in her house. Rob sat against the wall of her room on the floor and Bill and Colleen sat on her bed. Before anything could be said Bill's phone rang.

"Hello." he said answering it.

"Bill, I have some good news." Aelita who was on the other end replied.

"What is it, Mom?" Bill asked curiously.

"I just got a decoded message." the pink haired girl answered.

"From, who?" Bill said wondering who it could be.

"My Father." Aelita announced.

"What's it say?" her son asked.

"I don't know. Either you or your father have to decode it." Aelita explained.

"Ok, I'll decode it when I get back." Bill responded.

A loud explosion was heard outside the huge mansion.

"What was that?" asked Aelita hearing the explosion over the phone.

"I don't know but I'm expecting there to be an activated tower on Lyoko." Bill replied.

"I'll call the others." Aelita said hanging up.

"Let's go see what that was." Rob said getting up off the floor.

"Right." Bill and Colleen said as the three ran out of the room.

--

Nova, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Jeremy got in the woods where nobody would hear them talking.

"What do we need to talk about?" asked Nova.

"Your father wants to kill you or Bill first and since he needs to get rid of Lyoko to get rid of Bill, you're the next logical person." Jeremy explained.

"Well isn't that just great." Nova said putting her hands on her hips.

Jeremy's phone began to ring. "Hello." he said answering it.

"Jeremy, Bill and Rob are under attack." Aelita explained.

"Ok, we're standing near the sewer entrance we'll meet you in a few minutes." Jeremy replied.

--

Bill, Rob and Colleen walked outside to see Hayata Ishiyama waiting for them.

"Oh and I thought I'd get away from you if we came to the United States." Bill retorted crossing his arms.

"Silence. I may not be able to kill you yet but this is only a distraction to get your friends to Lyoko." Hayata laughed.

"Does'nt matter they'll stop your plan. No matter what it is." Rob replied.

"Ha. Xana's former Dark Knight speaks." Hayata remarked. "I thought you only spoke through Xana."

"Only when I was a Prisoner of Xana." Rob stated.

"What's your plan this time?" asked Bill orderly.

"You'll find out soon enough." laughed Hayata.

"Then why is Xana after me?" asked Colleen standing behind Bill and Rob.

"That I'm not really sure of." the man answered.

"Hey, Bill." Rob whispered.

"Yeah, Rob." Bill replied.

"Now that I'm free you no longer have to activate towers to use your powers." Rob explained.

"Thanks, that's good." Bill whispered.

"You foolish kids. I am Xana's ultimate partner. There's nothing that can stop me." Hayata proclaimed.

Bill was charging his hand up without Hayata seeing him. "Will you just be quiet." the black haired boy said as he fired his electric blast.

It hit Hayata Ishiyama in the chest making him fly across the street. "Ah! I'm going to get you!"

--

The other Lyoko Warriors had reached the factory. Jeremy had been dropped off in the Computer Lab before the rest of them headed down to the Scanner Room.

"Alright, guys. I'm sending you to the Forest Sector. I'll transfer Ulrich, Odd and Yumi first." Jeremy explained.

"Ok, Jeremy." Aelita replied as she and Nova watched Yumi, Ulrich and Odd get in the scanners.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization." Jeremy said as he sent them to Lyoko.

"We're ready, Jeremy." announced Aelita as she and Nova stood in the scanners.

"Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Nova. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Nova. Virtualization."

--

The five landed in the Forest Sector. They looked around at an unusually quiet environment.

"It's actually quiet." Ulrich said looking in every direction.

"Maybe Xana's becoming senile." Odd laughed.

"Not funny, Odd." Jeremy said over the communication system.

"Give it a rest, Einstein." Odd replied laughing.

"Ok, I'm sending the vehicles." Jeremy informed as only the Overwing, Overboard and Overbike appeared.

"Nova, you can ride with Odd." Yumi said as Yumi and Aelita got on the Overwing.

--

Back over in the United Sates Hayata Ishiyama was getting back to his feet.

"You poor kid. You have no idea what your getting yourself into." the man laughed.

"Why do you say that?" asked Bill smirking.

"You haven't figured out that there's no way to stop Xana. Xana will continue to get stronger and the Lyoko Warriors will fall." Hayata explained.

"I'll beat you and make sure that Nova is safe." Bill proclaimed.

"No, you won't. and once our ultimate plan is ready to begin there will be nothing you can do to stop Xana." Hayata said as his eyes became the Eye of Xana. He charged his hands up and blasted Bill, Rob and Colleen who jumped out of the way.

"This is not good." Bill said as he flipped and landed on one knee.

"How are you going to get out of this one?" asked Rob.

"No idea. Hopefully the others will deactivate the tower." Bill replied.

"Do you want us to go to Lyoko?" asked the blonde haired girl sitting with them.

"Yeah, go to the supercomputer that's in that abandoned building." Bill ordered.

"Right." Rob agreed.

"Are you ready, Hayata?" asked Bill charging his hands again.

"Your on." the man answered.

--

Back on Lyoko in the Forest Sector the gang's quiet ride had turned into a party. Several Black Tarantulas had appeared.

"Oh yay. You have to love Xana's Black Tarantulas." Odd said as he flew on the Overboard with Nova as he aimed his arm at one of the Tarantulas.

"Aelita, do it." Yumi ordered as they got closer to the Black Tarantulas on the Overwing.

"Energy Filed!" Aelita said firing the orb of energy at a Black Tarantula only weakening it.

"I got them." said Ulrich getting off the Overbike. "Triplicate!" he said splitting into three.

The Black Tarantula started firing at the Ulrich's who blocked the lasers with their sabers.

"Impact!" the three stabbed it in it's eye. "Odd fire!"

"Laser Arrow!" Odd changed direction and fired the arrow at the one Ulrich had stabbed. It hit, Ulrich pulled away and it exploded.

"Bullseye." Ulrich said as another Black Tarantula shot Ulrich's clones making them disappear.

"Do you have any ideas, Jeremy?" asked Odd.

"Sorry, Odd. I don't, just try your best." Jeremy replied.

--

A dark cloud overcame the Computer Lab. It began to thunder and lightning but didn't strike Jeremy.

"What is this?" asked Jeremy looking around stuck in a dark cloud cut off from the supercomputer.

"Ha Ha Ha!" a voice laughed manically as Jeremy began to shake.

**A/N: Another chapter. Will the Lyoko Warriors survive this one? Who will win between Bill and Hayata? Until next update.**


	39. A Father's Demise Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**A Father's Demise Part 3**

Bill Belpois and Hayata Ishiyama had blasted each other with their electric blasts.

"You can't win." Hayata laughed as he started to over powered Bill's blast.

"But I will." Bill smirked even though he knew because the Mountain Sector was gone that he was weaker.

"You don't even know what kind of game your playing, do you?" Hayata replied as he hit Bill with his electric blast.

--

Rob and Colleen were almost to the abandoned building somewhere in the United States when a dark cloud trapped them just as it did to Jeremy.

"No, Xana has gotten help from one of the most evil men I know." Rob said shaking with fear.

"Who?" asked the blonde haired girl.

"Me." a voice said laughing.

--

Back on Lyoko, the Lyoko Warriors were outmatched by the Black Tarantulas.

"We could sure use some backup." Odd said as he and Nova dodged lasers on the Overboard.

"Hiyaa!" Yumi threw one of her fans at a Black Tarantula weakening it.

"Cat Claw!" Nova said scratching a Tarantula.

"Nova, can you use your flames against them?" asked Aelita.

"I can only use them when I'm mad." Nova answered.

"Well then get mad." Odd ordered.

"I can't turn it on and off." Nova replied.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired destroying one of the Black Tarantulas.

"Energy Field!" Aelita shot the energy orb damaging one of the Tarantulas.

"I know how to get Nova mad." Ulrich said blocking lasers with his sabers.

"How?" asked Odd.

"Make fun of her about Bill." Ulrich explained.

"Ok." Odd smiled.

"Don't do it." Nova argued.

"What? Say that you have a big humongous crush on Bill." Odd blurted out.

"I hate you." Nova replied.

"Well apparently he isn't very fond of you." Ulrich added.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Nova yelled as her fists turned to fire.

"Now she really is a Nova." Odd laughed.

"Flame Fists!" Nova fired fireballs at all the Black Tarantulas destroying them.

"Good job, Nova." Aelita said seeing the path cleared ready for her to go to the tower.

"Thanks, Aelita." Nova said as her fists returned to normal. 

--

Bill and Hayata were standing about ten feet away from each other.

"Come on, Bill. Show me what you got." Hayata taunted.

"It's game over, Hayata." Bill replied smirking.

"No, the game is just beginning." said Hayata.

Bill fired an electric blast at Hayata who jumped in the air. In the air Hayata blasted Bill with his own electric blast sending Bill into the side of his friends house.

"Next time we can play by my rules." Hayata said turning into black smoke and disappearing.

--

Aelita was in the tower walking to the center of the first platform. From there she rose to the second doing a back flip and landed on the second platform. The pink haired girl put her hand out to touch the screen at the center.

Aelita…

Code…Lyoko…

"Tower deactivated." she whispered as the steams of files plunged down around her.

--

Bill got up after a few minutes of lying on the ground. Hayata was gone. The black haired boy saw his cousin running towards him with their blonde haired friend in his arms.

"What happened?" Bill asked angrily.

"Her soul has been taken away." Rob explained.

"No, Xana's gotten help from of the most evil bandits." Bill replied dropping to his knees.

Bill's phone began to ring. "Hello." he answered.

"Bill, Xana's killed Jeremy. He's not breathing." Aelita who was on the other end explained.

"No." Bill replied. "I think Dad's soul has been taken away."

"Is there a way to get it back?" asked Aelita worrying.

"Yes. But first I have to decode Grandpa's message." Bill answered.

"Ok." Aelita replied.

"Use a return. People saw me fight Nova's dad." Bill ordered.

"Right. Return to the past, now!" Aelita said as the white light engulfed the world.

--

They returned to the point where they were in Jeremy's room for their meeting.

"So what do we do now?" asked Odd.

"Continue to fight Xana." answered Ulrich.

"Who's going to watch our backs on Lyoko now that Jeremy can't help us?" asked Yumi.

"Rob is." Aelita replied.

"Yes, Rob will work the supercomputer while the five of you are on Lyoko." Bill explained.

"Where are you going to be?" asked Nova.

"If you remember I told you that I quit." Bill answered.

"Why?" asked Yumi.

"I'm getting tired of her." Bill said pointing at Nova.

"Me." Nova said getting irritated.

"I have to go do something." Bill said leaving the room.

"I know where your going. I'll come with you." Aelita said following him.

--

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Nova went to Ulrich and Odd's dorm room. Ulrich and Yumi sat on Ulrich's bed, Odd was on his own bed and Nova sat on the chair that was in there.

"I can't believe Bill quit because of me." Nova said sitting with her hands on her chin.

"Don't worry, Nova. He just needs time to think about everything going on in his life." Yumi replied.

"Yeah, a lot has happened to him today." added Odd.

"You think he'll come back." said Nova.

"Yeah, he would never abandon his friends and family." replied Ulrich.

"Right now our top priority is to get Jeremy and Colleen's souls back." Yumi said as Ulrich and Odd nodded in agreement staring at Nova.

--

Aelita and Bill were in Aelita's room as Bill worked on decoding the message Franz Hopper had sent them.

"I almost have it." Bill said as his mother Aelita watched him over his shoulder.

"Hopefully it will have some information about how to get your father back." the pink haired girl said worried.

"About that." Bill said turning to Aelita.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I'm leaving." he said.

"I know your staying away from Lyoko for a while." Aelita replied.

"No, I'm leaving as in I'm leaving Kadic." Bill explained shocking Aelita.

"But why?" asked Aelita.

"I have to go see someone who may be able to help." said Bill.

"How long will you be gone?" the curious girl asked.

"I don't know. Could be a week or months." answered the black haired boy.

"Well, then when are you leaving?" she asked.

"Tonight." he replied.

"Are you going to tell the others?" Aelita asked.

"No." he stated as he turned back to the computer.

"Have you decoded the message yet?" the pink haired girl asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yes." Bill answered. "He said exactly what I thought. Continue fighting Xana and for me to go in search of a friend."

Bill turned the computer off, rose from his seat, turned to look at his mother and smiled.

"Bye. I'll be back when you least expect it." Bill said as he walked out.

--

The morning Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Nova and Rob gathered in the courtyard.

"Where's Bill?" asked Odd.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him all morning." Ulrich added.

"He, um, left." Aelita said slowly.

"What do you mean he left?" Yumi asked.

"He's gone from the school." the pink haired girl ststed.

"Why?" asked Ulrich.

"He has to go somewhere to meet somebody." Rob cut in explaining.

Nova walked away from the rest of the group without saying anything. She walked somberly into the woods. Eventually after walking for a few mintues the blonde haired girl sat down on the ground.

"What's wrong, Little Nova?" a voice asked making Nova look around.

"Where are you?" Nova asked not knowing where the voice was coming from.

"Look up." the voice answered.

Nova looked up and saw William. "William, what are you doing up there?"

**A/N: It's completely impossible to guess who the person that took Jeremy and Colleen's souls but if you have an idea let me know. Who is Bill going to meet? Hint: Has to do with who the other person is if you know who that is then it'll be easy. Where do the Lyoko Warriors go from here? What's with William and Nova? Until next update.**


	40. Hatched

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Hatching**

"I was just up here thinking." Dunbar explained.

The boy got to his feet on the branch he was sitting on. He looked down at Nova motioning her to move out of the way. Nova moved backward as she watched William jump down to the ground.

"You're a fearless boy, aren't you." the blonde girl smiled.

"Fear only shows weakness." William replied.

"Then why did you run?" Nova asked forgetting that William no longer knew about Lyoko.

"From what?" William asked confused as to what Nova was talking about.  
"Oh." Nova said remembering. "Never mind, forget I even said that."

"Ok." William said scratching his head in confusion. "Can I talk to you about something, Nova?" Dunbar asked.

"Sure." Nova answered.

"What's going on between you and Bill?" asked the shaggy haired boy.

"Right now, nothing. Why?" the blonde replied.

"It just boggles my mind why a guy like him won't admit how he really feels to a girl like you. If I was him I would of told you ages ago." William explained as he grabbed both of Nova's hands.

"Sorry, William." Nova said pulling away. "I have to go." she added walking away.

"Huh." William groaned as he watched the girl walk away.

--

Aelita had gone to the factory alone hoping to find some answers. She was walking through the sewers instead of riding her scooter. Aelita was too sad to care how fast she got there. Once she finally got to the end of the sewer, she climbed up to the bridge and ran towards the ropes to slide down.

"With Bill and Jeremy gone. I'm the only one left with real knowledge of the supercomputer." the pink haired girl said as she got in the elevator.

Aelita took the elevator down to the Computer Lab where she got off and walked over to the supercomputer.

--

Ulrich and Yumi had gone into town to hang out for the day. They walked hand in hand close together.

"Do you think our group will survive without Jeremy and Bill?" Ulrich asked Yumi as he looked down towards the ground.

"I don't know." Yumi answered as they both stopped and turned towards each other. "With Jeremy's soul taken away and now Bill left us. At least Bill could of told us he was leaving."

"I know Yumi but if and when Bill comes back I don't know if I can trust him." said Ulrich looking into Yumi's eyes.

"How can you turn on him so quickly, Ulrich?" asked Yumi surprised as Ulrich's response.

"The way he acts." answered Ulrich.

--

William had gotten back to his dorm room where he sat down in disappointment at the way Nova acted towards him.  
"What does she see in that boy, Bill?" he wondered sitting alone in his dorm.

All of a sudden without William's knowledge, a black smoke came out of his ears and disappeared into the air vents.

"I guess I'll have to use the same strategy I used to try to get Yumi from Ulrich." William smirked.

--

At the factory, Aelita was going through some files on the supercomputer.

"What's this?" she said as she received a message from the network.

The message she got read this. "Aelita, please I need to meet you on Lyoko. Signed Franz Hopper."

"Daddy." the pink haired girl said after reading the message. "What about Xana?" she asked in a reply message.

A minute later she received a reply. "Xana is still asleep. If we hurry we'll be done before he gets a chance to attack."

"Ok, daddy." she sent as a response.

--

Nova had run into Odd around the school. Odd was heading to his and Ulrich's dorm room to feed Kiwi.

"Hey, Odd." Nova said getting his attention.

"Hey, Nova." Odd waved. "Come here I'm only feeding Kiwi."

"Alright." the blonde replied as she ran to the door of Odd and Ulrich's room.

Inside the room Nova sat on Ulrich's bed as she watched Odd open his dresser to get Kiwi out.

"So, how are you going to survive without Bill here?" asked the purple wearing boy.

"I have no idea, Odd. Bill's and my relationship didn't really take off to begin with." answered Nova.

"Why don't you ask Rob what to do to get close to Bill?" Rob knows more about Bill then Jeremy and Aelita." Odd explained.

"You really think I should asked Rob about Bill." said Nova making sure it was the right move.

"Yeah, it can't make things any worse." Odd assured as he gave Kiwi his food.

--

Over somewhere on the other side of the city Hayata Ishiyama was deep in thought.

"How do I get rid of those meddlesome Lyoko Warriors?" he asked himself.

The Eye of Xana appeared on the screen. "Get rid of their most powerful member first and the others will become weak."

"Your right Lord Xana. But the only way to do that is to destroy the original five Sectors of Lyoko." Hayata replied looking at Xana's eye.

"How did I succeed before?" Xana asked in a manical voice.

"That's brilliant. Looks like Déjà vu all over again for the Lyoko Warriors." laughed Hayata.

--

At the factory Aelita set up a delayed virtualization to send her to meet her father in the Ice Sector, she climbed down the ladder and entered a scanner just as it closed.

--

The pink haired girl landed next to her father who was waiting for her.

"Aelita, you're here." Hopper said talking in his virtual form.

"Father, what is it that you want to talk about?" asked Aelita.

"I know your looking for answers about Jeremy and your son, Bill." Franz stated.

"Yes, I am Daddy." she replied acknowledging it.

"Jeremy's soul was taken by a bandit named Ryu-Bakura from ancient times." Franz revealed.

"Xana's working with a bandit. But where did Bill go?" the pink haired girl asked.

"He went to find the help of and ancient Pharaoh who can train him to defeat the bandit." Hopper explained.

"So, if Bill defeats the Bandit then Jeremy will be free." said Aelita finally understanding.

"Yes." Franz stated." You have to get off of Lyoko, Xana is going to try to throw you into the Digital Sea."

"But I thought you said Xana was asleep." Aelita said confused.

"He was but he just woke up. I'm going to send a message to Rob to help you." Aelita's father announced.

--

Nova had gone back to her room to sit and think. She was listening to her ipod whil laying on her bed.

"You're a failure and you'll never amount to anything." a voice growled enough for Nova to hear.

"Who said that?" Nova asked as she jumped off her bed and started to look around.

"I did." the voice answered as the room filled with a bright light.

--

Rob was in Jeremy's room going through files on his laptop to see what Jeremy was working on.

"Interesting he really is a smart kid." Rob said to himself looking through the various files.

A message from Franz Hopper was received on the laptop. Rob opened it and read it.

"Guess, I'll have to call the others and have them meet at the factory." he said after reading the message.

**A/N: Another chapter. What happened to Nova? What was with the black smoke coming out of William? Several questions all answered in the next chapter. Until next update.**


	41. Statue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the bandit that could be mentioned in this chapter.**

**Statue**

Xana sent some Krabes, Bloks and Hornets to the Ice Sector after Aelita.

"I can't fight them alone." the pink haired girl complained as she watched Xana's army walk towards her and her father.

"The others will be here soon and then you will be safe, my dear." Hopper replied.

"I hope so." Aelita said as she made an orb of energy in her hand. "Energy Field!"

--

Rob was in the Computer Lab of the factory waiting for the others. He had just gotten off the phone with Nova. The elevator was finally heard on it's way down which opened up revealing Ulrich, Odd and Yumi.

"Did you call Nova?" Yumi asked looking at Rob.

"I just got off the phone with her right before I heard the elevator." Rob explained.

"What are we waiting for? Aelita needs us." a voice asked.

Everyone turned and looked towards the ceiling where they saw Nova who jumped down to the floor.

"If he just got off the phone with you then how'd you get here so fast?" asked Odd.

"I was already on my way." explained Nova.

"Ok, all of you get down to the Scanner Room and I'll start up the virtualziation process." Rob ordered as the group gathered on the elevator.

--

Aelita and her father were surrounded on all sides by Xana's monsters. The pink haired girl had no chance of surviving against the onslaught.

"Virtualization." was heard as Ulrich, Odd and Yumi were virtualized first onto the Ice Sector.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired at the Hornets destroying them all.

Nova was finally virtualized as well to help the others. As soon as she landed on the ground she immediately destroyed four Bloks.

"These monsters never get enough do they." the white cat retorted.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich yelled as he ran at his super speed towards a Krabe, jumped in the air and stabbed it with his saber. "Impact!"

"Father get out of here." said Aelita as she blocked lasers with an Energy Field.

"Ok." he replied as Franz Hopper returned to the Digital Sea.

"HI-YAA!" yelled Yumi as she threw her fans at a couple Krabes making them explode.

--

William Dunbar was walking through the dorms looking for Nova. He felt he came off a little too strong when he talked to her earlier.

"Hey, Sissi." William called out seeing her.

"What is it, William?" asked Sissi replying like her usual snotty self.

"Have you seen Nova?" asked Dunabr hoping Sissi had seen her.

"Last time I saw her she was going to her room." answered Sissi.

"Ok, thanks." replied William.

"What is it that you creeps see in that weird girl?" the snotty girl asked.

"You creeps." William said confused.

"Yeah, you and Nova's gang always hang around." Sissi explained.

"This girl is crazy. I'm only friends with Yumi, Nova and Ulrich." William thought to himself.

--

Back on Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors were slowly getting rid of Xana's monsters.

"Laser Arrow!" fired Odd as he destroyed two Bloks.

"Cat Claw!" Nova said scratching the Eye of Xana of a Krabe making it explode.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich said splitting into three surrounding a Blok. The block shot two clones as the real Ulrich jumped in the air and stabbed it in it's eye.

"Energy Field!" Aelita screamed as she fired two orbs at each one Krabe and one Blok finally finishing off Xana's army.

"Good job, Lyoko Warriors." Rob congratulated through the headset he was wearing. "Wait, hold on. I'm picking up something on the Holomap."

The Ice Sector started to thunder and pightning making the gang look around. A dark smoke emerged from the Digital Sea and landed on a plateau in front of the Lyoko Warriors.

"What is that?" asked Odd pointing at it.

"I have no idea." Ulrich replied.

"All I know is that it's Xanaified." Aelita added.

The dark smoke formed into a knight with the Eye of Xana on it's chest.

"It looks like you." Yumi said trembling at the sight of this thing.

"It doesn't surprise me." replied Rob.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd said firing a parade of arrows at the knight. The arrows went through the evil creature not even harming him.

--

In the Computer Lab Rob watched as the gang fought their new enemy. A hand grabbed Rob on his shoulder.

"What?" Rob said surprised when he turned around.

"How do you like my new creation?" the white haired boy with a ring around his neck and an eye in the center of it.

"You. How could you create that?" Rob asked shocked.

"I created it when I took your evilness away from you." Bakura explained as he disappeared into the shadows.

--

"Well, what do you know. Laser Arrows don't affect it." Odd said calmly.

The knight threw a spear at Odd making him devirtualize. The others looked on in shock.

"Hi-yaa!" Yumi yelled throwing her metal fans which went right through the knight.

The knight stuck his hand straight out and made Yumi devirtualize as well.

"Energy Field!" Aelita fired at the knight which used his spear to hit the orb like a baseball bat back to Aelita sending her back to Earth.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich ran at the knight swinging his sword, missed and the evil knight sent him to Earth as well.

"Fist Flames!" Nova yelled firing at the knight making him disappear. "I got him."

"Good. I'm going to materialize you back to Earth." Rob announced as Nova began to materialize.

--

Once she came out of the scanner she used the scanner to help herself up. The gang went up to the Computer Lab where Rob was.

"You guys aren't mad that I went to see my father on Lyoko are you?" asked Aelita looking away from the group.

"No." Yumi replied. "It's your father you have a right to see him."

"Did you find anything important?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, the person who took Jeremy's soul is called Bakura." Aelita informed.

"Interesting." Odd said scratching his head.

"Alright, let's go Tomorrow night we'll destroy the second Replika." Rob said shutting the supercomputer off for the night.

--

Yumi walked with Nova back to the blonde's dorm.

"Why is it that you want to come to my room?" asked Nova looking at her cousin.

"Can't I hang around with my cousin?" Yumi replied.

"I guess." Nova responded.

When the two girls got to Nova's room and walked in to find William sitting on her bed.

"William, what are you doing here?" asked Yumi surprised to see him

"I wanted to talk to Nova but I found this." William said pointing to a statue that looked exactly like Nova.

"Whoa, when did you get that?" Yumi asked looking at it.

Nova smirked. "I got it last night."

"That's awesome." Yumi smiled as she touched it.

"Oh, I thought it kind of looked real." William said laughing.

"Why would it be real, dummy?" Nova asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. Well ,I'll talk to you later Nova." William said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked out.

Yumi's phone rang. "Hello." she said answering it.

"Aelita, wants to meet you in her room." Ulrich explained on the other end.

"Ok, I'll be right there." Yumi said hanging up. "See you, Nova."

"Bye, Yumi." Nova waved.

After Yumi left Nova looked at the statue and smiled while she touched it.

"I can't wait until Bill returns." Nova added as she sat on her bed.

--

Bill was somewhere on another continent. He looked directly at a game shop.

"Here it is." he said as he walked towards the front door of the shop.

**A/N: Pretty short this time but it's building towards a huge ending that no one will see coming. Just 10 chapters left after this. What's with the Nova statue? Why has Bakura made an evil Rob on Lyoko? So many more questions still left to answer like will Nova get her father back? So until next update.**


	42. Out of the Shadows Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Ryu-Bakura.**

**Out of the Shadows Part 1**

It had been five days since Bill left to get help from a friend. The Lyoko Warriors put off destroying Xana's next Replika. They just didn't have it in them to go after Xana.

Nova was in the woods sitting in a tree. She looked up towards the sun.

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I have this weird feeling that I don't know what it is. I shouldn't have have feelings because I'm not human. I was originally created to destroy Xana once and for all but then my programming was changed by Hayata Ishiyama.

I feel like I've become a real human being even though I'm not. If it weren't for my face distorting when I hear music or when I'm weak I would be human. I need help and I know where to get it from.

**End P.O.V.**

"Hey, Nova." said a boy who B-Nova looked and saw was William.

"Oh, hello William." B-Nova replied surprisingly smiling.

"What are you doing up there?" the boy asked.

The girl jumped down to the ground to face William. "I was just thinking."

"About Bill." William stated somewhat unhappy.

"I'm not sure who I like anymore." B-Nova answered.

"Well, the others are looking for you in Aelita's room." informed William.

"Thanks. Ugh, see you, William." B-Nova said running in the opposite direction of Kadic.

"Nova, are you ok?" William asked but got no answer.

As B-Nova ran at super speed towards the factory her entire body distorted only this time there was no Eye of Xana on her face.

--

In Aelita's room Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi and Rob gathered for a meeting about what they were going to do next.

"Tonight, I say we go and destroy the next Replika there fore making Xana weaker." Ulrich proclaimed taking lead of the group.

"Right, but we have to let Nova know we're going." Yumi added.

"Where is Nova anyway?" asked Aelita.

"I asked William to go find her." Rob stated with his arms crossed.

--

At the factory B-Nova was in the Computer Lab setting up a delayed scan. She jumped down the ladder to the Scanner room and got in one of the scanners. It closed and she absorbed all the energy of the scan.

--

Back in Aelita's room the gang was about to separate for the day and go to classes.

"We'll see each other at lunch." Aelita said as she opened the door of her room to see B-Nova standing there.

"Nova, where were you?" asked Yumi worried about her cousin.

"I, um, had to go do something." the girl answered.

Oh, well we're going to destroy Xana's next Replika tonight." Ulrich said as the gang walked out of the room.

"Ok." the girl agreed.

"See you guys later since I can't be seen in school because I'm not a student." Rob said as he walked out.

"Wait, Rob. I have to talk to you." B-Nova said running after him.

"What is it?" he asked after they got outside.

"I need your help." she said.

"About-" before Rob could finish his phone rang.

B-Nova used her super hearing to listen in. "Hello, Rob." the man on the other end immediately said as Rob answered the phone.

"What do you want?" Rob asked irritated by the man's voice.

"I want to meet you." the man stated.

"Where?" Rob asked.

"On the roof of the news station." the man answered.

"Fine." Rob said hanging up. He turned to B-Nova. "I have to go. We'll talk later."

"Very well." she said sweetly after hearing Rob's conversation.

--

Meanwhile on top of the news station stood the evil maniacal Hayata Ishiyama.

"Soon the so called Lyoko Warriors will fall directly into our trap." he laughed as Bakura walked out from behind him.

"You really think he'll listen to you." the evil white haired stated as his angry self.

"Yes, he has no choice." Hayata replied.

--

In Nova's room B-Nova stood looking at the statue that stood in the corner.

"I bet you wish you could still move around." B-Nova said touching it.

"Well I'm going to do something that you could only dream of." she smiled as she used her super speed to leave the room.

--

Yumi went to her first class of the day which was suppose to have Bill in it but since he left he wasn't there.

"Your such a nice guy inside Bill, why won't you make my cousin Nova happy and be with her." Yumi thought to herself. "I would be glad to have you in my family."

**Flashback… YUMI'S P.O.V.**

I remember when you first revealed your identity as Bill Belpois, the son of Jeremy and Aelita.

We were in the factory all of us including William years before we met Nova.

"So, you guys want to know everything about me." Bill said to us.

"Yeah." we replied in unison.

"I'm from the future. I was brought back in time by Franz Hopper who made a time machine that only worked once. I was brought back to help stop Xana from taking over the world and I am the son of you, Jeremy and Aelita." Bill explained to us.

**End Flashback…**

I can't wait until you return and help us defeat Xana.

--

Rob walked out onto the roof of the news station where he saw Hayata Ishiyama.

"SO, what do you want?" Rob asked staring at the evil man.

"Since I know what you've become I want you to turn into Bill and tell the others to destroy the original four remaining Sectors of Lyoko." Hayata explained.

"No, I won't do that." Rob replied.

"You do know that I can destroy you." stated Hayata.

"So, I don't care. Do it." Rob taunted.

With Xana's influence Hayata charged his hands up for an electric blast. He blasted it at Rob. Super speed saved Rob from out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Hayata asked seeing Rob moved out of the way.

"It was me." a voice said making Hayata turn around.

"Ah, Nova. My lovely daughter has shown up." said a laughing Hayata.

"I didn't realize you were so stupid." B-Nova replied crossing her arms.

"And I didn't know you were so careless." Hayata smirked. "Bakura!"

Shadows covered the roof of the news station. And lightning began to strike.

B-Nova started to distort and collapse to the ground. Her entire body was distorted as she was weakened and in pain.

"What are you doing to me?" B-Nova asked in pain.

"You forget I know how to destroy you and I know your weakness." answered Hayata.

"Yes, so Mr. Ishiyama here gave me this blue crystal that makes you immobile." Bakura explained.

"B-but how did you know it was me?" B-Nova asked.

"I sensed that you were hatched from inside William but I didn't think that you would turn on me." Hayata explained.

"That's because when I was freed from Xana I changed the programming on Project Nova to make her live how she wants to live." Rob revealed.

B-Nova looked at the boy. "But why?" she asked.

"I was hoping you would make the right choices." said Rob.

"Very well. I'll let you both live if you kill my real daughters crush, Bill." Hayata stated.

"I'll think about it." Rob replied. "Now release her."

"Fine. Bakura, out the stone away." Hayata ordered.

Bakura put the crystal away. "Ok."

B-Nova returned to normal and stood up but when she looked around Hayata and Bakura were gone and the clouds disappeared.

"Why do you save someone who should be your enemy?" the confused program asked.

"Because we need your help. In order for a program I've been working on to work your needed." explained Rob.

"What will this program do?" Project Nova asked.

"Destroy Xana." Rob answered.

"Huh, interesting." B-Nova said with her back to Rob.

"We'll see you tonight." Rob said walking towards the door to get off the roof.

"Aren't you going to tell the others about me?" B-Nova asked.

"Not yet." answered Rob.

"Thanks." B-Nova said as she flew away.

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming. B-Nova on the side of good. You probably thought she was killed off for good. Well she's back and will she actually help the Lyoko Warriors or will she do something else unexpected? A nice little twist right before a huge turning point that's about to happen. So until next update.**


	43. Out of the Shadows Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Bakura.**

**Out of the Shadows Part 2**

The Lyoko Warriors finally made it to lunch. Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Yumi met each other outside before going in.

"Has anyone seen Nova? She wasn't in first period this morning." asked Odd as they got in the lunch line.

"No, she wasn't in my class either." Ulrich replied.

"Nor was she in my class." Aelita replied.

"Maybe, we should go looking for her." said a worried Yumi.

"I know it's usually bad when we can't find Nova but can we eat first." Odd replied.

"I guess." Ulrich gave in before starting an argument.

--

In Nova's room B-Nova was staring at the statue of the real Nova.

"I'm sorry for all that I've put you through." she said as something happened to her that she never thought. She began to cry.

B-Nova began to glow with a bright light making her distort. "I wish I could have treated you better." B-Nova said as the glow transferred to energy that was absorbed by the statue.

The entire room was engulfed with the bright light. The statue of the real Nova began to crack open.

As the light began to dimmer all that was left was a lifeless distorted body of B-Nova and the real Nova was free.

"No way. She gave up her life to free me." Nova said kneeling down next to B-Nova's body.

"Nova." B-Nova said weakly. "The others are destroying the next Replika later tonight." she finished before she vanished into thin air.

--

AT the factory Rob sat in the Computer Lab in front of the supercomputer.

"Soon this will all be over and everything will be back to normal again." he said as he worked on his program to destroy Xana.

Rob brought up the coordinates to the next Replika as the program he was working on was loading.

"Bill, hopefully you get back soon so we can end this." the boy said scanning his eyes through pages and pages of data.

The elevator started coming down to the Computer Lab. Rob turned in his chair to look at who was coming down. When the door opened it revealed William standing inside. William walked off the elevator into the Computer Lab.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rob surprised to see him.

"I remember." Dunbar stated.

"You remember what?" Rob said puzzled.

"Everything. About the factory, the supercomputer, Lyoko and Xana." William explained.

"But how? Bill's program was absolutely flawless." replied Rob.

"I don't know but I'm ready to fight." William answered.

"Great, we need your help." Rob agreed.

"More than you know." replied William as he got back on the elevator.

--

Back at the cafeteria the gang sat at their usual table eating their lunches.

"Everyone ready to take out the next Replika tonight." Odd said actually cheerful despite the fact that everyone was somber with the loss of Jeremy and with Bill gone.

"Yeah, Xana's gonna have a tough fight ahead of him." said Ulrich.

"Look, there's Nova." Aelita said pointing at the blonde.

Nova walked over to the table. "Hey, guys. I haven't seen you in a while."

"We saw you this morning." Yumi replied.

"That wasn't me. That was Project Nova." explained the blonde.

"I thought we destroyed her." Odd said surprised.

"There must be a clone. Only she…" Nova stopped.

"She what?" Aelita asked.

"She sacrificed herself to free me." Nova continued.

"She did what?" Yumi said surprised.

"I wonder why she did that." Ulrich wondered.

"I'll ask Rob if he knows anything." said Aelita.

"We're destroying the next Replika tonight, Nova." Yumi informed.

"I know she told me." Nova added.

The bell ran and the gang left to start afternoon classes.

--

On the other side of the city at Hayata's lab. He was working on a program to increase Xana's power more than a return to the past.

"Lord Xana, this program will increase your power times ten." Hayata explained.

The Eye of Xana appeared on a computer screen. "Good. Those Lyoko Warriors won't know what hit them."

"Yes." laughed Ishiyama. "And that pathetic Project Nova had her life ruined by Rob."

"Oh well. Just a minor problem. Luckily I am a computer program. I already have two plans lined up." Xana proclaimed.

"We will rule the world." laughed Xana and Hayata.

--

Hours later school was over and the Lyoko Warriors gathered out in the courtyard.

"Are you guys ready to destroy the next Replika?" asked Rob with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, Xana can't stop Odd, the magnificent." proclaimed the purple wearing boy.

"Stop flattering yourself, Odd." Ulrich retorted.

"We destroyed Replikas before. It's not like it's hard to do." Yumi stated.

The sky began to turn dark with lightning and thunder. The gang looked around to see what was going on.

"Foolish, mortals." a voice said as a man with white hair, a white and blue striped shirt, blue pants and a golden ring around his neck appeared.

"You." Rob said looking at Bakura.

"I've taken your Xana like powers away from you and there's nothing you can do to get them back." Bakura laughed.

"You took Jeremy's soul away and now you'll pay." Aelita said almost crying.

"I'll take yours this time." replied Bakura. "Actually I'm going to take all of your souls."

"I don't think so!" yelled Nova.

"You're a confident one aren't you." Bakura retorted. "Maybe I'll take yours first."

"Leave her alone." Ulrich said stepping forward.

"We have a volunteer." said Bakura smiling.

"Leave all of them alone." a voice ordered.

Everyone looked and saw Bill running towards them.

"Everybody, go and destroy the Replika. I'll handle him." said Bill with a weird looking watch like disc on his arm.

"Ok." Aelita nodded. The group left for the factory leaving Bill and Bakura alone.

"So, you think you can beat me." Bakura laughed.

"I was trained by the best. And I have a few surprises." Bill replied.

"Ha." Bakura smirked.

--

AT the factory William was in the Computer Lab by himself sitting in the chair.

"Where are they?" he wondered.

The elevator came down revealing the Lyoko Warriors.

"William, what are you doing here?" asked Yumi.

"He remembers everything. Now all of you get down to the Scanner Room." ordered Rob as he got off the elevator and William got on.

They went down to the scanners where Ulrich, Odd and Yumi got in first.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization."

Aelita, Nova and William entered the scanners next.

"Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Nova. Transfer, William. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Nova. Scanner, William. Virtualization."

**A/N: Really short chapter this time. Bill's back but what are the surprises he has for Bakura? And can the Lyoko Warriors stop Xana after his power is multiplied by ten? Until next update.**


	44. A Shadow Duel Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Code Lyoko or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-oh.**

**A Shadow Duel Part 1**

The Lyoko Warriors landed in Sector 5. The gang looked to see if William was ready as the room stopped spinning.

"Rob, was there a problem with William's transfer?" asked Ulrich.

"No, why?" Rob replied.

"Because he's in his old Xanaified outfit." Odd explained.

"I don't know. William, how do you feel?" asked the boy working the supercomputer.

"I'm fine." William assured.

"Alright, then. Let's go." Yumi stated as they began to run down the hall.

--

Back in the courtyard of Kadic Academy Bill and Bakura stood face to face.

"What are you waiting for young Bill?" asked a smiling Bakura.

"You to bring out your duel disc." replied Bill.

"I can't believe your really going to go through with this." said a shocked Bakura.

"Your just a mere stepping stone in my way." Bill smiled back at the evil spirit.

"You possess great strength but yet you let these people control it. Release it and be immortal." Bakura urged.

"That's because they are my friends and family!" Bill replied releasing some of his anger.

--

Back on Lyoko, Xana sent some Creepers to keep the Lyoko Warriors busy.

"Xana's trying to keep us off the Replika real bad." Nova said using her cat claws to destroy a few Creepers.

"Yes, he is. This is going to be a big one." Odd replied shooting arrows at Xana's monsters.

"I'll clear the area in the next room." Ulrich said pulling out his second saber. "Super Sprint!"

--

In the Computer Lab, Rob watched the battle on the computer screen. The Super Scan popped up on the supercomputer.

"We have a problem guys." Rob informed the others.

"It's probably to help Bakura." Aelita replied.

"I guess so." said Rob shrugging.

Little did he know a Xana ghost came out of the electrical socket behind him. It crept slowly towards Rob and entered his body through his ears.

"AH!" Rob screamed in agony.

The eye of Xana appeared in Rob's eyes. "_It's time." _ he smiled.

--

Ulrich ran at super speed into the next room to clear it out of all the monsters.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich yelled as he split into three. "Impact!" he continued as he stabbed three Creepers with his sabers.

"Laser Arrow!" yelled Odd as he fired an arrow at a Creeper that was behind Nova.

"Thank you, Odd." thanked Nova.

"No, problem. Got to help fellow cats." joked Odd.

"Hi-Yaa!" Yumi yelled tossing her metal fans at a Creeper destroying it.

"Energy Field!" Aelita said forming an orb of energy firing several at the various Creepers making them explode.

"Take this!" William said swinging his giant sword at a Creeper.

--

Back at the face-off Bakura still had yet to make his duel disc appear.

"AH, look. Your little girlfriend's father is coming to watch." said the maniacal Bakura.

"Good. I haven't missed anything yet." Hayata said smirking at Bill.

"Great, now I have to listen to both of you goofs." stated Bill.

"Silence." Bakura ordered as his duel disc appeared on his arm.

Finally." Bill yawned. "I thought I was going to have to take a nap."

"Your truly are arrogant. Shame your going to die." Hayata stated as the Eye of Xana flashed through his eyes.

"Shut up you fool!" demanded Bakura.

"Very well. I win you release all the souls you took. And if I lose…" Bill explained and stopped before finishing.

"If you lose I will take your soul for eternity." Bakura finished.

"Deal. Now draw." Bill ordered.

--

The Lyoko Warriors finished off the Creepers and were now heading to the Skid's garage.

"Rob, send the coordinates to the Skid." Aelita said but got no answer.

"Xana must have possessed him." William said as his sword leaned over his shoulder.

"The tower must be on the Replika." Yumi added.

"Isn't that great. Now we have no one to guide us to the Replika." Odd remarked.

"It looks like we're doing this the old fashion way." Ulrich stated as they got out to wait for the elevator.

"What's the old fashion way?" asked Nova not familiar with it.

"Without anyone to guide us and tell us if there's monsters." Aelita explained.

The gang got to the Skid's garage where Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Yumi and William stood on the teleport first. The five teleported into the Skid. Nova stepped on the next and was transported into the Skid as well.

"Good thing they teleport us by themselves." Odd stated as everyone was in their positions on the Skid.

"Lift off." Aelita said as the Skid began to lift off.

--

The decks were shuffled and ready to duel as Bakura and Bill drew their cards.

"We're going to have a shadow duel. The loser disappears forever." the evil Bakura explained.

"Fine." Bill replied.

A dark purple cloud covered over Bill, Bakura and Hayata Ishiyama with lightning.

"Duel." Bill and Bakura said at the same time.

"This is going to be interesting." Hayata said crossing his arms.

"I'll go first." Bill said as he drew a card from his deck.

"It's a shame that you have no idea what your getting yourself into." Bakura replied.

" I play The Six Samurai- Yariza(ATK 1000/ DEF 500) in defense mode." Bill said placing the card on the duel disc.

"What a weak card to start out with." said Bakura as the samurai appeared in front of Bill.

"Let's see you do better." Bill replied.

"I will. I play the Headless Knight(ATK 1450/ Def 1700) in attack mode." Bakura said as the Knight appeared before him.

"It's not that much stronger than my monster." said Bill.

"Your lucky I decide not to attack you yet." responded Bakura.

"First I draw, next I play The Six Samurai- Zanji(ATK 1800/ DEF 1300) in attack mode." Bill said as a second Samurai appeared next to his previous one.

"What is this boy doing?" Bakura thought to himself.

"Six Samurai- Zanji attack the Headless Knight!" Bill said as the Samurai destroyed Bakura's monster making his life points go from 4000 to 3650.

--

Back on Lyoko in the Digital Sea the others were nearly at the Replika.

"I hope Bill is doing ok against Bakura." Nova said worried in her Navaskid.

"Don't worry he's winning right now." William said in reply to Nova.

"How do you know that, William?" asked Yumi.

"Just a hunch." said William.

"I hope your right, William." replied Odd.

"Don't worry Odd. I am right." William said in his head.

**A/N: Another Chapter and the beginning of the duel between Bill and Bakura. What exactly is Bill's strategy against Bakura? On Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors are heading towards the Replika but without Rob to guide them can they succeed? Until Next Update.**


	45. A Shadow Duel Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or anything involving Yu-gi-oh.**

**A Shadow Duel Part 2**

The Shadow Duel between Bill and Bakura continued in the courtyard of Kadic Academy. Bakura had lost part of his left arm since it was a shadow duel.

"That was something unexpected." Bakura smirked. "But I have a better plan. I play The Earl of Demise(ATK: 2000/ DEF: 700) in attack mode."

"What's this? No attack." Bill asked surprised.

"Not yet. I want to take you down all at once." Bakura replied.

"Fine. First I'll play this card face down. And I play The Six Samurai- Irou(ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200) in attack mode." Bill said as a third samurai appeared.

--

With the power of Xana Rob was on his way to the center of the city. The Eye of Xana filled his eyes as he ran at super speed.

--

Back at the duel between Bill and Bakura it was Bakura's turn.

"Earl of Demise attack The Six Samurai-Yariza!" he ordered as the monster was destroyed making Bill's life points drop to 3000.

"Nica one." Bill said smirking as the Earl of Demise was destroyed as well.

"What? How is that possible?" asked a confused Bakura.

"Meet my Crush Card virus. Now you won't be able to summon monsters with over 1500 Attack points." Bill replied.

"Arh!" Bakura growled.

"Now my turn. I summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon(ATK:2400/ DEF:2000) in attack mode." Bill said as the dragon appeared on the field. "Attack!"

Noo!" Bakura yelled as he was attacked directly by an inferno fire blast making his life points drop from 3650 to 2400 also making most of Bakura's body disappear. All that was left was his head, hands and feet.

--

On Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors were in front of the Replika. Aelita was entering the code to open it.

"Here it goes." the pink haired girl said shaking as she hit enter.

William was sitting back in his Navaskid with his hands behind his head. "There's nothing to worry about."

"How can you be so calm William?" asked Nova.

"I just can." William replied.

As the Skid started on to the Replika the others angshily awaited to see which Replika it was. Once they a rose from the Digital Sea not only did they see the Shadow Sector but the entire Replika was covered with Xana's monsters.

"No way." Ulrich said in shock of what they saw.

"How are we suppose to destroy the Replika now?" asked Odd.

"Fight." stated William.

"There's million's of monsters. We'll never survive." Nova replied.

"We'll have to clear the Replika first." said Yumi.

"I'll release you all now." responded Aelita.

--

I'll defeat you in the next five turns, Bakura." Bill stated with a smile.

"Oh, really. By then it'll be too late. Your friends have already stumbled into our trap." Bakura stated laughing.

"I'll worry about Xana later." Bill replied.

"And by then we'll have everything we need." Hayata laughed smirking.

"Shut up." Bill ordered.

"Sounds like the boy is getting angry." Bakura taunted.

"You talk a lot of trash Bakura but you never back it up." smiled Bill.

"Bakura." a voice said in his head.

"Yes." the evil spirit replied.

"Do you need me to possess you? That way we can win." the voice responded.

"No, Xana. I will take care of the boy." Bakura answered.

"You better. Otherwise I'll make it to where you never return." Xana stated.

--

Back on the Replika Aelita had released the others from their Navaskids to face Xana's monsters.

"Here goes nothing." Ulrich said pulling out his sabers.

"A shame they've already got half of what they want." William said with his sword over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" asked Yumi.

"I mean. _Super Smoke_!" William said as his voice changed to an evil sounding one as he became smoke grabbed Nova and ran away as smoke.

"Nova!" everyone yelled in unison.

Xana's monsters began to fire at Ulrich, Odd and Yumi. Yumi was blocking lasers with her metal fans, Odd with his shield and Ulrich with his sabers.

"I'll go after William." Ulrich said.

"Ok." replied Yumi.

"Super Sprint!" the samurai said as he ran at super speed in the direction that William took Nova.

--

Back at the Shadow Duel it was Bakura's turn. The white haired evil duelist drew a card.

"I play Just Desserts taking away 500 of your life points." Bakura said as a hand grabbed Bill's face causing his life points to drop to 2500 and his chest and stomach to disappear.

"No big deal. I sacrifice The Six Samurai-Irou to summon Buster Blader(ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2300) in attack mode." Bill said as the Buster Blader appeared.

"You won't defeat me." Bakura replied.

"That's what you think. Buster Blader is only for show. I have a real big present for you." said Bill.

"Ha." Bakura smirked.

--

William changed back to his normal state towards the edge of a cliff with Nova in hand.

"William!" Ulrich yelled making the boy turn around.

"_Huh!" _the boy growled.

"Put Nova down!" Ulrich ordered.

William threw her to the ground then stuck his hand out to summon his giant sword. "_For Xana!"_

"Laser Arrow!" Odd said blasting several of Xana's monsters destroying them.

"Energy Field!" Aelita said as she appeared on the Replika destroying two monsters.

"I see you've decided to join us, Aelita." Yumi said blocking several lasers.

William swung his sword at Ulrich who blocked with his sabers. William started pushing Ulrich backwards. Ulrich did a backflip landed on his feet and tripped William.

"Give up, William." said Ulrich pointing his saber at William's face.

Little did the occupied Ulrich know that a Megatank was creeping up behind him. William started to smirk slightly.

"Ulrich, watch out!" yelled Nova making the smaurai look at her.

William grabbed his sword and sliced through Ulrich devirtualizing him. "_Loser."_

"William, snap out of it." pleaded Nova.

"_I'm fine, Nova." _William smirked as he used his power of smoke to grab Nova and bring her to him. "_The other one is here_."

"Hi-Yaa!" Yumi screamed out as she threw her fans at the various monsters destroying some of them in the process.

--

A close duel was unfolding still on Earth as Bill and Bakura faced off.

"It's all over." said Hayata Ishiyama who was watching the duel.

"That's what you think." Bill replied.

"You think you're the greatest person in the world who can save everybody close to him. But after your gone I can finally get rid of that ungrateful little girl I call a daughter." laughed Hayata.

"If you weren't so blinded by Xana you would know that your daughter loves you." Bill stated staring at Nova's dad.

Hayata Ishiyama's eyes lost the Eye of Xana and returned to normal blue eyes. He dropped to his knees.  
"You mean she does." Hayata said shocked.

"Yes." Bill replied.

"Silence both of you. I play Dragon Capture Jar to capture the Red-Eyes Black Dragon." said Bakura as a jar covered over the Red-Eyes.

"Bill." Ishiyama called.

"Yeah." answered Bill.

"Beat him." Hayata stated smiling at Bill.

"Right." Bill agreed.

"There is nothing Bill can do to defeat the great bandit, Bakura." laughed the white haired boy.

--

At the T.V. Station on the roof a Xanaified Rob stood putting his hands in the air. A vortex opened in the center of the city.

--

"You think you can beat me Bakura. But how many crds do I have in my hand?" asked Bill.

"You have five. Why?" replied the evil bandit.

"Because I'm about to finish you." Bill laughed.

"What card do you have that can defeat him?" asked Hayata confused.

"A card that might kill me that I borrowed from a friend." Bill explained as he drew a card.

"No, it can't be." Bakura said trying to deny it.

"I play a card so powerful that nothing can stop it. I play the Egyptian God Slifher, the Sky Dragon!" Bill said as he placed it on his duel disc.

**A/N: The duel continues as Bill plays one of the three most powerful cards in the game. Will it work? Plus William has been Xanaified. Can the Lyoko Warriors save him before it's too late? Until next update.**


	46. A Shadow Duel Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or anything involving YU-GI-OH.**

**A Shadow Duel Part 3**

Ulrich had fallen out of the scanner and made his way up to the Computer Lab. The brunette boy sat down in front of the supercomputer.

"Yumi! Odd! Can you hear me?" asked Ulrich putting the headset on.

"Yes, Ulrich. I take it William de-virtualized you." answered Yumi.

"Yes." Ulrich replied.

--

On Lyoko William was watching Odd, Yumi and Aelita fight against Xana's monsters.

"_Super Smoke!" _the boy said changing into a purple smoke that flew passed Yumi and changed back to normal.

"William!" Yumi yelled before she was de-virtualized by the swing of William's sword.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd said firing arrows at William who blocked them with his sword. "Ut-Oh."

--

Back at the duel Bill had summoned his strongest monster against Bakura.

"Slifher, the Sky Dragon, I summon you!" Bill said as lightning began to strike the field.

"Noo! It can't be." Bakura cried in fear of the Egyptian God.

The gigantic red dragon appeared as it engulfed Bill by covering him due to it's size.

"My monster has 5000 attack and defense points." Bill laughed.

"Finish him, Bill." Hayata cheered.

"Yes. Slifher attack!" ordered Bill as the Egyptian God blasted Bakura's life points away.

"I'm not leaving alone." Bakura said as a Xana ghost came out of the boy's Millennium Ring and grabbed Hayata.

"Bill, tell Nova that you saved me." Hayata said as he disappeared along with Bakura.

"Hayata!" Bill screamed watching him fade away.

--

In Jeremy's room the blonde haired boy with glasses opened his eyes sitting up.

"I have to get to the factory." he said running out of his room.

--

Yumi joined Ulrich in the Computer Lab as they watched Aelita, Odd and Nova fight Xana and William on Lyoko.

"I can't believe that this is going to be the end." Yumi said grabbing Ulrich's hand.

"Something good will hopefully happen." Ulrich replied unsure.

"I hope so." said Yumi as they watched the screen.

--

Jeremy ran outside of the Kadic Academy dorm's to find Bill on his knees.

"Bill! What are you doing? We need to get to the factory." Jeremy stated hetting his son's attention.

"Dad your right. We need to help the others." Bill said looking into his father's eyes.

"Let's go, then." the blonde boy said as they headed towards the sewer entrance.

--

Aelita was backed up against a rock on the Shadow Replika thanks to William.

"_Hi, Aelita." _William smirked. "_Now you, me and Nova can be together."_

"No, William. Your one of us. You're a Lyoko Warrior." Aelita said trying to break through to William.

"_Was a Lyoko Warrior."_ the boy replied.

Nova was stuck floating in the air thanks to William's smoke powers given to him by Xana.

"I have to break free so I can deactivate the tower but I can't move." the blonde haired white furry cat said talking to herself.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd said firing arrows at Xana's monsters that were distracting him while William was with Aelita.

--

In the Computer Lab Ulrich and Yumi continued to watch the fight on the supercomputer. They turned towards the elevator which they heard coming down.

"Wonder who it is." said Yumi patiently awaiting to see who it was.

"You think it's Bill." replied Ulrich.

"Maybe." shrugged Yumi.

The elevator opened up revealing not only Bill nut Jeremy as well. Ulrich and Yumi were surprised to see him.

"Jeremy, your back." said Ulrich glad to see him.

"Yeah, so what's going on, on Lyoko?" the genius asked.

"Odd, Nova and Aelita are stuck on the Shadow Replika with a possessed William." explained Yumi.

"Send me to the Shadow Sector. I can travel the Digital Sea." said Bill climbing down the ladder to the Scanner Room.

"Ok." said Jeremy sitting down in front of the supercomputer.

--

Bill got down to the scanners and stepped in. The scanner closed. "Transfer, Bill. Scanner, Bill. Virtualization."

--

Bill landed in the Shadow Sector by himself. He looked around to see which way the Digital Sea was.

"Super Flame!" he said as he changed into a ball of fire and shot into the Digital Sea.

--

"Energy Field!" Aelita fired at William who blocked it with his sword.

"_What's wrong, Aelita? Don't you like me anymore?" _ smirked William as he walked towards Aelita.

"I wish I could help Aelita but there monsters are in my way." said Odd who was blocking lasers from Xana's monsters.

"Don't worry, Odd. Help's on the way." informed Jeremy.

"Einstein, is that you?" asked Odd surprised to hear Jeremy's voice.

"The one and only." answered Jeremy.

"Boy am I glad to hear you." replied Odd.

"No time for that, Odd. You need to get rid of the monsters, save Aelita and deactivate the tower." said Jeremy.

"Don't we need Nova though." said a confused Odd.

"Backup will get her." replied Jeremy.

--

Nova was still floating in a cloud of smoke thanks to William. She struggled to get out but couldn't a fireball emerged from the Digital Sea hovering towards Nova. The fireball formed into the gold and black bodysuit warrior with black hair.

"Nova, are you ok?" asked Bill walking towards the white furry cat.

"Yeah, can you get me out?" replied Nova.

"Yes." Bill said putting his hand out making the smoke disappear. "You have to deactivate the tower."

"Yeah, but where is it?" asked Nova.

"It's on the other side of the Replika." answered Jeremy.  
"Send her the Overwing and me, the Overboard." said Bill helping Nova off the ground.

"Ok, but you know that Odd hates lending out his stuff." replied Jeremy as the Overwing and Overboard appeared before them.

They each hopped on the respective vehicles heading in different directions on the Replika.

--

William smirked manically at the pink haired elf, Aelita who was backed against a rock. The Eye of Xana was on his head. There was fear in the eyes of Aelita now that one of her friends was possessed by Xana again.

"_For Xana!"_ yelled William putting his hand out to grab Aelita with smoke.

"No, William. Don't do it." pleaded Aelita as she rose in the air.

"Stop William!" ordered Bill flying towards William and Aelita on the Overboard. William turned and looked. "_You." _he said pointing his sword towards Bill.

Bill jumped off the Overboard, pulling his sword out and followed up with swinging his sword at William who in return swung his gigantic sword clashing with Bill's sword causing a lightning strike. Bill pulled away and swung again. This time William jumped up in the air flipped over Bill and landed on his feet before being tripped by Bill.

"Give up, Xana." said Bill pointing his sword at William's throat.

"_Never." _replied William.

"If I ever catch you trying to throw my mom into the Digital Sea I'm gonna throw you into the Digital Sea." Bill said.

William grabbed his sword from the ground next to him smiled an swung at Bill, who jumped backwards and swung his sword at William. William kicked Bill in the gut making him fly into one of the few mountains of the Shadow Replika.

"Energy Field!" Aelita yelled firing an orb of energy at William who used his sword to deflect it back at her de-virtualizing her.

--

Aelita fell out of the scanner collapsing on to the floor with her eyes open. "Do it, Bill."

--

Bill got back to his feet using his sword. He looked at William who had his back to him.

"I got him." Bill said jumping towards his Xanaified friend.

William turned around in time to swing his sword right through Bill's chest de-virtualizing him.

--

Nova was riding the Overwing towards the activated tower. The white furry cat jumped off and ran in. Once she got to the center she began to rise to the second platform. Nova entered her name.

Nova…

Code… Shadow…

"Tower deactivated." she whispered as the screens went down around her.

--

"_No!" _William yelled knowing that the tower had been deactivated.

"Yes." laughed Odd. "Laser Arrow!" Odd said bombarding him. "Odd, the magnificent strikes again."

--

Jeremy was entering the coordinates for a return trip since there was no point in destroying the Replika now.

"Where's Rob?" asked Ulrich.

"Don't know." said Jeremy hitting enter on the keyboard. "Return to the Past, now!"

The white light engulfed the Computer Lab where most of the Lyoko Warriors sat. The white light made it all over the world including engulfing Rob who was free Xana's possession.

--

After the return trip everyone except Rob was in Jeremy's room. Jeremy was sitting in front of his computer, Ulrich and Yumi were sitting on the bed, Odd was also on the bed , Aelita and Nova were on the floor and Bill and William were each leaning against the wall.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Yumi staring at Jeremy.

"We save your Uncle." answered Bill who was standing with his arms crossed.

"My father is beyond saving." replied Nova.

"I know of a way to save him." said Rob walking into Jeremy's room.

"How?" asked Jeremy.

"Look on your computer." responded Rob smiling.

Jeremy turned around and looked on his computer finding a new program. "The Nova code. But what does it do?"

"When it's completed Aelita, Nova and Bill will each go in a Way Tower of the Forest, Ice and Desert Sectors and enter the code." explained Rob.

"What will that do?" asked William who now remembered everything.

"It will send a huge wave of energy throughout Lyoko and the network destroying all types of viruses thus releasing Hayata Ishiyama." replied Rob.

"I'll finish the program, then." said Jeremy as everyone except Bill and Aelita left his room.

"It's great to have you back, Jeremy." Aelita said kissing him on the cheek making him blush.

"Please get a room." Bill said amused at his parents actions.

"Ha. Don't you have girlfriend to talk to?" replied Aelita staring at her son.

"Don't bring that up mom." said Bill making his parents laugh.

**A/N: Only Five chapters left to go. Can the Lyoko Warriors stop Xana? Until next update.**


	47. Hidden Talent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Hidden Talent**

It was about two weeks since Jeremy was saved thanks to Bill in a Shadow Duel against Bakura. When the gang wasn't in classes Jeremy was at the factory working on the new program to destroy Xana. It was dinner time at Kadic Academy. Ulrich, Odd, Nova, Bill, Aelita and William were in the cafeteria together.

"We have a problem, guys." said Odd pointing towards Sissi who was walking towards them.

"Hey, Ulrich and Bill, dears." the snotty girl said stopping at their table.

"What do you want?" asked Ulrich since Bill wasn't paying attention to her.

"I was going to give you a heads up for an announcement my father is about to make." replied Sissi.

"Ever think that they don't care." said William.

"No, William. Sissi never thinks." replied Odd making the group laugh and Sissi's face fill with anger.

"Excuse me, everyone." Mr. Delmas said as all of the students ignored him.

"Everyone! Mr. Delmas told you all to be quiet!" yelled Jim making the students quiet.

"Thanks you, Jim." said Mr. Delmas.

"No problem." replied Jim.

"Anyway next week is the annual school prom. And if Odd Della Robbia and the Pop Rock Progressives would like to they can perform for the school." explained Mr. Delmas.

"We would be honored." said Odd.

"And I'm sure either Ulrich or Bill would be honored to dance with me." said Sissi flicking her hair behind her ears as she walked away.

"That would be the day." said Bill as he got up, threw his stuff away and walked out of the cafeteria.

--

Jeremy and Rob were at the factory working on the program to destroy Xana once and for all.

"Look, Rob. I'm sorry for all the stuff I've said about you." Jeremy said as he typed on the supercomputer.

"It's ok, Uncle Jeremy." replied Rob standing over the genius' shoulder. "I was under Xana's control for like ten years."

"It's good to have you back." said Jeremy.

"That's where we have a problem." Rob responded.

"What's that?" asked Jeremy turning around.

"When this program is initiated I will be destroyed as well. Since I am Xana's brain." explained Rob.

"Really." said a shocked Jeremy.

"Yes." Rob nodded.

--

Yumi was home in her room lying down on her bed. She had her phone against her ear.

"So next week's the school prom." said Yumi making sure she heard right.

"Yeah." replied Ulrich who was on the other end.

"Cool, I wonder if Nova and Bill are going together." Yumi stated wondering what Ulrich thought.

"We should do something." said Ulrich.

"Like what?" asked Yumi.

"Don't know yet." replied Ulrich.

"Yumi, time for dinner." said Mrs. Ishiyama knocking on the door.

"Have to go, Ulrich." said Yumi.

"Talk to you, later, Yumi." said Ulrich.

"Talk to you later." said Yumi hanging up.

--

Bill was in his room by himself sitting on his bed. He was thinking about the prom and how he was going to ask Nova to it.

The black haired son of Jeremy Belpois and Aelita Stones got up off his bed and walked over to his closet, opening it up he pulled out a guitar.

"I haven't used this in a while." he said blowing the dust off it.

He began playing a few notes on it which sounded great as long as you like rock.

Odd happened to be walking by when he heard a guitar from Bill's room. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"Bill, your great. How come you didn't tell us?" asked Odd.

"I'm not really the music type." replied Bill.

"Can you sing?" Odd asked wondering if he had any other talents.

"Maybe" Bill said smiling at his purple loving friend.

"Would you play a solo with Yumi at the prom?" asked Odd.

"If you do me a favor." said Bill.

"What is it?" Odd replied.

"It's…" Bill started whispering in Odd's ear.

--

Nova was with Aelita in her dorm room. Aelita helping Nova with her homework.

As Aelita was explaining Nova just stared at the pink haired girl. "Aelita." the blonde said making Aelita look.

"Yes, Nova." the pink haired girl replied.

"I have a big problem." Nova said with a confused look on her face.

"You don't know how to ask Bill to the prom." said Aelita.

"Yeah. He's your son. How should I ask him?" asked Nova.

"That's actually a good question. I don't know." said the pink haired girl.

"Well, you're a big help." Nova said crossing her arms.

"Sorry." Aelita laughed. "I haven't had time to spend with him now that we're all messed up with the times."

"I guess that's kind of my fault." said Nova.

"Don't blame yourself. This will all be fixed soon." assured Aelita.

--

Back at the factory Jeremy and Rob continued to work on the program to defeat Xana.

"Your Xana's brain. That's incredible. Can I scan you for data?" asked the blonde haired boy wearing glasses.

"Why don't I go to Sector 5 and break through Xana's codes and stuff and give you all the data you want." replied Rob.

"You can do that." said Jeremy surprised.

"Yup." nodded Rob.

"Then get down to the Scanner Room." said Jeremy setting up the virtualization process.

"Ok." Rob said climbing down the ladder.

Rob got down to the Scanner Room, waited for them to open, stepped in and waited for Jeremy to virtualize him.

"Transfer, Rob. Scanner, Rob. Virtualization."

--

Rob landed in the spinning room above the Chamber of the Core of Lyoko waiting for it to stop spinning.

"Where do you have to go for this information?" asked Jeremy.

"In a hidden chamber." answered Rob.

"You mean there's another hidden room in Sector 5." said a surprised Jeremy.

"Yes, there is." replied Rob as he started running through the corridor.

--

Yumi had finished dinner and gone back up stairs to her room. She started together phone out to call Ulrich again but before she could dial a knock came at her window.

"Who is it?" she asked as she walked towards it only to see Bill sitting on an arm of a tree.

"It's me, Bill." he replied after she opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as Bill came in through the window.

"I want to talk. I already talked to Odd and Ulrich about it." said Bill crossing his arms.

"Are we talking about this with Nova, Aelita, Jeremy and William?" replied Yumi.

"No. it's just a secret between the four of us because it's about Nova." answered Bill.

"Oh." responded Yumi with a slight smile.

"And we're going to take Sissi down a peg." laughed Bill.

"Good, I've been wanting to do that for years." said Yumi wondering what they were going to do.

"Here's the plan." Bill said as he began to explain the plan.

--

Back in the vows of Sector 5, Xana was awfully quiet even though Rob was running through heading towards Xana's secret room.

"Are you close yet?" asked Jeremy through the communications in the Computer Lab.

Rob ran through a room that was in the shape of a circle, he stopped, looked around and ran through the first door he looked at.

"Yeah, I'm almost there." Rob said running into a room.

"How much further?" asked Jeremy wondering where this room was.

"Not the next room but the room after." replied Rob.

"Ok." said the boy genius.

Rob ran into the hidden room of Xana in Sector 5 to see Krabes, Hornets, Creepers and a white furry cat standing on top of a Manta.

"Jeremy, I have a major problem." Rob said pulling out his spear.

"_Why don't you join us?" _said the white furry cat as the Scyphozoa grabbed Rob.

"Oh no!" Jeremy screamed looking on from the Computer Lab. "This is all my fault."

The Scyphozoa released Rob dropping him to the ground. As he got back to his feet the Eye of Xana was in his eyes.

"_Send Aelita."_ Rob ordered to Jeremy even though he knew that he wouldn't agree.

--

Ulrich and Odd were in their dorm when Odd's phone rang. Odd answered.

"Yes, Einstein." the purple wearing boy said.

"You and Ulrich get to the factory now and don't tell anybody else." Jeremy ordered before hanging up.

"Odd looked at Ulrich. "We have to get to the factory without telling anybody."

"Why?" asked Ulrich.

"Don't know. Jeremy didn't say." replied Odd.

The two boys ran out of the dorm room heading towards the factory. As they ran out of the dorms Nova saw them and ran after them following close behind.

--

Aelita was on her laptop in her dorm room going through various programs when a message from her father, Franz Hopper was received. It read…

Call Nova and tell her to stop following Odd and Ulrich because it's a trap set up for her.

The pink haired girl called the blonde girls' phone hoping to stop her.

--

Nova felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and answered it.

"Aelita, what is it?" asked Nova.

"Stop following Odd and Ulrich." Aelita said.

"How'd you know I was following them?" said a confused Nova.

"Just trust me. It's a trap for you set up by Xana." explained Aelita.

"Whatever it is they'll need my help I have to go." replied the blonde haired girl.

"Please be careful. I'm on my way." said Aelita before she hung up.

--

Back at Yumi's house Yumi and Bill were both sitting on her bed talking about their plan.

"Do you really think it'll work?" asked Yumi not so sure.

"Yeah, I think it'll have a good chance of working." replied Bill.

"You do realize that we're probably going to get in trouble." said Yumi laughing.

"How often do I get in trouble?" Bill asked rhetorically.

"True. When are we doing this?" asked Yumi.

"The day of the prom." said Bill. "And I have a little surprise in store for everybody."

--

Jeremy was sitting in the Computer Lab of the factory awaiting the arrival of Odd and Ulrich. He heard the elevator coming down.

"About time." Jeremy said as the elevator opened and Ulrich and Odd walked out.

"What's the problem, Jeremy?" asked Ulrich as he and Odd walked over to Jeremy.

"Rob went to a hidden room in Sector 5 to get me some information and got possessed by the Scyphozoa." explained Jeremy.

"We'll get him back." said Odd.

"Yes, we will." said Nova climbing down the ladder.

"What are you doing here, Nova?" asked Jeremy scratching his head.

"I followed Odd and Ulrich." answered Nova smiling.

"Oh well. I'll send the three of you directly to the room." said Jeremy turning back to face the supercomputer.

The three teens walked on to the elevator to take it down to the Scanner Room. They got off and each entered a scanner.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Nova. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Nova. Virtualization."

--

Ulrich, Odd and Nova landed in the hidden room of Sector 5 because of a program that Jeremy activated. Xana's monsters sat waiting for them.

"Looks like they were waiting for us." said Odd aiming his hand at Rob.

"Yeah, you'd think Xana would have better stuff to do." said Ulrich taking out his sabers.

"No, the only thing Xana does is ruin our lives." added the blonde haired white furry cat.

"_All of you, silence."_ said the Xanaified white furry cat.

"Aw, looke B-Nova's back." pointed Odd.

"I'll handle her." said Nova as she got ready to attack her evil clone.

"_Leave us."_ Rob ordered Xana's monsters as they walked away leaving just the five of them.

Once the monsters cleared out of the room, you could see that it was in the shape of a diamond with a circle in the floor that led to the Digital Sea.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich said running at super speed towards Rob swinging his sabers.

"_For Xana!" _Rob declared as he blocked the sabers with his spear.

"Cat Claw!" Nova yelled jumping at B-Nova who grabbed Nova with her claws.

"_What's wrong? Feeling weak_." said B-Nova laughing at the good white furry cat.

"No, I'm just getting started." said Nova tripping her evil clone.

"_It's because of you I can't materialize on Earth anymore." _replied B-Nova.

Rob pushed Ulrich back into a wall knocking him out. Rob began spinning his spear in his hand.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd said firing at Rob who blocked the arrows by making them scatter throughout the room.

"_You can't beat Xana." _said Rob smirking at the purple cat.

--

Back in the Computer Lab, Jeremy heard the elevator coming down and he was trying to figure who it was until it opened revealing a girl with pink hair.

"Aelita, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see her.

"I'm here to help." she answered smiling. "You didn't let Nova go did you?"

"Yeah, why?" a confused Jeremy asked.

"It's all a trap by Xana to get her and throw her into the Digital Sea." the pink haired girl explained.

"Oh no!" said Jeremy.

"What is it?" asked Aelita.

"B-Nova's back and fighting with the real Nova." answered Jeremy.

"You have to rematerialize her." Aelita said in an ordering tone.

"I'm right on it." said Jeremy.

--

Back in Sector 5 Nova fought with B-Nova and Ulrich and Odd was fighting with Rob but as of now Ulrich was knocked out.

"_Spear Throw_!" Rob yelled throwing his spear at Odd who did a side flip out of the way.

"Missed me." taunted Odd as he aimed his hand. "Laser Arrow!"

Rob who had the same wrist guard as William blocked Odd's arrows making them evaporate.

Nova and B-Nova were rolling around the room on the ground on top of each other punching each other in the face in a catfight like motion. B-Nova kicked off Nova into the wall.

"_Weak girl."_ smirked B-Nova as she watched Nova get back to her feet.

"I'll show you." Nova replied. "Nova Flame!" she yelled as she shot fire at B-Nova.

"_Ragh!" _the evil Nova growled as she rolled out of the way. _"It's time to finish this."_ she said running at super speed grabbing Nova and tackling her into the hole at the center of the room.

"Nova!" Odd yelled distracted by both Nova's falling towards the Digital Sea and didn't see Rob slice right through him de-virtualizing him.

"_You have to pay attention." _Rob smirked watching Odd disappear.

"Impact!" Ulrich yelled stabbing Rob right through the back reducing him to smoke. "Yes, you do have to pay attention."

Ulrich looked around the room for the Nova's not knowing that they plunged towards the Digital Sea. He looked in the center of the room as a giant explosion filled the room as they hit the Sea.

"We lost Nova." Jeremy said over the communications.

"Yumi and Bill aren't going to be happy." replied Ulrich.

"Wait." said Jeremy.

--

Ine the Scanner Room one of the scanners was closed making a noise like it was about to materialize someone or something back to Earth. The scanner opened to have a blonde hair girl fall out of it.

"Something fell out of the scanner. But what was it?" asked Odd looking at Jeremy and Aelita.

"It was Nova." answered Jeremy. "Ok, Ulrich I'm materializing you back to Earth."

"Ok." Ulrich replied.

"Materialization, Ulrich." Jeremy said as Ulrich disappeared from Sector 5.

--

When Ulrich came out of the scanner weakened from the trip he looked to the other side of the room to see Nova laying face first into the ground. He rushed over to help her up.

"Nova, wake up. Yumi and Bill will kill me if anything happens to you." he said picking her up in his arms.

"I'm ok, Ulrich." she replied as he carried her over to the elevator to take her up to the Computer Lab.

--

Up in the Computer Lab. Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and now a standing Nova were standing around talking about what had just happened.

"How did you return to Earth?" asked Aelita looking at Nova.

"I was de-virtualized right before I hit." the blonde haired girl explained.

"I don't mean to spoil the conversation but if we don't get back soon we're going to get in trouble." replied Odd.

"Good point, Odd." said Ulrich.

"Let's get going." said Jeremy shutting down the supercomputer for the night before joining the others on the elevator.

--

Once Nova got back to her dorm room she sat downon her bed before getting ready for bed. Her phone vibrated with a text message.

"Who's sending me a message?" she asked herself as she pulled her phone out. She brought up the text message and read it to herself.

"Nova, I don't know how to ask you this but will you go to the prom with me." it read from Bill.

The blonde haired girl smiled before sending her reply. "Yes."

**A/N: A special extra long chapter before the final four. The final battle is on the way. Can the Lyoko Warriors finally stop Xana once and for all or will the Lyoko Warriors fall? Until next update.**


	48. Final Day Together Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Final Day Together Part 1**

**-- Prom Day 7:00 a.m. --**

In Nova's room, the blonde haired girl's alarm started to go off making her jump out of bed. She was sleeping in blue shorts and a red shirt.

"It's finally here." she said to herself excited about it being prom day.

The blonde haired cousin of Yumi Ishiyama walked over to her dresser to get her usual blue shirt and white baggy pants out to put on.

After Nova got dressed in her usual outfit, her phone vibrated. It was Yumi, her cousin.

"Hello, Yumi." Nova said answering her cell phone.

"Hey, Nova. I'm calling to warn you since we don't have classes today I'm going to be a little late." Yumi replied.

"Ok. See you, later Yumi." Nova responded as they both hung up.

--

**-- Prom Day 7:15 a.m. --**

Jeremy was on his way to get a shower when he saw Odd, Ulrich and Bill walking towards him.

"Hey, Jeremy." Ulrich waved.

"Hey, dad." said Bill.

"Einstein, good to see you." waved Odd.

"What are you guys up to?" asked Jeremy surprised to see the three already showered.

"We have some stuff to do before the Prom tonight." answered Ulrich.

"Like what?" said a confused Jeremy.

"You'll find out later." said Bill.

"Bye." Odd said as the three boys walked away from the blonde haired boy with glasses.

--

**--Prom Day 7:30 A.M. --**

At the factory the supercomputer began to activate. One of the scanners started to come on and make noises. In the Scanner Room one of them opened to reveal a blonde haired girl wearing a white shirt and blue baggy pants. This particular girl was not weak by the materialization, in fact she was stronger.

"_I'm Back!" _the blonde haired girl smirked.

--

**-- Prom Day 7:35 a.m. --**

Jeremy, Aelita, Nova and William met each other in the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Where is everybody else?" asked William looking around.

"Yumi is going to be late." said Nova.

"And Odd, Ulrich and Bill have something to do." added Jeremy.

"Wonder what they have to do." said Aelita.

"They're probably plotting something." replied William.

"Yeah, but shouldn't they be getting ready for the Prom tonight." Nova said confused.

"Yo, geeks." Sissi called walking towards the table. "Do you know where Odd, Ulrich and Bill are?"

"Sorry they said they had something to do, Sissi." William said without looking at the girl.

"Hum. Fine then." Sissi said storming away.

"So, William. Who are you going to the Prom with?" asked Aelita.

"I'm probably going to sit this one out." answered William.

"Aw, come on. Just because you're the only one without somebody. You can hang out with us and have fun." said Jeremy.

"I guess." William said unsure.

--

**-- Prom Day 7:40 a.m. --**

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Bill met at a diner somewhere in the city for breakfast. They were sitting at their table waiting for their waiter.

"Where I he already? I'm starving." said Odd looking like he was about to pass out of starvation.

"So are we but you don't see us complaining." retorted Yumi sitting next to Ulrich.

"Are you guys ready for the Sissi plan?" asked Bill.

"Yup." Ulrich, Odd and Yumi said in unison.

"Did you remember to tell her where to meet us, Odd?" asked Ulrich.

"Um." Odd said scratching his head.

"You didn't." said Bill "That's cool. I'll call her after we're done."

--

**A Few Hours Later…**

**-- Prom Day 10:00 a.m. --**

B-Nova flew around in the sky thinking to herself about what she should do to take over Nova's life. She stopped in mid-air floating in the sky.

**B-Nova's P.O.V.**

I've been made a fool of long enough by the Lyoko Warriors and Xana and now I'm going to be my own person. By the end of the day I will be the one true Nova that no one will be able to replace.

I turned around to look down at the world before me. It actually looked beautiful to me. That's odd. I'm not even human and I have these feelings. Well at least when I take over her life I'll actually have feelings.

--

**-- Prom Day 10:05 a.m.--**

Sissi was walking by herself towards the sewer entrance that leads to the factory. Once she got to where the entrance was, she saw Ulrich waiting for her.

"Hey, Ulrich, dear." she waved.

"Hey, Sissi." Ulrich replied.

"Where are we going and where are Odd and Bill?" asked Sissi.

"They're at the place we're going to." answered Ulrich.

"Oh, ok." Sissi said understanding.

Ulrich opened up the man hole so that he and Sissi could climb down into the sewer entrance that leads towards the factory.

"I'm not going in there." Sissi declared seeing that he wanted her to enter a sewer.

"But you'll finally get what you've always wanted." said Ulrich trying to talk her into going down.

"Fine." Sissi said climbing down into the sewer.

--

**-- Prom Day 10:10 a.m. --**

Jeremy was in his room on his computer putting the finishing touches to use his new program to destroy Xana. As he typed at his normal speed there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said not turning from his computer.

The door opened up as William Dunbar, the sixth Lyoko Warrior that was originally named walked in with his left hand in his pocket. Once he closed the door he put his right hand in his right pocket.

"Can I talk to you, Jeremy?" William asked leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, sure." Jeremy replied spinning in his seat to face William. "About what?"

"About Bill and Nova." said William.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked the blonde haired boy with glasses.

"Well, Bill's probably as best a friend to me as Yumi. However, he's gotten close to Nova since we met her." said William.

"Yeah and what's wrong with that?" asked Jeremy.

"Actually, since my little crush on Yumi went away I've fallen for Nova myself." replied the shaggy haired boy.

"I see." Jeremy said fixing his glasses on his nose. "When this program to destroy Xana is activated your problem may be solved."

"What do you mean?" said a confused William.

"You'll see." answered Jeremy.

--

**-- Prom Day 10:20 a.m. --**

Ulrich climbed out of the sewer onto the bridge and was helping Sissi out. Once they were both standing on the bridge Sissi looked at the huge factory.

"What's this? Your secret hideout." asked Sissi.

"Kind of." said Ulrich scratching his head.

"Sissi, the ugly." proclaimed Odd walking out of the factory.

"Dork." replied Sissi putting her hands on her hips. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see." said Odd with a smirk on his face.

The three walked inside of the factory, using the ropes to slide down to the floor and sat waiting for something.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked an annoyed Sissi.

"See that room." pointed Ulrich.

"Yeah." Sissi said looking at the doorway.

"Go in there." said Odd.

" Fine." Sissi said walking into the room not seeing the big deal.

As Sissi walked into the dark room, she began to hesitate. Eventually she shook it off and walked in not knowing what to expect.

"Sucker." Odd whispered to Ulrich.

"Ah! What are you doing? Get away from me!" Sissi screamed from the room.

After a few minutes of silence Bill and Yumi walked out of the room laughing at what they had done to Sissi.

"Well." said Ulrich wondering how it went.

"I think she has the hang of things." answered Bill.

"Yeah, she's real high." added the Japanese girl.

"At least we don't have to put up with her now." replied Odd.

--

**-- Prom Day 6:00 P.M. --**

Nova was getting ready for the Prom in her dorm room. She was putting her hair in a ponytail. The blonde haired girl was wearing a blue sparkly dress with black boots.

"I can't wait until 7:30." Nova said sitting on her bed.

Nova got up from where she was sitting, walked over to her table that had her makeup and stuff on it and sat down in front of it.

"Nothing can possibly ruin this night." she said putting on her makeup.

"_That's what you think."_ a voice said making Nova turn around.

"You." the blonde said shocked to see her evil twin.

"_Yes, I've returned to Earth." _B-Nova laughed.

"What do you want?" Nova asked shaking slightly.

"_Your life."_ B-Nova answered.

"Not now!" replied the good blonde haired girl.

"_Oh no. I'll let you have fun but later I'll be waiting."_ said B-Nova laughing.

Nova got angry, made a fist and swung at her evil twin, who used super speed to move out of the way from the punch.

"_I'll be back." _said B-Nova as she vanished by using her speed.

"And I'll… No, we'll be waiting." Nova said to herself with a smile.

--

Outside Kadic Academy, B-Nova was flying through the woods smirking as her face distorted revealing the Eye of Xana.

**A/N: Just three chapters remaining. Will B-Nova succeed? What happened to Sissi? Who will survive? Until next update.**


	49. Final Day Together Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko nor do I own the song in this chapter.**

**Final Day Together Part 2**

**-- Prom Day 6:15 p.m. --**

Kadic Academy was slowly filling it's Gym with students for the Prom that was going to happen in about forty-five minutes. The Lyoko Warriors had not yet arrived. Bill was getting his guitar ready to use later on in his solo with Yumi.

"They still didn't tell me what song we're going to be doing." Bill said to himself dusting his guitar off.

Bill's door began to open as Odd, Ulrich and Yumi walked in to see what he was doing.

"You ready big guy?" Odd asked. He was wearing a purple dress shirt and slacks.

"Of course." the black haired boy replied. Bill was wearing a red dress shirt, black jacket and dress pants.

"Boy, do we have a surprise for you." said the leader of the Lyoko Warriors, Ulrich, who was wearing a dressed up version of his usual outfit.

"I think Nova's going to like our song." said Yumi, who was wearing the same outfit she wore in the very first episode.

"Are we ready to shine?" Bill asked the other three as he got up.

--

--**Happening at the exact same time on Lyoko --**

Xana's Dark Knight, Rob sat on top of one of the Lyoko towers in the Ice Sector. He was sitting with his feet together. His outfit was a Knight's armor with the Eye of Xana on the chest plate.

"Time is slowly ticking down. Xana will rule." Rob said staring into the Digital Sky of Lyoko.

A large bluish- white bubble slowly emerged from the Digital Sea. The glow of the bubble wasn't quite bright enough to light the Sector. It floated towards Xana's Knight without fear.

"What do you want?" Rob asked trying to ignore it.

"You." the bubble replied. "You were free from Xana's hold by my daughter and grandson. Why have you turned on them?"

"I am Xana's Knight. Nothing will make me good." Rob proclaimed.

"Boy, your not even possessed and your talking like you are." the man stated.

"What do you care? No one in the world cares about me. I was only being used as a replacement until they got Jeremy back." Xana's Knight replied. "They will never trust me."

"Then do something that they will be grateful for. Save the one my grandson loves." the bluish bubble instigated as it returned to the Digital Sea.

"Thank you, Franz Hopper." Rob said standing on his feet on top of the tower.

--

**-- Prom Day 6:20 p.m. --**

B-Nova landed on the ground in front of the factory. The evil clone of Nova walked inside and jumped down. She started looking around because she could hear a noise.

"_Who's there?" _ B-Nova asked not knowing where the noise was coming from.

"Someone please help me!" a voice yelled from another room.

"_Sissi!" _B-Nova said knowing exactly who it was.

B-Nova walked into the dark room slowly making Sissi wait longer wherever she was. The evil Nova hit the light switch lighting up the room.

"What are you doing here, Nova?" Sissi asked arrogantly.

B-Nova looked over at Sissi, who was tied to a pole up in the air unable to get off. "_Well, I could just leave."_

"No, please don't! get me down!" Sissi screamed.

"_I'll get you down if you do something for me."_ B-Nova said with a smirk.

"I'm not doing anything for you. You hang out with those creeps that tied me here." Sissi replied.

"_Fine, then. See you around." _B-Nova said turning around.

"Wait. I will." Sissi smirked.

"_Then we have a deal." _B-Nova stated as her face distorted with the Eye of Xana.

--

**-- Prom Day 6:30 p.m. --**

Aelita was in her room finishing getting ready for the Prom. She was brushing her hair. The pink haired girl was wearing a pink dress.

"There is absolutely nothing in the world that can ruin this night for us." she said as she finished brushing her hair.

There was a knock at Aelita's door. She got up from where she was and opened the door to see Jeremy standing there.

"What are you doing here, Jeremy?" she asked surprised to see him this early.

"I came to walk you to the Prom." Jeremy replied.

"You could of told me." said Aelita smiling.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." smiled Jeremy.

--

**--Prom Day 7:00 p.m.--**

All of Kadic Academy's students had filled the Gym for the Prom. Aelita, Nova, Jeremy and William were sitting together at a table.

"Where's the others?" asked William.

"I know Odd, Ulrich and Yumi are with Nicolas getting ready to play in their band. But I don't know where Bill is." replied Jeremy.

"And he said he'd dance with me." said Nova sighing in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Nova. He'll be here." Aelita said placing a hand on Nova's shoulder.

--

At the factory B-Nova and Sissi sat on top of the abandoned building. B-Nova had an angry look on her face. Sissi looked at the evil blonde with confusion as B-Nova's face distorted with the Eye of Xana.

"What are you?" Sissi asked interested.

"_I am Project Nova. I was created by the real Nova's dad to take over her life." _B-Nova explained.

"You mean your some sort of super powered clone." said Sissi sounding smart for once.

"_Yes." _B-Nova nodded.

"Wow. That's incredible." Sissi said amazed.

"Yes, it is." a voice stated. "Now, leave Sissi."

B-Nova and Sissi both turned to look who was behind them. It was Xana's Dark Knight, Rob standing before them.

"_What do you want?"_ asked B-Nova.

"To finish you once and for all." Rob replied.

"_Try me." _ B-Nova smirked ready to fight.

--

Back at Kadic Academy, Jim had walked on the stage. The KadicGym teacher had been given a microphone.

"Students of Kadic Academy. Please welcome the Pop Rock Progressives." Jim said as the surtain behind him opened up showing Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Nicolas."

"Kadic! Tonight we're going to play a great song for you." Odd said getting the kids to cheer.

"Hit it." Ulrich said as they began to play.

_Half man, half drawn_

_You can make me out_

_In this virtual centre_

_Blue, red, swithc my head_

_In this virtual centre_

Rob stared at B-Nova angrily as Sissi watched both of them. Xana's Knight didn't blink at the evil clone of Nova.

"_I'm ready when you are." _B-Nova smirked.

"Sissi, get out of here right now. Find Jeremy and tell him it's time." Rob ordered as Sissi got off the roof.

_Right now, we're fighting for our world_

_When we know that we're surrounded_

_Got no time for girls_

_They just clash_

_Hey now, we are on our own_

_And we're here to bring the sunshine_

_To a million homes_

_In a secret life_

The students of Kadic Academy were going crazy at the Lyoko gang's new song they were singing.

"I wish Bill was here so I could dance with him." Nova said to Aelita, Jeremy and William.

"Don't worry. Like I said earlier he'll be here." Aelita assured.

_In a secret life_

_In a secret life_

_In a secret life_

B-Nova and Rob tackled each other on the roof of the factory. Rob punched B-Nova who moved her head to dodge it.

"_Weakling."_ she said punching Rob in the face and off the roof to the bridge.

Rob laid on the bridge motionless. "If I can't do this. There's only one who can."

_Half trained, half skill_

_You can make me out_

_In this virtual centre_

_This way, anyway_

_You can make me out_

_In this virtual centre_

Bill sat in a room below the stage with his guitar in hand. He could sense something going on.

"Rob, I know there's good in you. This is only half the battle." Bill said to himself. "Beat her."

_Right now, we're fighting for our world_

_When we know that we're surrounded_

_Got no time for girls_

_They just clash_

_Hey now, we are on our own_

_And we're here to bring the sunshine_

B-Nova looked down at Rob's motionless body on the bridge. She smirked and jumped down next to him.

"_The end is near." _she smiled as her face distorted.

Unknown to the evil clone Rob was gathering energy to use against her. He smiled back at her.

"In another life we would make a great couple." Rob said as he pointed his hand at B-Nova.

"_You flatter me_." the evil blonde laughed.

To a million homes

In a secret life

In a secret life

In a secret life

In a secret life

"Wonder how they came up with this song." said William nodding his head to the beat.

"Don't know." Jeremy replied

"Jeremy." Aelita called

"Yes." answered the blonde haired boy.

"I have a bad feeling." she said feeling something wasn't right.

"Don't worry everything will be ok." Jeremy assured.

_Half trained, half skill_

_You can make me out_

_In this virtual centre_

_This way, anyway_

_You can make me out_

_In this virtual centre_

Rob blasted B-Nova with electricity, but she used super speed to dodge it. The evil blonde started to laugh at Xana's Knight.

"_Your starting to get weak." _ B-Nova stated turning her back to Rob.

"You'll die. I promise." Xana's Knight said smirking.

_Half man, half drawn_

_You can make me out_

_In this virtual centre_

_Blue, red switch my head_

_You can make me out_

_In this virtual centre_

The Pop Rock Progressives had finished playing their new song. All of the students were clapping for the school band.

"Thank you. Thank you." said Odd taking a bow.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" we would like to present to you a very special solo for this evening!" Yumi said as electricity started shooting up from the floor as Bill rose up on stage.

"Show off." William remarked talking to Jeremy.

Nova started to get a smile on her face. "Since when does he play guitar?" she asked seeing the guitar around Bill.

"I didn't know he could." shrugged Aelita.

The electricity returned to Bill's body without any of the students realizing. He walked over to Odd and took the microphone.

"Hello, Kadic!" Bill screamed trying to get them fried up.

Sissi ran into the Gym causing the entire school to go silent. She was breathing heavily.

"Sissi, what is the meaning of this?" Mr. Delmas asked angry at his daughter for running in like that.

"Jeremy!" she yelled.

"What?" Jeremy answered.

"I've been told to tell you that it's time." Sissi explained.

Jeremy looked over at Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Bill. Bill nodded staring at his father.

"Let's go." Jeremy said to Aelita, William and Nova.

Mr. Delmas walked over to his daughter. "Sissi, are you out of your mind?"

"No, daddy." she replied.

"Everyone back to your Prom." Delmas ordered as he grabbed Sissi's arm to drag her outside.

--

Outside the Lyoko Warriors stopped in a circle to talk about what's going on. Everyone except Bill looked at Jeremy. "What was that about Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"Xana must be destroyed." Jeremy replied.

"I have to get to the factory first." Bill stated with his back to the others.

"Why?" Nova asked.

"To get rid of your evil twin." he replied.

"You know I was looking forward to this night." said Nova pushing her hair back.

"I know. Bye, guys." he said running off at super speed.

--

Rob was on one knee staring at the program that was crated to destroy the computer virus known as Xana.

"_I finally get to destroy one of the monkeys on my back." _ B-Nova laughed.

"I don't think so." Rob replied standing on his feet.

"_What are you talking about?" _the evil blonde asked confused.

"I created a program that will destroy you and Xana." answered Xana's Knight.

"_You lie!" _she screamed firing a bolt of electricity at Rob. "_Your dead!"_

**A/N: Can the Lyoko Warriors get there in time? Will Bill finally stop B-Nova once and for all? The final battle is on and there's two chapters remaining. Until next update.**


	50. Final Day Together Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the songs in this chapter.**

**Final Day Together Part 3**

Rob dove out of the way of the electricity shot at him by B-Nova.

"_You can't run from me." _the evil blonde stated as her face distorted and returned to normal.

B-Nova was tapped on her shoulder making her turn around. "No, you can't run from me." Bill said as he punched her in the face.

"Bill, you came." Rob said holding his ribs.

"Yeah, can't let you have all the fun." Bill replied.

"_Then I guess both of you will die." _B-Nova proclaimed with a smirk getting up.

_Your face is burned inside my brain (I lost my way)_

_Your taste flows through my veins (the cost I pay)_

_You'll never understand me_

The rest of the gang were going through the sewer. Nova was at the back of the group.

"Do you guys think he can stop her?" the blonde girl asked.

"If he doesn't my program will." Jeremy answered.

"You mean this is it. The final battle against B-Nova and Xana." said Aelita making sure she heard right.

"Yup." Jeremy replied.

_You want me to stay_

_You're calling but I can't hear you_

_I'm not listening anymore_

_You're subject to falling but I can't save you_

B-Nova used her super speed to run towards Bill to knee him in the gut. Then the evil clone followed it with a punch to the jaw.

"Bill!" Rob yelled feeling helpless.

"_Don't worry you'll get your turn, too." _B-Nova replied turning her attention away from Bill.

_I don't see you anymore_

_The race of slowing down the pain (I found a way)_

_The pace of speaking so mundane (the sound of gain)_

_Cause you'll never make me happy_

"It's over." Bill said grabbing B-Nova's left arm and electrocuting her.

"_AH!" _she screamed as she got shocked.

"Yes." Rob grinned.

B-Nova collapsed to the ground as her face distorted and stayed that way. The evil clone didn't move.

"Is she done?" asked Xana's Knight.

"No." Bill answered getting up off the ground.

"_I c-can't b-believe y-you can kill t-the o-one you love." _B-Nova replied as her face returned to normal.

"You're a monster. I could never love a monster." Bill replied holding his jaw.

"_But yet you love that only freak." _B-Nova stated.

"She's not a freak!" Bill yelled as electricity started to surround his body.

"_Yes, she is!"_ B-Nova screamed as she jumped up surrounded by electricity.

_So I've extinguished the flame_

_And what you want me to say I'll never say_

_You're playing a game that'll never play_

_So what do you want from me Now I've extinguished the flame_

Rob watched the two forces of electricity as they made a dome of energy around them. Bill stared directly into B-Nova's eyes.

"It ends tonight." Bill said making fists.

"_Yes it does." _B-Nova agreed.

The Lyoko Warriors climbed out of the sewer to see the two electric powers facing off. Jeremy was stunned at the sight of what they saw.

"Incredible." Odd said amazed at the power his friend was generating.

"Bill! Don't do it!" Nova yelled.

"I have no choice!" Bill yelled in reply.

"No!" the blonde haired girl screamed as she ran towards her evil twin spearing her off the bridge into the water.

"Nova!" everyone yelled in unison as a giant explosion came from the water because of the electricity.

Yumi ran to the side of the bridge to look off the side. Ulrich ran over to her to comfort her. There was nothing left.

"Why did it have to be her?" Yumi asked as tear started to fall from her eyes.

"It'll be ok." Ulrich said trying to calm Yumi down.

"All of you hurry and use the program." Rob ordered.

"Ok." Jeremy said as they started to head towards the elevator.

"Bill." Rob said knowing he didn't feel good after what just happened.

"Yeah." Bill answered.

"I'm glad I'm free from Xana. I'm grateful you guys saved. Me." Rob added before turning back to the river.

"See you, man." Bill replied joining the others on the elevator.

--

The Lyoko Warriors traveled down to the Computer Lab. Jeremy sat at the supercomputer. The others gathered around.

"When this program is activated Xana and way computer virus will destroyed." Jeremy explained.

"How do we do this?" asked Aelita.

"Originally, I was going to have you, Bill and Nova go to the Ice, Desert and Forest Sectors respectfully and enter Code: Nova." answered Jeremy.

"What now?" asked Odd as everyone looked down.

--

Back outside the factory, Rob stood standing as if he was about to fall down and die.

"What's wrong with you?" a voice asked making him look around.

"Your alive." Rob said surprised to see a blonde haired girl with a blue shirt and white baggy pants standing before him.

"Of course. What did you expect Silly?" Nova said in reply to Rob's comment as she held her shoulder.

"You better get down to the Computer Lab to help the others." stated Rob as he collapsed to his knees.

"Thanks." Nova said heading towards the elevator.

"Good lu-" Rob started to say as he was electrocuted.

_In this hole, That is me,_

_The Dead are rolling over,_

_In this hole, Thickening,_

_Dirt shoveled over shoulders_

The Lyoko Warriors sat in the Computer Lab sulking about the loss of Nova. Bill sat on the floor against the wall, Ulrich was comforting Yumi, Aelita was next to Jeremy, Odd was standing still looking at the ground and William looked down with his hands in his pockets.

William remembered what Jeremy said about the problem being solved and was hoping this wasn't what he meant.

_I feel it in me, so overwhelmed,_

_Oh this pressured center rising._

_My life overturned, unfair the despair,_

_All these scars keep ripping me open._

The elevator could be heard coming down to the Computer Lab. Everyone figured it was Rob so they didn't look. When the elevator opened Nova looked at everyone.

You people look so down. Did you lose somebody?" Nova asked laughing.

"Nova." Yumi said looking up. The Japanese girl ran over and hugged her cousin.

"Your ok." Bill said standing up. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Alright, I hate to interrupt this moment." Jeremy interrupted.

"Let's go destroy Xana." Nova said excited.

"Odd, William, you two accompany Aelita to the Desert Sector. Yumi, Ulrich, go with Nova to the Forest Sector and Bill go to the Ice Sector." Jeremy ordered.

"Right." the Lyoko Warriors said gathering on the elevator.

_Peel me from the skin, tear me from the Rind,_

_Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear meat from the bone, tear me from myself,_

_Are you feeling happy now?_

The seven teens took the elevator down to the Scanner Room. William, Odd and Aelita entered the scanners.

"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, William. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Virtualization."

Ulrich, Yumi and Nova got in next. "Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Nova. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Nova. Virtualization."

"It's my turn." Bill said getting in.

"Transfer, scanner virtualization." Jeremy said sending his friends to different Sectors.

_In this hole, That is me,_

_A life that's growing feeble,_

_In this hole, so limiting,_

_The sun has set all darkens,_

William, Aelita and Odd landed in the Desert Sector. Only a few monsters were sent to stop them. Mostly Krabes, Hornets and Kankrelats.

"Xana must be weak." William said getting sword ready to swing.

"Either that or he knows he's done." replied Odd aiming his arm at the Hornets.

_Buried underneath, hands slip off the wheel,_

_Internal Pathway to contention_

_Peek me from the skin, tear me from the rind,_

_Does it make you happy now?_

_tear meat from the bone, tear me from myself,_

_Are you feeling happy now?_

Ulrich, Yumi and Nova landed in the Forest Sector. There were no monsters in sight.

"Interesting, I thought Xana would be all over us." said Ulrich taking his sabers out just incase.

"That's because he's really weak at the moment." Jeremy informed.

"Wow. Wonder how that happened?" Yumi replied.

"Let's get to the tower." said Nova ready to shut down Xana for good.

_Happy?_

_Happy?_

_Does it make you happy now?_

_In this hole that is me, left with a heart exhausted_

_What's my release? What sets me free?_

_Do you pull me up just to push me down again?_

In the Ice Sector landed the son of Jeremy Belpois and Aelita Schaffer, Bill. He sttod with his sword at his side. Again, there were no monsters in this Sector.

"Where's the tower, dad?" asked Bill looking around.

"It's still a little ways. I'm sending the Billcycle." Jeremy stated as the Billcycle appeared in the Billcycle appeared in the Ice Sector.

_Peel me from the skin, tear me from the rind,_

_Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear me from the bone, tear me from myself,_

_Are you feeling happy now?_

William, Odd and Aelita had taken care of the monsters and were heading to the tower that Aelita had to put the code in.

"We're almost there, Einstein. Odd informed as they came across a fork in the Desert Sector.

"Jeremy, what's the code I have to enter once I get in?" asked Aelita as she moved her hand across her star bracelet to spread her wings.

"Code Nova." the boy genius answered.

_Does it make you happy?_

_Are you feeling happy?_

_Are you happy now that I'm lost left with nothing?_

Nova, Ulrich and Yumi arrived at the Forest Sector tower that the code must be entered in.

"We're here." Nova said informing Jeremy.

"Go in and enter the code." Jeremy ordered.

"Ok." Nova nodded as she walked in.

The blonde haired white furry cat girl walked to the center of the platform. She began to slowly rise to top. Nova walked to the center of the second platform.

Nova…

Code… Nova…

Bill rode up to the tower in the Ice Sector on the Billcycle. The black haired boy climbed off and walked into the tower. In the center of the platform Bill started to rise to the second platform.

Bill…

Code… Nova…

In the Desert Sector William and Odd had successfully took Aelita to the tower. The pink haired elf walked in for what she knew was the final time. Aelita put her hand on the computer screen.

Aelita…

Code… Nova…

All of the Way Towers of Lyoko started to glow with a green aura like substance.

"We have a problem guys." Jeremy said informing everyone.

"What is it?" asked Bill.

"There's not enough energy to destroy Xana." Jeremy answered.

_Does it make you happy?_

_Are you feeling happy?_

_Are you happy now that I'm lost left with nothing?_

"I got it." Bill said with a frown.

"What are you talking about, Bill?" asked Aelita.

"I'm going to power the program." said Bill as he started to rise from the second platform.

"What are you doing Bill?" asked Jeremy yelling in a panic.

"Goodbye, my friends." Bill replied.

"No, Bill don't do it!" yelled Nova.

Bill started to glow in a white aura inside the tower. His sword let off an even brighter glow than he did.

A huge wave of light started to flow throughout all of the virtual world of Lyoko. In every Sector of Lyoko in the Digital Sea, the Eye of Xana appeared.

**A/N: The end is here. The final chapter is coming. Is this the end of Bill? Has Xana finally been destroyed? What's next for Nova and the rest of the Lyoko Warriors? Until the next update.**


	51. Moving On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Moving On**

The Eye of Xana that was in the Digital Sea caused a huge wave of light across Lyoko.

Ulrich, Yumi, Nova, William, Odd and Aelita witnessed it from the separate Sectors they were in.

"Guys, I'm bringing you back." Jeremy informed in a somber tone now that his son was gone.

--

The six remaining Lyoko Warriors were rematerialized back to Earth. They joined Jeremy in the Computer Lab.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Yumi.

"I don't know. We can't fix the time mess up." replied Jeremy.

"But Xana is gone, right." said Ulrich making sure it was done.

"Right." nodded Jeremy.

"Wrong." said a voice as Rob jumped down from the ceiling.

"Wrong?" said Odd confused.

"Xana lives." Rob replied as the Eye of Xana appeared in his eyes.

"But how?" asked Jeremy.

"Because Lyoko's human form is not dead." Rob explained.

"No, you monster. You killed my son! You knew he would sacrifice himself and you planned this!" yelled Aelita with tears coming out of her eyes.

"And your next." laughed Xana's Knight shocking all of the Lyoko Warriors, knocking them out. "A pity. I guess it's time for Xana to go to the next part of his plan."

--

Back at Kadic Academy, Sissi was trying to explain to her father what was going on.

"Daddy, I was with this evil Nova, who wants to kill Ulrich and his gang." the girl explained.

"I highly doubt that. Now stop telling stories Elizabeth." Delmas replied to his daughter

"I'm not lying." Sissi tried explaining.

"That's it in the morning I'm taking you to get help."

"Help me." a voice said coming from the woods.

"Who's there?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"It's me, Nova Ishiyama." the voice answered.

Nova walked out of the woods with bruises all over her body and her clothes ripped.

"It's the evil Nova. She's come to kill us." Sissi screamed running away.

"Ms. Ishiyama, what happened to you?" Delmas asked as he walked over to help the girl up.

"I was attacked by another me." Nova answered.

"So, Sissi was telling the truth." Mr. Delmas thought to himself.

Several black vans pulled up on school property. Five men in black suits got out and surrounded Nova and Mr. Delmas.

"Who are you?" Delmas asked looking at the men in black suits wearing glasses.

"None of your business. Nobody knows about is. We don't even know about us." One of the men answered.

"What do you want?" asked Jean-Pierre.

"The girl." they answered as they grabbed the blonde haired girl and threw her in the back of one of the van.

--

Hours later the Lyoko Warriors had woken up. It was about three in the morning.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Jeremy but got no answer. "Say something."

"Something." everyone replied in unison.

"It's not really funny considering what's happened to us in the past day." said the boy with glasses.

"Oh, let's see. We've been tricked by Xana, lost Bill and Xana's still alive." said Odd.

"That pretty much sums up the last nine hours of our life." added Ulrich.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Yumi helping Nova to her feet.

"I don't know but I'm going to do some research." replied Jeremy.

"Let's go." said Aelita as they got on the elevator.

--

The next morning was a quiet one for the Lyoko Warriors. Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, William and Nova sat together in the cafeteria. Jeremy was at the factory searching for what was wrong with the program.

Yumi walked in the cafeteria towards her friends. She sat down next to Nova.

"How are you feeling?" Yumi asked putting her hand on Nova's shoulder.

"Ok. I think I just need some air." Nova replied as she stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the gang didn't notice William get up and leave as well. He was following Nova.

Yumi looked at Aelita. "Did Jeremy find anything?"

"Not that I know of." said Aelita.

"I don't see what there is to find out. Xana's alive and Bill's gone." replied Odd.

"Odd, there's more to it than that." said Ulrich somewhat angry.

"Since when do you really care?" asked Odd looking at Ulrich.

"Because I lost a friend. There may have been some tension but he was a great friend." explained Ulrich.

--

At the factory, Jeremy was frantically working on the supercomputer. He was searching the network for answeres.

"Wow. No way." Jeremy said looking at the computer screen. "I have to tell the others."

--

William had walked outside to see no trace of Nova. He looked and looked but couldn't see her. Dunbar looked up on to the roof of Kadic Academy.

The blonde haired girl stood looking into the sky. Her hair was blowing in the wind. She looked as if she was going to cry.

**Nova's P.O.V.**

It isn't as tense around now that Bill is gone. I think back to all the times that was spent between them. Soon now that he's gone, the world will be enslaved by a computer virus.

Xana has taken Rob back, my father, taken Bill's life away from him. God knows what else he's done. The Lyoko Warriors are just seconds away from being killed as well.

I on the other hand can handle myself against Xana. I can destroy Xana easily.

"What's this?" I said out loud as I glance at William Dunbar on his phone. I decided to listen in.

"Alright, I'll tell the others but you might want to call Nova. I don't know where she is." I heard Dunbar say and laughed.

"I guess I should head to the factory." I thought as I jumped into the sky to fly to the factory.

**End P.O.V.**

The blonde haired girl flew slowly towards the direction of the Lyoko Warriors base as her face distorted with the Eye of Xana.

--

About fifteen minutes later, everyone had gathered at the factory in the Computer Lab. Jeremy was an usual sitting in the chair in front of the supercomputer.

"What's the big news, Jeremy?" asked Aelita wondering why they were called to the factory.

"Well, I didn't find out how Xana survived but I did find something else out." explained Jeremy.

"What is it?" asked Odd anguish to hear what it was.

"Ha." Jeremy laughed.

"What?" Yumi asked getting annoyed.

"Bill…" Jeremy said.

"Bill, what?" asked Ulrich.

"Bill is alive." said the boy genius.

"But how?" asked Nova.

"No idea." answered Jeremy.

--

Somewhere in the North Pole stood a castle of ice. Inside lay Bill's body. He slowly started to stand back on his feet.

"_Awake, my boy." _a voice said.

"Who's there?" Bill asked not even sure where he was.

"_That is not important. You and your friends need help." _the voice replied.

"And your point. Your just a voice. And how am I still alive?" Bill asked confused.

"_I saved you. You may not be my son but you are apart of my son's destiny. I will now send you on your next quest." _the voice explained.

"My next quest. What are you talking about?" said Bill as a bright light shined throughout the Ice Castle.

**--**

**A/N: That's it. The end. But don't worry the sequel is coming soon. All of your questions will be answered. Like what was with the Men in Black? Where is Bill? And many others that you have. Until then here's the new preview to the sequel.**

"Your new quest begins."

**For a boy who came from the future to help his parents and friends.**

"What happened to Nova?"

**A battle will rage for his and his family's future.**

"You must find the two crystals and unite them."

"Rob is gone."

**For a girl who turned back time by the push of a button.**

"It's the only way to stop this."

**A journey for her father and love continues…**

"I'm sorry for what I've done."

**For six Warriors they must continue their fight.**

"We're the Lyoko Warriors and we fight for our world."

**But they can't do it alone…**

"This is Clark Kent."

"My team is already on it."

"Justice will be served."

**New enemies will come to join old ones…**

"You must stop the Brain InterActive Construct."

"Lex Luthor is on our tail."

**A battle is on. Many will fight, few will fall. Justice will be fought for. And in the end only the strong survive.**

"Where's Bill?

"I'm coming!"

**The Fight for Justice Begins…**

**Code Nova: Fight For Justice**

**Coming…**

**Sept. 5**

**So until September 5****th**** have a wonderful summer. The story will continue.**


End file.
